Seals Of Forgotten Time
by Jay-Jay12393
Summary: After Pein's assault on the village, Naruto starts messing with some seals, trying to find a way to kill Madara, and a slight mistake sends him back in time when the Sannin were only five, he's also five and keeps his power, with big surprise. NaruxTsu
1. Chapter 1

**Well I know I've been absent for a long time, and I'm sorry but I have a new story. Yes! it's the one that won the polls a **_**long**_** time ago. I finally had an opportunity to put it on the computer. And speaking of the computer it was so fu- messed up, but its fixed now and well just read the story, I wasted enough of your time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, that's all I need to say… but in due time, I will own something, hahahahaha… I'm so sad.**

**Seals of Forgotten Time Chapter: One**

Months after Pein's utter destruction of the village, the villagers, both citizen and ninjas, were working on rebuilding the village.

Tents were set up outside of the perimeter, while the buildings were getting put together. Construction workers from other nations traveled to the destroyed Konoha site to help rebuild and provide the necessary supplies to get the job started.

Moments later we see somebody making hundreds of shadow clones to quicken the pace of constructing the village. He had blonde spiky hair, tanned skin, and six identical whisker marks on his cheeks, three on each. Because of his condition his canines and nails were longer than usual, making them fangs that'll poke out of his mouth and claws. Also the pupils in his ocean blue eyes were slitted making it fox like in appearance. He continued to wear his orange and black jumpsuit.

When the villagers witnessed the mass creation of blonde shadow clones, they cheered for their hero. Shouting things like, "Our blonde hero has finally arrived." and "Hurray for the hero of Konoha." Some even walked up to him and asked for his autograph.

Usually this would make Naruto blush in embarrassment but after months of continuous praise it started grating on his nerves. He had things to do and these people continued to interrupt his plans.

"Please people I'm very busy. I only created the clones to lend you a hand while I was on my to do my own thing." he said walking between the villagers thinking about just what he was going to do.

After nearly going Nine-Tails against Pein and meeting his father face to face, he decided to search for his father's estate to collect what was his.

He had thousands of clones searching all around Hi on Kuni. His father mention something about his house being near a mountain. His clones checked the Kage mountain already and found nothing.

But also considering his father's Hirashin technique the house could be anywhere in the entire continent. 'Hell, it could be in Iwagakure for all I know, which would be weird."

He shook his thoughts away and focused on the job at hand.

Three Weeks Later

It was now three weeks later and the nations were at war. Of course Naruto wasn't told, but he still knew, after all he has gotten smarter and more calmer.

Right now he was in a giant turtle, he was given a "mission" to study and file some animals. So you could already tell he's pissed about that. Well at least something good happened before he got the mission.

He found the house of his father around two weeks ago, it was on top of a mountain, a couple of miles away from the Valley of the End.

He climbed the mountain using nothing but his hands, as physical training of course. 'I could still remember how pissed I was.' the blonde thought as he sat next to a tree to begin meditating for a while.

Flashback Two Weeks Ago

The blonde was currently climbing a mountain, his clone informed him his father's house was near the peak. He was suffering from a mild case of nostalgia, due to the house being a couple of miles away from the Valley of the End, where he had his first true fight with someone he used to consider his brother.

His head peeked over the top of the mountain, and he pulled his body over the top. He was confused how someone would put a house so far up a mountain, or how they even got the supplies up here. He was currently looking over the side of the mountain, he could barely see the ground.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning passed right by his ear, some of the volts touched his ear, causing it to become numb. He turned around to see fireballs coming at him, he swiftly dodged, using chakra to quicken his movements. He ran forward at the regular house that was firing the techniques, but it was difficult when spikes made of earth rose from the ground under him. He didn't know how but purely on instinct he focus chakra on the bottom of his foot, until the chakra actually became solid, and stood on the spike as it rose up.

He hopped from one spike to another like this, until after the fifth hop he landed on the ground. 'How'd I do that?' he asked himself, before a whirlwind surrounded him. Yet again on instinct he jumped straight in the air, over the top of the small whirlwind and landed outside the whirling.

He sprinted to the house after landing and just as he got within ten yards a force pushed down on him. The gravity was intense, it was at least ten times as much as it was a couple of feet behind him. "Holy Kami, I'm.. so heavy. What the hell is wrong with this place?" he looked up to see a structure of rock rising from the ground. "You've got to be kidding me." he muttered using all of his strength to rise to his feet.

"_Only one of the whirling blood could command this creature."_ a strange voice spoke from every direction.

The blonde didn't have time to freak out because the golem charged at the teenage Shinobi, not having a problem with the gravity effect. The blonde was immediately punched out of the area, landing an inch from a spike.

Naruto held his chest in pain, he was surprised his heart didn't pop because that hit hurt like hell. He looked up to see the golem coming at him, except this time he was even faster. 'Oh I see, without being weighed down, the rockhead could move faster… great.' Naruto thought rolling to the side, causing the golem to miss its punch and completely destroy the spike.

Not wasting any time Naruto dashed back to the area where he knew the gravity effect would be in place, "Might as well get used to it. I could use this as furthering my physical training." he said as he felt himself being weighed down again.

He jumped back as the golem struck with an overhead ax strike, Naruto then jumped as high as he could when the golem threw a wide haymaker. He landed on the arm, but when the arm stopped he kept going and he was flung from his position. His face collided with the floor and he yelled into the ground.

His danger sense told him to roll and since it saved his life so many times in the past he rolled over. Just in time, because the golem's fist was in the ground. Now on his back he reached into his pouch and grabbed a exploding note and threw it and the boulder's face. "KATSU!" he yelled as it exploded.

He used this time to rise to his feet and make a run for the house. Without even going a full meter his right foot was grabbed. He looked back to see the golem was without a scratch, "This is going to hurt." he mumbled as he was lifted into the air and slammed to the ground.

He coughed blood as dust rose around him. 'This cannot be the way it ends, I need to think of a way to put an end to this torture.' he became angry and when a small amount of Kyuubi's youki entered his system he began to yell.

"**You fool, stop using my chakra!"** the blonde stopped the flow of demonic chakra, causing the pain to stop. **"Don't use my chakra again, there's something different about this place, and the use of demonic chakra causes serious pain… Remember that Kanji we seen carved in the side of the mountain on the way up here?"**

'Yeah it said, "Shin" meaning pure, so I guess anything that deals with malice or hatred would get rejected painfully.'

"**Right, you need to find another way to deal with the rock."** the blonde nodded as he felt himself being lifted into the air, getting an idea.

As he came out of the cloud of dust he finished his last hand sign, "Here, eat the only lightning technique I know, **Raiton: Raitosho!"** almost immediately a series of lightning bolts came out of Naruto's hands. The blonde knew that earth was tremendously weak against lightning techniques, he was proved right when the golem exploded causing rocks to fly everywhere.

He landed on his back with a smile on his face, "Hah, its over." he panted.

This time he was proved wrong when the structure began to repair itself right before his eyes, "Oh come on, really." he said as he began to remember what he heard earlier, 'Only one of the whirling blood can command the creature.' "Does that mean only an Uzumaki can take control of the golem?" he said to himself as the golem in question was fully put back together.

The walking boulder began walking toward the blonde Genin. "Stop!" the blonde yelled causing the golem to falter in it's step. This angered the blonde, "I command you to stop!" this didn't do anything as the golem continued. **"I SAID BE STILL!"** Naruto yelled, one because he was angry with the golem and two because he was feeling pain worse than when Pein stabbed him with all of those rods.

This had the most effect as the golem stopped, "Now go back to wherever you came from." the golem nodded and began breaking, the ground absorbing it. After the last rock was absorbed Naruto dropped to his knees the fight finally over.

After a while Naruto rose back to his feet and begun walking towards the house, **"Well at least you can move easier."**

'Yeah that's because I had to fight a fucking structure of rock, I guess you can do anything when you have to fight for your life, even if its withstanding gravity ten times the regular amount.'

After reaching within five yards of the house a hologram of his mother and father appeared in front of him. He took a step back in shock and surprise, he was more surprised when the holograms vanished.

Thinking it was a Genjutsu he pressed his fingers into the ram seal and muttered, "Kai." sending a pulse of chakra in all directions. He watched shocked as places in the air became distorted and just inches around the house, telling him there was some kind of barrier around the house and also where the jutsus came from.

After his revelation he stepped forward, bringing the holograms of his parents back, _"Hey son, I see you found the house and got passed the golem. That's your Uzumaki blood at work there. I was a little nervous with the idea but I can tell, you activated the lost bloodline of the Uzumaki…"_

"Wait bloodline, what bloodline? I have a bloodline."

"_Unfortunately I have no idea what the bloodline is supposed to be. All I know is that there was another with it." _Kushina stopped talking.

"Another Uzumaki with the bloodline, but who is it? I'm the only Uzumaki in the world, the last of my kind. Kyuubi did you find anything different about me yet?" he asked his tenant.

"**Nope, nothing at all. Sorry kit."**

"_Wow look at you, you sure have grown. What are you 13, maybe your 14 years old. I remember when you were just born, you were so small, you could fit in my hands." _the hologram of the Yondaime said holding out his hands.

Naruto grew angry as the speech progressed, it seems that he was supposed to inherit his parent's place when he turned 13. He clenched his hands into fist, his nails digging into his skin and nearly drawing blood. _"So how does it feel being a Genin? I see your wearing the Konoha Hitae-ate proudly."_ Minato finished his speech.

At this point Naruto just walked forward, his nails drawing blood. It wasn't even a second later when blood pooled inside of his hands before it seeped through his knuckles, running down his fist and dropping onto the floor. **"Calm down kit, weren't you on the training trip with your sensei, during that time period. And besides, who in the village would even know about your family's private house. Nobody that's who, now calm down."**

Naruto had reached the door to his house, not paying attention to his hologram parents. He did calm down, after hearing his tenant. He grabbed the knob to the door, when his bloody hand touched the knob, seals that on the knob spread out and soon covered the entire house. This little even also canceled the barrier around the house and his parent's holograms.

He entered the house to find that it was a regular house. It had a couple of chairs and a table in the middle of the living room. The kitchen, although spacious, didn't contain a lot of food. There was only two bedrooms, his parents and the other wasn't entirely finished with the decorations. He could tell though that it was supposed to be his.

He found a door in the small hallway and opened it. Well he tried to open it, he realized there was a seal with the Kanji for blood in the middle. He looked at his hand, the previous blood that covered it was gone, having wiped it on his pants and the wound healed thanks to the fox.

He slid a claw over his palm, bringing fresh blood. He pressed the hand to the door watching it light up for a while before he heard a click and the door slid open.

He watched his palm heal before walking in, finding a very large amount of scrolls on Fuinjutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu. He looked around and even found some Taijutsu and Kenjutsu scrolls.

After an hour in the library he left hundreds of clones to learn every single thing they could. Because lets face it, as he was, he didn't have a chance to survive in this war. He also needed to find a way to defeat the remaining Uchiha. He stood outside of the house, getting ready to make his way down, with the thought of his mysterious bloodline on his mind.

Release Flashback

Naruto looked around scoffing as Kirabi wrote lyrics in a little notebook. He needed to find a way of this island, he was getting tired of all of the animals and he's only been here for a couple of hours.

What kind of S-Rank mission was this? Taking care of and categorizing the animals on this island. Sometimes he hated his village.

"Yo Nine lets go tame yo beast." the big dark skinned Kumo ninja said.

The blonde glanced at the Hachibi container, "Sorry Bee but I've got my own agenda." he said using a body flicker.

He appeared at the peak of the turtle island. His headband's "tails" were blowing east with the wind. He knew he was in the coast of Kumo, and if he knew his geography the way back home would be South. He focused wind chakra to his feet and jumped as far as he could, using his new found skill in advanced wind manipulation to help himself glide in the air.

It wasn't long until he landed on the water, half a kilometer away from the island. He didn't stop there, he focused his secondary element to his feet and vanished in a spark of electricity.

Since Konoha didn't want him to fight in the war he was going to have to go solo and face Madara himself. He had dozens of clones looking at seals at his house. He knew the man could make himself intangible for a duration of time, by putting his body in another dimension. He just didn't know how long he could stay in that little pocket dimension. So he needed to create a time controlling seal, something that nobody has achieved… ever.

'Well I'm going to be the first.' he thought as he continued running on the water, thankful for his large reserves of chakra, because this was going to be a long run.

Several Hours Later

After running for hours, Naruto was beginning to get tired of running. Constantly using lightning converted chakra to make him go faster than he could ever dream of doing with regular chakra, was starting to really drain his chakra.

He looked around and noticed a small chain of islands were near, it was time to take a break anyway. Maybe he could use the time to check up on his time seal.

He walked on the little shore and dropped into a meditative position and tried to speak with one of his clones, hoping he could from this distance.

"Boss…do you…?" Naruto heard in his head as his clone's voice was zoning in and out. The blonde shook his head and stood up and moved to a closer island and repeated the process, getting the same transmission. He continued to do this until he gave up and just got back to running.

After an hour he saw a cruise ship, a boat civilians take vacations on. It was perfect as they were going the same way he was, now he could relax and restore lost charka.

But not at the moment as he has yet to board the ship. He stealthily jumped on the side of the ship and poked his head over the railing.

The first thing he saw was a beautiful civilian teenaged girl stretching before she got in the pool. She was bending over, her fingers touching her toes. She was dressed in a pink, two piece bikini and had long luscious legs, and a firm behind. She had really long pink hair that went down to her firm ass, and that's all he could see of her. He quickly dropped his head back and fell back to the water.

He was blushing and a small trial of blood went down his nose at the thought that popped into his mind, at what he could do to that girl. **"I knew it deep down that perverted sensei of yours has tainted you, now your one of us. Ha ha hah ha ha." **the blonde heard a deep voice in his head.

Naruto shook his head denying the accusation and formed the ram seal. He transformed into a bird and flew on the deck.

He craned his neck watching the civilians, keeping up the act of a bird to some of the people that were watching him. He flapped his wings and flew high into the sky passing the clouds, where he dispelled the technique and quickly made shadow clones and they all transformed into birds.

The flock of cloned birds then dove towards the ship and landed in various places, with the real Naruto landing somewhere else and dispelled his disguise. He removed his Hitae-ate, and proceeded to take his jacket and shirt off. After he finished he commanded his clones, via mind link, to fly to the private house, where they'll dispelled their disguise and replace his other clones.

All needed to complete the look of a vacationing citizen was swimming trunks. He glanced around and headed towards the lodging of the boat and looked around for some trunks. He started checking the vacant rooms, but some rooms were vacant which made him wipe his nose.

He found some trunks in a vacant room and quickly put them on after taking his pants and sandals off, sealing everything in a timed seal on his arm, he only had about two days before the ink was used up and his stuff appeared.

The trunks looked great in his opinion, they were black with an orange fiery dragon on his left leg. He looked himself in the mirror and gave a smile as he then stepped outside and began to relax.

He sat at a table and a waitress walked up to him. "Hey sir would you like a drink to help relax?" she asked him, her dark red hair flowing with the breeze and her large C-cup breast were straining against her white and black shirt.

Naruto nodded and she brought him a drink minutes later. He took a sip and relaxed, looking at all the lovely ladies around him. 'Ahhh I needed this little break. I wonder if Bee told them I was gone yet?' he thought to himself.

Two Days Later With The Allied Kages

"HE DID WHAT!" Tsunade of the Sannin roared in anger at Naruto's stupidity, as Kirabi calmly stood there in all seriousness. He was carrying Samehade, with the previous owner, Kisame, being dead and all.

"That's right Hokage-dono, Nine just up and left. He doesn't even have his beast fully tamed yet. Without proper control he's going to be captured by Madara." the Ox Jinchuuriki said.

"I don't doubt your accusation Kirabi-san. We must find him before its too late, ANBU…" she yelled and a four man squad of ANBU appeared in black cloaks. "I want you to find and bring Uzumaki Naruto back here, where he will be given his punishment." she ordered and he ANBU nodded and vanished.

The big breasted Hokage turned back to her fellow kages but was stopped from speaking when Maito Gai entered the room with some news. "Hokage-sama that enemies are mobilizing."

All five Kages steeled their emotions at the news and started to mobilize their own troops, thus fully uniting the five nations.

Three Days Later

Naruto had been working on the seal that would help him end Madara's life, the entire time he was on the cruise. In private of course.

Which was hard with all the ladies wearing skimpy bikinis, and having water cling to their bodies. Making him and others, enjoy their assets… even more.

He even had fun the last day of the cruise, with the same chick who's ass was in his face when he first tried to sneak on the ship.

"**Man was she kinky. Hey kit, how many times do you think she bit into your neck?"** the fox said causing Naruto to shiver in delight after being reminded about how kinky she was.

'A couple times fur ball, what was her name again?' Naruto asked wearing a pair of black cargo shorts and a skin tight rust orange shirt. The seal on his arm to expired and he retrieved his scrolls and ninja equipment. This new attire was better than the last one and he wouldn't be recognized as easily.

Well he would still be recognized because of his whisker marks but there was no way to hide them without wearing something on his face. **"Her name, lets see… I think it was Moka. Man did that babe have some fangs, I cant believe you forgot her name."** Kyuubi roared in his head in disappointment.

(I don't own Rosario + Vampire, no matter how much I want to.)

Naruto put his weapons pouch back on his hip and sat in the grass. He created a shadow clone that drew seals on his wrist for his shurikens, 'Hey in my defense, its not my fault. With all the bloodsucking she did, I'm surprised I didn't pass out.' "No I'm glad I didn't pass out." he said getting up after the clone finished and sealed his shurikens.

"Why are you glad you didn't pass out?" a voice said behind the blonde.

"Oh this one chi…" the blonde slowly turned around to see Madara and Sasuke standing meters away from him. "What the fuck are you doing here… and how long have you been standing there?" Naruto said getting ready to put his new skills to the test, dispelling the clones at his house to gain more knowledge.

Madara smirked behind his mask as he glanced at Sasuke, "Sasuke here couldn't wait to fight you on the battlefield. So after hunting for a couple days, well here we are. We just caught a fox." Madara said chuckling at his joke.

'Really…' the two teens thought, glancing at the older Uchiha. "Listen old man, just let me handle this. You just stay back and don't get in my way… or I'll kill you next." Sasuke said hopping off the tree and landed on his feet meters away from Naruto. "Finally we meet again dobe, I hope your at full power right now, because I sure am." the demented teen said putting a hand on his sword.

Naruto stared at his former teammate and noticed something different about him. His eyes contained more focus than rage, and his stance showed his confidence in his apparent victory. **"Uh oh, I was afraid of this."** the blonde's inner kitsune said.

'Afraid of what?' Naruto asked, unsealing a pair of elongated blades. They were black and only one side was sharpened while the other was jagged or serrated, he didn't know how to explain it. He held them in a reverse grip and got into a relaxed, but ready stance.

"**Do you remember Uchiha Itachi?"** Kyuubi asked as memories of Itachi flashed through Naruto's mind.

Flashback

Naruto opened the door to the hotel, only to come face to face with a pair of fully matured Sharingan eyes.

It flashed again to show Itachi's body turning into a flock of crows and flying away.

Once again it flashed to show one those same crows flying right into his mouth and him swallowing it. "I've given you a large amount of my power use it wisely." the blonde was left speechless, unable to give a reply to the retreating Uchiha.

The image faded to show rain falling from the sky and Naruto's soaking body standing over Itachi's eyeless corpse.

Nothing was said between Naruto and the rest of the group as Naruto took a knee, his hand brushing a loose strand of hair away from the Uchiha's eyeless sockets. "I will Itachi-san, the knowledge and power you have given me will help me right your wrongs." the blonde whispered as he stood to his feet.

Release Flashback

Naruto was returned to the area, when his memories shattered around him. He was returned to see Sasuke raising an eyebrow at his blades.

Before the Uchiha could question the blonde about his blades, Naruto spoke. "So you took your brother's eyes…" the blonde didn't really ask, but stated it like a statement. "You reached an all time low Sasuke-teme." the blonde seethed as his pupils stretched horizontally and he entered sage mode. He was glad he knew how to remain completely still, in any position, thanks to his training.

The younger Uchiha ignored the taunt and changed his regular Sharingan to his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, which was a weird mix of both, his and his brother's Mangekyou Sharingans.

Meanwhile the elder Uchiha was watching from his perch on a nearby tree branch. 'Finally the time has come for these two to fight. After all its fate that brought them together.'

During the pause Naruto had continued to gather Nature chakra, making the bright orange of his iris become dark orange. Then he vanished surprising both the Uchihas at his speed.

But their Eternal Sharingans faintly recognized the path the sage took.

Sasuke held up his Kusanagi to the left to block one of Naruto's blades. His knees buckled a little due to the power behind the strike, he was barely able to push the blonde off of him. Said blonde did a back flip and landed three meters away from the douche bag.

The Uchiha felt liquid on his cheek and lifted his left hand to his left cheek and looked at the liquid on his fingers. "Blood… but how?" he muttered. His eyes darkened and a twisted smirk appeared on his face. "This just became a lot more exciting." he said.

The blonde smirked at his former comrade, hearing what he said. He took a couple of hops back and furthered the length of the sharp wind on his blade. He flexed his fist as he did so, to further ready himself.

Madara watched from his spot and smirked at the two, 'It's a shame for someone so skilled to fall, they way he will. Soon I will have my pet back, only to trade it in for a better pet.' he stopped thinking to return his focus to the fight.

Two Hours Later

The clearing had been completely destroyed, black flames were everywhere, there were craters inside of crators. In the biggest was Naruto and he was crouching in the middle, with eight tails swaying behind him. His body composition was that of a miniature Kyuubi, minus fur and a tail.

On the floor in front of the mini kitsune was Sasuke, the life in his eyes were gone on and his body was completely missing its right side. The young Uchiha's blood was spread all around the battlefield.

Instead of taking full control of Naruto, the fox stayed true to the deal he and the blonde made long ago and returned the control to the teen. The physical makeup of the fox's body twisted and turned in different directions and minutes later it resembled that of a human. The eight tails morphed and contorted and converged to form two tails, seconds after that the very dense youki removed itself from the blonde's body, causing the Genin's clothes to be revealed. Or what was left of the attire, the shirt had been ruined by countless Chidori Senbons and various fire techniques.

Madara stood half a kilometer away because of the destructiveness and longevity of the fight, had destroyed the area they were fighting in. 'I'm surprised young Naruto killed his best friend. Of course Sasuke had no intention of holding himself back, and had no doubt about wanting to kill his rival. But Naruto of all people, coming out on top, what kind of training did he put himself through since the three months ago.' Madara began walking towards the epicenter of the destruction, watching the blonde carefully. The weight of killing his friend would soon cross his mind.

Naruto looked down at the remains of his old friend. His eyes started to slightly burn and his weary body forced him to his knees. He rubbed his eyes for awhile and opened them, only to come face to face with Sasuke's own face.

He had a small flashback to the time he and Sasuke had an intense fight at the Valley of the End. "Its ironic isn't it Sasuke, this time its me over you. I wish you wouldn't have forced my hand at this…" he lifted his hand to Sasuke's eyes and closed his eyelids. "_**Jobutsu suru, watashi no yujin.**_(Rest in peace, my friend.)" he said softly, as the pain in his eyes subsided before disappearing altogether.

Naruto paid no attention to the chakra leaving his eyes, he turned to the last and true Uchiha on the face of the Earth. Kyuubi also, didn't pay any attention to his container's eyes. "Listen brat you still have to get rid of the man's annoying ability. Make the seal, be careful, because he wont let you." the kitsune said.

The blonde barely head a word the fox said, but moved to do what he was planning to, which was to fortunately make the seal.

The teen smirked and formed a cross seal with his fingers, **"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."** he muttered and summoned a thousand clones that with the Kyuubi's single tailed cloak, charged at the Uchiha.

The elder was smirked and begun to show the blonde just why he was feared. If he had just become intangible and rushed the original it wouldn't have ruined his fun.

The original Naruto used his enhanced speed and hightailed it out of there. Seconds after he left a large column of black flames shot up in the air. The memories of his clones made him work faster on his seal.

Halfway through the seal Madara appeared behind him and tried to take his head off. It would have happened if Naruto didn't sense the man at the exact moment he appeared.

He began jumping backwards, still drawing the seal as fast and as best as he could. He was cursing himself for spilling sake on his previous dimension seal, a couple of hours ago when he was on the cruise. He would have made another one, but yeah, Moka happened.

Madara pursued his target and fired multiple fireballs and even a couple of air bullets at said target. The blonde dodged some of the techniques and used his tails to swat the Uchiha's body away, along with the rest of the techniques. The swat caused the man to bounce and skid along the ground.

The blonde chuckled, these Uchiha did not know how to predict the movements of his chakra tails.

He knew as soon as Madara recovered from the attack he was going to be pissed about it… just like Sasuke was, so he started gathering chakra in front of him.

His ears twitched and he ducked, barely avoiding a bladed fan. He turned and kicked the man in his chest and rolled on the ground, thankful that he didn't mess up any of the ink for the seal. He resumed gathering the chakra and before he knew it he was finished charging up.

He compressed the ball of chakra and ate it.

Madara got back to his feet, he wasn't Naruto to retain his reflexes even after just fighting Sasuke. 'Play time is over… its time to end this little game.'

Naruto roared his chakra beam at the Uchiha and watched in satisfaction when the man was vaporized. He kept it up for as long as he could, just to make sure. He only had the beam up for at least a minute.

He stopped the beam and dropped to his knees, dropping his paper and ink brush on the floor, where the ink began to travel along the paper. He had finished the seal, but what he didn't know was that it wasn't how it was supposed to be.

Panting, he looked up to see Madara standing in the same spot, without any damage to his body. He suddenly gasped when his twin tailed youki cloak dematerialized and he was left without the power of the Kyuubi and Sage Mode.

He grabbed the paper, not looking at it and charged towards the Uchiha, using lightning chakra to quicken his pace. Within a meter of the man, he heard two words he didn't think he would hear again… **Shinra Tensei."**

He was immediately pushed back by an invisible force, now it was his turn to skid along the dirt. Naruto crouched to his knees and grunted in pain, a broken left arm, a twisted right ankle, four cracked ribs on his right side and three broken ones on his left would do that to you. Not to mention the blood seeping into his right eye, from a jagged cut above his brow by a couple of rocks from when he was sliding on his face a moment ago.

With his right eye shut he glared at the Uchiha, angry that he had such a technique when he thought only Nagato could do that because of his Rinnegan. He rose to his feet, using his left foot to support his weight. It was useless for the Kyuubi to heal his wounds, due to the amount he already used and his body couldn't take anymore of it.

He let a minimal amount of lightning chakra surge through his body, focusing on the injured spots to numb the pain just a bit… it still hurt like a bitch though.

He slowly bent down to pick the paper back up, not caring that it was dirty because it was still going to help finish off this menace once and for all.

Madara had been watching his target for the past minute, studying him. He knew that he was exhausted from Sasuke and still had the stamina to fight. After seeing the blonde get up he had to give him some respect and the only one he has given respect on this level was Hashirama Senju, the Shodai Hokage.

Panting at the exertion his body was going through, Naruto slowly started to limp over to Madara. He had a plan, it was going to cause much pain to his body and he hoped it worked.

The Uchiha watched the blonde start limping towards him, 'This kid's tolerance for pain is incredible.' he thought and his eyes widened when the brat disappeared.

Naruto, using the power of lightning, rushed through the battlefield. He ran and thrust his arm towards the man and went right through him. Since he knew that was going to happen he continued for a little over five minutes. He was extremely tired now, and knew that if he stopped he was going to drop, so he kept going with this thought in mind.

He was surprised that the next time he tried to slap the seal on Madara, said man moved out the way instead of allowing the blonde to go through him. 'That's it, he could only keep up his intangible ability for five minutes before he has to recharge. 'Kyuubi, give me a little dose of chakra to surprise him and I could finally end this.' Naruto said running towards the Uchiha, for what he wanted to be the last time.

Madara was carefully dodging the blonde now and he was suffering from some anxiety since he was now vulnerable to his attacks. He was having a flashback to when he fought Konan, except this time he wasn't going to sacrifice his last remaining Sharingan eye to use Izanagi. If he did that all his planning would be for naught as he needed a Sharingan eye to cast onto the moon for his Moon-Eye plan.

He would have used Shinra Tensei again, but he was inexperience in using the Rinnegan and because of that he could only use it every five minutes. He was going to do it now, but became surprised when Naruto went even faster than he was already going.

Naruto appeared in front of the Uchiha in half a second and charged up his seal, ready to slap it on Madara's chest.

The Uchiha was surprised that instead of the seal being placed on him a blinding flash of light occurred right in his face. He covered his eyes in pain since both his Doujutsus were activated, well his Rinnegan couldn't be deactivated.

He opened them to find nobody around him, he couldn't even fell Naruto's chakra around, none of it. He looked around not finding the blonde. After a while he became angered, "Son of a bitch, I just lost the FUCKING KYUUBI! FUCKING SASUKE, FUCKING NARUTO… FUCK!" Madara yelled.

He looked at the sky, "Zetsu find him, search everywhere." he commanded.

Black-Zetsu rose from the ground a meter away from him, "Yes Madara-sama." The black… thing said before sinking back into the ground.

The Uchiha stood around for a while longer, just seething in rage. "AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" he roared in anger, using Shinra Tensei and warping out of the area.

Now the only thing in the are was a crater inside another crater.

Shinobi Central Command

The four kages were having a war council, the Kazekage was absent due to being the Commander of the Army, and fighting with his own squad of Shinobi. And speaking of the Kazekage, "Why the HELL are we just sitting here? The Kazekage gets to fight with his people, why cant we fight with ours? The Raikage yelled slamming his fist on the seal reinforced table.

"For once I agree with the Raikage. We are wasting time, which is something we cannot afford , with Madara out there hunting for the lost Kyuubi. I say capitalize on the Uchiha's absence and destroy this army of white… blob things." The Tsuchikage.

The Raikage and the Tsuchikage exchanged looks and nodded to each other. The Mizukage rolled her eyes, "You both need to calm down. We have business to discuss and we cant do it with you two complaining ever few minutes. I know you want to get out there and fight with the others, I do too, but the lil cutie is gaining war experience the longer he's out there by himself, with everyone depending on his orders." the auburn haired female said leaning her hand on her right palm.

"And what would you know about leading armies into foreign territory. If I'm correct you gained your experience during a civil war, not to mention you've only been a kage for how long?" the old man asked her.

"Listen, three of us kages have only been in the position for maybe three years tops due to certain circumstances. We all know you and Raikage-dono have been in this position and it far exceeds our own time in office. But that subject doesn't matter, what matters is what each of us can do to help our troops in defeating the enemy." Tsunade said entering the argument.

"You know what Hokage-dono, your right. What we have to do as war experienced kages, is know what our enemy is going to do next. And this is why this war council has been called." The Mizukage said supporting her fellow female kage.

The other kages grudgingly agreed and calmed down. "Good now we can begin this meeting…" Tsunade said making a few hand seals and a hologram image of the Elemental Nations appeared . "Ok, according to our scouts, the Akatsuki Base is here…" she said pointing at a country in the middle of Taki no Kuni and Ta no Kuni.

"We are going to mobilize our troops through his own and gather around the base. We all know these white blobs are just the infantry in the army, basically cannon fodder awaiting the slaughter. But word from our ambush squads says that the enemy has reawakened the use of Edo Tensei and has made these dead puppets even more dangerous than the ones my old teammate Orochimaru used. The specifics of just who was resurrected is a mystery, but I expect our troops to expect anybody and everybody." she said as a large cracking noise interrupted the meeting.

Everyone looked at their tea cups to see if it cracked. All of their eyes widened when all of them had a huge crack from top to bottom. It was a second later when the cups broke completely in half and the tea flowed out of the cups and onto the desk.

They didn't pay much attention to the liquid because soon after that the all began to hear a rumble that shook the room. They looked in the middle of the desk to see a swirling ripple began to distort the air, knowing who was appearing the each stood up.

Soon Madara appeared, KI leaking from his very soul, causing the four kages to sweat a little at the actual weight of the intent. "This KI is more heavier than the last time we fought." The Sandaime Tsuchikage mumbled under his breath. They each rose their head in confusion when they heard speaking.

"**Where. Is. He?"** the crazed Uchiha spoke menacingly.

Tsunade gasped, "Who?" she simply said as anything else would cause her to faint.

"We don't know who your talking about." the muscled Raikage said trying to keep his composure.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" he yelled pushing the kages to the walls of the room, not using Shinra Tensei, but with the force of his chakra.

Each of the kages hit a separate wall, "Ahh my hip." yelled Oonoki as he felt the pain of a broken hip.

The one armed Raikage didn't feel anything from hitting the wall thanks to his dense muscles. But he did get ready for a full fledged fight.

The Godaime Mizukage slid to the floor, the wall behind her melting from the excess chakra she was leaking from her body.

Tsunade hit the wall but wasn't allowed to slide to the floor as she felt herself being pulled by an unknown force. Her hazel brown eyes was met with both the Sharingan and Rinnegan eyes which surprised her. "Tell me where you hid Uzumaki Naruto."

(I'll leave this timeline at this point, there's no point in continuing it. Everything is now irrelevant in what I'm trying to say.)

With Naruto

A battlefield during the Second Ninja World War. The first battle to be exact, as war just begun. This battlefield was where Naruto was found by a group of Jounin.

"Sir we found this boy unconscious a couple of miles away from our border on Kumo's side." the leader Jounin said laying the boy on the couch.

The leader of Konoha was the Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama. A young man who wore armor as white as his hair. He had red markings along his cheek line and light blue eyes.

He folded his hands in front of him and glanced at the boy on his couch. 'He looks around the age of five, sending him to the orphanage would be useless at this time. Now is the time of war, I must see if he has what it takes to be a ninja.' "We'll wait until he regains consciousness to find out what he knows. In the meantime send him to the hospital for a checkup."

"HAI!" they said as one picked the kid up and held him bridal style, before he jumped out the window, headed towards the hospital.

The Nidaime stood, watching as his ninja escorted the young child. 'That kid has power deep within him, when he receives the right training Konoha would be unstoppable.' he thought as a ninja entered his office.

"Mission accomplished Tobirama-sensei." One Sarutobi Hiruzen said walking into the room.

The man nodded, "Ah yes, how difficult was it for you to destroy one of Iwa's stronghold?"

Hiruzen took a seat and leaned back a little. "Well one would think doing something like that would be difficult when one is alone. But it was much easier, or course I was without the use of chakra for the duration of the mission. The mission was almost compromised when I witnessed a group of Shinobi locate one of my traps."

"What happened after?"

"They must have been retarded because they shrugged and continued patrolling, thinking the trap was one of there's."

They shared a short laugh and stood up. "Great job my student. So do I understand your finally going to take up one of your own Genin team soon."

Sarutobi nodded, "That's correct, I feel its finally time to pass down my knowledge. Who knows, they might become stronger than me one day."

Konoha Hospital Three Days Later

*Beep* *Beep*

'Wh-where am I?' a young voice thought.

*Beep* *Beep*

'What's that noise, its annoying as hell.'

*Beep* *Beep*

'Wait, w-what happened to Madara?' the machine started beeping faster.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

"Whats wrong with him?" a voice was heard.

"I don't know, his heartbeat just went faster." A second voice said.

'Who's voices are these? A-are they experimenting on me? Or are they finally taking the Kyuubi from me?' Naruto thought.

"Well don't just stand there help me."

Naruto's eyes snapped open, the bright light blinding him. "Don't touch me." his voice was young, but he didn't notice because it was a little hoarse.

"He, he's awake." A female nurse stammered, she has short light blue hair and light purple eyes. She wore the standard nursing outfit. She was in her late twenties, her face was cute and her lips were tinged with blue. Her bust was a large D-cup and her hips were fairly large, leading to a large rump. Her figure was that of a average Kunoichi, and he could tell that nursing was just a part-time job, by the way she carried herself.

"But how, it was estimated that he was supposed to be out for at least another week." The second female nurse said. She was in her early twenties. She had brown hair with dark green eyes. She too, wore the standard nursing outfit. This nurse was different, she wore no lipstick and her brown hair was rather long. Her bust was a small B-cup, and her hips were small, however she still had a nice butt. She spent her life being a nurse, with no amount of ninja training.

Naruto was confused, "What do you mean, where am I?" he asked.

"In the village hidden in the leaves." the Nidaime said walking in the room.

Naruto looked at the door to see the Nidaime Hokage. His eyes widened his face pale and he didn't pay attention to what the man said. "Am I dead?" he asked gulping loudly.

Confusion showed on the faces of Tobirama and the nurses. 'Wait the fur ball.' he closed his eyes. 'Fur ball where are you!' he yelled in his mind.

With no response his eyes snapped open. "What's wrong child."

The blonde leveled a glare at the man. "I am not a child." the brown haired nurse grabbed a nearby hand mirror and showed Naruto his reflection. "HOLY FUCK I'M A CHILD!" he yelled just now noticing how small his entire body was. "What the fuck happened to me?" he whispered under his breath.

He began to have a flashback to the last thing that happened, 'I remember now, I killed Sasuke. Was I unable to kill Madara with him.' he then began to remember his friend, 'Sasuke I'm sorry again for having to take your life.' his eyes began to burn like the time after he killed Sasuke.

The blonde began to furiously rub his eyes, causing the nurses to panic. "What's wrong with your eyes, child?" the purple eyed nurse asked.

"They're burning…" the blonde answered the question.

The Senju moved closer to the boy, "Show me your eyes." he spoke sternly.

Naruto spent the next two minutes rubbing his eyes, before the pain started to lessen. He slowly began to open his eyes, causing the Hokage to reel back in shock.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yo-your eyes…" the sight of the surprised Hokage surprised the occupants in the room.

'My eyes?' Naruto thought terrified about what he might learn. He reached for the mirror on his lap and slowly rose it to eye level, keeping his eyes closed.

After taking a deep breath he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw in his new eyes was the ripple-like pattern effect around his pupil and a light purple iris and sclera. "Ah damn it… that explains why my eyes were hurting. I have the Rinnegan." he muttered.

**Doo doo doo another one bites the dust. Doo-doo-doo doo doo another one bites the dust. And another done and another one done another one bites the dust. Finished with another first chapter of a new story.**

**Man this is getting a little difficult with my schedule the way it is. I'm so glad with my accomplishments. Two new stories down and one to go. After the new one then I'll work on the Blue Eyed Uchiha and then its Betrayal's turn.**

**Now visit my profile and vote in the poll for which one of my new stories will join the cycle along with Betrayal and Blue Eyed Uchiha. Remember read and review all three stories before voting in the poll. The booth will close by the time Blue Eyed Uchiha gets updated.**

**Well its sleepy time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I knew people were going to like this story more than my other stories when I was typing it. No offense to my other stories but this one is considered to me more original because I haven't read a story with this kind of plot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I don't own Naruto, I don't own Naruto, I don't own Naruto… maybe if I say it enough times Kami would feel sorry for me and give me Naruto. I don't own Naruto…**

**Seals of Forgotten Time Chapter: Two**

Naruto sat in a classroom, inside of the Academy for Ninjas in Training, a week after resting in the hospital.

Of course he had been questioned by the Nidaime about where he had come from, but he feigned ignorance about his origin. Since, obviously he had no clue about how he had even got here in the first place.

And what's worse he had to attend the Academy, yet again. He didn't want to go to the academy again, but Tobirama had already spoke with the sensei about his enrollment, so it was out of his power.

The blonde was obviously agitated, back in his time history was his absolute worse subject, more so than math. And now he's back in time so you can obviously see his dilemma. 'I hate history, I hate history, I hate history…' he continued to say in his mind before a dim light bulb went off in his head. 'Wait a minute… I am history.' he thought as tears came to his eyes.

He fought back a sniff as the sensei walked in and began writing on the board. The blonde had met with the sensei a couple days ago, when the man had visited him in the hospital when the Hokage had first spoke to him. Of course nothing was said about his bloodline, as absolutely none of them had an idea about where it came from, excluding Naruto who had in inkling about where it came from

Said sensei was a man, a Jounin, judging by his Jounin style flak jacket. He was in his early twenties, he had black hair and a serious look on his face that wasn't worn when he met with Naruto.

"My name is Uchu Ryoko, as you know we are at war with two of the Five Great Nations, consisting of both Iwagakure and Kumogakure and a couple of small insignificant villages. We have our newest ally Sunagakure to help us, but the tide in this war could easily be shifted when Mizugakure gets forced into the conflict. Whatever side they join would have the upper hand in this war. But fear not, for we are in the village of Konoha and if we survived the last war we can definitely survive this one." he said his face softening up as he pumped his fist in the air.

The students responded in kind and pumped their own little fists. Even Naruto pumped his fist, his national pride not wavering with the time travel. "Now lets begin with introductions, starting with you." Ryoko said pointing at Naruto. "You didn't tell me your name when we met in the hospital but now…" he said smirking, "…introduce yourself."

The blonde stood to his feet, "Hello fellow classmates, my name is Uzuamki Naruto. I don't know where I came from but I do know that I was found about fifteen miles outside of Hi no Kuni. I don't know who my parents are, but all they left me is my name." he said telling them half of the truth, since until recently all he had from his parents was his name.

The teacher held his hand up, stopping the blonde from continuing. "That's enough child, all I wanted was your name." he said studying him as if he had heard that name from somewhere, it was at the tip of his tongue but he couldn't remember. He dropped the issue and focused on the class as a whole. "Now as this is a new batch of students I would like each of you to stand and tell me your name." he said pointing to the first student.

Naruto began sitting down, he looked around the room, before he noticed a blonde girl staring at him. She looked oddly familiar as he blue eyes bore into recognizable hazel eyes. He turned his head and looked out the window.

Listening to the students begin to tell their names caused his mind to drift. When that happened he began to think about his possession of the Rinnegan and the disappearance of the Kyuubi. He remembered reading his mother's journal, it said that this ancient bloodline only came to the most unique of the Uzumaki clan. 'But Nagato had it, did that mean that he was an Uzumaki. And what exactly happened to the Kyuubi?' Naruto thought as his ears picked up the calling of another student.

"My name is Senju Tsunade." she simply said as she sat back down.

Naruto focused on the class and there she was, the same girl that he had shared a short staring contest with. Now that he got a second look, he could completely recognize her. She was a young, really young version of Tsunade. She had the same light blonde hair, except it was short and in a small single ponytail. She was wearing a gray shirt that didn't contain any assets, unlike the one she wears when she gets older, that contains just about the biggest pair of marshmallows known to man. Her hazel eyes were filled with both the love of living with her parents and her grand uncle, who was the Nidaime and confusion about the blonde across the room. Her pants were dark green and she wore basic ninja sandals.

When he began to feel amazed by her young looks he shook his head and forced himself not to slap himself. Of course she was young, she was only five years old. She really did look like a complete contrast of the Tsunade he knew and loved. But now presented with the opportunity to witness the growth of Tsunade was making him not regret coming back in time.

He shook his head again, 'Stop thinking about your surrogate mother like that.' he said in his mind. 'But this opportunity is the best that ever happened, maybe now she could become more than a mother.' he thought again as his inner pervert began fighting his outer righteousness.

He stopped his inner battle when he heard Jiraiya introduce himself. He looked the same… kind of. The only difference was the red marks on his cheeks were non existent, he also doubted the kid was a lecher like his older self. 'Ero-sennin…' Naruto thought keeping tears from falling from his eyes as he looked at his sensei.

And then it was Orochimaru. Either Naruto's mind was playing tricks on him or did Orochimaru actually look kind in appearance. And the polite way he introduced himself was way to… sophisticated. The blonde scowled thinking it was a trick as Orochimaru could never be nice.

The scowl left his face only for it to be replaced with a temporary surprised visage at seeing the legendary Sannin so young and weak… at the moment.

This just added to the proof that he somehow traveled back in time. It wasn't Madara's doing as he didn't specialize in time but dimensions. 'Wait does his time-space Ninjutsu count?' Naruto thought offhandedly.

"Alright class that's enough for today, I expect you here tomorrow for a much longer day, when I will begin your training…" he said seeing some of his students groan in displeasure. "Now, now, none of that. This war demands more ninjas to fight our adversaries and that's where I come in, I'm here to whip you children into battle ready ninjas." he said dismissing the class, his students looking forward to enjoying their last peaceful day.

Naruto walked out of the class with a thoughtful look on his face. His inner furball hadn't said a single thing or even made a single noise since he came to this time. 'Hey furball are you in there?' the blonde yelled in his mind.

No answer, just like the other times. Maybe he needed to go into his mindscape and confront the giant manifestation of chakra.

But now wasn't the time to worry about the fox, now was the time to find a place of residence since he couldn't stay in the hospital forever, no matter how nice the nurses were.

He headed to the only place where said residence was going to be given to him at his age.

Naruto appeared at the Hokage Tower realizing that with the memory, his skills also remained. The blonde was beyond ecstatic, he didn't have to worry about staying in the academy, if he already had the same skills that prevented him from losing the fight against Sasuke and lasting as long as he did against Madara.

That made him think about the past as he walked into the building. No, not the past, the future, but also his past… or future. Naruto shook his head of the confusing thoughts and walked into the office with a beastly grin. "Hey old man."

Tobirama looked at Naruto with a shocked look on his face. The other occupant in the room chuckled at the greeting. "It seems he's more exuberant than you led on Tobirama-sensei."

The young sage looked at the other occupant to see a far younger version of the grandfather figure in his past life. 'Jiji…' he thought keeping the grin on his face and preventing tears from falling to the floor.

"Naruto-kun, what have I told you about calling me that… I'm not even old." Tobirama said resting his chin on one of his hands.

Naruto smiled at seeing both of his 'Jijis' "Well compared to my age, your pretty old." he said smiling wider. "We do have about a twenty-five gap in our ages, unless your not thirty like you told me." he said slightly bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Hiruzen looked at the young sage in slight amazement. "Are you sure your only five?" he said chuckling at his on question.

'Oh you have no idea.' Naruto thought smiling even wider in that was possible.

Tobirama let out a big sigh, "Forget about what his age could be… Ooh where are my manners, Naruto this Sarutobi Hiruzen, me and my brother have taught him everything he knows. Hiruzen this is Uzumaki Naruto-kun, the child I told you about."

Sarutobi looked at Naruto in thought, "Hmm, Naruto-kun, do you know anything about Uzumaki Mito?" he asked getting a confused look out of the blonde. "Never mind Naruto-kun, forget I asked you." he said leaning back into his chair, keeping his other question out of his mind since it wasn't his business.

Tobirama could see that the child didn't have an idea about anybody from his own clan, so he decided to change the subject. "So Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?"

The blonde looked at the Kage, "I don't have a place to stay. I came here to ask for an apartment for myself."

The two adults looked at Naruto before sharing a look. After a short second they began to laugh.

This irritated Naruto for obvious reasons. "Why are you laughing this isn't funny." he yelled with his Rinnegan blazing to life, radiating in anger, and a weird and dangerous silvery aura surrounded Naruto.

The current and future kages stopped their laughter when they literally seen the misty aura appear around the oblivious blonde. "Calm down Naruto-kun, we just find it amusing that a child your age wants to live by themselves, and sort of awkward. Now your not staying by yourself." the Nidaime said.

The Rinnegan and the aura disappeared as Naruto let out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah that is awkward isn't it?" he said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "But, where else can I stay other th-" he stopped when he noticed the kage's smile was getting bigger the more he said. "Your not thinking what I think your thinking are you?" after a nod of the kage's head the blonde shook his. "No disrespect Hokage-sama but I decline your offer." the blonde said crossing his arms.

Tobirama smirked at the blonde, "Nonsense, I've already completed the paperwork. All I need is your signature." he said opening his drawer and taking out a piece of paper. "Here you go, just sign at the X's." he said giving Naruto a pen.

"I still decline, I don't want to impose on you and your family." he said leaving the paper in front of him.

"Your not, its only me, my nephew and his wife and my grandniece." he said smiling softly.

"You mean-" he said before the door behind him opened and a young Tsunade ran to her uncle.

"Oji-san." she said running straight to her granduncle, hopping over Naruto and the desk and landed right on his chest, and proceeded to hug the life out of him.

"Oomph…" he grunted as Tsunade landed on his chest. "Tsu-chan, how was your first day at the academy?" he asked.

"Nothing really interesting happened, but there was this other blonde boy that had an even more interesting surname. What was it again…" she murmured putting a finger to her chin in thought.

"Uzumaki…" Naruto said knowing he was the one she was talking about.

She turned her hazel eyes towards him and gasped in surprised at seeing him again so soon. "What are you doing here?" she asked turning her body to sit on her granduncle's lap.

Naruto began to sit up slowly remembering the temper Tsunade had from his time, and wondered, no hoped it didn't come to the surface now. "Well you see, there's a funny story about that…" he said looking at Tobirama, silently asking for help.

"Really a funny story, can I hear?" she asked oblivious about his odd behavior.

"Well you see Tsunade-chan, Naruto-kun here is going to be staying with us." the Hokage said.

"WHY!" she screamed.

"I didn't actually sign the paper yet Tsunade-san." the blonde boy said.

"Well good don't."

"Its not that easy Tsu-chan, I want Naruto-kun to live with a family and I don't like you being to lonely in the house." Tobirama said.

"I'm not alone, I have Tou-san and Kaa-chan." she whined. "And plus he could live with Mito-san, she's an Uzumaki." she said looking at her granduncle.

"That's a negative Tsu-chan, Naruto here doesn't know about Mito-san or his clan." he explained.

Hiruzen had been watching the scene and knew he had to think of something before things got out of hand and soon he got an idea. "How about I take Naruto-kun into my house." interrupting the small argument between granduncle and grandniece.

All eyes turned to Sarutobi, "Really Sarutobi-san." Naruto said hoping his old grandfather figure was serious about his offer.

He nodded, "Sure, just because I'm twenty doesn't mean I don't know how to take care of a kid. Plus after the death of mother and father in the last war, I can sympathize with the little blonde." he said leaning over to rub Naruto's head.

Said blonde squirmed out from under the man's hand and smiled at Tobirama, "I agree with that idea, can I please." he pleaded at the Nidaime with Tsunade joining in.

The Nidaime closed his eyes and shook his head, this cause the blondes to look at each other and nod. When the Nidaime opened his eyes two puppy dog eyed jutsus were upon him. One pair of teary hazel eyes and one pair of ocean blue eyes.

'Oh no my only weakness.' he thought before he dropped his head and sighed in defeat.

The two blondes cheered and would have high fived, but they were too far apart from each other. Sarutobi chuckled, thinking back to how this playful blonde was not even ten minutes ago. 'Such a strong aura and that odd doujutsu of his, I must find out more about it.' he thought watching as Tobirama made a new document and they all signed it.

XxX The Streets of Konoha XxX

The happy young sage was walking through the village with Sarutobi at his side. He was even more amazed at all the people walking in the village, since this was obviously before the second and third wars and the Kyuubi reduced the population.

This brought his attention back to the subject of the fox, since he was back in time did its chakra or mind or something go back to the body in this time or what. "When are we going to get to your house?" he asked looking at Sarutobi.

Hiruzen smiled, "What do you mean, we're there." he said walking towards a two story house. "I recently moved out of the small compound, because even with its size, it was too big for one person." he explained opening his door.

The house was simple, medium sized living room, large kitchen with an island dining table, two bathrooms, three bedrooms and a study/library. "Don't you think its like the same thing?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Well you moved out of a compound, only to move into a large house. Don't you think it's the same thing?" Naruto asked yawning a little.

Sarutobi walked into the kitchen to get some water, "Hmm I guess your right. Yet again you surprise me…" he said walking into the living room to find Naruto sleep on the couch.

Hiruzen smiled and brought a spare blanket from his closet and draped it over the child's body. He rubbed his head and walked up the stairs to fix up the guest room for his new 'otouto'

XxX Naruto's Mindscape XxX

Naruto walked through his mindscape after falling asleep on the couch. It was the only opportunity he had to literally jump into his mind.

He walked around in the murky water, he looked down into his reflection to see his seventeen year old self. This was further proved when he noticed he was taller and his hands were bigger. He focused on his eyes to see the Rinnegan, seeing it in this form was weirder than seeing it in his younger self.

He looked around and noticed the pipes that signified his chakra pathways were much larger and glowed silver with tinges of blue. 'I don't remember my chakra being that color… but than again, it seems right for some reason.' he thought as he continued walking in his mindscape.

The more he walked the more perplexed he became, by this time he could hear the fox either calling him toward the caged room or its snoring. But now it was silent and that put him on edge.

He walked into the room to see the cage, but there was nothing behind it. He squinted his eyes at the cage and he could barely make out the outline of the fox's body. After having it in his sights it became fully visible.

It looked sleep, but he could tell something else was wrong with it. He took a step and was shocked to feel a small earthquake. He was even more shocked to see the figure of the fox breaking down, collapsing onto the floor.

Soon all that remained was darkness, the remains of the fox fully disintegrated, and Naruto, who was completely speechless.

"Sochi… is that you?." a voice asked from, what seemed like everywhere.

The blonde became alert and he jumped back and willed everything around him to turn to a sunlight clearing, with absolutely no trees to hide behind. He looked around for the intruder, keeping the amazement off his face at the sudden change in the area.

He turned completely around to see a woman behind him and that's when he remembered what the oddly familiar woman said to him. 'Son?' he thought taking a closer look at the woman to fully realize that she was indeed his mother. "H-how did you get in my mind? What happened to the Kyuubi just now? How did the area turn like this? Why do I have the Rinnegan?" he nearly screamed the last question at her.

Kushina walked to her son, her flaming red hair blowing in a non existent wind. She wore a plain red kimono that hid a full pair of C-cup breast and a black obi tied around her waist. The blonde noticed that said waist was slimmer than the hologram he witnessed at his father's house, back in the original time. She was barefoot, allowing the grass to tickle her feet. She smiled at the barrage of questions and tears prickled at the corners of her eyes, "One question at a time." she said before engulfing her son in a hug.

At first the blonde relaxed into his mother's embraced but anger bubbled to the surface. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back a little, keeping a hold of her. "Do you have any idea about what kind of life I've lived, how dare you act like you haven't deserted me." he said letting go of her and taking a step backward. "I've had about the worse childhood in the history of Konoha, and its all your fault." he spoke to her between clenched teeth, it being the only thing keeping him from lashing out.

The tears fell from the mother's eye before she sniffled, her own anger rising to the surface, "You really think its my fault for dying. How selfish of you to think something like that. You have no idea what I went through to get into the position I'm in at the moment." she told her son, her tone being borderline murderous… she was that mad at her son.

"You really think I wanted to leave a baby, my infant son, alone in a village, that I knew was going to hate you. With you being the host of the demon that just killed most of their loved ones, its guaranteed that they'll resent you." she scowled at him.

This angered Naruto more than it should have, and he activated his Rinnegan in anger.

Kushina smirked at seeing the Uzumaki bloodline in her son, the smirk being more prideful. "It seems I touched a nerve somehow, well lets see if you know how to use those legendary eyes." she said getting into a stance.

"My thoughts exactly…" Naruto said running straight at his mother.

XxX One Mind Hour Later XxX

The crimson haired mother stood over her child softly shaking her head. "You did pretty good, your only strength was your regular skills. Your skills with your eyes was absolutely horrendous. By the time I was your age I had already mastered the different techniques these eyes have to offer." she said.

After the short fight with his mother, Naruto, who's body was covered in cuts and bruises, couldn't find the energy to move his limbs. He stayed laying on the floor looking at the cloudless sky. The apparent anger he held for his mother had ended along with the fight. He turned his head to look his mother, who's body was without a single scoff. "Of course, I just received these new eyes of mine. Wait… what do you mean you mastered these eyes." he asked bolting to his feet, surprising his mother.

'How is he moving so soon after the beating he just endured?' she asked herself. She was brought back to reality when she heard the question being asked again. "Its seems you still don't understand." she said shaking her head, before a force pushed Naruto back.

Naruto's body was flung across the field, before it landed making a small crater. The blonde, yet again, watched the cloudless sky. 'I am soo tired of that technique.' he thought as his mother appeared in his vision.

"You see son, these eyes only show up in a few Shinobis of the Uzumaki clan. Only five others have ever had the privilege of having these eyes in the last two hundred years." she spoke extending a hand to help her son up.

Naruto reached for said hand, "That still doesn't explain what happened to the Kyuubi, or why I have these eyes." he said standing to his feet.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Apparently you are of the select few, which is untold of. A parent with the eyes breeds another with the eyes, its even more amazing that this happened. What happened to the Kyuubi, I have no idea. If I was to take an educated guess, I would have to say with the activation of your eyes you've unlocked the seal and fully absorbed the beast." she said as trees were added to the clearing.

Naruto pondered on what his mother told him before he got another question, "But if I absorbed the Kyuubi shouldn't my chakra be crimson or blue, why is it silver?" he asked leaning against a tree.

"Does it look like I have all the answers?" she snapped scaring her son. She covered her mouth and blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry short fuse."

The blonde sighed as he shook his head, 'That's my mother alright.' he thought remembering his own short fuse, until he thought of something, "Wait, since I'm back in time, am I still your son or what?" he asked getting a confused look out of her.

"Hmm I never wondered about, technically you'll be older than me by the time I have you, that is if you don't change history or anything." she said mumbling the last part. "Well still does it look lik-"

"Yeah yeah yeah." he said interrupting her with a wave of his hand. "Okay I have a question you can answer, two actually. What are you doing in my mind and just what _did _you _do _to get here?" he asked crossing his arms.

Kushina crossed her own arms under her breast, "The reason I'm in your mind is to teach you how to use your Rinnegan. Exactly how I got here, is a story for another day." she said chuckling at the look Naruto gave her. "Now is the time for your mind to rest along with your body, I'll see you again my son." she said as Naruto faded from view.

XxX Real World The Next Day XxX

Naruto woke up with a yawn, forgetting about the trip to his mind, as the scent of bacon and eggs invaded his nostrils. He looked around and found himself inside of a plain looking room, laying in a bed far bigger than his body.

He looked down to see that he was in the same attire from yesterday. He got out of the bed to notice a pair of dark grey training sweats and a tight and sleeveless light grey shirt. His stomach growled and he promptly took a quick bath and changed into the grey clothing. They felt a little loose on him, but he just shrugged his shoulders and walked downstairs.

Thinking of a good prank he lowered his chakra signature and stealthily sneaked up to Sarutobi. "Good morning Naruto-kun, I see your energy has returned with the nap you took." said brown haired man said turning around and popping the young blonde on the head with a spatula.

"Itai…" Naruto said rubbing his head, "That hurt, why'd you do that?" he said with tears approaching the edges of his eyes.

Hiruzen smiled at the young child in front of him. "Nice try Naruto-kun, I'm not going to fall for that. Unlike sensei, I'm immune to that." he said turning back to the cooking food. 'That was close, any longer and I would have apologized.' he thought as Naruto grumpily walked to the dining table.

"So what's the plan for today?" Naruto asked as Hiruzen set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him.

"Well, your going to go to the Academy, and I'm going to get ready for a mission." Sarutobi said as a messenger hawk begun to peck on the kitchen window.

The blonde groaned, remembering about having to go to school. He quickly ate his breakfast and exited the house. He found himself in the section of the village where the clans of said village resided. Of course, the Sarutobi clan, even though Hiruzen is the last one, it was still considered a clan in the eyes of the village. Only because of the strength wielded by Hiruzen.

The point being, he was on the other side of the village, far away from the Academy. Luckily he had an hour before eight.

The blonde gave a small smirk as he used a shunshin to vanish from his spot.

Unknowingly someone had watched the blonde's little exit. One Hiruzen had been watching his surrogate little brother through the window and was a little surprised to see said blonde vanish with a C-Rank supplementary technique. 'A child shouldn't be able to do that technique, let alone even mold chakra. Who exactly are you Uzumaki Naruto?' he thought.

XxX Training Ground Seven XxX

Naruto walked into the training ground, finding it empty. Well not entirely, one young Orochimaru was seen punching one of the newly placed logs. Naruto tried not to sneer but, said sneer just happened to creep onto his face. The blonde wanted nothing but to just kill the future S-Rank Criminal.

He was preventing from doing so, when Orochimaru turned around. "Oh, I didn't realize I had an audience. Hey you're the Uzumaki kid, it's a pleasure to meet you personally." he said walking up to Naruto and extending a hand.

The blonde wanted so much to be rude and leave him hanging but he had sort of an epiphany. Maybe he could prevent Orochimaru from ever becoming evil, and he'll become an ally in the future.

He smiled and extended his own hand, shaking the hand of what he wanted to be a sure comrade. "And your, Orochimaru… it too is a pleasure to meet one such as yourself." the blonde spoke to the pale child.

Though Orochimaru was dressed in a noble looking kimono, he was outside in the dirt, training to get stronger. At the moment Orochimaru didn't resemble anything dealing with nobility.

"So are you here to watch me train or are you up for a little sparring match… to test skills, of course?" he spoke taking a few steps back. "That is if you have the skills." he added bouncing on the balls of his feet and relaxed into a ready stance.

The blonde smirked, 'Cocky little brat.' he thought as he began studying the young fighter in front of him. Based from what he knew about the adult version, Orochimaru was very slippery like any other snake would be. But this Orochimaru was different, the adult was always anticipating the moves of his opponent and was a master strategist, on the level of any Nara. This version wasn't any different, was he?

After a minute the blonde finally slide into a stiff stance, not ready to reveal any of his skills at the moment. A 'come hither' motion later and Orochimaru charged at the blonde.

Naruto waited until the last moment to relax his stance and shuffle to the right, narrowly dodging a punch. Apparently he didn't move far enough as Orochimaru dropped and swept him under his feet.

Naruto acted fast and shot a hand to the ground and reinforced it with chakra before using it to push off the ground. He vaulted himself a few feet back and landed on his feet. As he landed Orochimaru was already on him, sending punches and kicks that were all blocked or dodged.

'I think I spoke to soon. My Taijutsu isn't as good as I thought it would be, must be because of the small body.' he thought catching a kick and picking Orochimaru up and throwing him across the field.

Five minutes have passed in the fight and Naruto could tell that Orochimaru was just getting started. With a few hand seals, three copies of Orochimaru appear. "Lets see if you can handle this." he spoke as the three copied children charged.

Naruto smirked letting his Rinnegan flash into existence only for a second. He himself charged, but instead of going for the one in the middle, he veered to the left and sent a punch that knocked the unsuspecting Orochimaru to the ground, the other two clones disappearing from existence. 'My Rinnegan was able to determine which ones were the fakes and which one was real in such a short amount of time… I love this thing.' he thought staring at the boy on the ground.

Other than a small amount of blood leaking from his lip, nothing else was visibly wrong with him. "Sorry about that, I got a little carried away." Naruto said extending a hand.

Orochimaru shook his head, "No apology needed, this just showed me that I need to work on my Taijutsu more." he said allowing Naruto to help him up. "And plus I just need to learn to dodge your wicked left hook." he said as they shared a laugh. "Well I must be on my way, I don't want to show up at the Academy looking like this." he said trying and failing to brush the dirt from his kimono. "I see you later Naruto." he said running back to the village.

Naruto sighed looking down at his own gear. It wasn't as dirty as he thought it would be, maybe because he never it the floor like Orochimaru did. He was a little sweaty though, but that was nothing.

XxX Ten Minutes Later XxX

The blonde had been walking around for about ten minutes before he found himself at a spot he spent a lot of time at. Except there was one important thing mission, 'Where the fuck is the Ichiraku Ramen stand?' he screamed in his head. 'Surely I believed Teuchi and Sarutobi were the same age.' he thought as he witnessed a short boy walking with his father, said father was walking the boy to civilian school, and Naruto's ears heard the words 'Are you ready for school Teuchi-kun?' and a response, 'Hai Tou-san.'

Naruto felt like pulling his hair out, he didn't know how long he'd last without the best ramen in the world not existing yet. Classic anime tears fell down his face as he solemnly trudged his way to the Academy.

With his current pace it took him a while to enter his classroom. As soon as he sat in his seat his head dropped onto the desk, sounding a loud thud in the class. The class wasn't full, but there were a few students in there, including Tsunade. They all watched Naruto not knowing what was the matter.

When Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up to see Orochimaru there smiling at him. "What's the matter with you? You should be happy you defeated me, because it wont ever happen again." he said chuckling as he sat down.

Naruto smiled, "Yeah sure, because my win against you was a total fluke." he said with sarcasm practically dripping from his voice.

Orochimaru smirked, "You damn rig- Wait." he said his smirk dropping from his face as everyone heard a loud noise.

The children turned around to see Jiraiya on his face and a wisp of smoke around him. Naruto looked at the wooden floor to see a long scratch from one of Jiraiya's getas. 'Poor Ero-sennen, I hope this doesn't get worse.' the blonde thought as Jiraiya wiped his face and quickly appeared behind Tsunade, surprising the blonde at his speed.

"Oh Tsu-chan, please don't pay attention to what just happened. You know you deserve only the best of entrances, babe." he said taking the female blonde's hand and kissing it.

Well that would have happened, if Tsunade didn't use righteous female fury to punch him, a hit that sent him out of the open window… that was on the second floor. "I don't even know you lecher!" she said rising a fist at the open window.

Naruto's eyes widened at the event, 'Holy crap, its just like always. Well at least we weren't on the third floor.' Naruto sighed shaking his head.

Shortly after the teacher walked in the room with Jiraiya on his shoulder. "What just happened?" he asked setting Jiraiya down. The white haired child didn't have a scuff of dirt on him, except from when he fell on the floor and his bruised cheek.

'Sensei must have caught him.' everyone thought the same thing.

"Well long story short, the dobe was being a pervert." Orochimaru said.

Naruto cringed a little at hearing that word, "What do you mean, the year just started."

Orochimaru shrugged his shoulders, "Be that as it may, I could already tell he's going to be deadlast this year."

Naruto shook his head, "You never know, a deadlast could become a Hokage if he has the proper training." he said knowing not to affect what happens to Jiraiya's training, due to him becoming a kage-level ninja in the future.

"Really, you think I can become that strong?" Jiraiya asked with hope in his eyes.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya, staring into his eyes and recognized the look. The need for positive assurance, the look of determination and a hint of hope. The blonde remembered that Jiraiya was an orphan as well and needed this boost of self esteem.

With a nod of the blonde's head, Jiraiya smiled brightly and looked at his sensei, "I'm ready for whatever you throw at me." he said confidently.

Ryoko's eyes went from Jiraiya to Naruto's, 'To think, he had that kind of ability, to bring anybody's self confidence to the surface. A true morale booster, possibly leadership material.' he smiled as he turned around and walked to the front of the class. "Excellent, I shall begin your training now. Trust me, you'll stop hating me when its finish." he said vaguely as all the students took a loud gulp.

"Oh please how bad can it be. Its going to be a piece of cake." Naruto unknowingly thought out loud. It was too late as he realized his mistake.

Ryoko smirked, "Oh really." he said chuckling darkly.

XxX One Year Later XxX

Currently the blonde was evading the strikes of three students, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru.

Each of the students were wearing dark grey training pants, Naruto was wearing a very dark orange shirt, Tsunade was wearing a dark green blouse, Jiraiya was wearing a dark red shirt and Orochimaru was a wearing dark blue shirt. Of course the colors had a purpose as Naruto dodged another strike and kicked Jiraiya in the stomach. "Red!" Ryoko yelled.

The male blonde released a small sigh of release as he charged at Jiraiya, along with the rest of the participants.

Tsunade was the first to approach Jiraiya, sending a punch his way. In desperation for his life, Jiraiya quickly formed a seal before the fist connected with his face. A wooden log replaced the white haired child, a large dent with multiple cracks appeared on the dense log from Tsunade's punch.

Jiraiya appeared in the air behind Orochimaru, kicking at his head. Said child used his snake like ability and ducked his head under the approaching leg and twisted his body around and grabbed the other foot and slammed Jiraiya to the floor.

Sadly for Orochimaru the body vanished into another log. He couldn't react in time to dodge the next punch. Fortunately he was protected by Naruto, who caught the punch that would've connected with Orochimaru's head. "Amazing job protecting your teammate." the male blonde heard his teacher yell from the sidelines.

Naruto didn't have time to congratulate himself on the praise as Jiraiya tossed him over his shoulder and quickly swept Orochimaru's feet from under him. Tsunade, who was about to punch Jiraiya, stopped as she heard her sensei yelled, "Blue."

This time it was Orochimaru's turned to evade the his classmates. He quickly pushed himself off the ground and formed the ram seal. Shortly after eight clones appeared around him, "Which one is the real me?" he said.

Jiraiya and Tsunade each turned to Naruto, who always could see through these kinds of tricks. They were surprised to not see him in their sights.

Currently Naruto was in the air, having used chakra to rocket himself into the air to prevent any of them from seeing his eyes. He smirked, "Just because they're not regular clones doesn't mean you could evade my eyes." he said softly deactivating his Rinnegan, which he had extreme training for. "Attack the one on the far right." he yelled to his teammates as he dropped on the far left and began destroying the earth clones, with his hands incased in electricity.

The sensei Ryoko stood from the sidelines with a proud smile on his face as he watched his absolute best students training in this team exercise. (I don't need to explain the exercise do I?) It was obvious that these students mostly benefited from his intense training, the others didn't stay that long after the amount of injuries they sustained.

'It truly is a shame…' he thought looking at his other students, none of them were special like the four on the training field. They didn't have the mindset to go into the battlefield and truly, they're not entirely battle ready at the moment. 'They're only children after all, but these four are something else entirely.' he thought returning his gaze to the training field, "Green." he yelled seeing Tsunade not become on the defensive.

After five more minutes of Tsunade defending herself and evading every possible hit, Ryoko ended the training. "Excellent, truly amazing, you four are truly my greatest crea- I mean pupils." he said chuckling. "Now for evaluations, Tsunade, being a girl, I wanted to lighten your training a bit, but I'm glad you forced me not to. You truly are reaping the benefits of my training. Jiraiya, that booster in the beginning of the year was just what you needed to rise up from being a loser in the eyes of your classmates. Orochimaru, a genius in the eyes of many a prodigy in the eyes of the rest a true ninja of the era. Lastly Naruto, I believed you were all talk, but you have proven me wrong with your strategies for battle and whenever things would go wrong, you were always able to think on your feet and that is exactly what is needed on the battlefield. I would pass each of you, if I could…" he spoke confusing his students.

"What do you mean sensei?" Tsunade asked

"Of course you could pass us, we're to good to sit in a classroom." Jiraiya said puffing out his chest.

"Believe it or not, I agree with the pervert on this one." Orochimaru said.

"Hey, I'm not just a pervert…" Jiraiya said

"Jiraiya don-" Naruto tried to say but it was too late as he, Tsunade, and Orochimaru covered their ears and closed their eyes.

"I'M A SUPER PERVERT!" Jiraiya yelled with huge fireworks erupting out of nowhere.

Jiraiya stood in a pose with the peace sign high in the air. Ryoko stood with a tick mark on his head, he promptly smacked the child in the back of the head, "What have I said about being an idiot." he said running a hand through his hair to relieve a bit of his frustration.

He let out a huge sigh, "Like I was saying, I cant graduate all four of you unless you pass the graduation test in a few years. Also, never in history, has their been a five-man cell so you four wont be able to be together anyway." he said.

"Oh, I beg to differ." a voice was heard.

"Hokage-sama." Ryoko said once he turned around to see whoever disturbed his class. "Wha-what are you doing here Hokage-sama?" he asked

The Nidaime and Sarutobi were seen walking up to the small group. "Oh I was just in the neighborhood and wanted to check on my grandniece and her friends, when I heard what he said." he said stopping in front of said girl to rub her head.

"What exactly does that mean?" Naruto said softly smiling noticing the twinkle in his Nii-san's eyes.

"It means that I have decided to take all four of you as my students. Congratulations you four will become legends." Hiruzen said crossing his arms as Naruto cheered, taking his dark orange shirt off and tossed it in the air, before running at 'The Professor.'

The shirt thudded to the ground with a loud thud, this didn't surprise the class but it did surprise Ryoko. "Wait Naruto, how much does your shirt weigh?" said senesi said walking up to said shirt.

The male blonde inwardly cussed himself out for forgetting, "Uhh fifteen pounds like everybody else's." he said.

Ryoko stared into Naruto's eyes, "Your lying to me…" he simply said picking up the shirt. "Now tell me." Naruto mumbled the answer, "Excuse me?" Ryoko asked.

"I said fifty-five."

The sensei shook his head, "Do you understand how reckless that is, you could have injured yourself beyond repair with that much weight, weighing down your small body." he said.

At the age of six, Naruto was very much in shape. His body was very lean and muscular, with a little fat, from the large amounts of food he eats to keep his energy. He kept the perfect balance between muscle and fat.

"Uhh sensei, he's not the only one." Jiraiya said. "I myself have thirty-five pounds." he said taking off his own shirt and tossing it behind him. A thud was sounded, like Naruto's.

"I as well sensei." Orochimaru said, taking off his own shirt.

Everybody stared at Tsunade, "What? I only had twenty-five, I'm not crazy like they are." she said crossing her arms. "And I'm not taking my blouse off." she added glaring at Jiraiya.

"Its not like you have anything to hide… flat chest." he said crossing his own arms.

Tsunade growled, "What do you expect I'm six." she said.

"…And."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Tsunade screamed, ready to use some female fury before Tobirama stopped her.

"Would ya'll calm down, acting like a bunch of kids." Ryoko said crossing his arms.

"We are kids." the four children said to their sensei.

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting. Because six year olds aren't supposed to be nearing Chuunin level." he said with pride etched into his voice, since he did a major part in that.

"Well we are a great pair of children." Naruto said off handedly.

"Oh no, you Naruto-kun, your different, I could sense there was something odd about you, apart from the other three." Ryoko said taking a small step towards the blonde male.

"What do you mean, I couldn't possibly be any different." Naruto said hiding behind Hiruzen.

"Now that he's said it Naruto-kun, I do believe I noticed something about you in the past year. You meditate for hours only to fall asleep after, you trained yourself continuously before and after school, like you were trying to regain something you lost." he said scooting Naruto in front of him. "I was going to, but I would like to see Ryoko-san test your skills."

The blonde glared at Sarutobi before he turned his gaze to Ryoko, "Can this at least wait until tomorrow, when I regain my energy."

"Yeah come on sensei, at least give Naruto-kun time to prepare for the fight." Tsunade said.

"And just because he's different doesn't give you any reason to try and fight him." Jiraiya said with anger in his voice.

"It is illogical to fight a child, you're a Jounin for crying out loud and he's only six." Orochimaru said.

"If you fight him, you fight all of us." Jiraiya said moving in front of Naruto, before being joined by the rest of them.

Ryoko stopped, "No… just look at your friend, he's ready for anything." he said as they looked at Naruto.

The blonde had his head down, his bangs over shadowing his eyes. A smirk was on his face as he started grinning. "Your right, Uchu-sensei, after all deception is the most basic skill a Shinobi must have. If your really up to the task, how about I show you just how strong I am." he said looking up his Rinnegan eyes on full display.

XxX Omake First Day of Training XxX

Naruto was seen with what looked like a fifteen pound boulder on his shoulders, while walking on a bridge of earth surrounded by water with water sharks lurking waiting for him. "I may have spoken to soon." Naruto mumbled to himself as he began walking across the bridge, one foot at a time.

On top of the boulder was Ryoko, further weighing it down. He was currently laughing his ass off, "Do you fear my training now, Naruto-kun? Is it still easy for you or do I need to up the ante?" he said laughing more.

Naruto took another sturdy step, "Why do I have to do this exercise, while everybody else only has a boulder. They don't have a bridge or nothing. You're a sadist." he said taking another step.

"Oh please, this is a piece of cake is it not?" the sensei said laughing louder.

Naruto turned to the others, "What are you still doing here, run this guy is crazy." he said only for a kunai to drop from above and slightly cut his cheek before a whip came out of nowhere and hit his behind.

"Go faster Naruto-kun, I thought you said it was going to be easy." he said laughing again as he whipped Naruto again.

"Your crazy." he said as he went faster. "It's a madhouse, A MADHOUSE!"

**A/N: Finally I have finished this chapter, and I'm so sorry for the long wait. Let me just tell you, I… Hate… School, and I'm so glad I'm almost finished with it… but wait I have to go to college, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

**Oh well, don't worry ya'll I'm not dead, yet. I've just been busy, really busy. I suffer from anxiety every time I think about my future, and when that happens I just hit the books when that happens… no time for anything except reading stories, not writing.**

**But, aren't you glad it's the weekend and I had access to the computer. I know I am, cuz if I had it my way I would have been released this chapter to the world.**

**Also let me just get this out, thank all of you that review last chapter, forty reviews, the highest I've ever gotten for a chapter… EVER!**

**So yeah, thank you for reading and lets give that reviewing thing another try.**

**JayJay is out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Man its good to be back. I've been really busy with the other stories, but I do have good news, I didn't tell them, but since the feedback (Reviews) was poor I've decided to focus my time and energy on this story.**

**I would have finished this chapter sooner if I wasn't busy GRADUATING YEAAAAH no more high school. That was about two weeks ago, and then after that I spent a week with my brother. But hey I got the chapter done before the month was up.**

**Now lets do what I promised and focus on this story, I love each and every one of you for your positively positive reviews. Well obviously I'm going to tell you that this is a AU (Alternate Universe) so everything isn't anything like Canon. I do things my way, but I do have sort of a clash of the timeline.**

_Previously on Seals of Forgotten Time: Chapter Two_

_Ryoko stopped, "No… just look at your friend, he's ready for anything." he said as they looked at Naruto._

_The blonde had his head down, his bangs over shadowing his eyes. A smirk was on his face as he started grinning. "Your right, Uchu-sensei, after all deception is the most basic skill a Shinobi must have. If your really up to the task, how about I show you just how strong I am." he said looking up his Rinnegan eyes on full display._

**Get ready because here's the action in Chapter Three of Seals of Forgotten Time**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I don't need to… it would only result in a major change in Naruto's personality and broaden his range of techniques. I mean really he goes and gets a wind affinity and doesn't learn any techniques for it. If I was face to face with Naruto right now I would slap him._

**(Academy Training Field)**

Surprise was etched on the faces of everybody at the sight of the unknown purple Doujutsu.

The sight of the Rinnegan will be the third time for Tobirama and the second time for Hiruzen. But it will forever be the first time anyone has witnessed the eyes with such intense concentration.

The blonde starred at his opponent/sensei, knowing that he was going to surprise his sensei with what's to come. Of course he also knew that he wasn't going to be victorious in this fight. He wasn't meant to, it was a test of strength, a test to see just how strong he is and if he's anywhere near his old strength. Although substituting the raw and wild power of the Kyuubi for the precisely destructive power of the Rinnegan was bringing things along quickly.

"Alright Naruto-kun, if you do well against this man I'll give you some special technique training." the blonde heard his mother say from inside his mind.

Naruto dropped into a stance, 'No if mother, when. And after I'm through with this fight I'll be waiting for the training… I wonder what its going to be?' he mused.

The red head rolled her eyes, "Over confidence is never a good thing a Shinobi should have, just fight the man while I think about what I should teach you." she spoke firmly, breaking their link after finishing talking.

Naruto continued to focus on his sensei as he dropped into his own stance. "I knew you were going to be a sponge for knowledge immediately after our first lesson. I've taught you well about the art of deception." he said chuckling. "Now lets see if you have the strength to back up your deception." he said pushing his foot off the ground and jumping backwards as the blonde threw a flurry of shuriken.

As Ryoko flew through the air, he threw his own set of shurikens at the previous set. Most of the thrown projectiles collided with each other, the others harmlessly flew by their intended targets.

Naruto appeared behind Ryoko and sent a punch at the small of the man's back. The blonde knew the attack had the power to paralyze, and ruin the career of any ninja, if it connected. He was not surprised when his fist phased through his teacher's body disrupting the bunshin. "Hmm, you made the switch at precisely the last moment." Naruto mused out loud.

"Nice speed." the Jounin said back handing the blonde.

He was surprised when instead of the blonde tumbling across the landscape, a puff of smoke clouded his vision. 'Kage Bunshin, but how?'

The Jounin darted out of the small smokescreen only for his face to personally meet Naruto's fist. Ryoko was sent back into the fading smoke and out on the other side, where he righted himself and landed on his feet. "Impressive Naruto-kun." he said wiping a small amount of blood from his lip. "I don't know when you learned the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, but I am impressed that you were able, but your not the only one." he said forming the familiar hand sign and two clones appeared. "Lets see if your eyes can tell which one is the real me."

Naruto smirked and glanced at Orochimaru for a short time, before returning his attention to his teacher. "Sure lets do this." he said running forward.

He was about to veer to the right, straight for the real body, when the one in the middle cut him off with a punch to the jaw.

He would be flying if he didn't duck under the punch and sweep the clone under his feet and proceed to do what he didn't think he would ever do correctly. **"Konoha Dai Senpou** (Leaf Great Whirlwind)" he said repeatedly spin kicking the clone, forcing it to dispel. He returned to his feet and promptly blocked the other clones strike.

With a quick and intense burst of power he lifted the clone off his feet and held him over his head and slammed him on the ground, making it explode in a cloud of smoke.

Ryoko watched from his spot with a focused gaze on his prodigy student. 'Incredible.' he simply thought.

The blonde just exited the cloud and waited for it to clear, which wasn't long. He grinned. "Yet again I'm impressed with the display I've witnessed, its really a shame that I have to take this up a notch." Ryoko said vanishing from everyone's sight and yet again appearing behind Naruto and back handing the blond, this time his hand connected and Naruto was sent somersaulting across the ground. "Your way out of your league kid."

At the sight of their friend being back handed by their teacher, each of the future Sannin clenched their tiny fist in anger. "I know you three want to jump into the fight and help Naruto-kun, but this is his fight." Tobirama said keeping a close eye on the blonde's performance.

Tsunade looked at her granduncle, "What do you mean _his_ fight, Naruto-kun is fighting a Jounin. One on one, its impossible for someone of Naruto's skill to defeat a Jounin, at least let us all join in and we all might have a chance at victory." the female blonde said looking back to see Naruto being overpowered by one of Ryoko's specialized kunai knifes.

"I'm sure Ryoko-san wont take things too far." Hiruzen said looking at the man who was currently swinging his knife at Naruto, forcing him on the defensive. "Naruto-kun knows what he's doing Tsunade-chan. Living with and caring for the boy this past year has taught me this." the young man said putting a hand on her small shoulder.

Tsunade just frowned and looked at Jiraiya and Orochimaru, hoping they felt the same way as her. Jiraiya's attention was only on the fight, having never seen something so intense in his life. He watched his friend jumping over Uchu-sensei and kicking the man in the back of the head. "Yeah kick his ass." he mumbled under his breath.

Meanwhile Orochimaru watched his friend, curious about this bloodline of his 'I knew I wasn't delusional, I always thought it was slight flashes of the orange sunlight that was changing the color of his irises from blue to purple. But it was his bloodline… what is the name for those magnificent eyes?' he thought continuing to stare into the moving eyes of his friend, finding them amazing every second he gazed into their rippling beauty.

Naruto kept on dodging Ryoko's persistent strikes, he really wanted to cut the blonde with that knife of his. It was then that Ryoko tried something new, he quickly threw his knife. Though Naruto wasn't expecting this, he was grateful that he was able to dodge with only a long, but shallow cut, along his right cheek.

That wasn't all Ryoko did though, Naruto was in for a surprise as the Jounin did a Dynamic Entry and kicked Naruto in the side of his head. Though it wasn't meant to be as Naruto leaned back, maneuvering himself around the outstretched leg and delivered a kick right into his teacher's baby maker.

Every adult male in the vicinity groaned in pain at witnessing Uchu Ryoko get kicked in the nuts. 'Ooh even I felt that.' the young Uzumaki thought hopping back a couple of meters.

Meanwhile the ball busted Jounin crouched to his knees, eyes clenched shut in pain. '…' he couldn't even think, the pain was so intense. This wasn't no simple real life civilian nut kick, no this was a fanfiction, ninja based, faster than a regular civilian can see, nut kick… either way the pain affects us all.

"Kami I hope he's alright." Naruto mumbled as his Rinnegan deactivated. "Sensei are you alright?" he asked louder.

"Of course he's not alright, you just kicked him in the nuts. What man would be alright after that?" Kushina questioned her son.

Both on the outside and the inside, Naruto was truly sorry. He didn't mean to basically punt the man in the gonads. The blonde heard his sensei groan and mumbled something. "What was that sensei?" he asked.

"I said I'm going to kill you." Ryoko mumbled again rising to his feet, already in the process of completing hand signs. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! **RAITON: PANISSHA NO BORU!** (Punisher Ball)**"**

Lightning began crackling around Ryoko's mouth, before he hacked it out. The electrical ball of chakra headed towards the blonde. This all happened in the span of three seconds.

The blonde should have known the Jounin would retaliate the way he was right now. He should have known that any man would be furious after recovering from the 'incident' that just occurred five minutes ago.

Well it was a good thing he knew this was going to happen… just not so fast. Thus he didn't fully dodge the attack. As the ball passed him and continued to travel into the forestry, the excess electricity shocked his right arm, rendering it useless for the time being.

Ryoko didn't waste a second and vanished and reappeared on Naruto's right and kicked the numb arm, sending the boy into the forest, stopping only after he hit a tree.

Yet again the Jounin went through a set of hand signs. **"Suiton: Mizu no Yari** (Water Spear)**"** this time Ryoko spit out a large water spear straight at Naruto.

Naruto eyes widened upon hitting the tree and it was impossible for them to widen any further upon seeing the large spear of water heading towards him. He quickly moved his head and covered it with his hands as the tree splintered and small, wet, pieces of wood fly everywhere.

"GET UP!" his mother screamed and he quickly got up and moved to another tree as five kunai imbedded themselves in the tree.

While behind the tree Naruto held his numb arm. He looked around the tree, only to dodge another thrown kunai. 'Okay so he's just waiting for me to come from behind this tree… great." he thought with sarcasm. 'Well its time to get original.' he thought taking out three shuriken.

He did a back flip, his feet landing on the tree, before he kept hopping up the tree. He went around the tree, landing on a branch and quickly threw his shuriken.

The Jounin waited and waited, before he looked up and seen three shuriken coming towards him, he effortlessly deflected them and seen Naruto coming at him from the sky. He was about to punch the kid when the clone dispelled and a cloud of smoke went up. His danger sense went up and he quickly jumped back, right before Naruto burst through the cloud with an orb of silver, swirling chakra, that immediately destroyed the ground, kicking up a lot of dirt.

Ryoko was about to jump into the cloud of dirt when a hand grabbed his shoulder. "I think that's enough Uchu-san, I have seen all that was necessary." Tobirama said clutching on Ryoko's arm to keep him from furthering his attack on Naruto.

At this point Naruto emerged from the dirt cloud, his Rinnegan deactivated. "I'm sorry sensei for what I did, it was _not_ my intention for that to happen. It just did." Naruto said with his hands up in surrender.

Ryoko nodded after a minute of contemplation, "Good, now I have some great news unrelated to what just occurred. It seems Kumogakure has never been part of the war, they just never seemed to stop their militarizing of their army. Though I disagree with their actions, I'm glad I caught on to the faulty Intel, it would have caused problems if we were to attack Kumo." the Nidaime said causing many of the Jounin and Chuunin in the area look at him in surprise.

Naruto had a look of realization on his face, remembering that even though he hated history, that Kumo was never in the Second Ninja War, neither was Kiri, only Konoha, Suna, Iwa, and… 'Ame.' he thought wondering when they'll enter the picture. Maybe not for years to come. 'Wait, wasn't Sarutobi the Hokage during this war? And didn't the Nidaime die during the First war?' these question came and went for the past year, never answered for even his mother didn't know the answer. The only logical explanation would be, that his traveling back in time has changed things further along the past. He shook his head as everything kept getting confusing the more he thought about it and the more he thought about it the more he wished to leave it alone.

He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, the hand turned out to belong to his adoptive brother. "Excellent fight, most surprising, what was that technique at the end, I've never seen anything like it?" he asked causing Naruto to unnoticeably stiffen in realization.

The blonde went through dozens of responses in his head, before he picked the most likely one, "It's mostly the reason I've been training so hard for in the past year. It's the fruit of my efforts." he spoke with a foxy grin in place.

"Hmm, you may have lost the fox, but you have kept everything that makes a fox a fox. Your cunningness and deceitfulness has only continued to grow every since the disappearance of the Kyuubi." Kushina commented on Naruto's own response.

Naruto grinned wider at hearing his mother, "So does this mean that the others and I are apart of your new team?" the man nodded and this allowed Naruto to finally smirk. "That's good, now I can do this." he said punching the man in the side, playfully of course. "You bastard why'd you make me fight Uchu-sensei?"

Hiruzen chuckled, "That was sensei's idea, I just went along with it." he said quickly surrendering knowing that because he lived with the boy, the pranks would never stop.

Tobirama looked at the two, mostly Hiruzen, glaring at him, for so easily betraying him. He nervously chuckled, slowly backing up as Naruto and Tsunade stalked towards him. "Well… it wasn't like I planned on it or anything its jus- Hey what's that over there?" he pointed to the forest.

Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on who you want to be, the children looked and got fooled. Because when they found out they were fooled the Nidaime was already gone. 'I cant believe he got me.' Naruto thought in shame. The blondes looked at each other. "Go get him." at that the female blonde nodded and proceeded to chase down her granduncle.

"Now that that's settled, I have to congratulate you on your performance. I knew you could handle what ever I threw at you. If it was up to me, I would recommend that you entirely skip being a Genin." Ryoko said patting the blonde on the back. "I wonder how you gained that strength in the first place." he said with a hand on his chin thinking about the subject.

Naruto nervously chuckled, "Yeah, I guess I was born with it." he said nervously laughing it off, with his hand rubbing his own head.

"Okay Uchu-san stop making Naruto-kun nervous, lets just be glad that he's on our side." Hiruzen said as he began walking away from the Academy. "I have important matters to attend to at the moment. Naruto-kun I'll see you at home, the rest of you, I'll see you tomorrow at Training Ground Seven. What you did here, will pale in comparison to what I'm going to put you through." he said ominously before vanishing with a Shunshin.

"What did he mean by that?" Orochimaru asked walking up to Naruto with Jiraiya on the other side.

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know, but I think we're going to have an even tougher training, than what we just went through."

"You think, now what the hell was that earlier? I had no idea you had that kind of strength." Jiraiya playfully pushed Naruto.

"And your eyes, how'd you get them. Also you're a bastard for using them on us during those spars." Orochimaru said slapping Naruto in the back of the head. With that hit, Naruto dropped to the ground, exhaustion finally getting to him. "Uhh, I wasn't expecting that."

"What the hell did you do? He's dead, NOO, YOU KILLED HIM!" Jiraiya yelled crouched down beside Naruto's body.

Orochimaru sweat dropped and looked around to make sure they were alone. He sighed in relief to see nobody around, 'I don't want anybody to know I hang out idiots.' "Calm down idiot, he's just unconscious. Our previous training and that fight drained his energy." Orochimaru said shaking his head as he walked away to prepare for tomorrow.

Jiraiya blushed in embarrassment, "I knew that." he said looking up and noticed nobody was around. "Orochimaru must have went to continue training… I might as well do the same." the white haired boy said finding a better reason than returning to the orphanage, thanks to his parents dying in the beginning of the war half a year ago.

Naruto's body was left alone in the Academy Training Ground.

XxX A Week Later XxX

Naruto sat in a tree inside of Training Ground Seven at seven in the morning, he would always be the first one in the meeting place. Then Orochimaru would appeared calling his name, in 3... 2... 1... and there he goes. "Naruto, Naruto." Orochimaru said right on cue. After that Tsunade would appear telling Orochimaru to be quiet.

"Orochimaru be quiet its too early for that." Tsunade said sitting under the tree, resting her own head against the bark.

With that they would be alone for about ten minutes, Naruto resting in the tree, Tsunade also resting under the tree, and Orochimaru finally giving up on calling Naruto and taking out a scroll to read.

After their ten minutes was up, Jiraiya would appear with bags under his eyes and would promptly dropped to the floor five feet away from the others. Of course nobody paid attention until he would raise his head and call out to Naruto. "Naruto… Naruto."

Then like always Tsunade would groan in frustration and say, "He's still not talking to either of you." she said more like a statement than a question.

But Jiriaya would always reply with a, "Why not?"

Then Orochimaru would say, "Because you left him unconscious at the Academy a week ago." the royal looking boy said matter-of-factly.

"WHAT! YOU LEFT HIM FIRST!" Jiraiya yelled crossing his arms.

This time everything was different as, usually Naruto would remain quiet until Tsunade would slap them both in the back of the heads. "Would you both shut up, it still doesn't get rid of the fact that you both left me there. Your lucky Tsunade returned to pick me up… hours later." the male blonde said finally talking.

The two other boys looked down sheepishly, while Tsunade grinned in apparent victory.

By now Hiruzen appeared, "Are you ready for another day of hard training?" he asked grinning sadistically.

At that all four children groaned in pain, "Sensei can we take a break from training I'm still sore from yesterday's exercise." Jiraiya said.

Hiruzen chuckled, "Oh come on, you should know my response by now." he said.

"Yeah yeah yeah, 'the soreness will go away with more training.' You know sensei that isn't true. More training just makes me more sore." Tsunade said pouting with her arms crossed.

Hiruzen frowned for a second, "Well it's a good thing we aren't training today, we have a mission." he said chuckling at their gasps of happiness.

"Really sensei." Naruto said appearing at Hiruzen's side faster than anybody could see. "What is it, what is it, what is it?" he repeated the question a dozen times before Tsunade covered his mouth with her hand.

"Calm down baka, he would have told us already, if you weren't talking." she said struggling to keep Naruto still as he was thrashing around. "Grab his legs." she told Orochimaru and Jiraiya.

At that they tried to hold his legs down, but Naruto went and kicked Jiraiya in the chin and Orochimaru in the side of the head. Then he substituted himself for Jiriaya, gasping for breath. "Damn you got a grip on you Tsu-chan." he said rubbing his jaw.

Tsunade let Jiraiya go, feeling that he wasn't thrashing and was glaring at Naruto.

As soon as Jiraiya was let go he sped towards Naruto, Sarutobi grabbed the back of his collar, "Calm down Jiraiya-kun, Naruto-kun didn't mean to kick you in the chin." he said looking at Orochimaru to see him out cold. "Damn Naruto, you knocked Orochimaru-kun out." looking at Naruto with surprise.

The blonde waved his hand dismissively, "Yeah yeah yeah, now what this mission. And as Kami as my witness if its doing meaningless chores I'm going to kill you." he said with a serious look on his face.

"Okay then we have two missions. We have to escort a diplomat to the capital of River Country." Sarutobi said. "It's a C-Rank escort mission, does that satisfy you?

Naruto nodded, "The other mission?" the blonde asked.

"Yes, from there, we'll travel near the border of Kaze no Kuni and meet up with an informant."

"Really, a spy, awesome." Jiraiya said shooting his arms in the air.

Tsunade sighed from her spot beside Orochimaru. She had been looking at his head, making sure nothing was serious despite the outcome. After sighing she was tossed a bottle smelling salts by Hiruzen.

Orochimaru shot up, "Oh that stinks. Ugh my head." he said moaning in pain.

"Okay now that Orochimaru's up, how about we get ready for those missions." Naruto said leaving in a Shunshin, only to return a second later. "Where do we meet up?"

XxX Twenty Minutes Later XxX

Naruto sat at a dango stand, he had been sitting there for the past ten minutes. He had about thirty sticks of dango beside him. He leaned back rubbing his stomach full of sweet dango. "Ahh that was the best dango I've ever had. What's your secret Ami-chan." he told the daughter of the shopkeeper.

"Naruto-kun you know I cant give you the secret, even if you want to work here." she said cutting him off. Ami was a young girl similar to Ayame, she had short blue hair and light purple eyes. She was only eight years old and helped her mother with the dango stand. She wore a frilly dark purple dress and an apron over it. Though she was two years older than Naruto she was shorter than him, by only about an inch or two. Just like between Ayame and Naruto, Ami and Naruto treated each other like siblings. Her mother adored Naruto and he would constantly walk her to and from school, protect her from bullies and he even gave her a couple of lessons in hand to hand combat, to better protect herself while he wasn't present.

"Aww come on Ami-chan, just give me part of the recipe and I'll think of the rest."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes, I promise I wont tell anybody."

"Don't you have a mission to go to." the bluenette said crossing her arms.

"Oh shit." Naruto said tossing money on the counter before vanishing with a shunshin.

Ami collected the money on the counter shaking her head, "I'm so telling mom."

The blue eyed boy ran through the streets. It was way bigger and more populated than he was used to.

He was running so fast that he was surprised to find himself stationary, at two feet in the air, with his legs in front of him. 'Whoa what's happening?' he thought quickly righting himself and landing on his feet.

He could feel somebody's hand clutching his collar, the blonde looked to the right and followed the cream colored hand to a dark red sleeve of what he already knew was going to be an elaborate and royal kimono. He continued to travel up the sleeve and noticed the kimono had a high collar. And continuing he realized that seal tags were hanging from a hair pin that was holding the bun of a beautiful woman, she also had three clips keeping her bangs out of her eyes. He went back to the tags and with a more analytical gaze, he couldn't remotely understand what the seal was. "I see you have an interest in Fuinjutsu, not unlikely in an Uzumaki child."

Naruto heard his mother gasp in his head, "Mito-sama, Naruto you be on your best behavior." the blue eyed boy heard his mother tell him.

The Genin gulped for no apparent reason, finding it necessary to be respectful and no thinking like a fox. "Are you Uzumaki Mito-sama?" he asked.

"I am, and please no -sama, you'll make me feel old." she said smiling.

'So humble, okay now how do I ask this without sounding a tad bit disrespectful?' he thought thinking for a quick second. "Umm, no disrespect Mito-san… but why are you holding onto my collar?"

She smirked and let him go, "Because I have the skill to, I have much to talk to you about Uzumaki Naruto. I'll be waiting when you return from your mission, come to my Manor, I'm sure you'll find the way without asking anybody." she said turning and walking away.

Naruto was left in the middle of the dirt street speechless about what just happened. 'Uhh what just happened?' just because he was speechless doesn't mean he was thoughtless.

"You just met Mito-sama, she was and always will be the strongest wielder of the Rinnegan since the Sage of Six Paths. She was also the first Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi." Kushina said dropping a bomb.

Naruto just raised an eyebrow as he walked to the South Gate, knowing he would be there in a couple of minutes. 'So you were the second and me, the third… hmm I wonder why the fox never told me this?' he thought

"Your not mad that I never told you I was the second container of the Kitsune?"

"I knew that piece of information, the only question I have, now, is why is the Kyuubi gone. If I'm correct Mito-san and you both have the Rinnegan and yet the Kyuubi was still in you, and not gone. But with me the fox is gone? Hmm…' he thought.

"Ask Mito-sama, I'm sure you can trust her with information like this." Kushina asked.

'Are you sure, if I ask her that then I would have to say I'm from the future, and that would only raise further questions."

"Just trust me on this one, now pay attention or you'll end up walking into the gate." the red head said.

Naruto's eyes had been blurry while talking with his mother and they cleared up just in time to see the grains in the wall. He stopped immediately and released a sigh in relief. Backing up he turned around, "I cant believe none of you would've stopped me." he said looking at his team.

Tsunade laughed, "I told you he wouldn't hit the wall, you both own me fifty ryo." she said holding out her hands.

'Whoa Tsunade won a bet.' Naruto thought looking around, 'Is the world ending? Who's going to die?'

While the Uzumaki was panicking Sarutobi looked at his team, "Alright, you're going to have to wait a moment while I go and get the Kawa (River) diplomat, he's three ten minutes late." he muttered the last part.

XxX Three Hours Later XxX

The five unit team and the diplomat have been walking for three hours and even though the covered quite a distance, having been in River Country for little over thirty minutes, the boredom was painful. Orochimaru passed the boredom with a book in hand, but even reading was starting to get a little boring. Jiraiya and the diplomat was walking in the front, while Orochimaru and Tsunade was walking in the middle with Naruto and Hiruzen was walking behind. It was a classic pair strategy.

The worst part about the boredom was that Jiraiya didn't know how to shut up. He was talking to the diplomat, "So do you have a hidden weapon in case you get in trouble while in your own country? What do you have for breakfast every morning? Is it dangerous to go swimming in your rivers?" the questions he was asking were all over the place, never staying on a single topic.

The diplomat was a heavy set man, with a dark blue eccentric kimono. It looked like a baby put it together. Pieces of it was cut into triangles, like the sleeves, the torso was a giant circle, and the obi was a giant rectangle. The kimono wasn't the only thing eccentric about the man, he too was talkative and would laugh at everything Jiraiya said. "Of course the rivers are dangerous, you don't want to be eaten by alligators do you?" he said laughing, his huge belly shaking with each 'HA'

'You would think the man would get tired of answering the amount of questions he was being asked.' was the thought of the other four members of the team.

Naruto looked around, becoming paranoid for some reason. He had experience that every time he was on a supposed C-Rank escort mission it always turned out to be a higher rank. He activated his Rinnegan and looked around for any sign of a chakra signature, he realized their was about three bodies of chakra nearby. "Can you see them? They're hiding their chakra signature pretty well, but your eyes should be able to see them clearly." Hiruzen whispered to Naruto.

"Yeah I can see them, the nature of their chakra are, two winds and an earth, obvious village origin would be Suna. The level of the chakra, I'm guessing three Chuunins." he said his eyes glowing a light gray in the sun. "I guess they are trying to rid the world of the Professor, but I doubt they can even scratch you." the Rinnegan wielding boy said smriking. "Let them handle it." he said pointing at Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru. "I'll protect the client, just in case the enemy gets desperate." he said not even giving Hiruzen a chance to reply before doing a fast and short whistle.

At that Orochimaru and the others grew more attentive. With that whistle they knew that trouble was near and they needed to be ready. Orochimaru put away his book and Jiraiya stopped asking meaningless questions. "What's wrong with you boy, don't you have anymore questions?" the man asked as Jiraiya slowly looked around.

Naruto walked up to the other side of the client, "Don't worry, he's just getting ready."

"Ready? Getting ready for what?"

At that three figures shot out from the foliage headed straight for Hiruzen. The future Sannin also burst into action, each going after a single target, intent on protecting their sensei.

XxX Orochimaru vs. 1st Chuunin XxX

Orochimaru appeared in front of the man, punching him in the chest, in the process. "I wont allow you to get any closer to my sensei." he said taking out a pair of kunai.

The Chuunin's feet slid along the ground, because he didn't fall, he held his chest staring at the kid in front of him. "What the hell, your just a kid, how did you even know we were here?"

Orochimaru smiled, "Don't worry about that." he said running forward.

The brown haired Chuunin threw a couple of kunai, only to see them being deflected by the little kid.

After deflecting the thrown projectiles, Orochimaru slid under the man, cutting in the man's thighs.

The man was lucky enough to substitute himself for a log, he reappeared over Orochimaru, doing a set of hand signs, **"Futon: Daitoppa **(Great Breakthrough)**"** Orochimaru quickly jumped away, doing his own hand seals. Nothing apparently happened, "Ha, a dud, you shouldn't have pretended to be a ninja kid, you would have lived longer." he said before he noticed another Orochimaru inches away from him, he swung and it went passed him. 'A Bunshin?' he thought before he quickly realized he was in a Genjutsu and quickly dispelled it.

When he came to reality Orochimaru's foot was literally an inch from his face. The kick wasn't all that powerful, but when Orochimaru dropped to the floor and punched him in the solar plexus.

The single punch was strong enough to make him hiccup, and that was it, he jumped back before he could get hit again. 'The kid's fast, I'll give him that. Its time to get serious.' the brown haired Chuunin thought doing a pair of hand seals. Lets see if you can take this. **Futon: Reppushou.** (Gale Wind Palm)"

Orochimaru was quick enough to do his own hand seals and slam them on the floor. **"Doton: Doryuu Heki** (Earth Style Wall)**"** he said as a wall of earth rose up from the ground in time to block the gale palm. 'Thank you sensei for this technique.' he thought feeling the technique stay intact.

The Chuunin frowned when he seen the wall withstand his gale palm. He rushed the wall, knowing the brat was hiding behind it. He went through a couple of hand seals and took a deep breath. **"Futon: Atsugai.** (Pressure Damage)**"** he breathed out and the wall was immediately destroyed, but Orochimaru was nowhere to be seen.

The unnamed Chuunin looked around for his target, before he felt hands grab his ankles and drag him down into the earth, until only his head remained above the ground. With that finished two Orochimarus rose up from the ground, "I'm glad I created a clone, it was hard to pull you underground, even with it." he said panting as he dispelled his earth clone.

'I cant believe I lost to this brat.' the man thought as his head dropped in shame.

XxX Tsunade vs. 2nd Chuunin Xxx

Tsunade appeared over the second male Chuunin, she grabbed his head and twisted her body and connected both of her feet on the man's chest, knocking him back.

She wasted little, time because before she even landed on the floor she was throwing three kunai. The first connected with the man's shoulder, the second, the man's other shoulder and the third, hit the man's left kidney.

The man was saved from death, however, when he substituted right before the last kunai pierced his skin, now replaced by a log.

The man was surprised to find that he couldn't move either arm, "You little bitch, how did you do this?" he asked his voice dripping with venom.

Tsunade smirked at the comment, "I pierced a cluster of nerves on each of your upper arms, in laymen's terms I permanently paralyzed your arms when I ripped those nerves apart." she said running forward with a pair of kunai in her hands.

Before the man could even move, she threw the kunai right at his feet, or should I say through his feet. The man screamed in pain and Tsunade appeared behind him, with a kunai at his throat ready to cut into at any moment. "Give me a reason to cut your throat I dare you Suna scum." she said.

XxX Jiraiya vs. 3rd Chuunin XxX

Jiraiya threw a kunai, hitting the last Chuunin in the thigh, forcing the man to fall to the ground. Jiraiya then jumped intent on landing on the man's back.

He didn't expect the man to quickly roll over, using the momentum of his leg to knock Jiraiya out of the air and sending him far into the forest.

When Naruto seen this he dashed forward, not to save Jiraiya, but to hurry up and end the man. With his eyes he could see a massive amount of chakra focusing at the man's mouth. He appeared in front of his sensei and held out his hands, just as the man exhaled his, **"Futon: Kazekiri** (Wind Cutter).

Right before everyone's eyes the technique was absorbed right into Naruto's hands. After the absorption was complete Naruto dropped to his knees, panting in mild exhaustion, 'That first test went better than I had thought.' he thought looking at his hands and seeing all the cuts. 'I would have liked to test it against a water technique though.' he thought getting up.

Hiruzen looked shocked at the blon- silver, "Naruto-kun you can tell me what just happened later. Now I would like to know what's happening with your hair." he said casually throwing a kunai at the Chuunin's head.

After deactivating his Rinnegan, he looked at Sarutobi with confusion all over his face. "What do you mean, what happened to my hair?" he asked comically looking up at the strands of his hair.

"Part of its turning silver, I've noticed the past week that your blondeness was loosing its golden sheen and gaining a little silvery sheen. But I always thought it was the sun." Tsunade said walking up to him after tying her captive up, and looking at his hair.

At this Naruto began thinking about stuff, 'This might be related to a lot of things, the color of my chakra, the disappearance of the Kyuubi a year ago, or my Rinnegan in general. Whatever it is how come I haven't noticed anything in the past year?' Naruto thought before a realization came to him. "Would all of you quit examining my hair." he said slapping Tsunade's hand that was holding a lock of silver.

After that he walked over to the paralyzed and bound Chuunin Tsunade fought. "What is the reason for attacking this group?" he asked the Chuunin.

The man spit on the ground nearby. "I'm not telling you anything Konoha scum."

The hair changing Genin thought for a moment, before taking out a kunai. "You see this kunai?" he asked before that same kunai was found in the other Chuunin's chest, with Naruto's arm still outstretched. "The same will happen to you, if you decide to try my patience."

The Chuunin scoffed, "He was weak anyway, he lost to that brat over there. He deserved to die." he said.

"You lost to a girl, what does that say about you?"

"Hey, what is that supposed to me?" Tsunade said behind Naruto.

Naruto looked behind him to see Tsunade with her arms crossed, "Uhh, can we continue this some other time? I'm sort of busy extracting information."

"Oh we'll continue this alright." she said walking back to her sensei and Orochimaru.

Naruto looked back at his captive with a frown on his face, "Just tell me the real reason." he said digging into his pouch, pulling out another kunai.

"Fine, I'll tell you." he said looking at the ground, before looking back up at Naruto with a smug look. "My team was assigned to take out the proclaimed Professor of Kon-"

"Bullshit." Naruto said grabbing the man's head. "You know damn well, if your village even wanted to put a scratch on sensei, they would have sent an elite team of DUNES. No, something is wrong with this picture." he said reactivating his Rinnegan and taking a deep breath.

The others stood there is confusion as the man's eyes grew wider than they could possibly imagine, but they themselves couldn't see anything.

"Now I'm going to ask you again, what is your prime objective?"

My team was more a of scouting, lookout, extended border kind of squad. We were making sure nobody was on their way to Suna."

Naruto looked at him funny, "Your not making sense. What is Suna planning?"

"An attack on Konoha, cutting through Ame no Kuni and attacking the village in the cover of night from their north flank." the man answered.

The Genin waited for a while and when he noticed the man not dropping dead, he nodded, "That appears to be the truth. So Suna's planning to cut through Ame no Kuni and invading the village from our north flank. Its smart, we wouldn't be expecting an invasion so early in the war." Naruto said looking behind him to see a large head surrounded by purple flames. Its mouth was wide open and his hand like tongue was out holding the man's tongue. Looking higher into the giant head's eyes you can see the Rinnegan. "When is this invasion going to happen?"

"I don't know the exact day its going to happened, I just know that its not going to happen for a long time. It could be weeks, months, or even years."

The Gedo, or Outer Path, discerned that the man was telling the truth and let go of his tongue, forcing the man to begin gasping for breath, seemingly out of energy and completely exhausted. With its job done the Gedo returned into the ground, going back from whence it came.

Naruto stood up his Rinnegan still activated, "Gedo, may have spared you, but I wont." he said throwing the kunai at the man's head, while deactivating his bloodline, before he looked back at his team and seeing their scared looks.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto with a frown on his face, it was obvious that at times Naruto acted more than his age and thought more maturely, but to actually act more ruthless. Now that was scary for everyone to see.

Tsunade looked as Naruto not only killed one, but two people just to get information out of somebody. She was terrified of the boy, maybe his bloodline was making him this way.

Orochimaru on the other hand looked positively fascinated at how resourceful the Rinnegan was, it had the ability to extract information out of somebody with just a simple glare. It was possibly better than the even more mysterious Sharingan and with no doubt, better than the Byakugan. 'Truly amazing.'

Naruto's mind went a mile a minute, thinking of how he could explain what just happened. "Where's Jiraiya?" he asked looking around for the boy.

This got everybody out of their terrified trance, as they begun looking for the lost boy. Naruto sighed as he walked into the forest, "You have to be careful when you act ruthless like that. Your supposed to be a new, wet behind the ears, but with better skills, six year old Genin." Kushina scolded her son. "But amazing completion of two ocular techniques. You'll no doubtingly be powerful if you keep this up, not stronger than me of course but yeah you'll have power." Naruto could hear the smugness in her voice.

He rolled his eyes while heading straight for Jiraiya's position, he could obviously see a strange and yet somehow familiar kind of chakra signature disappear and reappear over there, so if he knew his sensei's history, he wanted to waste as much time as possible.

XxX Kawa no Kuni Capital XxX

The four Genin sat outside of a building where Hiruzen was talking with the diplomat, most likely getting thanked and receiving a personal reward for the mission.

The dual colored Genin sat twiddling his thumbs waiting for the start of the second mission. His teammates, save Jiraiya, has been avoiding making eye contact ever since his interrogation and thanks to his first childhood he needed some kind of attention.

He turned his attention to Jiraiya, "So Jiraiya, something amazing happened to you recently, huh?" he asked.

Jiraiya couldn't resist nodding, "It sure did." he said whispering into Naruto's ear, and the more that was whispered the more Jiraiya seemed to grin. The grin was contagious and Naruto became grinning.

"Congratulations are in order, but why are you keeping it a secret?" Jiraiya just shook his head and pointed to Sarutobi who was walking out of the building.

"Now that that's settled, I believe we have another mission to complete." he said bending backwards to crack his back. "We can finally speed up the pace so remember your tree climbing exercise and follow me." he said hopping to the rooftops and blasting into the nearby forest, with his team following.

XxX Konohagakure (Hokage Office) XxX

Tobirama sat in his chair holding a piece of paper, sent by his prized student and his team. 'So Suna, when are you going to attack?' he thought to himself.

It was obvious that he should up his defenses everywhere, instead of just focusing on the north, just in case that team was meant to be caught and gave away false information. Also to strengthen his defenses in one spot would only weaken his defenses in another. He came to the decision to keep his defenses the way they were and when the time came to meet Suna head on, in Ame. Fighting would not occur in Hi no Kuni at all. "I'll have to thank Hiruzen for this information, I'll give him something special pretty soon." he said looking at a picture of his brother on the wall. 'Something's going to happen to me soon, I just have to be prepared and take the initiative to make sure this village has a strong leader to lead it to victory.' he thought again looking at his broken tea cup.

XxX Omake Jiraiya's Time Alone XxX

Jiraiya flew through the forest, before his body collided with something hard and yet furry. "Oww." he said sliding on the furry thing.

He heard a roar and immediately jumped off the thing. He turned and seen a bear, as tall as him. He screamed as the bear swung at him. He jumped over the swing, landing on the bears head, and kicking off of it, landing in front of what he believed to be a frog. "What in the world, what's a frog doing fighting a bear?" he questioned out loud.

"**I'm not a frog I'm a toad." **the amphibian said surprising Jiraiya.

Jiraiya wasn't given the chance to faint as the bear attacked again. He and the toad jumped away from the strike, "You know your pretty big for a toad." Jiraiya commented the toad's size.

"**Really, I never noticed."** the toad said hopping at the bear and kicking him in the chest.

"Wow that was fast, your not a regular toad are you?" Jiraiya asked as the toad landed near him.

"**Really, what gave that away?"** the toad asked sarcastically.

"Well first of all, your very rude." Jiraiya said running at the bear and after ducking under said bear's strike he threw a kunai at it, he missed when the bear dropped to all fours.

"**Oh please." **the toad said, **"If you were attacked by a bear, you'll be rude to whoever's around you too."** it said hopping over the bear's charge.

"So do you croak or ribbit?"

The toad looked at him like he was stupid, before he chuckled, **"You know what, I like you kid." **he said putting a webbed hand on the Jiraiya's head.

"Agh that's nasty." he said moving from under the webbed hand.

"**How about after the battle, you sign the toad contract." **the toad offered.

Jiraiya's eyes widened at the offer and he quickly did a sequence of hand seals, **"Katon: Endan** (Fireball)**"** the fireball hit the bear straight in it's chest and it screamed in pain and headed for the nearby river and jumped in. "You're a summon toad?" he asked nearly screaming it in excitement.

The toad only stared in awe at how quick the little kid got rid of the bear. **"Yes I am."**

"So that's why you can talk." Jiraiya said slapping his forehead. "And your giving me a chance to sign your contract, sweet Kami this is the best first mission in my life." he said falling on his back.

At that the toad disappeared and a second later reappeared with a scroll in hand. He hopped to Jiraiya and tripped, the scroll flying and landed on Jiraiya's stomach. "Ahh." he screamed in surprise at the large scroll. "This thing is huge." he said looking at the red toad. "What's your name anyway?" Jiraiya said unrolling the scroll and properly signing the scroll with the toad's instruction.

"**It's Gamaken and sorry for dropping the scroll on your stomach. I'm clumsy."**

**A/N: I'm finished with this chapter. Next chapter is going to have the rest of the mission, Naruto's talk with Mito, and I'm thinking a time skip.**

**I, for one, am tired of writing Naruto as a kid, but I still have business in this time. **

**Yet again you guys and girls surprise me with the amount of reviews for the last chapter. I believe it was just under 50 reviews. Thank you everybody that reviewed and don't forget to do it once again for this chapter.**

**Questions were asked, but will they be answered. Find out next chapter.**

**JayJay is out of this piece.**


	4. Chapter 4

**WHAT'S UP FANFICTION, It's ya boy Freakshow a.k.a. Jayjay and I'm back with another chapter.**

**I have a couple things to say about last chapter. Some of you really think that Naruto is going to be weaker than Kushina and Mito… you should be ashamed of yourselves. If you really think I'm just going to have Naruto be weaker than anybody, with the amount of training he's going through then you should, I don't know, go jump off a bridge or something.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I didn't own him yesterday and I'm not going to own him anytime in the future. I don't even own a house yet, how am I going to even afford a hundredth of a multimillion dollar franchise._

**Seals of Forgotten Time Chapter Four**

**(Forest in Kawa no Kuni)**

The five unit team continued to tree hop through the forest. Naruto watched his sensei's back, wondering why he hasn't talked to him about the incident yet. 'He probably isn't talking to me, because it's war, and being heartless to your enemies is a must.' he thought as the team dropped to the ground.

"Okay team, there's a village up ahead. Put away your forehead protectors, just in case there's another Suna team in this village." he said causing the kids to take the forehead protectors off of their heads.

"What are you going to do sensei? Your known throughout the Elemental Nations." Orochimaru said beside him.

Hiruzen looked down at Orochimaru, "Don't worry about me, just enjoy yourselves." he said disappearing in a leafy whirlwind.

"Enjoy ourselves. What does he mean by that?" Jiraiya said as everybody shrugged.

Naruto walked ahead "I think I know what he means." he said before he ran with the others following them.

The four children arrived at the village to see it packed with nothing but people and festival stands. They all looked at the event in amazement. "What do you think they're celebrating for?" Tsunade asked out loud.

"Who cares." Naruto said with a smile on his face as he looked at all three of his teammates. "Lets have fun." he said running to any fun stand.

XxX With Hiruzen XxX

Hiruzen was crouching on a rooftop, overlooking his team. He smiled when they forgot about fighting and this war to have some fun. After watching them run off, he stood to his full height and vanished again.

This time he reappeared in an alley. He walked out of the alley and around the festival, on the lookout for his spy. 'He said he would be 'where one wins in threes.' where could that be?' he thought looking around.

After twenty minutes of just walking around, he noticed a casino. 'Of course, a casino. He's near the slot machines.' he thought walking in the casino.

After browsing for a minute or two, he noticed a man sitting at a slot machine looking nervous. He had black hair, a goatee, and a coin in his hand. He walked by and whispered, "Follow me."

After Sarutobi walked by and was gone for a couple of seconds the man got up and did just that.

After twenty minutes of being tailed while walking in the village, the 'Professor' exited the village and waited for his tailing spy.

Minutes passed by and the man walked into the darkened clearing. He had his left hand in his pocket and his right was flipping the same coin he had at the casino. "Nice of you to show up, 'Lucky.'" Sarutboi said seeing the man.

The man was called Lucky because he had this single coin that would always win at slots. But it wasn't just the coin, he was just a lucky guy.

The man chuckled, "It was kind of difficult to trail you, you know. I guess I'm just lucky enough, not to be followed, while following you." he said chuckling one more time.

Sarutobi dryly looked at the man as he sort of joked about his lucky skills. "Can we get to business?" he asked pushing himself off the tree.

Lucky instantly grew serious and stopped flipping his coin, "Sure we can." he said as he began to reveal Suna's invasion plans and other secrets.

XxX With Naruto Ten Minutes Later XxX

Currently playing a game of darts, was our time traveling blonde. He had his last dart in his hand. He looked at the wall in front of him to see three more balloons left for him to pop. It didn't matter as he only needed to pop one to get his prize, a little water dragon plushy toy.

"You got one last dart to go, little boy. Are you ready?" the owner of the stand said smiling at Naruto.

Naruto grinned and nodded his head, and looked at the board again. He took a deep breath and threw his dart, and like the other two, it was a perfect throw that popped the balloon. The bystanders that was watching clapped as Naruto happily jumped up and down.

He was handed his plushy toy and he immediately and happily skipped away, clutching his toy to his chest. "If any of your teammates see you like this, they wouldn't even recognize you." Kushina commented on her son's behavior.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders, 'I don't care, I'm too happy righ-" he was interrupted from thinking as he bumped into somebody. He and his new plushy toy dropped to the ground.

"Well, would you look at the runt and his little toy." some twelve year old bully said, picking up said toy. His other two, twelve year old friends, laughed at the frown on Naruto's face.

"Hey give that back." Naruto said getting up.

"Why don't you make me." he said pushing Naruto.

The silvery blonde stumbled back a little before he charged at the kid. He was stopped when the other bullies grabbed his arms. "Nu uh, where do you think your going?" one of the bullies said.

Naruto stared as the lead bully walked away laughing at his prize, "This will make a great gift for my little sister." he said laughing some more.

"Uh, Naruto, don't your remember that your not a regular kid. You can fight them you know." Kushina said.

Realization dawned on Naruto's face. 'Oh yeah.' he thought as he easily ripped his arms free and in seconds dropped the two bullies with simple and fast strikes.

The lead bully turned around to call his friends when he noticed they were on the floor, with the little brat not in sight. "Hey, how'd you guys get on the floor?" he asked jogging to his friends.

One of the dropped bullies groaned, "That kid… he's a monster." he said between groans of pain.

"What, a monster? He's just a little brat." he said.

"You should not have taken what was mine." the bully heard a voice from behind him. But when he looked behind him, he didn't see anybody, which was strange with the festival going on. "Now I have to punish you." this time Naruto was standing right in front of the bully, causing said bully to scream in fear.

XxX Ten Seconds Later XxX

Naruto was, yet again, clutching onto his plushy toy as he skipped along the dirt path. If you looked behind him, you could see the pile of beaten up bodies of the three bullies.

The six year old, smiled when he looked at the full moon above. "Tonight is such a beautiful night." he muttered.

"I knew you weren't a regular gaki." a voice said behind Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened. 'I didn't even sense him.' he thought to himself as he slowly turned his head to see a medium sized male. And judging from his flak jacket and the headband, he was a Suna Jounin. "What's a Jounin from Suna doing in Kawa no Kuni?" he shakily asked feeling the amount of KI the man was directing toward him. His instincts told him to run, and not to stop, until he found sensei.

Naruto remembered the guy from the history books, he was the famed "Kaze no Kami" his real name was never known. Even though he only looked to barely be around the age of eighteen, the blonde was positive about the identity of this man. Naruto knew was that this man was defeated by the Orochimaru after he and his team received their titles. He also knew that he was famous for his ruthlessness in wind techniques and being the first one to properly use shape manipulation to form a dragon's body.

Naruto also the man already had his skills, by the small emblem of a wind dragon on the right side of his flak jacket.

"I don't have to answer you." he simply said taking a step.

As soon as he took a step Naruto's instincts got tired of being ignored and took control of his body. The blonde then bolted into the nearby forest, his Rinnegan on full blast as he looked for his sensei's chakra signature.

Kaze, smirked as he watched the kid run. 'Lets begin this little chase.' he thought also running into the forest.

Naruto continued pumping his little legs. 'This is crazy, where the hell is sensei at?' he screamed in his head.

The man appeared in front of Naruto, forcing the blonde to drop to the ground below. "Its been fun, these last five minutes of chasing you, but I've grown bored. Your going to fight me now and I'm not giving you that choice." he said blurring out of sight.

Naruto thought fast and since he had no idea where the man was going to strike from, he did a technique he learned from one of his father's scrolls. **"Futon: Tatsumaki no Shoheki!"** (Tornado Barrier) he said rapidly spinning, creating a tornado that repelled the man when he struck.

The man bounced back a few meters. You would have expected a frown to wrinkle his face, but a large grin was in place. "Excellent, a wind element, like me. And you did a rather unique technique, I bet it was derived from your village's Hyuuga clan, no?" he said standing to his feet.

At that point Naruto stopped spinning and looked at the man. "Just like you told me, 'I don't have to answer you.'" he said activating his Rinnegan. "Lets just get this over with, if I'm lucky, I'll defeat you in time to get another toy." he said glaring at the man.

Kaze, just grinned at the little threat. He was rather surprised to see that the kid's eyes changed in design. He scoffed in his mind, 'Leaf bastards always getting the good stuff.'

Naruto quickly bent back, when the Suna Jounin nearly took off his head with another strike. Doing a quick handstand back flip, he went through a series of hand seals, 'Lets see if this works, **Futon: Kazeryuu**.' (Wind Dragon) he thought breathing out a wind dragon.

Kaze stood shocked at witnessing a technique he created not two months ago. He didn't even have time to question the amazement of the technique before he was hit with it.

Naruto stared in surprise when his plan actually worked. 'That actually worked, I cant believe it.' he thought.

"KEEP ATTACKING, DON'T STOP YOUR ASSAULT!" the blonde heard his mother yell.

He quickly ran forward, spotting his opponent with his back against a tree. **"Futon: Kami Oroshi."** (Diving Wind from the Mountains) he called out as a swirling vortex collided with Kaze's body, breaking the tree behind it. Naruto jumped into the tree tops and did another set of hand seals, **"Raiton: Gian."** (False Darkness) he did a lightning technique instead, seeing as he traveled faster than wind.

Although the technique traveled fast, Kaze regained his bearings fast enough to escape imminent doom. Naruto looked to his side to see Kaze on the same branch, "Your going to tell me, how you've completed that technique. A TECHNIQUE I JUST CREATED!" he yelled moving fast enough to kick Naruto in the side and making him fly through the forest. The Jounin didn't even wait, until Naruto was a few feet away before he did a sequence of hand seals. **"FUTON: KAZERYUU!"** he yelled blowing the dragon straight at the airborne blonde.

Currently the blonde's eyes were clenched shut in pain as he flew through the air. He opened them in time to see the dragon a couple feet away from him. He looked behind to see a tree.

At that time slowed down, and he moved in slow motion. His eyes focused on the dragon in front and the tree behind at each look. And in a feat of aerobatic, Naruto righted himself in the air and thrust his hands outward.

Time returned to normal and the wind dragon in front of Naruto and the approaching tree was destroyed by a invisible force. Naruto was left suspended in air as this was happening, also by the look in his eyes, he was unaware about what he was doing.

Kaze looked dumbfounded as he witnessed Naruto drop to the forest floor. "What… the hell was that?" he mumbled still looking at the blonde.

Naruto groaned as he rubbed his head, "What the hell was that?" he mumbled looking around him, seeing everything pushed outwards. "What the hell happened to the forest?" he asked, still not understanding what happened.

"You did **Shinra Tensei.** (Almighty Push) You recognize a technique that was used against you, but when you do it, you don't know what the hell happened." Kushina mused in her son's head.

The dual colored Genin looked into the treetops, straight at Kaze, "If I can do that, then I can definitely defeat this bozo." he mused to himself as he stopped his movement for a couple of seconds.

Kaze continued to looked at the blonde, still wondering what the hell just happened with the area and how the hell he did that. He continued to think on this when he noticed the blonde stop moving… completely. He rose an eyebrow, 'Time to end this.' he thought knowing it wasn't a good idea for the blonde to continue whatever it was he was doing.

He jumped off the branch, after going through a series of hand seals. **"Futon: Kaze no Hebi."** (Wind Snake) he blew out his second shape manipulation creation. The snake coursed through the forest, dodging the broken trees and branches. After clearing a way straight to Naruto, the snake opened it's maw and crashed into Naruto.

Kaze landed on the forest floor the same time the snake collided into the Genin. He smirked when he noticed the blonde not put up any kind of defense. "That was easier than I thought it would be." he said crossing his arms and looking at the destruction his snake caused. He was out rightly shocked when after the dirt cloud cleared, Naruto was standing holding his arm out, without any visual damage to his body.

Naruto kept his eyes closed as he took a deep breath. Although his eyes were closed you could notice that there was a reddish orange pigmentation around his eyelids. Naruto exhaled his deep breath and opened his eyes showing a weird, and some what, morphed visage of the Rinnegan. With the exception of the pigmentation around the eyes and the horizontal slit of the pupil, nothing else gave away that Naruto had entered Sage mode.

"I think its about time I bust this out of storage." Naruto said leering at Kaze. "Since I'm sure this is the last round, I would like to know your name?" Naruto asked too busy looking around the forest, not believing the feeling his _new_ set of eyes.

Kaze nodded as he began to walk towards Naruto. "I guess its only fair to know the man that's going to end your short life. My name is Arashi… and yours?" he asked.

Naruto's eyes focused on the man, shocking him with the new additions. "My name…" Naruto said softly chuckling since, during this time his full name didn't really have any effect. "My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." he said looking at Arashi's face to see if his name had any apparent effect.

It didn't as Arashi uncrossed his arms. "Well then I guess its time to get this round over with." right when Naruto dashed at him. He tilted his head in time to avoid a punch, but was surprised when he was flying backwards. 'What the F-' he thought crashing into a tree.

The sage extended his arm towards the rubble. A Rasengan began forming in his left hand, he held that arm with his right to keep it balanced. The ball of spiraling chakra began shrinking to the size of a marble. **"Rasendangan."** (Spiral Bullet) he said as his right hand continued to keep the left stabilized and dead center, so to speak.

With that in the process he began charging chakra behind the bullet, in preparation to push the bullet. Seconds later he completed the charge and it pushed the spiraling bullet toward the little pile of destroyed forestry, with such speed, a blink of the eye was all it took to travel from Naruto's palm to said pile.

You would think that he only made the Rasengan smaller to better hit Arashi through all of the broken tree. But that wasn't a problem at all. Because Naruto, who still retained a semblance of control over the little orb, snapped his fingers and released all of the condensed chakra the little bullet had, just as he released the bullet. And everything after that was a flash of white.

XxX Back at the Village XxX

Hiruzen finished his meeting with his informant. He looked at Jiraiya with a stern gaze. "Next time you want to spy on someone, make sure you cant be detected." he said.

Jiraiya had the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry sensei, I only wanted to see how a meeting like that worked." he said before being hit by Tsunade.

"You idiot, that spy guy could have killed you, if Hiruzen wasn't there to stop him from acting." she said scolding him like he was a kid… oh wait, he is a kid.

Orochimaru shook his head, "Next time I say stop trying to look for sensei, I suggest you stop trying to look for sensei."

Hiruzen looked at the trio, "How did you find me in the first place?" he asked curious.

Jiraiya shrugged, not having any idea how he found his sensei. "I guess I got lucky." he said.

Hiruzen just sighed loudly and shook his head. 'What am I going to do with you four?' he asked himself. 'Wait, four?' he asked again, mentally counting heads. "Where's Naruto?" he asked out loud.

A loud explosion was both heard and the top of it was seen a couple of miles just south of their position. "I'm guessing he's over there." Orochimaru said pointing with his thumb.

Hiruzen began realizing that ever since his meeting and adopting of Naruto, he's been sighing and shaking his head more than he can count. He was also beginning to wonder if having Naruto on the squad was such a good idea. He was a danger magnet and you did not want a danger magnet during a war. "Okay lets go." he said running towards the explosion he knew had to do something with his little adoptive brother.

XxX Destroyed Location XxX

Naruto let out a whistle, while on the edge of the crater. Said crater was a quarter mile in diameter and ten feet deep. It would be about the same kind of destruction that his Rasen-Shuriken would cause if it dug into the ground.

He looked at his left hand in amazement. The results of the new variation of the Rasengan proved to be quite surprising. The initial result was not supposed to be this destructive, well not on this level. Between the power of both Sage Mode and the Rinnegan, which the latter would be the one that he worked the Rasendangan with, he would have to say that it was too much power at his disposal… and he _was_ the container for the most powerful Biju in the nations.

This got him thinking, as he lightly scratched his right temple with his index finger. Maybe absorbing the Kyuubi's chakra made his own chakra more potent, and thus his sage mode.

Naruto was knocked out of his thoughts, when he heard coughing nearby. He turned and walked towards the sound, "You lived?" Naruto asked seeing Arashi's body, missing both of his legs. It looks like they were blown off at the knee caps, with blood still pooling around the limbs. 'In all my years as a ninja, I'm going to have to agree that this is about the second nastiest thing I've ever seen. The first involves sand and crushing and I really don't want to remind myself.' he thought rapidly shaking his head.

"I guess this is the end, huh?" Naruto was shaken from his thoughts by Arashi talking to him. "As I talk… I can feel the… life draining from… my…" the man said between coughs of blood. "Life…" he finally said before the life faded from his eyes.

Naruto felt his sage mode release in the middle of the man's little talk, and now that he was dead his Rinnegan left as well. There's a myth that says, 'Your not supposed to look into the dying eyes of the man you killed… or his ghost will forever haunt your soul.' What a load of bullshit.

If he could remember correctly, he and Sasuke retained eye contact in the final moments of their fight. And he didn't remember ever seeing a ghost of Sasuke anywhere. He scoffed as he dropped a kunai next to the man's head, as a tribute to the fight. "That was a great fight Arashi, the Kaze on Kami." he said walking away from the body and back towards the village.

It was at that time that his team dropped in front of him. "I told you Naruto had something to do with it." Jiraiya said pointing Naruto.

"Come on Jiraiya, everybody knew Naruto did something." Tsunade said substituting Jiraiya's hit on the head to hit Naruto in the head. "That's for going off by yourself to fight somebody."

"Has anyone ever told you, you're a danger magnet?" Orochimaru asked.

'Of course, every mission I've _ever_ been on was never easy. And always jumped up in a rank or two. That's what happens when you're a danger magnet.' Naruto thought mentally rolling his eyes. "Who told you I was a danger magnet?" Naruto asked raising his eyebrow.

The three kids pointed at their sensei. "What? You are a danger magnet. Its like something in you is telling people to fight you. Its not my fault your like this." he said holding up his hands.

"Whatever, can we get back to the festival?"

"Its over. When you caused that explosion people panicked, closed their stands and went in their houses." Sarutobi said crossing his arms. "We'll have a talk about what happened later." he added.

Naruto's eyes widened a little, 'Oh yeah I have a talk scheduled with Mito-san after this is over.' he thought. "Oh, I guess we have to find a new town to rest at huh?" he asked folding his arms.

Sarutobi nodded, "That's right, so we better leave now. We're close enough to Suna's border, that they could be here in minutes." he said motioning for them to follow him as he jumped away.

XxX Two Days Later (Seven O'clock) XxX

Naruto and his team finally arrived at the gates of Konoha, after making two rest stops. They spent the rest of the night and most of the day, resting after Naruto's fight. Where Naruto told Hiruzen about his encounter with the Kaze no Kami, of course leaving out the sage mode part and the Rasendangan part.

Sarutobi thought that he wouldn't be able to be surprised anymore, but he was proven wrong. Decisions were made between them and Naruto reluctantly agreed feeling that it would be better to like this.

Naruto looked to his right to see Tsunade and Jiraiya and to his left was Orochimaru. He took a deep breath and vanished in a shunshin after being cleared by the gate guardians. "Sensei where's Naruto-kun going?"

"He's probably going to train some more, don't worry about him we'll see him tomorrow at the team meeting." Jiraiya said. "Now that I think about I have training of my own." he said giggling before he began walking away.

"Jiraiya wait, Naruto isn't going to be at the meeting tomorrow. Decisions were made and he accepted them. After I get back from the Hokage's office, he'll officially be off the team." Hiruzen said using a body flicker.

The Jounin appeared in front of the tall red building and walked in. In no time he appeared in front of the door to his sensei.

"Nice of you to finally arrive Hiruzen-kun. I received the news you sent me. Instead of preparing for Suna to invade us, I'll select a large group to meet them in Ame no Kuni. There we'll battle." Tobirama said getting straight to the point as Hiruzen entered the room.

Hiruzen wasn't surprised his sensei already devised a plan of action to counteract the invasion plan. "I met with my spy from Suna and he informed me about some sensitive information about the path their going to take from Suna through Ame and into Hi no Kuni." Hiruzen said sitting down.

"Did he tell you who's going to lead the invasion?" Tobirama asked.

"The Nidaime Kazekage."

"Thank you for the information. It would be better if I lead our forces to battle, I'll leave you in charge of the village while I'm gone." Tobirama said thinking of possible candidates to take with him to the battle.

"Sensei, you have to take me with you." Hiruzen said.

"Sure I'll take you with me." he said grabbing a piece of paper. "I'm getting a very ominous feeling Sarutobi. I'm appointing you as my successor for the title of Hokage." he said handing Hiruzen a piece of paper that stated his accusation. "I know it'll be difficult, juggling both the Hokage duties and teaching four Genins, but I'm positive you can do it."

"I'm honored Hokage-sensei, but it'll only be three students."

"Three. Why, what happened?"

"I had a talk with Naruto-kun and he and I decided that he would no longer be apart of the team." Hiruzen explained.

"Why would you kick him off the team?"

"He's sort of a danger magnet sensei."

"Oh I understand what you mean." Tobirama said nodding. "So Naruto-kun is the equivalent Danzo-san."

Hiruzen shrugged, "I don't think Naruto has any interest in becoming the Hokage. But they do share similarities in acts of ruthlessness." he commented.

"Really now, how was Naruto brutal in the last mission?" Tobirama asked with a raised eyebrow.

With the question asked Hiruzen went the process of explaining what happened through the entirety of the mission. "For someone so small and young, he can cause an enormous amount of destruction."

Tobirama nodded, "I agree. With his Rinnegan and his ocular abilities, he'll become a dangerous shinobi with more training." he said thinking about what to do now with the little blonde. "I know what I'm going to do with the blonde. I have a couple of choices to do with the blonde. Don't worry about him, just worry about your three little Genins." Tobirama said dismissing Hiruzen and resuming his paperwork after talking for two hours.

XxX With Naruto XxX

"Its for the better Naruto, you would have changed the timeline more if you would have stayed with them. Cheer up, you have to get ready for the meeting with Mito-sama." Kushina said happy that she'll get to see Mito again.

'I'm not sad about the whole timeline issue, its just that… they're my friends and I wont be their to help them. But I shouldn't worry about them, just think about who they become. Of course Orochimaru becomes obsessed with eyes, Tsunade turns into a badass medic that later turns into a drunken gambler, and Jiraiya… well he's Jiraiya. But they each become the legendary Sannin.' Naruto thought his frown turning into a smile.

"Alright so the way to Mito-sama's place is through this forest here." Kushina said not paying attention to anything Naruto said.

'Did you hear a word I said?' Naruto accused his mother.

"No not really, now hurry up." she said rushing Naruto.

Naruto sighed and made his way towards Mito's house, following Kushina's every direction. After a minute of walking Naruto stopped. "I think you should go silent for awhile." he said cutting off their shared link.

He took a deep breath, "Ahhh silence." he sighed out before he resumed walking. Not long after he resumed walking, he noticed a faint and barely noticeable shimmering on a nearby tree. "What could this be?" he muttered walking up to the tree.

He examined the shimmering for a couple of seconds. He covered his hand in chakra and touched the shimmer, dispelling the Genjutsu. Under the Genjutsu was a seal tag that read 'Barrier.' Naruto nodded finding the basic seal to be obvious. He tried to dispel it by tearing off the tag, but it wasn't budging. 'Hm, didn't I encounter a tag like this before?' he thought.

He realized that he had, during the search for Gaara. When the Akatsuki took him to a hideout in River Country, the country he just left. 'So there must be about four more of these things. Hopefully what happened to super bushy brow and his team, doesn't happen to me.' he thought putting his fingers in the familiar cross seal, causing four puffs of smoke to appear around him. "Alright you four, each of you look for another tag and await further orders." he commanded and they disappeared to complete the task.

The dual haired Genin leaned against the tree until his Rinnegan was forced on, {Boss, I found the main seal. I think you should wait here.} the clone said as his Rinnegan showed Naruto a large rock next to an even larger lake.

{Alright, I know where your at. Come wait over here.} he spoke to his clone through their telepathy, clone link, thingy. He pushed himself off the tree and thought about what just happened. 'Did I just have a Six Paths of Pein moment? I knew I could see through my clones eyes, but I didn't know if my clone activated his Rinnegan while I didn't have mine activated, that it'll force activation.' he thought contemplating how he could use this to his advantage and disadvantages.

He kept his Rinnegan activated as he ran to his clone's previous location. A minute later he landed in front of his destination. Through is own eyes the lake was even more beautiful. He also noticed the same shimmer that was on the tree before. Even with his eyes he couldn't penetrate this Genjutsu, which was bewildering. {Alright, are each of you ready?} he asked his clones looking at five separated tags, in five separate locations thanks to his Rinnegan. {On the count of three. One… two… three.} he said as they all ripped the tags off at the same time and dispelled themselves.

The barrier Genjutsu dispelled to reveal a house in the middle of the lake. There was a wooden walkway, leading to the door. The house itself was 'sitting' on top of a island big enough to accommodate it and a couple of flower beds. It was one story, which was appropriate as it only contained one person.

He deactivated his Doujutsu and walked along the walkway to the house of one of his most powerful ancestors. As he was walking he began to slow down. "Why do I feel like I've been through this before?" he asked himself before a tornado of water rose up from the lake, going to a total of thirty feet in the air.

It began taking form as it moved to surround the house, and as it finished forming, Naruto finally found it to be a dragon. It was a long blue Chinese dragon, with the body being thirty feet long, from what he could estimate. **"Lets see which one you possess." **the dragon growled out as he waited for Naruto's retaliation.

Naruto was still shocked at seeing the dragon, only faintly hearing what it said. He studied the dragon in front of him, he knew it wasn't a regular water dragon technique, as those don't talk. So the only logical choice was that it was a summon. Which clarified everything that he had to question about the beast. "Wait, which one I possess?" he asked as the dragon got tired of waiting and launched forward.

Naruto's eyes widened as the dragon came at him quickly. He jumped to the side and the dragon crashed into the walkway, destroying it. The dual haired Genin found himself on top of the water, 'Damn I am a danger magnet.' he thought crying anime tears.

Despite being on water, Naruto felt it rumble. Listening to his instincts, he jumped in the air. That was a stupid thing to do, as the dragon was still under him. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."** (Shadow Clone Technique) Naruto said as a clone formed in front of him.

Naruto slapped the clone in the back, and used him as a platform to jump to the side. The doppelganger was engulfed by the blue reptile. Naruto landed on the lake and smirked, "Katsu." he said as the exploding tag he slapped on the clone exploded. And with the clone, the dragon followed, its head exploded into hundreds of little droplets of water.

Naruto looked at the droplets of water suspiciously. It was weird how they just floated there. He began to notice them hardening and sharpening and that's when the fell, fast. The Genin dodged the ones he could and used a kunai to deflect the ones he couldn't. Dodging and deflecting was beginning to get tiring, **"Tatsumaki no Shoheki."** he said spinning as a tornado circled around him.

Of course on top of water a tornado is a hurricane, as the water mixes in with the wind. The hurricane was enough to repel the shards of ice. Naruto stopped spinning when yet again he felt the water rumble. This time he jumped to the side, already in the process of hand seals. **"Raiton: Gi- **wait." Naruto said cutting off the technique. "Either the lightning will weaken it, or it'll strengthen it. Can I take that chance?" he asked himself still facing the dragon.

"How do I defeat this thing?" he asked himself, before he had a short flashback to the first time he encountered a guardian like this. 'That could work.' he thought clearing his throat. "Stop." he commanded.

When he said this, the dragon quickly coiled around Naruto. Not constricting his body, just surrounding. **"What did you say?"** the dragon asked menacingly. Naruto repeated his commanded, waiting for it to be done. The dragon looked at Naruto for a while, before it growled, **"Don't tell me what to do."** he growled out preparing to eat Naruto whole.

Naruto clenched his eyes and thrust out his arms, **"Shinra Tensei."** the dragon stopped, not because it worked, but because nothing happened. The dragon looked at the Rinnegan wielding blonde, confused. 'Did it work?' Naruto asked himself, cracking open an eye to see the dragon still there. He opened his eyes fully, "What the hell, that's bullshit." he said not seeing any destruction. "I did it once before…" he continued to rant about how it was unfair.

The dragon kept his reptilian eyes on Naruto, not knowing what to do right now. He watched as the blonde continued to throw his hands everywhere during his rant. Noticing a slight shift in chakra, the dragon engulfed the boy. He opened his mouth, releasing a puff of smoke. **'He tricked me.'** it thought annoyed.

"Yoo-Hoo." Naruto said waving at the dragon. "Not that I'm having fun, but why are you attacking me?" he asked crossing his arms.

The dragon scoffed and turned back into water, and returned to the lake. Naruto was left confused and a little ticked off as he deactivated his Rinnegan. "Aww Naruto-kun, your so adorable when your mad." somebody said pinching Naruto's cheek.

Naruto flinched in complete surprise. He turned to see Mito behind him with a smile on her face. 'I didn't even feel her chakra until she touched me.' Naruto thought in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here." Mito said smiling wider as she pointed to her house.

At this Naruto mentally smacked himself in the head. "Wait, why the hell did that dragon attack me? And what did it mean by 'which one I possess?'" Naruto waved his arms around frantically.

"Whoa, one question at a time. Lets head to the house, while I make you some tea." she said leading Naruto in the house.

Naruto sat on a small couch in a rather large living room. He looked around, and noticed some visible seals on the wall. One looked like a self-projecting Genjutsu seal. He didn't know how he knew this, something inside of him told him this. The rest were basic protection seals for the house. He continued to look around the house, until his eyes rested on the table in front of him. It was a prototype for what looked like a gravity seal. 'Is she making the first gravity seal? It makes sense, since she is a Fuinjutsu master.' he thought to himself noticing the kind of gravity seal she was making. "Hey this is interesting, it's a gravity seal. Something's wrong with it." he said adding some seals and getting rid of some. "There that's better. A five star gravity seal, each point in the star seal goes to a wrist and an ankle, while the fifth seal goes on the head, most likely the neck somewhere. Finally the middle of the star, the pentagon, would stay on the torso. This keeps the gravity from just affecting one part of the body and keeps everything equal." little did Naruto know that he said that out loud.

Mito looked at Naruto with surprise all over her face. She had only begun to work on the seal yesterday and he just basically broke down the seal and made it better. "Lets see the design is a little funny looking…" Naruto mused as a triangle on each wrist, ankle, and on the neck with a pentagon on the chest would look weird. "Lets see if I can add some kind of cloaking seal with this." he said analytically looking at the seal in front of him. He dug into his pouch and took out a white and blank scroll. He drew his new design on the scroll. He drew it twice, what it'll look like sealed and unseal. The sealed version would be would be each triangle on his wrists, ankles, neck, and the pentagon on his chest. Each triangle would contain the same number, like for an example two, the pentagon on the chest would have the same number. The unsealed version would be a plain star on his chest. "Damn I couldn't think of a way to cloak the points. Oh well you could always wrap some tape around them." he said still talking to himself.

He closed the scroll, dipped his brush in the ink, and wrote "Five Starred Gravity Seal" and under that he wrote his name. "Creator: Uzumaki Naruto" after that he leaned back and rested his head against the cushion of the couch. "Finished, I'm going to have to apply this later. It will double, no triple the results of my Taijutsu training. The downside I'll have to apply it in a couple of years, or I'll stunt my growth." he said still forgetting where he was at.

Mito sat on the dinning room table, sipping tea as Naruto worked on the seal for the past hour and a half. She was amazed at his skill in Fuinjutsu. To be honest she wasn't that good at his age, she was just beginning to learn how to do a simple storage seal. "So your finally finished huh? Watching you better my own seal and customizing it to better benefit the user has been amazing." she said taking another sip of tea.

Naruto flinched again at hearing her voice. He turned to see her sipping tea. "Of course my finished design would've distributed the gravity equally throughout the entire body. But yours is good too." she said finding her cup empty for the third time in the past hour.

"Why cant I sense you?" he said with the subject frustrating him.

"Oh that reminds me." she said getting up from the table and walking in her room.

Naruto just sat there with a annoyed face. 'She is acting way different than a couple of days ago. It's like, in public she'll act like your regular stick up the ass Hyuuga. But around me, she'll act more relaxed. And she still didn't answer my question.' he thought hitting his head on the cushion as he heard the shower turn on.

She walked out of her room about ten minutes later. She was wearing a regular dark red robe and a pair of relaxing slippers. Her long hair was slightly wet and flowed down to the middle of her back. "Sorry to keep you waiting, so what did you want to know?" she said sitting on the couch.

For some reason Naruto sensed her before she even walked into the room. So he wasn't surprised when she sat down next to him. "I wanted to know why I wasn't able to sense you. But now I can." he said looking at her, lightly blushing. "Why can I sense you now?" he said.

"Oh that's all you wanted to know. Its just something I made about fifteen years ago." she said getting up and going back in her room.

"That doesn't answer my question." Naruto muttered watching her leave. Suddenly he couldn't sense her anymore and yet she was walking back in the living room. "See what just happened, its like your chakra signature vanished completely."

She smirked, "Its because of these." she said reaching into her robe to pull out the same seal tags she wore as a hair piece. "These tags are my greatest work. After a certain event, suppressing my chakra became extremely difficult. So I created these. While I have them activated, these tags prevent my chakra from leaking out." she said sitting down. Then she started scratching her cheek, "Well they don't prevent the leaking, they just help suppress the chakra that did leak." she said smiling at Naruto's confused face.

"That's possible?" he said bewildered beyond belief. He then began thinking. "I have more questions. Why did I get attacked by that dragon out there? And what did it mean by 'which one I possessed?' I think I've waited long enough for these answers."

"Okay, you were attacked because that's what he does. He attacks me every chance he gets. He attacked you because you're a stranger. I'm surprised your not dead."

"Hey." Naruto childishly prolonged the word. "Are you questioning my skills?" he said receiving a smack on the head.

"No interruptions." she said smiling. "As for the second question, he was speaking about the bonus condition Uzumakis have. I have no idea why I'm explaining this but, Uzumakis have two bloodlines. The rarest of them all, being, the Rinnegan. I and two others have had the Rinnegan since the Rikudou Sennin. Counting you would be the fourth. The other is our long life span, with the conditions being the subject at hand." she said making sure Naruto was paying attention. He was so she continued, "There's three conditions that vary from Uzumaki to Uzumaki. The first being a large reserves of chakra, with this that Uzumaki would most likely be a Ninjutsu specialist. The second being an increased amount of stamina, that Uzumaki would become a Taijutsu specialist. And the third, you probably already guessed it, would be a highly developed intellect to become a Genjutsu specialist with."

'Is she saying that, because I cant do a simple Genjutsu that I'm not smart?' Naruto thought to himself.

"I learned from watching you fight, that all three conditions coexist within you. You showed that despite your age, you can do various amount of techniques and have a large amount of stamina. Though I haven't seen you do a single Genjutsu, that high intellect is still there." she said smiling at the Genin.

She chuckled when he seemed to faint for a short second. "Now its my turn for a question." she said. "If you're an Uzumaki, why aren't you in Uzushiogakure with the rest of the Uzumakis?" she said surprising Naruto with her question.

Naruto kept the surprise from reaching his face. "Why do you question my lineage?" he said activating his Rinnegan. "Shouldn't this be enough?" he asked deactivating it.

She would be lying if she said she was surprised. "I already knew about your Rinnegan. I questioned your lineage because, Uzumakis have traits. You only follow a couple of those traits."

"Give me some traits then." Naruto said resting his head on the cushion.

"Uzumakis have red hair."

"I get my hair from my father." he said quickly.

"Your father has silver hair, with blonde streaks?" Mito asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, I'm a natural blonde. I don't know why my hairs changing." he answered.

Mito nodded and thought of other traits. "Uzumakis have a long lifespan."

"I'm six."

"Uzumakis are honorable."

"And I'm not?" Naruto asked with a tick mark on his forehead.

"Uzumakis rarely contain their anger."

'If only you knew how hard it is to contain said anger.' he thought. "Its hard to contain my anger."

"Uzumakis your age don't have that much chakra." Mito said.

"I'm a special child."

"Uzumakis don't have whisker marks." she said crossing her arms.

"I don't… have whisker marks." he said touching one of his cheeks. "Where's your bathroom at?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "First door on the right."

Naruto ran in the bathroom, turned on the light and looked in the mirror. Like she said, six whisker marks, three on each cheek. 'These fully came back.' he thought looking at his cheeks to see the same whisker marks he had all his life. He looked up at his hair to see the silver coloring. 'And my hair, its nearly all silver, a couple of days ago it was almost all blond.' he complained.

He checked his nails to see that they were slightly longer than normal. And his canines were also slightly longer. His eyes were still electric blue and his pupils were unslitted. He gave a sigh in relief when he noticed that. Walking around with slitted pupils would raise questions he didn't have the answers to.

'Does this have to do with the fox?' He suddenly thought. 'Did I really absorb all of its chakra?' he asked himself. He lifted his shirt up and molded some of his chakra. Like always the seal appeared. But the weird thing was that it was glowing red. 'Now what's happening?' he asked.

"Naruto-kun what's happening?" Naruto heard his mother yell in his mind. It was like an earthquake was happening.

'I don't know, I think the Kyuubi is returning.' he said letting his shirt fall when Mito's scent got closer. 'Its like I'm becoming a fox.' he thought while mentally crying anime tears.

"Naruto-kun is everything alright?" Mito asked

"**Fiiight."** something whispered in Naruto's head.

Naruto shook his head. "Yes everything's alright. Lets get back to the living room. I still have questions." he said as she nodded and turned around.

Naruto stayed for a second, before looking at the mirror and seen a flash image of the Kyuubi on top of his. "Come on Naruto-kun." he heard Mito yell from the living room.

Naruto turned the lights off and walked out of the bathroom. "Mito why didn't you seek me out a year, if these things concerned you?" Naruto asked crossing his arms.

The surprise was visible on Mito's face. She looked down and thought. "The Kyuubi."

Now it was Naruto's turn to be surprised, he was grateful she was still looking down. "What does Nine Tails have to do with this?" he asked.

"Don't act stupid. A year ago the Kyuubi began acting up, which was surprising. Since the seal I used to contain him with should have had him unable to do anything but breathe." she said her blue eyes now looking at him. "It entered my dreams around that time and it said one name 'Naruto.' It later came to my knowledge that a kid was found just a couple days before. So I kept my eye on you, watching your training, your fighting, your every actions."

'This is starting to get creepy.' Naruto thought as the creepy feelings showed on his face.

"After the first few months, I realized that you had the Rinnegan. But other than that, I thought you were a regular, but special Uzumaki child… due to the Rinnegan." she added. "I would always keep my distance when watching you. I watched you interact and train with your friends. It was only recently that I decided to make contact with you, a week ago." she said as the atmosphere around them grew more thick.

'That's around the time my hair started changing.' Naruto thought out of nowhere.

"When I grabbed your collar, the Kyuubi contacted me again. The contacts have been getting more frequent the longer I watched you. But this time he said way more than your name.

_XxX Flashback XxX_

_Mito stood in a darkened alley, waiting for her target to appear. She felt his chakra began moving from his position at the Dango shop, and move it did… fast. She wasn't surprised he could move that fast after the amount of training he went through._

_Her moment came when Naruto zoomed by her, only to be stopped by her hand grabbing his collar. Suddenly she was transported to her mindscape. __**"The world is too big for the both of us… there can be only one… Naruto."**__ the Kyuubi said from all around her before she was brought back to reality, to just notice Naruto looking at her seal tags. "I see you have an interest in Fuinjutsu…"_

_XxX End Flashback XxX_

Mito looked at Naruto. "After that I had a little friend of mine follow you on your mission." she said pointing to the spot by Naruto's head.

The blonde was confused and turned his head. He didn't see anything there, but he noticed there was a slight distortion in the area. He was surprised to see a chameleon appear. It's eyes already had sort of a ripple effect in them, but what shouldn't have been surprising was the light purple coloring. "So you had this thing follow me, using the Rinnegan's connected vision ability to keep an eye on me." Naruto stated rather than questioned.

Mito nodded, "If our fate is to fight for the power of the Kyuubi, then I'm going to have to research on my opponent. I cant have the beast fall into the wrong hands." she said leaning back into the cushion of the couch.

"When do you want to have the fight?" Naruto asked heading towards the door.

"We'll have it when your older. Can't be arrested for nearly killing a six year old." she said chuckling clearly aware of her power.

The silver haired child laughed, "Sure we'll see." he said walking out the door. 'I'm sure by the time we have our fight, my strength will grow immensely.' he thought disappearing in a whirlwind of leaves, finally heading home.

XxX Omake Back Home XxX

Naruto appeared in front of his big brother's residence. "Home." he said running in the house. "I'm soo hungry." he said running into the kitchen after his stomach growled. "Where's my ramen at?" he said looking in the cabinet.

"NOOOOOO!" he screamed when he just seen a wrapping of one of his instant cups. "Where's it at?" he said as his stomach growled again. As Hiruzen walked in the house. He ran to the man and grabbed his pants. "FEED ME!" he yelled.

"AHH! Get off me." he said pushing Naruto off of him. "And plus you can cook."

"But your better." he said.

Hiruzen chuckled, "Flattery will get you nowhere." he said as his stomach growled.

Naruto smirked, loving the sound of his rumbling stomach. "See now you have to feed me."

Hiruzen scoffed and walked into the kitchen. "Your lucky I'm hungry too." he said as he begun to cook.

**A/N: I'm finished with this chapter. Though it took longer than I thought it would. I know I promised that the time skip would be in this chapter but, it'll be in the next.**

**I'm sure each of you are glad I updated this so quickly after the previous. I hope you liked how things went with the talk between Mito and Naruto, since the whole event was planned when I first thought up the story.**

**Let me tell you this… its hard to focus on this story when your brain thinks of new ones. New ones you know is going to bring focus away from this story.**

**Now I'm sure I don't have to remind you to review. Give me any kind of positive criticism and any ideas on how the next chapter shall unfold.**

**Now I'm proud to announce that this chapter's word count is over NINE THOUSAND!**

**GOOD BYE EVERYBODY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I'm finished with another one of my long ass vacations. Lets just get this party on the road.**

**I'll also like to remind you that. Some mistakes were made earlier in the chapter, pertaining to the time of the war and all that. I hope I've resolved that issue. If there are still problems, than speak to my manager… me. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Its not really surprising, if you think about it. Because if I did, Oh… If I did own this multi-million dollar corporation, I would need protection against all that wants to take it from me. it's a good thing I don't own it, huh._

**Seals of Forgotten Time: Chapter: Five**

**XxX Naruto Age 12 XxX**

Currently the silver haired warrior was inside of his mindscape. He was having another training session with his mother. But this spar was different then the others, it was the last.

He wore black cargo pants and a dark green shirt. He wore his black clothed headband around his waist like a belt. The metal plate was held right in front of the pants acting much like a belt buckle.

His silver hair had grown to reach the middle of his back. But you could still see some streaks of yellow in random places in the hair.

Fortunately his eyes remained their original electric blue color. You would easily be able to see the blue eyes if they were currently that color. At the moment they were a very light purple, borer lining on gray, with a ripple effect design. The color of his bloodline, the Rinnegan. "I cant believe that is going to be the last time we see each other Kaa-san. It seems like it was only yesterday when we first met. Which reminds me, there are some questions you have yet to answer." he said eyeing his mother.

Across from him was said mother, her eyes resembling his. She wore an old fashioned kunoichi outfit, excluding the armored shinobi mask. Her outfit was the natural black. She also wore straw sandals and black socks. Her long red hair flowed down her back, much like her son's own silver hair. "I know son and I will answer those questions before I go. Now is the time we fight." she said as the large field of grass rose higher than the two stealth fighters.

After the grass stopped rising, trees started growing. With all the growing going on, the mindscape was soon turned into a prey's nightmare. But which one of these fighters is the real predator?

After the mindscape finished it's transformation, Naruto rocketed through the tall grass. His Rinnegan told him that the grass around him was filled with chakra. It was his and his mother's jobs to find each other through all of the chakra riddle forestry. 'This is nothing, I've done this dozens of times. I'll find her in no time.' he thought to himself before jumping out of the tall grass and used his eyes to focus on his mother's moving chakra.

Kushina appeared behind Naruto and kicked at his head. The boy ducked under the swipe and quickly grabbed her leg. 'This is a water clone. Unimportant, but relatively annoying.' he thought as his eyes got a good look at the female. "Your going to have to try harder than that moher." he said slamming the clone on the branch, making it splinter and nearly break in half. The clone then proceeded to splash back into it's liquid form.

Naruto stood to his full height, four feet and seven inches. He looked down to see a water bullet heading straight for the branch he was on. Because of the damage it had already sustained, the pressurized water was able to destroy the branch.

Luckily the silver haired shinobi had already jumped off the branch. While he was in the air his mother appeared in above him. **"Shinra Tensei." **(Almighty Push) she said rocketing the preteen back into the forest floor.

Naruto landed in the shrubs, disoriented. He shook his head as he stood up. "Oh no she didn't." he mumbled looking at the smirking face of his mother. "Okay I got something for that." he said weaving through a series of hand signs. "Lets get rid of this forest first." he said charging throughout his entire body. After a large amount of heat could be seen shimmering around the boy. **"Katon: AREKURUU JIGOKU!"** (Raging Inferno) he yelled as a wave of fire erupted all around him, burning the forest to cinders.

Thankfully it took Naruto way more than five seconds to execute his fiery technique. By that time Kushina used a clone to Almighty Push the flames, while she herself used the added time to use a couple of shunshins to quickly appear away from the flames. 'The more techniques he makes the more dangerous they become.' she thought with a frown, thinking of all the mysterious techniques he could use against her.

Naruto looked around at his work. "Wow I'm glad I'm in my mind. If I wasn't, this would obviously make a lot of people mad." he said canceling the flames and taking off on a run.

He looked to his right to see a dozen shuriken turning into a hundred, all of which were heading towards him. His eyes radiated chakra as he outstretched his right arm. **"Shinra Tensei."**

The technique did it's job and pushed the projectiles away and sent some back to their sender. "Let's stop with this guerilla warfare and get to the real fight." Naruto said crossing his arms as his bloodline deactivated. "No bloodline. No running. No mercy." he said as his pupils turned to slits to show his extreme focus on his target.

"No mercy, huh?" she said deactivating her own Rinnegan. "Interesting. Do you really think you can keep up with me without your Rinnegan?"

Naruto smirked as he uncrossed his arms. "I have a feeling you wont be able to answer my questions after this is over. How about you answer them now, before we get started?" he asked her. "First off, what's the real reason your in here?"

"Just like your father, I was also able to insert you with chakra. Your father put only enough to stop you from fully releasing the Kyuubi while using its chakra." she stopped to see him nodded, already knowing that. "Well I put all of my chakra in you. I also put part of my soul inside of you."

"Part? So your telling me that you split your soul in two?" Naruto questioned with wide eyes.

"Yes. The other part is inside the Shinigami, along with your father's. I made a deal with the God to allow me to train you. Only when you activated your Rinnegan." she said looking at the artificial sky.

"And I couldn't have two souls in me, so the Kyuubi made the deal more approachable to the God." she nodded looking at him. "So when you go, will the Kyuubi return?" he asked.

"Absolutely. The soul would return, only to have you gain full control." she said disappearing.

Naruto looked around, keeping his guard up. "How come I didn't activate this bloodline before I came to this time period?" Naruto asked out loud.

"I don't know. I guess realizing that you didn't have any parents to take care of you, didn't cause you enough emotional pain to have it activated." she said appearing behind him and punching right at his spine.

She was ultimately surprised when the body exploded. She was launched backward, her clothes nearly burned off in the blast. 'When did he make that **Kage Bunshin Bakuha?'** (Shadow Clone Explosion) she thought a little dizzy from the up close and personal explosion.

"I'm glad I didn't overload that clone with a massive amount of charka, like I had previously thought of. Otherwise, I wouldn't be enjoying our last fight together." Naruto said smirking as he rose from beneath the earth.

Kushina rolled her eyes at her son's nonchalant and cocky attitude. "I guess that's only fair. After all I wouldn't want our fight to end too soon. Or else you'll think your mother is weak without her bloodline." she said quickly closing their distance and punching him in the gut.

Naruto groaned at the punch and was hit another three times, each in three other spots. Before his mother gave him a final punch to his jaw. Luckily Naruto was able to block the attack and kick his mother in the sternum, making her slide backwards with her feet still planted on the ground. Naruto didn't end there as he appeared in front of her and thrust his palm out. **"Futon: Gekitai Kyosei." **(Forced Repel) he smirked when the attack sent Kushina flying, literally, across the field.

He looked at his hand, the attack he did was an upgraded version of Reppushou (Gale Wind Palm) and a more precise version of Shinra Tensei. He used the gravity manipulation he learned to control with a lot of difficulty, while his Rinnegan wasn't activated. It had a lot more power behind the attack, used no hand seals, and was totally unavoidable when used with Taijutsu.

He looked in the distance at his mother. She was slowly struggling to get out of a small hill.

Kushina groaned as she shook her head of any cobwebs. 'What the hell was that? I don't remember that jutsu being developed.' she thought stumbling to get up. 'I only have about twenty minutes left in here. Fighting my son is only shortening the time.' she realized as she sat up.

"**Doton: Doryuudan."** (Earth Dragon Projectile)

Kushina looked up to see an earthen dragon spitting mud at her. She moved her head to the side to avoid the first one. For the rest of projectiles, she just kept moving her body out of the way.

Naruto watched his mom dodged his projectiles and frowned in annoyance. He canceled the technique and weaved through more hand seals. **"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu." **(Water Dragon Projectile Technique) Water quickly appeared throughout the air and formed a dragon.

Kushina watched the dragon being formed and smirked. "You think you can hurt me with water. Your sadly mistaken sochi." she said going through her own hand seals. **"Suiton: Hageshii Nami."** (Fierce Wave) she said as the dragon heading towards her went completely around her and went towards Naruto. As it was going towards him, it turned into a giant wave.

Naruto looked at the wave in surprise. "Damn, I kind of walked into this." he said jumping back continuously. As he was jumping he flew through hand seals as quickly as his fingers let him. **"Futon: Atsugai."** he said as the pressurized wind put a hole in the wave. Naruto just jumped through the hole. Now with the wave out of the way he looked around, but couldn't find his mother.

It was then he noticed he was in a Genjutsu, that altered all of his senses. He didn't even feel it when it took hold, but he was in his own mind and didn't have control over it. He quickly broke it to find himself on his back, with his mother over him with a kunai pointed at his neck. "You lose Naruto-kun. Your still having problems with Genjutsu, fix the problem or your screwed." she said standing up.

Naruto remained on his back. He looked at his mom, "You really think I would just let you win. Don't tell me you forgot about my exploding clones." he said causing his mother to widen her eyes.

But instead of an explosion of fire, an explosion of smoke was all that clouded her vision, as her body fell about a couple of inches to the floor. After the smoke cleared the redhead looked around to see hundreds of identical copies of her silver haired son. She silently cursed at the doppelgangers.

"Be careful mother, I put a couple of exploding clones in this batch." Naruto warned his mother, his voice being projected through all of the clones in the field.

Kushina began to sweat in slight fear, before she began smirking. 'I can get rid of these in a couple of minutes. After that I'll only have about five minutes left before I vanish.' she thought to herself as she fought her last battle with her son.

**XxX Naruto Age 22 XxX**

Naruto was shaken awake from his dream of the past by his best friend and brother in everything but blood, Hatake Sakumo. Now being apart of history, Naruto had the chance to meet many legends in the flesh. Sakumo was the best of the best and he was best friends with the man.

They first met about a week after his initial removal from team Sarutboi, now team Hokage. Yes, Hiruzen was now Hokage, thanks to that pre-invasion plan a decade ago. Who would have known that Ame also knew about Suna's plan to trek through their territory, and also planned to cut them off.

With that a battle between Suna's Nidaime Kazekage, Tobirama Senju, Konoha's own Nidaime Hokage, and lastly the leader of Amegakure Hanzo of the Salamander. That mask wearing bastard surprised both of the major village parties. He and his ambush army attacked fast, while he personally went straight towards Tobirama and the Kazekage and begun the battle.

You would think, with a common enemy, Tobirama and the Kazekage would work together to dispose of the problem. That was not the case, instead Hanzo and the Kazekage realized that with all the water from the rain, Tobirama would be far more dangerous. It was a two against one fight, with the Hokage being the one.

Fortunately Hiruzen, Homura, Koharu, and Danzo was there to lessen the assault on their last remaining sensei and their Nidaime, respectfully. Hiruzen and Danzo teamed up against the Nidaime Kazekage, while Koharu and Homura faced off against multiple Jonin and ANBU from both Suna and Ame.

The fights were said to be epic in size and time. An hour of straight Kage level brawls. Hiruzen and Danzo came out victorious in their fight against the Kazekage, unfortunately Danzo suffered massive injuries. His right arm and right eye was ultimately damaged. The arm was severed at he shoulder, the eye, the eye was just lucky the forearm took most of the damage. Danzo was lucky that Enma, in his staff form, took off the Kazekage's head, courtesy of Hiruzen. Do you know how hard a staff has to be and how hard you have to swing said staff, to take someone's head off. Well Hiruzen was glad that he and Enma was the perfect combination for the job.

Naruto wasn't told how Tobirama fought with Hanzo. All he knew was that the Nidaime was killed by poison. Strong poison at that, venom to be precise. Venom found in a venom sac of a black salamander. That's obviously where the man got his name from.

With the deaths of their leaders, Suna and Konoha retreated to their respective villages. And Hanzo back to his, to rest his body and allow it to heal.

That had been the first and last major lost Konoha had ever been dealt. And with the defeat coming from the hands of Hanzo of Ame, the land of Rain had become the new battleground for every future battle with Sunagakure, and don't even get me started on Iwagakure. Their actions after the fight, was to try to send countless spies into both countries to see which one was better to invade. They chose Suna and marched through Ishi no Kuni, to get to Kaze no Kuni.

Konoha was lucky that Hiruzen was a natural leader. He quickly helped his village out of their depair from losing one of the founders of the village, with the first of his legendary speeches.

Ever since that battle the training regime of every shinobi in Konoha rose through the roof. And that's where we return to Naruto and his everything but blood brother Sakumo.

"Naruto wake up. It's time to move out." he said. Sakumo attire wasn't all that special as it was just the standard outfit for any Jonin. He looked too much like his future son, that Naruto had almost called him Kakashi when they first became Jonins.

"Taicho, we sighted Tsunade-sempai and the rest of the squad fighting Hanzo." an ANBU member, clad in a black cloak and a cat mask said at the mouth of the cave the two silver haired teens were in.

Naruto say up against the wall of the cave. "What's the status of the entire squad? Never mind, I shouldn't even ask. If what Sarutobi-nii told me is true, then Hanzo is one dangerous bastard." Naruto said as he and Sakumo stood to their feet.

Naruto was decked out in a black ANBU style armor. His standard ANBU tattoo graced his left shoulder. Black gloves covered his hands, gray forearms protectors, black pants and gray shin protectors. His boots were also black. He also had a mesh style undershirt and his headband was nonexistent. It was prohibited to have your headband while on missions outside of Hi no Kuni, which was all the time. In its place was a mask of a wolf, to show his place as the leader in the pack, so to speak. The mask itself was never worn and always hung from his hip.

"Alright lead the way." Naruto commanded as he and Sakumo sped out of the cave with the other three ANBU members following.

In minutes Naruto and Sakumo dropped to the ground, right behind their comrades. "Tsu-hime." Naruto said causing the woman to turn around.

"Naruto-kun!" she nearly screamed. She turned back towards Hanzo, who stood on top of his massive salamander. "I told you he'll be here. Prepare to have your ass handed to you."

Hanzo looked down at the newcomers. "Well if it isn't the **Futago no Gin Okami.** (Twin Silver Wolves) This day just got more interesting. I just named these three Konoha's **Densetsu no Sannin **and now I get to fight you two. Lets get started shall we." he said vanishing from atop his salamander.

Sakumo also vanished. Soon the sounds of fighting filled the air. Meanwhile Naruto checked the remaining three members of the infiltrating squad. They each were wearing ANBU style armor, but none were actually in the corps. "Thank Kami, your still breathing." he told all three.

Orochimaru scoffed, "Of course we're still breathing. We're the Legendary Sannin." he said smiling.

Naruto looked at his friend with a straight face. "We just became the damn Sannin." Jiraiya said from around Orochimaru's arm.

"Don't you think you should help Sakumo-kun? I mean Hanzo is pretty strong." Tsunade said.

Naruto shook his head. "Sakumo can handle himself. How'd the hell you get detected during your mission?" Naruto said looking at his squad and seeing them decimating some Chunins.

"They have a pretty impressive security system. You see this rain?" Jiraiya asked pointing up with a finger. "I haven't fully figured it out yet, but I know that twenty minutes after entering, we were surrounded." Jiraiya explained.

Naruto nodded looking at the raindrops that were hitting them. "Impressive indeed." he stated looking towards Sakumo and Hanzo's fight.

The silver haired teen had just cut into the older man's chest with his white chakra tanto. With that tanto, Sakumo gained his own personal name. Konoha's **Shiro Kiba** (White Fang) is what he's called when he and Naruto aren't together.

Naruto continued to watch his brother fight the man that killed his Nidaime. He narrowed his eyes in frustration and vanished.

Hanzo held his chest in slight pain. The cut wasn't deep, but there was white chakra leaking from it. "What the hell did you do to me?" he asked.

Sakumo smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know." he said as more chakra covered his tanto. "Let me show you what I did." he said swinging the tanto towards the wounded man. **"Ninpou: Chakura no Yajirushi." **(Arrows of Chakra)

Three arrows launched at Hanzo with incredible speed. Hanzo couldn't dodge the speeding arrows. And because of that he was hit exactly on his wound. He yelled in pain as crouched on a single knee. "This is like a homing beacon." he realized indicating the white chakra on his wound.

Sakumo would've answered back, but was stopped as he witnessed Naruto kicking the man in the side of the head. "I was wondering when you were going to join the fight. No lie, that man is crazy strong." he said looking towards the downed man.

"I know what you mean. He must've had his full attention on you. Because on the way I was expecting him to grab me out of the air." Naruto said scratching his head. "Maybe your arrows did more damage than you thought."

Sakumo shook his head, "No, you know the arrows damage is only based on the amount of chakra I have on the target." he explained looking at Hanzo.

The leader of Ame rose to his feet and felt his mask. Part of it was cracked and he ripped it off in anger. 'Those bastards. I will kill them.' he thought in anger.

Naruto watched Hanzo closely. He could see a weird light green mist escaping from the man's mouth, before it was overcome by the rain. "That must be what killed Tobirama-sama. We have to be careful now and keep our distance." Naruto said quickly glancing at Sakumo who nodded.

Hanzo was soon found gone from his spot. "Where the hell did he go?" Sakumo asked as he was watching him the entire time.

Naruto looked back to really find the man gone. He heard a gurgling sound and looked to see Hanzo choking Sakumo. The man inhaled and everything started moving in slow motion for Naruto.

He dashed forward and right when the man was about to exhale venom right in Sakumo's face, he thrust both of his hands. **"Futon: Gekitai Suru Tsuyoi!"** (Intense Repel) Just like it's single palmed counterpart, Hanzo was launched across the field, but not without one of the attacks hitting the man's elbow, shattering the bone and ripping through the flesh.

Sakumo dropped to the floor, coughing. He reached up and ripped the dismembered arm from around his neck. He looked up at Naruto to thank him when he noticed the look in his eye. It was his Rinnegan and he had only used it when he was at his angriest. "Stay out for the rest of the fight, Nii-san. I'll handle the rest." Sakumo could do nothing but nodded slowly.

Naruto looked back at Tsunade. "I'm going to avenge your grand-uncle, my love." he said just loud enough to be heard by everyone. He turned back and started walking towards Hanzo's location. His walked turned into a jog and his jog, into a sprint. That sprint turned into him vanishing.

Tsunade looked back at the location, where Naruto was last seen. Previously, every time she would see him with the Rinnegan it would bring chills up and down her spine. But the sight of it now made her feel relaxed and protected. 'Don't hold back anything.' she thought the obvious.

Orochimaru glared at the distance, where he and everyone else, could feel Naruto's chakra running wildly. With Hanzo's dropping lower and lower. Trees were being uprooted and flames were spreading, seemingly ignoring the fire. He was angry that he didn't have a bloodline like Naruto's. 'It's always him. Why is he so special. Why is it that I can never match his power.' he thought as he turned his attention to Sakumo. 'And even this one. He even surpasses our power. I can tell he wasn't fighting at his full strength. His special tanto and Naruto's Rinnegan are the most desired things I want and I will have them. I just have to wait.' Orochimaru schemed.

"Sweet Kami, I'm glad he's on our side." Jiraiya said when he seen a massive Shinra Tensei. It was focused downward and made a, just as massive, visible crater in the ground.

Everybody nodded their heads, now knowing that with the last attack Hanzo was no more. The entire area was dead silent, the ANBU had quickly disposed of the Chunins and Jonins that were with Hanzo, causing any leftovers to flee back to the village.

In the distance Naruto could be seen walking back. A few cuts along his armor, but nothing that couldn't be quickly repaired. The Rinnegan was no longer active and he walked with an air of accomplishment. He had just defeated Hanzo the Salamander. Just like what he suspected, Hanzo couldn't compete with the Rinnegan. That was why Nagato/Pein was able to defeat him so easily. It was obvious, that a Rinnegan used in anger, brings victory to the bearer.

Naruto approached the group. "Even with the failure of your mission, I guess we can count the death of their leader a success." he said smiling brightly. "With Ame finally dealt with, the Second Ninja War is officially over." He said crossing his arms.

Sakumo and the others shook their head at Naruto's declaration. "Taicho. Even though the war's over, we can still continue their mission. All we have to do is retrieve information about their defense system, just in case we need to use it against them in the future." one of Naruto's female subordinates said appearing behind Naruto, crouched in a bow.

The captain nodded, "Yes Usagi (Rabbit). Sakumo could you lead the mission, your just as good a leader as I am." he said walking to and taking Tsunade's hand.

Sakumo sighed at the offer. "I would like to return to Kai-chan back at home. She and I have not spent all that time together and I would like to rectify that." he argued.

The ANBU captain nodded his head, "Yeah, I understand that. But I haven't spent any time with Tsu-hime. Even with the end of the war, I wouldn't be able to have this chance for a long time. I'm still an ANBU captain remember."

"Then how about stop being a damn ANBU captain. You knew how the hours were going to be, when you joined that damn corps five years ago. That's your own fault." Sakumo responded crossing his arms.

Naruto looked at Tsunade for help. 'Oh brother.' she thought rolling her eyes. "Don't look at me like that. I'm not fighting your battles." she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Come on Sakumo. Your going to go anyway. Just go without me. You can boss around my squad as much as you want." the younger silver haired ANBU captain offered.

"WHAT!" Usagi couldn't help but yell. Two more ANBU members dropped next to her. A Kame (Turtle) masked male and a Neko (Cat) masked female.

"Tempting…" Sakumo mumbled rubbing his chin, feeling some hairs.

"Taicho, you cant be serious." Kame said.

"Yeah I'm not serious. You cant command my squad… Neko lead the mission. It's your duty as lieutenant anyway." Naruto caved in.

"YATTA!" she cheered showing why Naruto didn't want her to lead. She was like a little kid stuck in a grown woman's body. "Don't worry Taicho, I'll lead this mission flawlessly." she said disappearing with a shunshin. The other two members sighed dreadfully and vanished with their lieutenant.

"I hate you, so much." Naruto said looking at Sakumo.

Sakumo smiled. "Oh stop exaggerating." he said chuckling loudly. "Have fun on your date." he said laughing again as he used a shunshin to begin his journey home.

"What kind of date is this?" Naruto nearly yelled as he glanced at all the dead bodies.

"A bad one." Jiraiya said, making Tsunade and Naruto glare at him. He nervously chuckled as he quickly removed himself from Orochimaru's help and started walking away.

The previous blonde noticed how slow Jiraiya was moving and sighed, "You three should take it easy for a while. We need to find a place to allow you to rest." he said as he left a clone to properly bury the lost leaf ninja and burn the others. Hanzo already being sealed and ready for transport to the village. Hopefully the medics there could work with what's left.

"I agree. The sooner we rest up, the sooner I can return home." Tsunade said before looking over at Naruto. "You did get Hanzo's body right. I'm thinking if I can find out what made him so poisonous I can not only devise a antidote but we can put it in our own arsenal."

"What do you take me for, an inattentive Genin. I got the bastard right here." he said patting his pouch, that contained the scroll that contained Hanzo.

"You keep talking to me like that and you'll wish you were an inattentive Genin." Tsunade said scowling at Naruto.

"Hey look it stopped raining." Naruto said trying to distract her only to find that it indeed had stopped raining.

"It'll be back tomorrow." Orochimaru said truthfully.

"Not that I'm trying to interrupt any of you, but we're being followed."

Naruto stopped moving, with a thoughtful look on his face as he begun thinking. 'Wait, doesn't Jiraiya and them meet the Ame orphans around this time?' he thought turning around. "You can come out now." Naruto said.

A head peeked out from behind a fallen tree. A weird helmet was left down behind the little boy's neck. Orange hair and bright blue eyes. He jogged toward them and held out his hand. "Give me your food."

Naruto knowing this was Yahiko, dug into his pouch, not at all surprised about the forceful tone. He took out a scroll that contained food. "What about your friends? I have enough for all three of you." he smiled looking in the distance to see the other two, Konan and Nagato. They each had to be around seven or eight years old. They were also wearing identical helmet thingies.

Jiraiya walked beside Naruto to get a better look at the three children. "These children have been following us, since the battlefield." he said crouching down and giving the orange haired child another piece of bread. "Why aren't you at home? A battlefield isn't a place for children."

"They don't have a home to go to Jiraiya. They're orphans baka." Tsunade said slapping Jiraiya in the back of the head.

"We should just put them out of their misery and kill them. That way they wouldn't have to suffer."

At that point the three children stopped eating and started panicking. "Why do you have to be so cold hearted, teme? We're not going to kill anybody." Naruto said resisting the urge to launch a fireball at the snake user. "So what are your names?" Naruto asked looking at the three children already knowing the answer.

"I'm Yahiko." the orange haired boy said. "That's Konan…" he said pointing at the blue haired little girl. "and this one is Nagato."

"What's the matter with them, they cant talk?" Jiraiya said.

"What the hell's wrong with you? They're obviously shy because we're from Konoha. Shinobi from our village probably…" Naruto trailed off as he began to think. He looked at Nagato. 'Nagato, from my time, told me that he activated his Rinnegan before he met the Sannin. So he must have it on now, since he couldn't seem to deactivate it.' Naruto thought gesturing for Nagato to come to him with his finger. "Nagato, come here. There's something oddly familiar about you." he said playing it off perfectly.

"What's wrong Naruto. What could be familiar about someone you only just met?" Tsunade said from behind Naruto, as Orochimaru just sighed and watched.

Before Nagato could decline and speak his mind, Yahiko yelled. "Train us to become strong like you."

"I've heard enough…" Orochimaru said pushing off the tree he was leaning against. "I have to go return to my remaining student and tell him the news about the war being over." he said walking away.

"Tell Nawaki-kun I said hi." she said before turning to Naruto and smiling brightly at how he saved Nawaki a few weeks ago. But that's another story, lets just say, their love has grown stronger.

"If you train us, I'll give you this." Konan said from the side as she took out a origami rose head. She offered it to Tsunade who smiled at the little girl and took the flower. "Sorry, sweetie, but I cant train you. I have to return to the village." she said apologetically.

"I'll train you kids." Jiraiya said shocking Tsunade. "I have a book to write. This break will be the perfect for me to finish just that." Jiraiya said smiling as he rubbed Yahiko's head. "Who knows? I might even find my child of prophecy." he said smiling brightly.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya, 'The child of prophecy? Oh yeah that's me.' he thought smiling. He turned back to Nagato. "Show me your eyes." he said almost in a commanding voice.

Everyone stared at Naruto surprised. They had seen him commanding squads of ANBU, Jonin, Chunin, and even them… but orphan children. "Naruto, what's wrong with you?" Jiraiya asked before Tsunade could.

The Uzumaki ignored him and continued to stare into the child, aware of all of the children's fear.

Finally Nagato complied and moved the hair away from his eyes. The Rinnegan was revealed to everyone. The others gasped at seeing the Rinnegan in another person.

Naruto lowed his head, his own bangs overshadowing his eyes. He took a deep breath and rose his head. "Hi cousin." he said his own Rinnegan activated.

**A/N: I'm sorry but I have too much evilness in my body to continue at this point. I hope you enjoyed the smaller by comparison chapter I have brought you.**

**I hope this chapter sheds some answer light on the darkened questions you have in your head. Sorry its been a month since I've updated. I've been busy, enjoying life. And staying away from the computer, because when I get at the computer, I end up looking at things to buy and I need to save my money. Back on topic.**

**I've been working on another story… Don't give me that "ANOTHER ONE!" business. I have a lot of ideas in this big ass head of mine. Its mostly the reason this chapter is so short. I've also starting writing another chapter for my Swift Ninja story. Yeah, that reminds me. I need a new name for that story. Since I had help naming this story, I thought I could have your help again. Please review suggestions, I'll pick the best one.**

**I might start working on a new Crossing Dimensions chapter, if I have time.**

**Well you know the drill. Click on that blue button and Review. I'm out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I'm back, sorry for the wait, I was too busy being disappointed with how my Ninja Assassin story is not really receiving the kind of feedback I would have expected. It kind of affected my will to right for my other stories, i.e. this one.**

**Don't trip though because my funk is gone as of now. Now lets get this party started.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… because if I did, then I wouldn't be allowing this site to have so much gay ass shit on it. And would sue any and all that made a gay pairing. NARUTO ISNT GAY! He's just oblivious as fuck._

**Seals of Forgotten Time Chapter: Six**

Nagato's face was pure shock, as he looked into the older Uzumaki's eyes. It took him about a minute for his brain to reboot and comprehend what he was just called. "Cousin?" the young Rinnegan user asked.

The silvery haired captain smiled, the previous tension gone like the wind. It made the kids feel at ease, but still cautious around the captain.

"Yeah, we're cousins." he then began to think, the longer he stared into his cousin's eyes. "You must be holding onto the pain of losing your parents, since your Rinnegan is constantly active." he mused softly.

Nagato was once again shocked that this man knew so much about him. First he knew about the death of his parents, and that traumatic event bringing forth the Rinnegan in the first place, and the second being that it's been active since then. "How do you know about that?" he asked nearly fearing the answer.

"Because I know everything." Naruto chuckled making his eyes flash brightly before they deactivated. "Go on, try letting go of your pain and calm your agitated chakra." Naruto instructed watching the young Uzumaki struggle. "Its okay, you'll get it eventually." he said before looking at Jiraiya. "Change of plans Pervert.."

"For the last time, I'm not a pervert."

Naruto stopped Jiraiya with a dismissive wave of his hand, "Yeah yeah yeah, Super Pervert. Change of plans, I'm going to train the kids. I figured that with that book you want to be writing that training kids would only shorten your free time. Plus you could train yourself, Hanzo was too easy and your should not have had any trouble with him."

"WHAT!?" the Gama Sennin yelled, more miffed about the jab to his skills rather than losing three children to train. "Not all of us are the God of Shinobi, you not so righteously took from sensei."

"Well I didn't want to always be called a fucking God of War. It makes me sound like a war hawk." Naruto said standing up to look at Jiraiya agitated.

"Who cares about that. That name was awesome."

Tsunade stood at the side watching as her two friends argued about the name her boyfriend is feared by. She felt a tug on her pants leg and looked down to see Konan still there. "Are they always like this?"

Tsunade nodded, "Every time we meet up for a mission." she said shaking her head at the adults still acting like children. But she smiled thinking about children, mostly her little brother. She looked at Naruto lovingly, they had been dating for the past decade and now that the war is over they can finally get married.

Naruto told her that he'll propose after the war ends. She wanted to get married nearly a year ago, after he saved Nawaki with his Rinnegan powers. She remembered that day when Orochimaru brought her the Shodai's necklace that she had gave to Nawaki, the previous day.

**XxX Flashback: Ten Months Ago XxX**

Tsunade was running through the halls of Konoha's Hospital. She had just gotten news that her brother had returned from his first mission in critical condition.

She didn't understand how he could get into such a state after just leaving for the mission the previous day. It baffled her, but remembering that it was her brother in that state she sped up.

She reached her brother's door to see Orochimaru in front of it with his head down. "What happened Orochi-kun? What happened to the rest of your team?" she asked remembering about not hearing anything about the rest of the team.

The snake user lowered his head in depair, "If only I was stronger. I could've saved them all. I could have saved Nawaki, your brother, I wasn't fast enough. I wasn't strong enough."

Hearing her proud, and slightly arrogant, teammate talk like that got her blood boiling in anger. She grabbed him by his collar and slammed him against the wall. "Don't talk like that. Get your fucking head together!" she snarled resisting the urge to slap him.

She let him drop to the floor and watched him dig into his sleeve, wincing in the process. "I recovered this from the body." he said holding the Shodai's necklace, now partially covered in dry blood.

The blonde used all of her willpower not to flat out fall to her knees and cry. She did reach down and take the pendant from Orochimaru's hand and let a few tears fall from her face.

She hugged the necklace against her chest and steeled her nerves and walked into the room. Doctors inside were scrambling around, doing everything they can to save Nawaki. She soon joined the process and increased the chances of survival for her little brother.

It was all for naught though as Nawaki's life force continued to drop to dangerous levels. Tears were flowing freely from Tsunade's eyes now, as she continued to try and fail to successfully stabilize her brother. "Don't go Nawa-kun. Please don't leave me here." she continued to say through the process. At the rate Nawaki's heart rate and organ usage was dropping, he would be dead within the hour.

Just as it seemed that nothing could work to save Nawaki. The tired doctors heard yelling. "WHICH ROOM IS HE IN!?" they were confused as to who's voice that was, but Tsunade watched with tears in her eyes as Naruto stumbled into the room.

**XxX An Hour Ago XxX**

When Naruto heard about Tsunade's brother from one of his subordinates he smacked himself in the forehead and sped towards the village. Currently he was deep within Earth Country, doing a reconnaissance mission and an assassination mission of a traitorous diplomat.

Luckily or not so luckily for him, Nawaki had been injured hours ago. So if he hurried as quick as he could, he would be able to make it in time. "Fuck…" he cursed to himself as he left his hyper lieutenant in charge of the mission. "How could I forget about the most important thing in this time. I need to hurry." he said landing on a branch and closing his eyes, remaining perfectly still.

He felt the power of nature filling his being, he opened his eyes, showing his horizontal pupils and orange irises. The orange pigment around his eyes also showing. He went a step further and took another deep breath, the horizontal pupil began to stretch vertically, making a plus sign. He smirked when he felt more power envelop his being, just because he didn't have the Kyuubi's soul and conscious didn't mean that he couldn't use the full power of the Kyuubi.

The Nine Tails Mode shroud, if it could even be called that anymore, surrounded him and further boosted his power. And with a power boost, usually meant a speed boost. And with that he blasted, both figuratively and literally, off the branch, making a trench along the ground behind him and destroying a couple of trees.

He flew through the air going faster than anybody could dream of. His mastery of the wind element allowed him to actually fly through the sky, far better than the middle aged Tsuchikage. Speaking of the Tsuchikage, "I have a feeling I'm going to have to fight him in the future." Naruto said remembering what happened a few years ago, when the kage of Iwagakure, single handedly defeated a platoon of Jonin and Chunin. With only a couple of jutsus. Dust style if an, intentional, survivor said.

Naruto shook his head and lowered himself to the ground, feeling his power boosts going away. They could only hold for five minutes, together like they were. He kept his sage mode active and only released his hold on his chakra shroud. He didn't know why he kept calling it the Kyuubi's when it was his and all his.

He safely landed on a branch and cursed about not actually learning how to do the Hirashin. And speaking of, he was going to start as soon as he got home. The scroll was somewhere in his library.

He cursed again when he noticed that he was only just passing the border to the country. "Damn I knew I was deep but not that deep." he muttered as he doubled his speed.

**XxX Now XxX**

Naruto stumbled into the hospital room to see Tsunade by her brother's bedside crying and staring at him in sadness. His everything hurt and his chakra was going crazy, as if it was filled with adrenaline, thank Kami he had so much or he would be in the hospital bed. His hair wasn't its usual straight and shiny look, but it was out of place and filled with sweat.

He looked at Nawaki and his Rinnegan immediately flared to life. "I can heal him, I just need all the machines unhooked."

Tsunade immediately stood up, not in joy, but in anger. "UNPLUG HIM! THAT'LL ONLY KILL HIM FASTER!" she yelled getting into his face.

Naruto looked into his girlfriend's eyes, that were filled with so much sadness and anger. "Tsu-hime trust me." Naruto pleaded softly caressing her cheek.

Tsunade looked into her lover's eyes and seeing his determination. "you can heal him?" she asked softly.

"Yes I can heal him…" he said taking the other cheek in his other hand. And bringing her face closer to his and giving her a loving kiss. "I just need to take him outside." he said after ending the kiss. "Do trust me?" he whispered to her, kissing her another time.

She nodded kissing him again, tears still flowing down her face, knowing that as soon as the machines were gone, her brother would officially die. She buried her face in her lover's chest, "Do what he says and unhook my brother." she said her voice muffled by Naruto's vest.

"Are you sure, Tsunade-sama?" one of the medic-nins said, to which she only nodded in Naruto's chest, feeling Naruto continuously stroke her hair.

"Bring him to the roof of the hospital when your done." Naruto said as he led Tsunade out the room, knowing she didn't want to see her brother die in front of her eyes.

The couple met up with Orochimaru, who had remained where he was in sadness, but with a glimmer of hope from hearing what Naruto said. 'Maybe, just maybe, Naruto-kun can heal Nawaki-kun. With those special eyes of his, he can easily accomplish that.' he thought noticing the Rinnegan in the silvery haired Captain, his Wolf mask hanging from his belt, as clear as day.

Naruto continued to escort Tsunade to the roof, now holding her in the bridal position. "I don't think you would want to see your brother's death, but you'll rather see his rebirth." Naruto said kissing the top of her hair. She muttered something, that Naruto understood to be a "Thank you."

He walked, noticing that Orochimaru was behind them, knowing that he would be able to apologize to Nawaki pretty soon.

The roof was just the right size for what the ANBU captain had in mind. He turned to see the doctors carrying Nawaki's body on the floor, carefully of course.

Naruto set Tsunade down and walked towards the body. He could tell that he was nearly dead, and only a couple of seconds away from passing on. He took that time to stand straight and concentrate on one of the most taxing techniques the Rinnegan had to offer. He had seen Nagato do it before, on a much wider scale. So doing it for a single person shouldn't really be that hard.

He calmed his chakra and took multiple deep breaths. He formed the Ram seal and summoned the King of Hell (Gedo), purple flames around its enlarged head, and its mouth wide open. A kanji for "King" on its forehead.

Naruto was concentrating so hard on his charka, that it was actually visible to the prospectors, as it was being infused into the King of Hell.

As more chakra was being fed to the King, its mouth started glowing a light green. **"Gedo: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu." **(Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique)Naruto said forming a snake seal, the light/chakra shot from the mouth and entered Nawaki's body, causing it to twitch from the power behind the shot.

When Nawaki started to slowly open his eyes, he was immediately hugged by Tsunade. "Tsunade-neechan, you saved me." he said slowly and softly, because his organs were just beginning to get back into use again.

All Tsunade could do was sob into her brother's little chest. The other doctors were surprised by that not only was Naruto able to bring Nawaki back to life but he suffered no repercussions.

At that Naruto started wobbling and crashed onto the roof floor. Tsunade heard Orochimaru yell Naruto's name and looked up to see Naruto on the floor. "Naruto-kun!" she said running to him.

She put his head into her lap, "Are you okay Koibito?" she said concern dripping from her voice.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. "I'm fine… I just… nee, le-let me just close my eyes." he said feeling unnaturally weak at the moment.

She kissed his forehead, knowing he just need to rest from his chakra exhaustion. She was surprised that he could even get chakra exhaustion, with all the chakra he had. Whatever he used must have been used nearly all of it. She reached for her grandfather's necklace and put it around Naruto's head, feeling that he should have it more. "I love you so much Naruto-kun." she said softly as she kissed his cheek once more.

**XxX Flashback End XxX**

Tsunade chuckled remembering the sad day. Naruto was put into a week long coma and spent that time with Nawaki, who was fully recovering from any of his remaining wounds.

"Just end it Jiraiya and go write your damn book." Naruto said pointing to his right.

Jiraiya huffed and crossed his arms, "Fine, I'll leave. Just know that you haven't seen the last of me." he said turning and walking away.

"Take as much time as you want Pervert." Naruto said, as Jiraiya disappeared. He turned his attention back to Nagato and Yahiko that was still in front of him. "I'm going to get you three so strong, you'll be able to defeat that pervert one on one, easily." he said showing a big grin.

"What about you?" Konan said, before Tsunade could cover her mouth.

Naruto scoffed, "Are you kidding, nobody can beat me." he said showing an even wider grin. He heard Tsunade clear her throat and chuckled, "What?"

"Nevermind." she said grabbing Konan's hand and walking away.

Naruto looked at her retreating figure and looked down at the two young boys. "Beware of the opposite sex." was all he said before he chased after her.

Yahiko and Nagato stayed there, for a couple more seconds. "What do you think he meant by that?" Nagato said.

Yahiko shrugged his shoulder and they ran to catch up with the others.

**XxX Seven Hours Later XxX**

Naruto and the group walked pasted another tree and the three kids were getting tired… again. "Naruto-sensei, can we take a break?" Konan asked from beside him.

"Again? We just took a break an hour ago." He complained.

"Just because they took a break, doesn't mean that they fully rested. They barely rested at all. Not all of us can have your never ending stamina." Tsunade said with her hands on her hips.

"But I thought you loved my unlimited stamina?" He said with a subtle smirk.

Tsunade blushed and she was thankful that the three kids were still kids, and didn't catch what Naruto was implying. She willed the blush away and steeled her glare at him. "Do I have to knock some sense into you?" she said.

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms, "Fine." he said as three puffs of smoke appeared out of nowhere. A seal less shadow clone was one of his earlier masterpieces. The three clones picked the children up and started walking ahead.

Before Naruto could go join the group, Tsunade grabbed his hand. "There's no telling when we can have some alone time, now that you have a team to take care of. Lets make this a quickie." she said deeply kissing him.

**XxX Lemon Start XxX**

Naruto wrapped his arms around Tsunade's waist and tightly grabbed her ass. She moaned into his mouth as he kneaded her ass flesh.

Tsunade was idle with her own hands, as they journeyed from Naruto's vest covered chest to the bottom of said vest. She lifted and took the heavily padded clothing off over his head. The kiss only ended momentarily, and resumed as soon as Naruto was shirtless.

Naruto's right hand journeyed up to the blonde's hair, and undid the two ponytails, letting her hair fall sensuously down her back.

Naruto ended the kiss, making Tsunade groan in disappointment. But she knew what he wanted, and lifted her arms, so that her own vest could come off. The blouse was next and Naruto sucked on her nipple through her bra, making her moan and squeeze his head against her bosom. "Yes!" she moaned in pleasure as the front of the bra was cut by a blade of wind. Naruto then went to work on her mammary directly, circling his tongue around her areola and completely ignoring her nipple.

She groaned in annoyance and feeling him ignoring her nipple, and smirked, 'Two can play that game.' she thought as she reached down and unbuckled his pants. She loosened the garment and stuck her hand inside, grasping at his appendage, softly and slowly stroking.

Naruto grinned against her bountiful breast and lightly bit her nipple, causing her to loudly and quite cutely mew in pleasure and tightly grab his penis, squeezing it. He groaned in mild pain, remembering about her super strength. 'Note to self: don't do that again.' he thought bringing up his other hand and showing attention to her other tit, kneading and rolling the nipple between his thumb and index finger.

She moaned and jerked his cock faster. Her other hand grabbed his hair and squeezed him against her chest harder, feeling her orgasm approaching. "YES! YES! RIGHT THERE, I'M NEARLY THERE! AH AHHHHH!" She moaned loudly feeling her panties being sprayed with her juices.

Naruto held Tsunade up by her breast, knowing her orgasm had to be pretty powerful, thanks to their break from the last time they had sex. He backed her up some, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Her back soon met the rough exterior of a maple tree. She groaned and felt her pants being pulled down. "Oh, your gonna eat that pussy huh." she said panting sexily.

"Yeah I'm gonna eat this pussy. I'm gonna eat this wet pussy." he said seeing wetness all over her lower lips, still dripping into her panties. Naruto looked up into his lover's hazel eyes before he slowly licked the juice from her thighs and around her lips.

Tsunade loved it when he did this, while looking at her. It just made it all the more wonderful when he reach the center. "Hm hurry up, you bastard." she said showing some impatience.

Naruto slowly licked her outer lips. Flattening his tongue before moving all the way to the very top of her pussy, sucking on the clit, causing Tsunade to pant faster and moan, telling him to lick faster and harder.

Naruto grinned and lifted her legs and rested them on his shoulders. Before he could go back to slowly licking, Tsunade used her legs to pull him into her pussy. She moaned as his long and wet tongue invaded her extensively wet pussy.

Naruto grinned again, and quickly got to work on finding all of Tsunade's sweet spots. She came in seconds, leaving his face covered in her juices. Tsunade continued to moan, finding that Naruto wasn't letting her come down from her high and continued to lick her puffing lips. "AHH NARUTO! I'M GOING TO CUM AGAIN!" she screamed again as her third orgasm approached before her second could leave.

Naruto stopped this time, slowly licking her gushing pussy. He unwrapped her loosened legs from around his head and stood to her feet to kiss her. She moaned tasting her own juices and licked around his mouth. Her saliva now covering his face. She continued to lick down his chest, finding her juices ran down to his pants.

"Hmm, my turn." she said slowly pulling his pants down, and seeing his eight inch cock. It was free, throbbing along with Naruto's heartbeat, and completely hers. "Hmm, did you miss me?" she asked lightly kissing the head and licking at the slit.

Naruto looked down as she continued to place feathery light kisses around his cock, her right hand slowly pumping him, while her left caressed his balls. "He sure did miss you and your wonderful mouth, Tsu-chan." Naruto said smiling as his left hand rubbed the top of her head.

Tsunade wrapped her lips around the cock head and sucked hard. "Yes, I know you did. And I missed you." she said licking up and down the shaft, coating it in her saliva. "I know two others that missed you too, penis-kun." she said using her left hand to lift her generously large E-Cup tits.

Naruto grinned knowing and loving what was to come. She lifted her body and his dick easily slid between her tits. She left arm keeping it inside, the head peeking out of her cleavage. Naruto reached down and caressed her tits as she wrapped her other arm around her breast. "Go on and fuck my tits Naruto-kun." she said looking up at Naruto and fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"You don't have to tell me twice." he said as he begun pumping his length up into her chest. By this time his cock was harder than it could possibly get, his cock head purple with the amount of blood circulating down there.

Tsunade felt the head of his cock hit her chin and his balls hitting the bottom of her breast, repeatedly. She lowered her head and let the cock enter her mouth, sucking on the head while it was in her mouth.

Naruto moaned feeling his balls tightening and unloosening, just waiting to unload all over her face. Just the thought of her face covered in his cum was making him pump fast.

"You going to cum yet? Go ahead and cover my pretty face." Naruto's blonde lover said causing him to grunt and moan as his cock hosed her down. Multiple ropes of thick, white cum plastered Tsunade's face and pooled into her large cleavage. "Ahh that's what I love." she said sucking on his cock, coaxing out another spurt of cum.

Naruto stumbled back from the dizzying orgasm. It felt that awesome. He leaned against a tree and opened his eyes to see Tsunade cleaning her chest with her tongue, eating his cum from all over her breast. They locked eyes and his erection came back full force. "I don't think this is going to be a quickie." he said after she finished cleaning her breast spotless, also using her fingers to get the sticky strands from her face. When he grabbed her cheeks, her face was cum free and Naruto wasted no time in kissing her deeply.

Tsunade wrapped her arms around his head and latched her legs around his waist for the second time, his penis meeting her pussy, but not entering. "I want you inside, now." she said her voice dripping with lust.

Naruto grabbed onto her phat ass roughly, spreading her ass cheeks and slapping them together. "All you had to do was ask." he said bringing his penis back before putting the head at her entrance. He went back to holding her hips. "Beg for it." he simply said.

Tsunade smirked. "You want me to beg for it?" she said moving her head forward and kissing him.

"Yes beg for it my love." Naruto said moving his lips to her neck, biting and nipping softly on her skin.

"Alright I'll beg for it." she said trying to make him thrust in her, but his firm grip on her hips prevented him from doing so. "Come on, get in there. I want this dick." she said continuing to try to get the dick in her.

"Beg better than that." Naruto said huskily into her ear, that made Tsunade have a mini-orgasm.

"Come on Naru-kun, put that dick in my wet pussy. It needs to be filled with your big cock." she said pouting and giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Naruto held out for as long as he could, not noticing that his grip was weakening and her attempts were getting stronger. His penis sliding in, only an inch at a time, teasing Tsunade.

"Come on put your cock in my pussYYYYYYY!" she yelled when Naruto met her attempt and thrust fully inside of her. The two moaned at feeling tightness and being filled, respectively.

The silvery haired captain kissed his lover as he pumped up. Tsunade moaned into his mouth as he mercilessly pounded at her needy pussy. They remained standing until Tsunade had an orgasm and Naruto dropped to his knees laid her on the ground and resumed his pounding, keeping her cumming.

It was all fine and dandy, but even he couldn't resist the tightness any longer. "I'm gonna cum. Are you ready?" Naruto asked as his thrusts got shorter, but faster.

Tsunade barely comprehended what he said. "Don't cum inside of me, unless your ready for what comes out." she said between moans.

"Oh I'm ready for what comes out. Remember, no more war." he said quickening his thrusts.

Tsunade moaned, "Is this your idea of a proposal?" she asked feeling her energy leaving her body as she clenched her eyes shut and tightened around him.

Naruto groaned and grunted as he had his second orgasm of their consummation. He released rope after rope of cum into his lover. Naruto laid on her body, making sure to keep his weight from crushing her. He felt her hard nipples against his chest, as her breathing was relaxed, telling him that she passed out in pleasure.

He smiled down at her, noticing his hair was touching her face. He chuckled and brushed his hair back and kissed her nose, "Definitely." he said answering her question, smiling as he did so.

**XxX Lemon End XxX XxX Thirty Minutes After Cleaning XxX**

Naruto, with Tsunade in his arms entered the hotel. Two of his previous clones dispelled and told him what he needed to know. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door, and watched his clone open it and dispel.

The three Ame orphans were already tucked in, they already had their baths, and Tsunade was also napping in his arms, her clothes dirty and her hair a complete mess.

"I guess we can stay here for a day or two to fully recharge." Naruto commented to himself as he walked into the bathroom to draw him and Tsunade a bath. Luckily, like any ninja, they had a change of clothing sealed into a scroll. And fortunately said seals weren't lost in their activity. And good thing they were on the soft grassy plains, Fire Country had, whilst not softer than Grass Country's grass, but it was shorter than said country's grass.

Naruto then began to thing about his life, he had a better, if not war filled, childhood and he had the true love of his life. A true brother, in both Hiruzen and Sakumo. Great friends in Jiraiya and Orochimaru, though he has his moments where Naruto just wants to slap him upside his head. But there's good in him, he was just not over losing two-thirds of his Genin team.

Even better the best ramen stand in history, literally, was up and running. And he couldn't wait to get him a bowl. He was drooling just thinking about the first bite into those delicious noodles. Teuchi and his wife Ayane were the best ramen chefs in history. Ayane was like a complete replica to her future daughter, maybe it was because they were the same age. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and relaxed in the tub along with Tsunade, who was now awoke and was now just enjoying Naruto washing her body. She leaned her head back and kissed him lovingly. "I do." she said agreeing to his "proposal" from before.

Naruto smiled and they had a true quickie before getting out of the tub and entering the bed, totally forgetting they had children in the hotel… and wetting the bed with their wet bodies.

**XxX Next Day XxX**

Naruto awoke to Tsunade's smiling, sleeping face. He kissed her cheek and lifted his head to see the three Ame orphans looking at him with blushing faces. "Ah!" Naruto unmanly shrieked as he dove back into Tsunade's cleavage causing her to moan, and ask him if he wanted to go again, in a sleepy voice. Naruto blushed, knowing that made the three children blush even more.

"I think that's what they meant by stamina yesterday." Naruto heard Yahiko whisper to one of the others.

This made Tsunade wake up fully, when she heard the voices. She turned her head to see the three smiling children. "Can you give us some privacy." she said blushing as the three children quickly ran to the other room.

She watched them close the door and turned her head to look at Naruto, who was still concealing his face in her chest. "How come you didn't tell me they were right there?" she scolded.

Naruto looked up at her, through his bangs, "So I guess this is a no, for another round?" he asked sheepishly as he begun to lick the top of her breast.

"That's exactly what it means." she said kind of loudly, before she grabbed his face and kissed him on his lips. "just not now." she said whispering when she broke the kiss off.

Naruto smiled at looked at the door to the room, to see it cracked, and six eyes looking inside. His eyes flashed light gray for a second, before he stretched his arm, **"Bansho Ten'in."** (All Creation Attraction) the door immediately closed, causing the three children to shriek in surprise.

Tsunade watched Naruto smirk triumphantly and lightly slapped in him on his chest. "That wasn't necessary." she chided as she got up from the bed and looked around for her clothes, well the scroll that contained a new pair.

Naruto watched her walked around, the sheet not doing a good job in hiding her plump behind. "I love you Tsu-hime." Naruto said sighing loudly. She smiled at him and picked up her scroll and moved to the bathroom to get dressed.

Naruto smiled at the closed door, before he spotted his vest and used Bansho Ten'in to pull it to him. 'I'm not abusing this technique at all.' he told himself with a smile as he turned the vest inside out. A seal was visible that held his clothes scroll and a couple of extra supplies. A transporter for his mask being one of them. The transporter was a blank mask itself and could only be used once, which was a good thing, because he left his mask in the forest somewhere. Which was stupid of him, of course.

He placed the mask on his face and channeled chakra into it and his mask's design shimmered onto the blank porcelain.

**XxX Mask Location XxX**

The mask was currently in the hand of a traveling merchant who had moved off of the main road, cause he had to take a leak. "This mask is going to sell for a fortune." he said knowing it was a genuine Konoha ANBU mask.

He was very surprised to see the image shimmering out of view, leaving the mask completely white. "Hey, what the hell." he said before he got even more surprised when the mask broke into a dozen pieces and each individual piece caught fire.

"AHH!" he said dropping the fragments he held in his hand. He shed tears at seeing his chance at getting some serious cash going up in flames. He wiped his tears and shrugged, "Easy come, easy go." he said walking back to his things.

**XxX Back with Naruto XxX**

Naruto took his mask off and proceeded to dress. Now donning a simple, crimson red shirt, the Shodai's necklace nicely contrasting with his shirt. He wore black pants that had his ankles taped off. He placed his vest over the shirt, and hung his mask on his hip along with a ninja pouch. He left his hands gloveless and began putting on his shoes.

By this time the three children came out of the room and looked around. "Where's Tsunade-san?" Konan said to which Naruto pointed to the bathroom door.

Naruto finished and stood up, "As soon as she's finished it'll be time for breakfast." he said as he summoned a clone that began cooking breakfast. He pointed to the three children and motioned for them to sit on the floor as he went through his supplies, looking for something.

They did as instructed and Yahiko spoke up. "What you looking for sensei?"

Naruto grunted in response and continued. A second minute later he found success and held up paper. "Paper? If you wanted paper, I could have given you some." Konan said reaching into her pocket and taking out a couple of sheets, to prove her point.

"Yes, yes. I know about your peculiar bloodline Konan. But this paper is different. Its special paper." he said holding up the brownish sheets of paper.

"How did you know about my bloodline?" she said with a confused face.

"Weren't you paying attention to when I told Nagato I knew everything." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"So what's the paper for sensei?" Yahiko asked smiling wide.

"Its to determine your natural affinity."

"But, shouldn't you already know that. Since you know everything?" Yahiko asked sweetly.

"Well I cant know about your personal affinity." Naruto responded.

"But you told Nagato and Konan that you knew everything."

Naruto caught on to what Yahiko's plot was. "Do I have to put you on timeout?" he said lightly glaring at the smiling boy.

"So you don't know anything, do you?" he finally said after staring in Naruto's eyes for a couple of minutes.

Naruto's eyes flashed grey before he heard laughing. "Bested by a child. I don't think you should take sensei's offer for succeeding after him." she said causing the three children to snicker quietly.

Naruto slapped his forehead betrayal. "Come on Tsu-hime, your supposed to be on my side." he whined drinking in her appearance. She was now wearing a simple white v-neck blouse, to let her 'pillows' breathe. Underneath, she had a dark gray mesh shirt. She wore dark red pants that had the ankles tapped off. An enlarged medical pouch was secured onto her lower back. "Looking good." Naruto commented.

Tsunade scoffed, "I better be." she said putting her hair, into their individual ponytails. "Don't try to change the subject. How could you just get bested like that. I might have to think twice about marrying you." she joked.

Naruto frowned at her joke, "Fine, lets make a bet."

Tsunade smiled, "You said the magic word." she said lightly bouncing, which caused her assets to jiggle and keep moving long after she stopped. "What are the stakes?"

"If I win, you have to promise not to kill me during labor." he said, confusing the kids.

She nodded, knowing that he knew that she was pregnant. "Deal and if I win…" she said taking up a thinking pose. "I'll tell you later." she said smiling.

Naruto nodded and turned back to the kids. "Alright the bet is, if I can guess their affinities correctly, without the use of the chakra sheets." Tsunade agreed, completely disregarding his vanishing Rinnegan.

Naruto turned to the three children. "Alright, let me explain how this works. Its simple really, if your fire, the paper will ignite and turn to ash. If your wind, the paper will split in two. If your lightning, the paper will wrinkle. If your Earth, the paper will turn to dirt and crumble away. And if your water, the paper will become wet." he said finishing explaining.

"Alright go ahead sensei. Lets see if you know this." Yahiko said.

Naruto thought for a minute. "Okay." he said placing a single sheet in front of each child. "Yahiko… your affinity is water." he said. "Concentrate your chakra and channel it into the paper." he instructed.

Yahiko nodded and touched the paper, and was surprised when it immediately became soaking wet. "You got lucky." Yahiko said taking his hand off.

Naruto grinned and looked towards Nagato. "Your affinity is Wind, well I should said your strongest is wind. Since your Rinnegan is going to let you have all five." he said watching as Nagato put his own hand on the paper in front of him.

It split into four, and each individual section, burned, crumbled, turned to dirt, and got wet. "Told you." Naruto said smiling.

It was two for two, he looked at Konan and took a second. "Konan… I believe your's is…" he paused making it dramatic. "Lightning." he said smiling.

Konan went to touch her paper and was surprised to see it crumbling under her palm.

"Hah. Three for three. Take that you smartass." he said pointing at Yahiko.

Said child just sat and grumbled to himself. "You still got lucky." he said.

"Well there you go I win." Naruto said standing from his crouched position. He looked at Tsunade to see her frowning. "What's wrong Tsu-hime?" Naruto asked hugging Tsunade.

"I just wanted to have our child be a medic-nin. Just like his mommy." she said.

At this Naruto became confused, before he smiled. "What, that was your end of the bargain. Of course, our child could learn medical ninjutsu. You were going to him or her anyway." he said smiling.

"Yeah I was huh?" Tsunade said giggling and kissing him lightly. Naruto deepened the kiss and hugged her tighter.

"Ewww." the children chimed. "Get a room."

"What? This is my fiancé. And plus your in it." he said sticking his tongue out at them, only for Tsunade to put it back in her mouth.

"Can we eat already." Nagato said remembering about breakfast.

Naruto ended the kiss. "Oh yeah, the clone finished a couple of minutes ago." he said as they all left the room and sat down around the hotels dining table.

**A/N: That's it for this chapter… I have to say that I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. A lot of fun. I hope everybody is satisfied with my return and I'm out.**

**Oh wait, I have a poll that should be up by the time this is up. Go check it out, its about Naruto and Moka, getting it on during the cruise, before Naruto went MIT… Missing in Time.**

**Alright I'm outtie I love all of y'all… I should stop with this sentimental shit huh.**

**You Already Know What To Do… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And check out Ninja Assassin, its lonely.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I'm back with Seals. You probably know that I recently updated my new story Ninja Assassin. I just have to say that its really fun writing that story and that's just a side project compared to this story.**

**I'm sorry if I'm taking a long time, but college is a hassle. And I'm not even in a University, I'm in community, and when I get to that University then these updates are gonna get really scarce. Only because I have yet to achieve laptop status.**

**Also I would like to say that this chapter would have been out, if it wasn't for the site not letting me upload it. I've been trying since October 13, with no results. But finally the site let me upload. I'm finally glad that its here and now you guys can finally enjoy the chapter.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… one of these days I will rise up from my computer chair and I will march all the way to the airport, fly to Japan, and search for Kishimoto._ _I will then knock on his door and when he answers, he's gone get punched. Then I will search the house, find Naruto and book it. Imma be gone by the time the cops arrive._

**On a final note, I've changed something in one of the previous chapters. Sakumo and his wife aren't having Kakashi yet. I'm going to push that until later. That's all for now, so start reading.**

**Seals of Forgotten Time Chapter: Seven**

**XxX Immediately Following the Last Chapter XxX**

Naruto looked at his plate to see, eggs and sausage, with hash browns and most of all, three pancakes stacked high. Unfortunately that was about five minutes ago. Now all that remained was syrupy residue and bits of eggs.

The silvery haired shinobi leaned back and patted his stomach in content, as he looked around the table. Like him everybody had the same amount of food. And also like him they were rubbing their bellies in content.

Well the children were, Tsunade was picking her teeth with a senbon needle, to remove some excess sausage skin. "That was a delicious breakfast Naruto-kun." Tsuande said smiling at her fiancé.

"Why thank you Tsu-hime." Naruto said smiling at her, before he turned to the children, "How did you like the meal you three?"

They each perked up and extended their plates. "Can we have seconds?" they each said with smiles on their faces.

Naruto rubbed his chin in thought, "Maybe later, now is the time to get you three some better clothes."

The three children frowned, before the prospect of getting new things entered their minds and they smiled brightly. "Really, we're going to get new clothes." Konan said with hearts in her eyes.

'Ah jeez, females and their urge to shop.' Naruto nearly forced himself to think. "Konan, Tsunade, you two should go together. I'll take Nagato and Yahiko." he said sweetly to the girls in the room.

"Of course, you would probably buy her things she didn't want." Tsunade said hugging the blue haired child against her bosom.

Naruto appeared behind Nagato and Yahiko and rubbed each of their heads. "So then its set." Naruto said smirking. He looked at Yahiko. "You ready to get ready smartass?"

"I'm ready as I can be stupid." Yahiko said making Naruto's eyebrow twitch.

Nagato could feel the aura around Naruto and shuddered, "I think you should stop with the insults Yahiko." the red head whispered.

"Never, its fun." the orange haired boy whispered back.

"Oh I'm gonna make you boys strong." Naruto said smirking as they disappeared in a body flicker.

Tsunade and Konan just stood there looking at the interaction and was sweat dropping. "Naruto-sensei isn't going to torture me too, is he?" Konan asked with concern in her voice and eyes.

Tsunade looked down at the cute girl and frowned. "Umm, lets go shopping and not think about that." she said ushering the bluenette to the door.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Naruto walked around the small village with his two students/children in tow. Yes now that he's thinking about it, he kind of considered the three orphans as his children. 'I think it would've happened even if Nagato wasn't my cousin.' he thought smiling as Yahiko grabbed his hand, dragging him towards a clothes store.

"Come on stupid, in here." Yahiko continued to taunt. Naruto just ignored the insult and allowed himself to be dragged by the child. Nagato just followed them, already having given up on stopping Yahiko from insulting his cousin.

"Hello, welcome to my clothing store. I hope you enjoy your shopping." a sweet middle aged woman said.

Naruto smiled at her and nodded a thanks. It was then that he noticed that Yahiko had let go of his hand and was currently running through the store. Naruto looked down at his cousin, "Nagato, why don't you go find something to wear." he said nudging the child towards some racks.

"Hai, itoko-sensei." Nagato said walking forward and joining Yahiko in shopping.

Naruto raised his eyebrow at Nagato's title for him. 'Well, its better than stupid or idiot, or ignoramus. How does he even know that word!' he thought incredulously.

"Aww, your children are adorable." Naruto heard a voice from behind him.

He turned to see the shopkeeper smiling. "What, they're not my kids. But I do think of them as my children." Naruto said softly with a smile.

"So, you're a single parent raising two young boys. That's kind of sexy." she said softly finding Naruto incredibly handsome and brave for raising two children.

Naruto was about to answer when his mouth zipped shut and sweat started rolling all over his face. "I'd hate to tell you, but that hunk of man is already taken."

The woman turned around to see Tsunade standing there, with Konan by her side. "And how do you know?" she asked unaware of the consequences.

"I'm his fiancé, that's how." the blonde said cracking her knuckles. Fortunately, Naruto was able to quell Tsunade's irritation by lightly grasping her fists in his.

"Calm down, Tsu-hime. She didn't know the situation of the topic." he spoke softly.

While Naruto was calming Tsunade down, Konan joined her fellow orphan family. "How long have you two being here?" she asked eyeing their separate piles of clothing.

"A couple of minutes and we've already got three outfits, each." Yahiko said looking at his clothes in acceptance.

"Are you just now starting to shop?" Nagato asked from his position on a nearby bench, trying on a pair of black shoes.

The bluenette shook her head, "No, this was like, the second place we went to since leaving the hotel."

"WHAT! How did you already shop at a different store in the span of no less than ten minutes?" they both shouted, before only Yahiko spoke.

Konan giggled at their shocked faces. "The last place was really good. It was too bad, they didn't have anymore clothes that could fit me." she said smiling as she looked at the adult couple.

Naruto currently had Tsunade's face in his hands, palm on each cheek. "Tsunade, when are you going to calm down?" he asked a little irritated.

"As soon as I have this baby." she nearly screamed.

Naruto growled, "But that's nine months away."

By now Tsunade had wrestled his hands free of her face and her scowl could be seen as bright as day. "Well maybe you should have thought against knocking me up." she said crossing her arms over her large breast.

Naruto smirked at the blonde, "I knocked you up because I love you. And I cant wait for you to have your baby." he said smiling.

Naruto didn't get a response, other then Tsunade smothering him in her bosom, with light tears rolling down her face. 'Hormones.' Naruto droned in his mind.

The Ame orphans sweat dropped at the scene. "I hope she's not like this all the time." Yahiko whispered, incase she could hear them.

"I don't know, Kaa-chan wasn't that moody when we left the hotel." Konan said watching as Tsunade released Naruto, less he end up dead form lack of oxygen.

"Kaa-chan? When did that happen?" Yahiko asked, as he was always the brash one.

"Well yeah. I consider Tsunade-sama, my new mother. Don't you feel the same towards Naruto-sensei? He's like our new father." Konan questioned as she absently caressed her origami flower in her hair.

"I know I do. Even though he's already my cousin, I can already feel a bond forming between us." Nagato kind of meekly.

"Well I don't. I don't want to be related to an idiot." Yahiko said, obviously doubting his true feelings.

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled from across the room. He stomped towards the youngsters cracking his knuckles. "Ooh, I cant wait until we get to the village." he mused evilly as two shadow clones appeared to take the clothes to the front to be paid for.

Naruto's features softened as he looked at Konan, "You already have what you want right Konan-chan?" Naruto asked.

Konan nodded her head with a smile on her face. "Hai Tou-sensei." she chirped happily. Naruto smiled and tussled her hair a little, being mindful of the paper flower in her hair.

"Good…" he said standing to his full height. "After we return to the hotel and you three get dressed, we'll continue towards Konoha." he said turning and grabbing Tsunade's hand and walking out of the store with the clones carrying the bags.

"What just happened? Why was the idiot so nice to you, when he was mean to me and Nagato?" Yahiko asked as they trailed behind the adults, keeping his voice at a whisper.

"Whoa, speak for yourself. He's only being mean to you, because you keep calling him an idiot." Nagato said with an equal whisper.

"Yeah, maybe if you stop calling him an idiot then he'll lighten up on you." Konan said as she lightly flicked Yahiko in the forehead.

Yahiko held his forehead in indignation and slightly glared at Konan. "What you do that for?"

She giggled at his mad face and smiled. "Because you deserve it." she said as they finally arrived at the hotel.

Naruto smiled as he had heard everything the kids were say. The pleasures of chakra. "Alright you three, go get dressed and I'll have a clone get lunch ready."

Yahiko and Nagato immediately grabbed their respective bag from the clone and ran into the room. Konan walked in front of Tsunade and smiled. Tsunade returned the smiled and unsealed her scroll.

Out from the scroll was five large bags of clothes. "I really shouldn't be surprised, but damn that's a lot of clothes." Naruto said with wide eyes.

Tsunade giggled, "You know I love to shop, whenever I can." she said rubbing her head, just like Naruto would always do.

Naruto rolled his eyes and watched as Konan gathered an outfit and walked into the other bedroom. He nodded at the clone that had yet to dispel and it began the making of lunch, grumbling about lazy bosses.

"So what are you going to do, when we get to the village. If your serious like I know you are about this marriage than being an ANBU captain isn't a good idea." Tsunade said as she and Naruto cuddled on a couch.

"If you know that, than it's pretty obvious what I'm going to do." Naruto said before receiving a small and yet painful hit to his chest. "Oww. No super hits." he chastised the blonde.

Tsunade smirked, "Oh, you'll know if the punch is super." she said snickering and lightly pinching his chest.

Naruto rolled his eyes again and leaned his head against her own head, which resided on part of his chest. "But yeah, when we get to Konoha, it's straight to Ni-san to tell him I resign from the ANBU corps. Its been five years anyway, a year pass a full term." he said slowly playing with one of her ponytails.

"Speaking of your brother, do you think he's going to finally fund the training of field medics to be apart of every squad?" She asked slightly raising her head to look into his eyes.

Naruto smiled, "Definitely, now that the war is over he can focus on that. I'm sure Sakumo or Orochimaru has already told him the news."

**XxX In Konoha XxX**

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat in his desk. He had grown a lot older, now nearing his forties. He had also grown in strength and respect. Thanks to Sakumo, he now knew the war was over. The civilians and ninja were already in the streets celebrating their victory, the second time the leaf village has escaped destruction by their enemies.

This war did gain a couple of things, like with the surrender of Suna, they had agreed to sign an alliance treaty with their previous enemies. The treaty was faced with animosity on both sides of the signing. Like the honored siblings, mostly Chiyo, had a deep resentment towards both Tsunade, for the countless times she found cures for her poison. And most of all Sakumo, the White Fang of Konoha, had killed her parents.

Ebizo didn't have any resentment, because he knew it was part of war.

Hiruzen sighed as he thought of the people who were responsible for the outcome. Naruto and Sakumo. Those two really put themselves in all kinds of danger to destroy their enemies. 'Kai helped also, but she wasn't much of a heavy fighter like her teammates. She's more into illusionary techniques and sensing enemies.'

Hiruzen thought about Sakumo's wife. He had married them as soon as they were seventeen.

Those two, Kai and Sakumo, loved each other deeply and married despite a war being active. They tried to convince Naruto to marry Tsunade, but he was stubborn about Tsunade being further targeted because of her status and all that noise.

Thinking about Tsunade made him think about the rest of his team and their contribution to the war. Orochimaru was ruthless and calm as ever, always striving to overachieve whenever it was possible. Jiraiya was both idiotic and heroic in rescuing many platoons of shinobi with his large arsenal of techniques. And back to Tsunade, who he felt was also the reason they won the war. If it was not for her, many counteractions against Chiyo's poison, Konoha would've suffered far more losses in this war. It was too bad she and Naruto haven't wed yet.

Thinking about Tsunade made him think about his own love life. His wife, Biwako, had gave birth to a healthy son. His son's name was Kensei Sarutobi, named after Biwako's father. He was already showing himself to be a competent shinobi at his age of ten. He and his wife had been married for about thirteen years.

It was because of her that, he embodied the Will of Fire so fervently. He and Naruto, his little adoptive brother, turned dangerous man. The Will of Fire was literally blazing with them both.

Hiruzen heard a knock at his door and sighed, 'I guess break time is over.' he thought as he signaled for the person to enter with the word 'Enter.'

The person turned out to be his secretary, "Sir, you have a Danzo here." the red head said.

'Hmm? What could Danzo want?" Hiruzen thought curiously. "Yeah, sure bring him in."

No sooner did he say that, the man in question walked in from behind the secretary. He had bandages around his head, covering his right eye, and his right sleeve was tied neatly to prevent it from hanging loosely. He still wore a Jounin outfit and he didn't seem to get weaker, due to his missing appendage.

He held his left hand up, signaling for his two subordinates to leave him to his privacy with the Hokage. They nodded and vanished.

The Professor raised his eye brows, "Was that your personal Root you've been working on these past five years?" he asked interlacing his fingers and having them overlapping his mouth.

Danzo nodded, "Hai, they were a little difficult to train, due to the fact that my regime is brutal. But it panned out alright, with a little side affects." he muttered the last part, but it was still heard by the Hokage.

"Side affects? What kind of side affects?" Hiruzen questioned narrowing his eyes at his advisor.

Danzo ignored the looked and gazed to wear he knew one of the hidden ANBU were, well hiding. "Well as you know, your ANBU, handle dangerous missions that have reached your attention. They are strong and loyal to you and most importantly they retain their emotions for when they're off duty." he began explaining.

The war hawk's eyes quickly glanced at Hiruzen, "Well my Root, are pretty much the same with some rather minor tweaks."

"What kind of tweaks are you speaking of?" The fire shadow asked rather curiously since, his knowledge of the group was rather scarce.

"Well, like your ANBU they handle dangerous missions, except these missions, don't ever reach the light of day. Meaning that we protect the 'Root' of the great Tree of Konoha from the shadows." he stopped and broke eye contact with the Hokage. "They are also only loyal to me." he added waiting for the outburst, but it never came.

"So your telling me that, you have a group of individuals that go on even more dangerous missions then my own ANBU…" he deducted letting the information settle in his mind. "How do they feel about that?" he finally asked.

"Not a damn thing." he said making Hiruzen's eyes widen. "It seems sometime during their training, their minds broke completely. They're completely emotionless, they don't feel a thing. Their prime objective is the mission. Its amazing how much success they've had in the field." he said crazily grinning wide.

Sarutobi stood to his feet, from behind his desk. "Danzo, that's inhuman. You've took the emotions from human beings to complete your own gains."

"No, not my gains. The village's. You know that I love the village and want to protect it more than I want to protect anything else. Root does just that. You are the leaves that bathe in the sun. While I am the roots that grow in the dark."

Sarutobi glared at Danzo for awhile. He knew that Root has been busy and from the vague understanding, the missions they went on were the dirtiest of the dirty missions shinobi could go on. But he couldn't deny that they were essential for their prowess in the stealth game.

He then walked towards the window and looked over his village. Seeing all the smiling faces made him smile, before he imagined them emotionless with a sword in hand. He closed his eyes tight. "I'm sorry Danzo, but I'm going to have to disband your project."

This angered Danzo, "What! Did you not hear what I've just told you?"

"I've heard every single word. And don't get me wrong, during a war they are outstanding and highly appreciated."

"Then why are yo-"

"But that's just it, the war is over. They are no longer needed. We have entered the era of peace and Root is chaotic. Dismissed." he said waving his hand at the man.

"But Hokag-" Danzo tried to question, only to have a force of KI dropped on him.

"I said dismissed." he ordered keeping an eye on Danzo's reflection.

Danzo's eyes narrowed and darkened. He gave a short bow and glared at Sarutobi's back. "You're a fool Hiruzen. Peace in a shinobi world will not last forever." he said as he turned and left the office.

'I have a bad feeling about the future.' Hiruzen mused.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Danzo walked out of the large red building and was soon joined by his two agents. "I take it by your emotionless face that the Hokage didn't take it well." the male agent on his left said as the trio soon took to the rooftops.

Danzo kept his gaze ahead. "It could have been worse."

"How so Danzo-sama?" the female on the right asked.

"I could have went into detail about how you lost your emotions." Danzo said.

Though the two didn't have any emotions, they couldn't help but shiver at the thought of the training they went through. Having to kill the person they thought of as a sibling just to survive was horrible. The amount of mental conditioning they each went through after was just as horrible and the final fight against Danzo himself always put each of them in the ward.

Danzo would absolutely admit that medical Ninjutsu was a great asset to have and had to applaud Tsuande on her ingenious amount of knowledge on the subject. Her and the other two were a strong team, slightly trailing behind Naruto and his own team.

One of his agents had juest returned form the battlefield telling him that Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya were crowned the Densetsu no Sannin by Hanzo of the Salamander, just before the Futago no Gin Okami came and finished the job. More importantly Naruto, laid waste to the man.

Naruto, the **Senso no Kami **(God of War) or **Shinobi no Kami** (God of Shinobi). Whatever he wanted to be called, was truly a force of nature, just like his namesake, maelstrom. Even without that bloodline of his, he was considered an S-Rank ninja, and he knew that Hiruzen was even considering stepping down to have Naruto take the thrown, so to speak, next.

"Are you really going to let the Hokage disband what you've worked so hard on?" the male agent said knocking Danzo from his thoughts.

The war hawk scoffed, "Quite the opposite. I now know that giving Sarutobi that update was a bad idea, so we're going to have to do some relocating. Its time for us to really go underground." he said emotionlessly.

**XxX With Naruto XxX**

Naruto and Tsunade were walking with the Ame Orphans, now dubbed their unofficial children, who were positioned in front of them.

Yahiko, the official leader of the three, wore a dark red shirt and a pair of black shorts. With a pair of black sandals.

Nagato wore a pair of black pants and a similar dark red shirt. He also wore a pair of black sandals.

Konan wore a white blouse, similar to Tsunade's own white blouse, and a pair of black pants.

Ultimately they looked like a team, all they needed was shinobi gear and the skills to go with them.

"Naruto-kun, did we leave anything at the hotel?" Tsunade asked from her place beside the silver haired man.

Naruto raised his eye brow at the weird question. "No Tsu-hime. I have everything sealed up." he said taking the scroll out of his pouch for proof. "Why such an odd question?" he asked the blonde female curiously.

She shrugged, "No reason." she said.

Naruto gazed at her for a while. "Your bored huh?" he came to the conclusion, causing her to nodded her head. "Me too." he said hanging his head solemnly.

"Maybe if we were already in the village then, we wouldn't be bored anymore." Tsunade analyzed, because then they would have things to do, except walk slowly to their destination.

"Yeah and then I would be able to tortu-, Uh I mean train those three." he said chuckling as he rubbed the back of his head. "Not to mention, they can go to the Academy." 'With my father.' he thought knowing that Minato was found, just like he was. And was now in the academy learning the basics.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. They could learn their basics, while we teach them more advance things. They going to be the strongest group ever to come out of the academy, since, well us." Tsunade said lightly bouncing causing her bust to jiggling within Naruto's sight.

Naruto grinned, hypnotized by the cleavage. "Yes to the academy." he droned before shaking his head. "Yeah, we better hurry up. Going this pace is starting to get to me." he said making seal less clones before they snatched up the surprised children and they took to the trees.

"With this new speed, we shall be in the village within the hour." Naruto said as trees literally blurred by them.

**XxX An Hour Later XxX**

Naruto laughed as he Yahiko continued to curse him for just snatching him up like that. "Calm down 'Hiko-chan." Naruto said between chuckles.

"No, that was just mean. I was unprepared and I got a little sick." the orange haired child said, his face red with anger.

Naruto stopped laughing and frowned. "I'm sorry Yahiko-kun, maybe I set the speed a little to fast. Can you forgive me?" he asked crouching down to his level and laying a hand on his shoulder.

The other three waited with baited breath, hoping that Yahiko would except his apology. They weren't disappointed when Yahiko suddenly wrapped Naruto in a hug. "Apology excepted… Tou-san."

The Uzumaki stopped frowning and smiled softly and returned the hug. He had to remember that Yahiko was without a family for a long time and it was his job to fill in that void.

Naruto released the hug and kept his hand on Yahiko's shoulder as they walked closer to the village.

"Ah, Naruto-san, Tsunade-san, welcome back to the village." one of the Chunin gate guards said bowing.

"How's it going Riko-san? Still a Chunin gate guard I see." Naruto said waving at the female Chunin.

"Hai, it's a relaxing job and I don't feel like advancing a rank." Riko said slightly blushing. She was always blushing, everywhere she went. "Oh and who's the cute little munchkins." she said noticing the three kids behind both Naruto and Tsunade.

Tsunade chose this moment to enter the conversation. "These three are going to be our children, as soon as we get to the Hokage. The red head one is Nagato-kun, the bluenette is Konan-chan, and the orange haired one is Yahiko-kun."

Thankfully Nagato's hair was covering his eyes and Riko couldn't see the Rinnegan on full blast like it always was. "Come on you three say hi to the nice lady." Naruto said softly scooting Yahiko and Konan forward, while Tsunade did the same with Nagato.

"Hello Riko-san." they said in unison.

"Naruto-sensei can we go now?" Yahiko asked pulling on Naruto's pants leg as he futilely tried to drag Naruto towards the Hokage building.

Naruto chuckled, "Alright Riko-san, I'll be going now. I still think you should take your Jonin Exams." he said finally letting Yahiko drag him away.

As soon as they were away from the gate, they noticed that people were out and about, celebrating the victory of winning the war. "Wow people are really letting loose." Tsunade commented, seeing all the sake in the hands of adults while kids ran through the streets.

"Yeah, its great that they're enjoying themselves." Naruto said as people began cheering him, knowing he was a big reason they were victorious.

"Hurry." Yahiko said dragging him harder.

Naruto and the others chuckled and after five minutes they were entering the large red building.

Naruto waved to the many passing secretaries and soon they appeared at the large door with the leader of the village behind it. "Now I want you three to be on your best behavior." he said only looking at Yahiko, who looked sheepish at being singled out.

"Hi Nii-sama." Naruto said busting through the door, completely contradicting what he just told the kids.

Hiruzen sighed, slowly shaking his head. While it was normal for Naruto to call him Nii-sama and bust through the door, it was starting to get frustrating. "Hello, to you too Naruto-otouto." Hiruzen said cracking open an eye. "I see you brought more than Hanzo home with you." he said already knowing that the silver haired captain would be bring the previous leader of Ame's body to be analyzed and all that good stuff.

Naruto nodded taking out said scroll and throwing it at a random corner, only for it to disappear. An ANBU already transporting it to the place that do the dissections and the experiments and all that good stuff. "Hai Nii-sama. These three followed us, shortly after defeating Hanzo. I think you'll be surprised that all of them are special." he said smiling.

Hiruzen had the feeling that this was going to be a surprising meeting. "Enlighten me Naruto-kun. How special could they be?"

Naruto smiled, "Well this one…" he said indicating Yahiko. "Uh, I don't really know yet, but I know he's pretty smart for his age." he said lightly tapping on his head. He moved over to Konan, "This one has a very special bloodline that allows her to control paper. She might even be able to turn into a flock of paper when she gets stronger." he said knowing that much, since Jiraiya told him when they were training for those three years.

Finally Naruto moved to Nagato. "This one is the most surprising Nii-sama. Not only is he my cousin…" he said watching Hiruzen's eyes widen, since that meant that the little boy was an Uzumaki and the only Uzumaki's left after the destruction of their village were Mito, who was very old, Naruto, Kushina, who came to become the next Jinchuriki and was currently in the Academy, and now this little boy. Before he could even ask how he knew this, Naruto moved the strands of hair away from his eyes, "But he also has the Rinnegan." he said finally letting the Hokage's head drop on his desk, completely out of it.

Tsunade giggled, "He took that well."

"And that's not even all the news I have to tell him." Naruto commented chuckling also.

**XxX An Hour Later XxX**

After recovering and learning the other information Naruto had to offer, Hiruzen mulled over the information given. "So your telling me that, you want these three to be your children and students. You want to resign from the Corps and return to being an Elite Jonin and a sensei at that. Your finally going to marry Tsunade because she's now pregnant… did I leave anything out?" Hiruzen said leaning against his hand.

The spiky haired Jonin rubbed his chin in thought, "Yeah, you forgot the part where my team becomes stronger than your own." Naruto said smirking proudly.

Naruto's smirk became a grimace as he was poked in the side. He turned his head to see Tsunade whistling innocently. "You better be careful Otouto, I've trained my students to near perfection. They've even went up against Hanzo the Salamander himself."

"And I killed him myself."

"True, only after my team wore him out."

"My ass they did." Naruto scoffed before getting poked again. "Ouch Tsunade-chan that hurts." Naruto groaned.

"Stop arguing with sensei." she chided.

Naruto glared at Hiruzen's smirk. "This isn't over Nii-sama. You might have trained your team to near perfection, but my team is going to be absolute." he said leaving the room.

The three new, official, members of Naruto's family sensed the tension in the room leave with Naruto and decided to leave with him.

Tsunade watched her children leave and sighed. "Did you really have to do all that sensei?" the blonde said resting her hands on her hips.

Hiruzen smiled, "You already know I had too. I did the same with you three. I told you three, what you couldn't accomplish and sat back and watched you accomplish everything. Naruto's going to do the same to his team."

Tsunade frowned, knowing how insanely brutal her sensei's training was. She mentally shuddered at having to think about it. And if she knew her Naruto-kun, his training was even more brutal. 'Who knew a Nara could be so vicious?' Tsunade thought about the infamous man who trained Naruto, Sakumo and Kai.

His name was Shinzu Nara, like all Nara's he was both incredibly smart and equally lazy. But unlike other Naras he was easily motivated. His ambition to put his team through hell was easily accomplished, she was glad they returned from that hell.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when the door opened. She smiled when one of the subjects of her thoughts walked through. "Tsunade-chan, I didn't know you were back." One Hatake Kai said closing the distance between them and hugging her.

She was a very beautiful woman. She had long and beautiful snow white hair, that reached her back, but was currently in a single ponytail. Exotic crystal blue eyes and plump lips covered in blue lipstick. She wore a dark blue dress that went to the middle of thighs. Over her shoulders was a white jacket. Her dress was slit both, down the side of her left leg and also down her chest. She had a large C-cup bust and another bump, signifying her pregnant status. To finish it off, she had on a pair of regular sandals, because she was pregnant.

"Oh wow, you look amazing Kai-chan, I didn't know you were pregnant?" She said hugging her again. "What's the occasion?" she asked this time indicating the clothes.

"Nothing really. Me and Sakumo-koi are just out enjoying each other's company." Kai said.

Tsunade rose her eyebrow, "Really, then what are you doing here?"

Kai smiled widely. "We sensed Naruto's return long ago. Being a sensor I'm able to judge someone's chakra and I can tell that Naruto's usual calm chakra was all over the place in happiness. Sakumo was able to prevent me from coming to see what caused it for only an hour. Well here I am, now tell me the good news." she said smiling and preventing herself from using her skills to find out what, since it'll ruin the surprise.

Tsunade giggled a little and lightly scratched the back of her head. "Well…"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Wow Naruto, I leave you alone for a couple of days and you already have three kids with one on the way." Sakumo said shaking his head. He was only wearing a dark blue button shirt and white pants and white sandals, while his wife had his white jacket. His short white hair was… kind of presentable. It was still spiky and shaggy at the same time, the ponytail in the back was slightly cut shorter and neatly tied.

Naruto chuckled while rubbing the back of his head. His official children snickered in their seats by the two adults. "What can I say, a lot of things happened after you left."

"I can tell. So this is your team?" he said looking at the kids.

Naruto smiled and looked at the children. "Yeah, I'm going to torture the hell out of them." he whispered.

Naruto and Sakumo smiled when they heard a yell of happiness. "I guess Kai-chan found out about my pregnant wife to be." Naruto said chuckling.

"Yeah, it's surprising that she just ignored these three here." Sakumo said slightly disappointed.

Naruto nodded, "She must've only been focused on me and Tsunade. That and these three are still new to the village."

Just when Naruto said that Kai came out of nowhere and wrapped her arms around the Uzumaki, being mindful of the large belly. "Congratulations Naruto-nii." Kai squealed putting all the hugging power she could.

Naruto chuckled, "Arigato Kai-oneechan." Naruto said returning the hug. Feeling her large stomach, Naruto chuckled. "Wow, you're really blowing up Oneechan." he said releasing the hug. He then rubbed the large stomach. "How far along are you now?"

"Five months." she said happily now joining in the rubbing. "I cant wait until I have this baby so I can get into my sexier dresses for Saku-kun. So when are you going to have your wedding?" the snow haired woman asked

"Its going to be maybe a week away." Tsunade said walking down the stairs.

Kai let out a small gasp, "Why so far away?" she said looking at Naruto.

"We have to get the children settled into the house. Also we have to show them around the village and get them familiar with it." Naruto listed off some reason, to which Kai only heard one word.

"Children? You already have children." she said causing Naruto to smile and point at the three who were whispering to each other. "Aww, there so adorable." she squealed and quickly appeared in front of them, comically hugging all three.

After a few minutes of just seeing Kai smother the former orphans, Tsunade stop it with a clearing of her throat.

Kai blushed in embarrassment and backed up a little. "What are your names little darlings?" she asked still quite bubbly.

"Konan Uzumaki." the bluenette said giggling at the older woman.

"Yahiko Uzumaki." the orange haired child said plainly.

"Nagato Uzumaki." Nagato smiled, being the only one who didn't have his name changed.

"Oh there so adorable." Kai said again. "So I guess the red head here is a true Uzumaki." she said indicating his ripple patterned eyes.

"Yea, that's my cousin." Naruto sighed having to explain that for about the second maybe third time since they united.

"Yes Kai-hime, that's his cousin. Now they have a lot to do, so can we get back to our date?" Sakumo grumbled crossing his arms.

Kai stood to her full height. "Fine Sakumo-kun." she pouted also crossing her arms. "Until next time Naruto-kun, Tsunade-chan… adorable kids." she said walking to Sakumo and letting him lead her out of the building.

Naruto watched his Genin team walk out of the building. "Well, now its time to show these three their new home."

Tsunade nodded and gestured for the kids to follow them. With that Naruto and company began their journey to the clan district of the village.

It took them little over twenty minutes to get there, because they toured the former orphans on the way.

The orphans were surprised to see such a regular house. Sure it was big, but compared to the Hyuga Mansion across the way, it was tame. It was a large two story building that had some cherry blossom trees framing the walkway. A large lake was in the back, next door to a separate training room.

From what they can tell, just from looking from the outside, it had to have at least six bedrooms. How many bathrooms was unknown due to the fact that they only seen six windows, from the front of the house.

"Wow!" they exclaimed still quite amazed from the realization that they were going to be living there.

"Get comfortable you three, because after the wedding your going to miss it." he said smirking, ignoring Tsunade's poke at his ribs.

The three rolled their eyes, but knowing that he wasn't playing. "Stop scaring them Naruto-kun." Tsunade chastised.

Naruto scoffed, "Scared? They don't look scared at all. Whatever, show them around the place, I need to go somewhere." Naruto said resting his hand on Nagato's head.

"Where are you going and why do you need to take Nagato with you?" she curiously asked.

"I'm taking Nagato to see baa-chan. She's still the head of the Uzumaki." Naruto said leaning in to kiss Tsunade.

She slightly moaned, "Hurry back and say hi to grandma for me." the blonde said smiling as the Uzumakis vanished in a body flicker.

Yahiko and Konan looked at Tsunade in slight concern. "What's going to happen to Nagato-kun?" Konan asked.

"Hmm?" Tsunade sounded, barely hearing what Konan asked as she was still immersed in the feeling of kissing Naruto. "Oh yeah, Nagato is going to be fine. You have nothing to worry about Konan-chan. Now lets get you two settled." Tsunade said leading them into the house.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Naruto appeared deep in the residential district of the village. A few children were still out playing, before the sun completely disappeared. Mothers sat in chairs, already tired from their short celebration of winning the war.

"So you said this 'baa-chan' person was still the head of the clan. How come you haven't took over?" Nagato asked.

"We actually had that conversation after we finished fighting." Naruto said looking down at the young red head.

"You fought the clan head! What are you crazy?" Nagato said knowing that Naruto was obviously crazy.

"I'm not crazy, but man was that a good fight. It happened about a decade ago." 'I fought two Uzumaki woman in the span of twenty four hours.' he thought as he began thinking about the fight.

_XxX Flashback A Decade Ago XxX_

_The twelve year old Naruto walked through the forest, accompanied by Mito Uzumaki, who was around her late fifties and still looking like she thirty._

_Her long dark red hair, freely cascade down her back and all accessories were put away, as they would only get in the way. "Are you ready for the fight of your life?" the Uzumaki clan head spoke, dressed in a simple and yet elegant dark blue battle suit._

"_I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Naruto spoke still wearing the same attire he wore while fighting his mother, which he just finished not even a day ago. 'Its time to see just what the hell the Kyuubi wants.' he thought._

"_Good because I have a few conditions for the fight." she said as they entered a fairly large clearing, also inhabited by a large lake._

_Naruto clenched his fist a couple of times, "Tell him." he simply said moving across the clearing._

"_I want to see how you fight without the Rinnegan, we must remember that these eyes are just a tool for us to use. We mustn't get dependant on them." Mito said temporarily activating her Rinnegan only to deactivate them just as quickly._

"_Trust me baa-chan, I know that." he said._

"_Hmph." she grunted as crimson chakra began oozing out of her body._

_Naruto stood in shock as the kitsune's cloak wrapped around Mito's body. He knew how it felt to have it wrap around him, but experiencing the pure malice and hate wash over his body was a new experience for him._

'_So this is what everybody's been feeling every time I used the fox's cloak.' Naruto thought as he felt the pure Killer Intent crashed down on him. 'Shit, this is too much.' he cursed in his mind._

"_**Only One…"**_

_He didn't have time to figure out how to counteract the feeling, because soon, Mito appeared in front of him and punched him hard. His small body flew across the clearing and literally skipped across the water. 'Fuck, what the hell. Fucking Kyuubi.'_

_The silvery haired preteen reached for the bank of the lake and lifted his body out of the water. He rested on his back and looked in the sky. He noticed a spot in the sky, that seemed to be getting closer. He cursed again as it quickly dropped on his position, making a large water filled crater._

_The preteen panted quickly, he barely had time to substitute out of there. "Damn was I this fast when I was using the Kyuubi's cloak?' Naruto thought._

"_**Only One…"**_

_Naruto growled in annoyance as the Kyuubi's voice popped up again. 'That damn fox is fucking up my concentration.' he thought shaking his head._

_Unknown to Naruto, Kyuubi was also in Mito's head. The main Kyuubi, inside of Mito, was being heard more clearly. __**"Only One… Only One Kyuubi."**__ it spoke pushing more chakra through the, thought of to be completely reinforced, seal._

_Naruto looked and noticed a fully formed second tail grew from the cloak. He sighed and his fingers lit on fire, a different elemental symbol on each finger. "Lets see if this works." he mumbled as he blasted forward._

_He thrust his palm forward, before his thought process thought of something, 'Wait a minute… where's her seal at?' he thought since her abdomen was in clear few and no seal was there. "Fuck." he cursed as he was unable to dodge the punch that rocketed him back towards the lake._

_This time he skipped across the hard ground and into a very dense oak tree. He coughed up blood as his stomach crashed into the oak. He was starting to get pissed at being a punching bag. He thought of something and created a clone… it was time, but in the meantime he had to keep Mito away from his clone._

_Lightning began crackling around his body and he felt his entire body become slightly numb with all the lightning around it. He grinned at the woman who was busy grabbing her head and swinging it around as a third tail sprouted. He took notice of the new appendage and upped the electrical output. __**'Raiton no Yoroi**__,____(Lightning Style Armor) the most useful lightning technique ever.' he thought as he literally disappeared._

_He was in front of Mito in a split second and it was her turn to fly through the clearing. And fly she did. Naruto's toe wasn't even on the ground for a millisecond before he gave chase after the flying woman._

_He was pleased his lightning cloaked body allowed him to reach her in no time at all, but damn was it taxing on his body. Naruto quickly enclosed his fist together, making a single double handed fist. He quickly slammed that on Mito's youkai cloaked body, sending her straight into the earth._

_After he did that he quickly backed up and waited for her to emerge. After three seconds the ground started shaking and a pillar of demonic energy shot into the sky. 'That's not good.' Naruto thought as that was sure to bring more attention to their fight._

_Two seconds after the pillar of youki, Naruto's body was grabbed by a arm of youki. The lightning and youki were fighting each other for dominance, so Naruto didn't feel anything from being grabbed._

_He looked down to see six tails of pure destruction swaying behind Mito. Her body was crouched and a skeletal structure was above her, acting like some kind of fox bone armor. He cursed and his eyes flashed, __**"Shinra Tensei."**__ he said forcing the arm off of him. He kept the eyes blazing as he faced off against the six tails. 'Is this what Pein experienced when we fought? Fuck I have to figure a way to calm her down.' Naruto thought as his clone dispelled and he received power of the sage._

_He smirked as he blasted forward, Mito doing the same. Punches, kicks, grab attempts, and mini Shinra Tensei's were used in a span of a few seconds. Until a lucky Rasengan connected with Mito's youki cloaked abdomen._

_He was immediately blasted backwards. His cloak vanished as did his sage mode. __**"Use it… Its your only chance at survival… USE IT!"**__ almost immediately a second pillar of youki rose to pierce the sky. But it wasn't from Mito, but from Naruto._

_The, previously thought of to be absorbed Kyuubi, finally emerged from deep within Naruto. Now the silver haired preteen was also cloaked in a six tailed, bone armor state._

_Now the two Jinchuuriki faced each other and met in a clash of power, that instantly cratered the area. After that everything went dark for both of them._

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_Naruto's eyes open to the vision of darkness. It was only after his eyes fully focused that he noticed the pipes. He was in his sewer detailed mindscape, a place he hasn't been in for years._

_He noticed he was floating in water and stood up, said water reaching his waist. 'It's never reached that high before.' Naruto thought as he noticed a strong red glow in the distance._

_Of course he knew that he had to go there. So go he did. As he was going the glow was getting stronger and the pipes that indicated his silver chakra was getting skinnier._

_Soon after a couple of twists and turns he stepped into a familiar room, that seemed to have gotten larger. He noticed a fox on his left, behind his standard cage, with the familiar seal tag keeping the gate closed. In his process to looking right, he noticed Mito entering from another hallway. Only she was looking to her left, in the process of looking right._

_There eye's connected and they proceeded to look to their right. Naruto instantly noticed another Kyuubi no Yoko, except this one was chained in everyway imaginable for a fox it's size. The chains made it completely immobile except for the six tails that moved freely behind him. __**"So the containers finally join minds to visit us."**__ spoke Kyuu from it's chained position._

_(AN: I'm going to call Naruto's Kyuubi 'Yoko' while I call Mito's Kyuubi 'Kyuu' But remember that Naruto's Kyuubi is caged and Mito's Kyuubi is chained.)_

_Naruto turned to face Yoko, "What's the meaning of this? I was positive you were absorbed a long time ago, completely purified by the activation of my Rinnegan."_

"_**You screwed up kit. Your seal failed to do its job."**__ Yoko said ignoring the question._

"_What does it mean?" Mito said walking up to Naruto._

"_**So it seems I become soft in the future." **__Kyuu said._

"_**You shut your damn mouth!"**__ Yoko said growling at the other Kyuubi._

"_Future? What does he mean?" Mito asked looking at the caged Kyuubi._

"_**Go on, explain to her mortal. Explain your fuck up."**__ Kyuu said growling as it's tails smashed against the walls and floor behind him._

_Naruto's mind was going a mile a minute as everything literally flashed before his eyes. Everything soon clicked to realization. "Okay Mito-sama, here's the truth. I'm from the future. The caged Kyuubi is mine, obviously the other is yours." Naruto dropped the bomb._

"_The future? But time travel is impossible." Mito exclaimed completely skeptic about the situation._

"_**Not for the king of fucking up there."**__ Kyuu said._

_Naruto glared at the chained fox. "I'm not a fuck up… I just make mistakes."_

"_**So your twelve again huh? Damn that must be hell and with a new everything. What happened to your blonde hair?"**__ Yoko asked._

_Naruto enjoyed the change of subject and nodded. "Yeah, except this time I actually had a good childhood, even if its filled with war. And my hair…" Naruto said grabbing his silver bangs. "Yeah, that changed with my chakra." he said rubbing his long silver hair. "I need a haircut." Naruto added with a chuckle._

"_**Its good to see you again Naruto."**__ Yoko said._

"_Yeah, you too fur ball." Naruto said loving his nickname for the fox._

"_**STOP IGNORING ME!"**__ Kyuu yelled, slamming his tails harder._

_The mindscape rumbled with the slamming, before chains sprouted and wrapped around the tails. "There." Mito said after binding the fox. "Now fully explain everything." she said glaring at Naruto._

_With sweat going down his brow, Naruto explained everything, with Yoko adding, that during his fight with Madara, his seal was further… 'distorted' and became an entirely different seal. Naruto told her about everything from his time and then he told her about his mother and father and fighting his mother not even twenty four hours ago. When I mean he told her everything, I mean everything. From his birth to that very moment._

_Mito stood there completely shocked. "Wow… so Madara survived the fight with Hashirama-kun and went on to completely fuck up the world." Mito deduced. "So what do we do about the two Kyuubis?"_

"_**You have to fuse us together."**__ Yoko said._

"_Are you crazy? And give you eighteen tails of power, fuck that." Naruto said._

"_**No, idiot. You need to take complete control of my chakra and make it your own. And fuse my subconscious with the other. His own chakra will erode and I'll fade within him. That's the solution. That's why I've been telling you that there can be only one." **__Yoko said giving Naruto and Mito there solution._

"_Will you really let me do that?" Naruto asked, only to see Yoko nod._

"_**I promise… and as a kitsune, I'm bound by my word."**__ Yoko said._

"_Arigato Kyuubi." Naruto said as he jumped at the cage and peeled the seal off._

_Instead of the gates bursting open, like Naruto would have thought, they slowly opened. The Kyuubi stepped out, his tails swinging around as he laid in front of Naruto._

_Naruto walked up to his snout and laid his hand on it. "Sayonara Kyuubi no Yoko." he said as his body was immediately filled by Kyuubi's chakra. A flash of light blinded the spectators. A red glow overcame Naruto, before it started to dim and turn silver, before that disappeared._

_The light left and the spectators were surprised to see a spectral image of the Kyuubi at the size of a small fox. "Now throw me at the other Kyuubi." Yoko said loosing its powerful booming voice._

_Naruto did as he was told and watched as he lost the 'person' that has been with him his whole life._

_With that everything shattered._

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_Naruto and Mito were returned to the outside world. They laid in a crater, their previous youki cloaks gone. It had seemed that all that time spent in their linked mindscapes was equivalent to a second in the real world._

"_I think our fights over." Mito said from her position on the floor._

"_Yeah, I guess it is." Naruto said as the chakra signatures were only a few seconds away from them._

"_So are you going to tell anybody else your secret?"_

_Naruto slowly shook his head. "There'll be no reason to." he said sitting up as nearly all of the ANBU and Jonin arrived at their location, with the Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, at the front._

"_What the hell happened here?" He asked in full Hokage mode._

"_Oh nothing." Naruto waved at him nonchalantly. "I just said something I shouldn't have." Naruto said chuckling nervously._

"_How do you explain the two separate pillars of youki?"_

"_Those were both me, upping the power. I do have complete control of the Kyuubi's power." the Uzumaki clan head said. "I you do not want to know what was said… trust me." she said keeping up the act and menacingly glaring at Naruto._

_Hiruzen stared at the two, "…Okay. Naruto your not off the hook. Maybe your punishment should be changing Kensei's diaper for a month." he mused out loud as everybody left, sensing that they weren't needed, the Hokage included._

"_Aw man, I hate changing Kensei's diaper. I swear if he pees on me one more tim-"_

"_Calm down Naruto." Mito said interrupting him._

_Naruto shook his head. "Thanks Mito-sama."_

"_What did I say about calling me -sama?" she said annoyed as she too sat up._

"_But you are the clan head, thus you should have respect."_

"_Well how about you take the title."_

"_Nah, too much responsibility. Not to mention having to go to the boring council meetings."_

"_Oh don't get me started on the meetings. I mean, I love Tobirama dearly, rest his soul. But creating a civilian council was the dumbest thing ever. Your from the future, how come you didn't stop him?" she said playfully hitting him._

"_And how was I supposed to do that. Was I supposed to go up to him and just say, 'Oh Tobirama, don't make the Civilian council, they fuck up the future.' How the hell was I supposed to explain that?"_

"_Well we'll never know now will we." Mito said standing to her feet._

"_Whatever. I guess its time for me to go home and deal with Ni-sama. Bye Mito-sama."_

"_Stop calling me that." Mito said slapping Naruto in the back of his head._

"_Alright Alright. Bye baachan." Naruto said substituting himself with a log, just in time, because the log exploded._

_XxX End Flashback XxX_

Naruto was thrown from his reminiscing as they arrived that the house. Mito had moved from her house in the forest to the village, to take care of Kushina.

Naruto knocked on the door and said little girl opened the door. "Ah Naruto-nii what are you doing here?" Kushina said as Naruto crouched down to hug her.

She's been calling him that, ever since he rescued her from the pursuing Iwa Ninjas. Sadly he was too late to save her uncles from certain death in front of her eyes. Naruto knew they were going to destroy Uzushiogakure, but he didn't know exactly when. So when word came that Kushina was being escorted to the village, he cursed, because it must've already happened.

He promised her that he would always take care of her, but she was given to Mito to take care of, because she was the clan head. "Oh I'm just here to see baachan. I found another Uzumaki. His name is Nagato." he said nudging Nagato forward.

"Ooh, he has the Rinnegan too. How good is he with it?" Kushina asked as her blue eyes turned into the Rinnegan.

"Not very, he just got it and he doesn't know how to deactivate it yet." Naruto said rubbing Nagato's head.

"Is that Naruto-kun I hear?" a voice said from the back.

"Yeah. Its me baachan." Naruto said a little loud. Suddenly the gravity around him tripled and he nearly dropped to his knees. He groaned in annoyance, he had forgotten about that security system. The house had seals everywhere and when a certain word was mentioned the person would be subjected to extreme gravity. The only reason it hadn't happened before was because he wasn't in the house yet.

Soon Mito walked into the living room. "Ah, you've gotten stronger. I'm sure you quickly canceled your own gravity seals in the nick of time though." she said snapping her fingers, canceling the gravity affect.

Naruto chuckled, "I cant believe you still remember about the Five Starred Gravity Seal." he said resealing the gravity, as all the points returned to being on his wrists, ankles, and his neck. He hid the point on his neck with special make up. 'Maybe its time to go up to three.' he thought, since he's been at two for the longest. He cursed himself for forgetting about his creation up until a couple of weeks ago.

She nodded and looked at Nagato. 'So he becomes Pain. Eh he doesn't look like much.' she thought. "Another one Naruto, this is the second one. Your becoming a little Uzumaki hunter huh."

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah." he said, but she heard it as, "Don't expect anymore." Naruto began rubbing the back of his head. "So shall we talk over tea?"

She nodded and walked towards the kitchen.

**AN: I have to end it right here. So there you have it. I hope some questions were answered with this filler chapter and don't be afraid to give me more questions. **

**For those of you who are waiting for the Lemon oneshot… keep waiting. Calm down, I'm going to be working on that next. At this point I'm not even on the actual lemon part. But it'll hit the site sometime in the future.**

**All I have to say is that Kishimoto is fucking confusing the hell out of everybody now. So spoiler alert, if you haven't read the new manga, but Madara is really dead as he was just summoned with the Edo Tensei. So who the hell has been posing as Madara, behind that mask. It cant be Itachi, Sasuke, or obviously Madara. I'm thinking it might be Izuna, Madara's brother, but he died a long ass time ago. I just don't know anymore. Everything is just confusing as fuck.**

**Whatever I ranted, I cant believe it myself, since I thought I stopped doing that a long time ago. But whatever.**

**Thanks for reading and review, REVIEWING IS FUN!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I know, far too long. Apologies for the long wait.**

**Another chapter of Seals of Forgotten Time. Lets get on with it.**

_Disclaimer: Hello welcome to Manga world, may I take your order?_

_Yea, can I have Naruto?_

_I'm sorry sir, we're fresh out of that._

_WHAT!_

**Seals of Forgotten Time Chapter: Eight**

**XxX Mito's House XxX**

The two Uzumakis sat at a table that was extremely close to the ground. Though it was a noble setting, with the low table and all, they were sitting casually. Naruto sipped his small cup of tea. "So what do you want to talk over? Does it concern our new arrival?" Mito said with a raised eyebrow.

The blonde rested his cup on the table and cleared his throat. "Yes and no. I wanted to know how you were doing. Are you feeling alright?" he asked with clear worry in his voice.

The elder Uzumaki frowned, "So you noticed huh?" she said looking at her feet.

"Well yeah I noticed. What kind of ninja would I be if I didn't notice somebody was near the end of their lives. There's this sort of ominous feeling when you know somebody's going to kick the bucket." he said running his fingers through his hair.

Mito gave a small smile at his brashness. "Doctors said I only have a week to live after the transfer."

"Well of course your old, not everybody can live forever… not even Uzumakis." he said looking at her wrinkled face and her gray hair. But for such an old woman, it was surprising to see her with a sane state of mind. She still remembered everything, surely her ninja training keeping her brain in tact.

"True, but I don't care what the doctors say… they never met an Uzumaki. We exceed the expectations of regular shinobi, its in our blood." she said with a large proud smile. "When the time comes, take care of Kushina. I've taught her all I can about withstanding the fox's evil intentions."

The blonde gave a ghost of a smile. They both knew she would pass as soon as the beast was removed from her. He survived because it wasn't removed as much as absorbed. "Do you even have to ask?" he said rising to his feet.

She practically copied his fake smile and activated her Rinnegan. "The child is strong and smart, but shy to the core. Maybe a little time with you can crack her proverbial shell."

Naruto cracked a real smile, "Because we all know it worked on you." he said chuckling activating his own Rinnegan and they just stared at each other through their rippled eyes.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Meanwhile Kushina and Nagato were having a conversation of their own in the backyard.

"So how long have you knew Naruto-sensei?" Nagato asked the female.

Kushina chuckled, "Sensei? So he took you as a student already?" she said walking to the single swing set.

"Yeah, I know its weird, but hey you didn't answer my question." he said watching her sit down, before he started pushing her.

She giggled, loving the way the wind felt when it blew through her hair. "I knew him for a year and some months. He's like a brother to me. The only thing he taught me was a single chakra control exercise before he was sent on a mission." she said jumping off the swing.

"What was the exercise?" Nagato asked curious.

"Rock balancing!" she nearly yelled with pure excitement.

Nagato deadpanned not fully understanding the importance of such an exercise based on the name. "What in Kami is that?"

Kushina giggled as she ran across the yard to a rock that was about three pounds in weight. She jumped on it and leaned forward and did a handstand. "The exercise is all about balancing the rock, but only by your chakra. Do you see the gap between the rock and my feet?"

Nagato peered at the act and nodded his head, amazed because the rock seemed to be floating above her feet. "Wow that's amazing. Maybe me and the others will have to do that." he said still amazed.

"You sure will." the two kids heard from their side. The surprised made each of them jump in shock and it broke Kushina's concentration and the rock fell on the soles of her feet. "Come on Nagato, its time to go home." he said chuckling at Kushina's pouting face, because he ruined her concentration. "Keep at it Kushi-chan."

"When are you going to return for another visit Aniki?" Kushina asked in innocence.

The silver haired Uzumaki walked to Kushina and rubbed her head, "I'll be stopping by periodically until its time to transfer the Kyuubi from Baa-chan." he said as an apple collided with the back of his head.

The children laughed until he disappeared in a puff of smoke. "And that kids is a successful substitution." he said as a log fell to the ground covered in apple chunks.

"But Aniki I'm still scared of the demon fox." she said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Don't worry about that Kushi-chan. Me and Baa-chan have already devised a seal that will keep it contained and it will not cause you any problems in the slightest. Of course if you want to use it's power that's a different story." he said as he thought about the fusion of minds between the two demon foxes. Which one was dominate and would it be safe to leave it so that they could verbally communicate? Those were the questions floating through Naruto's spiky head.

"Its so awesome to have to seal masters working for me." the female red head sighed into her hug.

Two bursts of joyous laughter erupted from two places as Naruto and Mito were laughing their asses off. "I'm not working for you dear. I'm working with you. I might even be your sensei. No wait I already have a team so your going to have to stay in the academy." he said loving her puffed cheeks.

Kushina released herself from the hug and scoffed, "Oh please I wont be spending another year in that place. Next time the Hokage comes to evaluate the students, I'm going to sign myself up for a try at an early graduation." she said smiling proudly, because she already knew she was just as strong as any average Genin.

"Speaking of Hokage, rumors have been floating around the village that you might be part of the race for the hat." Mito said walking out into the backyard.

"Really, is that true, I might have the Hokage for a sensei." Nagato said finally joining the conversation.

Naruto nervously chuckled, "Haha, um, no that's not true. It would be the worse time to take the hat, considering I have a family on the way. Not to mention a team to teach. And plus Hiruzen-Nii-chan still has plenty of years in him." he said rubbing the back of his head.

Naruto looked at the little eight year olds and shook his head, "I'm serious. I'm not going for the hat. Enough of this, I'll see you two later. I have to finally show Nagato the inside of his new home." he said quickly grabbing Nagato's shoulder and body flickering out of there.

**XxX One Month Later XxX**

Naruto had been steadily putting the three former orphans through some work. It was just reading mostly. Tsunade was starting to have cravings, just regular stuff, she still hasn't shown signs of being pregnant, which she was glad of. She had been shopping for a wedding kimono, before she started getting… "distorted" her words not Naruto's.

He had also heard news of the pregnancy of both Kai and Biwako and he immediately knew Kakashi and Asuma were coming along. He and Sakumo went out for a couple of drinks with Hiruzen, in which he gave them the dos and donts for what to do throughout the pregnancy.

Two words both of them will forever remember are, 'Beware of the mood swings.'

Tsunade had super strength when she wanted to so Naruto was going to be in a lot of trouble the next eight months. Kai she was much sweeter than Tsunade, so her mood swings were going to be surprising, more or less.

She also has been resuming her work as the head of the hospital. Working on the dangerous poison derived from Hanzo. It was a tricky poison, fortunately she had a lot of time to both copy it and create an antidote.

But back to more pressing matters, "AHH!" a scream sounded throughout the village. "It fits."

Kai and Tsunade were shopping for the perfect wedding kimono for the upcoming wedding. And from the sound of it they found it. "Of course it fits Tsu-chan, it was tailor specifically for your body." Kai giggled from her place on the bottom of the platform, wearing a loose pair of beige pants and a loose white shirt. She shirt had to be loose, to fit over her large pregnant belly.

Tsunade was wearing a pure white kimono that had sleeves that reached the knuckles on her hands. The length of the kimono also made it like a dress, but the tail behind it was only about a foot long. It was form fitting, but provided plenty of breathing room for her chest. Her obi was below her bosom and a fairly large bow was tied behind her. On her feet was traditional sandals, that were also white, not that you could see it.

Her hair, though not now changed, had to change for the ceremony. Konan said so herself, but what did she know, she was never married.

"How do you like it Tsunade-sama?" the two heard the tailor say from right beside Tsunade.

Tsunade looked at herself in the mirror and resisted the urge to squeal in excitement, "Its perfect." she said sliding her hand along the collar that ran down her chest. "Except I feel as if my girls are suffocating." she said as her kimono didn't reveal any cleavage.

"Tsunade-sama, that would be unwise. You are going to formal wedding, not party. And plus, do you want Naruto-sama's eyes down here or up here?" the unnamed tailor asked pointing and both her chest and her eyes, respectfully.

The women giggled like schoolgirls, "I guess your right. Thanks for all your help Maki-chan. What would I do without you?"

"Probably go to your own wedding stark naked." Kai giggled from the sidelines.

The blonde's cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment, "I bet Naru-kun would love that." she said sighing as she started thinking about what Naruto was doing.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Naruto sneezed and rubbed his nose. "Wow that's the third sneeze in a row, someone must really be talking about you." Sakumo said from beside Naruto as they had to stop their spar because Naruto was sneezing and the Uzumaki called a timeout.

Dirt marks covered the two fighters because of their spar. "I hope they stop soon, because I cant fight and sneeze at the same time." Naruto said rubbing his nose. "Whatever lets continue, this might be my last spar with you before I have to really focus on the trio at home." Naruto said quickly pushing Sakumo, causing him to stumble backwards. He then did a series of quick hand seals before he deeply inhaled. **"Futon: Atsugai **(Pressure Damage)**"**

The pressurized wind quickly caught up to Sakumo and barraged the Hatake with kicked up rocks and pebbles and not to mention the trees from which the wind was traveling through.

The silver haired Uzumaki smirked as he knew that was a cheap shot, but he did deserve it for lowering his guard. A crescent wave of white energy flew through the air, making a gorge in the ground as it traveled.

Knowing the damage that wave could make, even blocked, the whiskered Elite Jonin jumped out of the way of the wave. But in the corner of his eyes, he noticed a figure in the air that brought forth another white wave of chakra. He cursed as it hit him full on and exploded as it hit the ground a millisecond later.

Sakumo chuckled as he knew that Naruto was alright. But that doesn't mean he was going to let up on the offensive. So after a few hand seals he let lightning cackle around him. **"Raiton: Fukushu Raiu **(Vengeful Thunderstorm)**"** he said as he began punching towards the ground, each punch sending a lightning bolt that created an explosion about five foot radius, each.

The Shiro Kiba stopped his onslaught as he finally landed inside the seven meter wide crater. "Maybe I overdid it a little." he said more worried about the landscape than his partner's condition.

Naruto groaned from the epicenter of the crater. He was a little numb and luckily he had used the Rinnegan's special ability to absorb any and all Ninjutsu to protect him from the brunt of the attacks. Too bad for what he couldn't absorb, the poor ground. He sat up slowly, partial numbness being a side affect from absorb so much electricity. "You still ok to fight right?" Naruto heard from above.

"Give me a minute." Naruto yelled back shaking his head. 'He's not going to give me a minute.' he thought as he focused on Sakumo from the corner of his eye. And true enough he was in the process of getting serious. A cloud of white chakra was surrounding his being. 'Yup, he's the White Fang alright.' Naruto thought as he took a deep breath before he was covered in a cloud of silver chakra.

Sakumo grinned as he seen the chakra begin to slowly cover Naruto. He dropped to all fours like any Inuzuka and watched as his chakra formed claws around his hand. His cloak now resembled a white wolf. His transformation complete he sprung in motion and was quickly upon Naruto, who was only partially transforming. That failed as Naruto's eyes changed color and he quickly push his comrade away. **"Shinra Tensei **(Almighty Push) he yelled and watched as the changed Jonin flew through the air.

The silver shroud was now complete and he stood to his feet, loving the feeling of power that this form brought to him. He jumped high into the air and floated for a while. "My turn." he mumbled as he grinned widely while he did a single bird seal. **'Futon: Ikatteiru-fū no kaminoikari** (Wrath of the Angry Wind God)**'** he thought as the sky over them darkened and a dozen tornados shot down from the sky. This was Naruto's absolute strongest wind technique. It was partially why he was called the God of War.

Utter destruction didn't really describe what was happening on the ground, because it didn't really do any justice. It really seemed like mother nature was pissed and was using her power over the wind to lay waste to absolutely everything.

The white wolf below had no defense against the force of nature. The only thing he could do was wait while his body went from one tornado to another at unimaginable speeds.

Naruto's eyes dimmed a little and he canceled his technique before it could cause anymore damage… he looked down in surprise not knowing how he lost control the way he did. Maybe it was because Sakumo had rained down electric hell upon him not a moment ago. Luckily he had held back a bit and didn't include the millions of tiny wind blades that made up each of the different tornados. 'If we would've continued this fight, one of us will have gotten killed in the process.' Naruto thought as he dropped to the devastated ground.

Groaning was heard a short distance from where Naruto landed. "Ugh, too far baka." the muffled words came from a cluster of large broken trees, before said cluster exploded outward bombarding Naruto with wooden chunks. "What possessed you to use the strongest wind technique in your arsenal." Sakumo said with a pissed off look as his white cloak dissipated.

Naruto relinquished his control over his own cloak and rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously. "No idea whatsoever." he said ducking from a piece of thrown wood. "He-" he nearly yelled as his voice died quickly. All around them were angered shinobi of ages, ranks, and gender, but the most terrifying were the faces of Tsunade and Kai. Tsunade already out of her wedding kimono and now in a regular white shirt and red pants.

"Umm, look its clearly Naruto's fault why the place looks the way it does." Sakumo immediately ratted Naruto out.

"WHAT! You're the one the that, uh. The one… hmm." Naruto trailed off thinking of an excuse to use against Sakumo's. Meanwhile the females were slowly getting closer and closer. "Wait I know, you're the one that went all 'White Fang' on me." he said crossing his arms in triumph.

Sakumo gave him a deadpan look that immediately told him that using the strongest move doesn't excuse him from most of the blame.

Unfortunately or fortunately they were each snatched up by their ears by their respective wife or wife to be. The females were yelling at their men to quit ruining evenings for them and a lot of stuff that I don't think you want to know.

"Wow, two legendary shinobi like them getting dragged by their ears, by girls no less. I thought I'd never see the day." one of the male spectators commented on the spectacle.

"What are you saying, that kunoichi aren't stronger than men." the ladies around the men said cracking their knuckles while flames shot up around them.

All the lone man could do was gulp in fear and pray to Kami they didn't go below the belt.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Yahiko and company sat in the family room of their new home, reading basic material. Mostly just titles like, _Understanding Chakra, Your Body and Your Element, _and _Strengthening Your Tenketsu_.

Naruto told each of them from the beginning that under his tutelage things were going to be strict. They agreed and he was proud of it, but then he told them to read a basic book and completely memorize it.

"Wow this is harder than I thought." Yahiko said flipping a page in his book, which was about getting in tune with your affinity. "It seems like every time I learn something new, I forget something old." he said not able to keep the frustration out of his voice.

Konan flipped another page as well. "I wish you wouldn't complain. Its really unnecessary."

Yahiko childishly stuck his tongue out at the bluenette, which she returned.

"What about you Nagato, your quiet as usual?" Yahiko commented on his friend's silence.

No response from the red head, prompted Konan to look on as well. "Is, is he sleep?" she asked, not being able to see if his eyes were closed because of his long bangs.

Yahiko put his book down and crawled toward Nagato. "Either he's really into that book or he taught himself to sleep with his eyes open." he said noticing his eyes were still open. "I don't hear any snoring." he add.

"Me and you both know that Nagato-kun doesn't snore." Konan said also putting her book down and crawling next to the orange haired child.

"Hmm, good point." Yahiko said watching Konan lift Nagato's bangs up to get a clear look.

"What are you two doing?" someone asked causing the three children to jump in surprise.

Naruto and Tsunade were behind them after just entering the house. "Naruto-sensei, what are you doing here?" they asked in unison.

The whiskered Jonin chuckled, "I live here. Now answer my question, what were you two doing?" he asked sitting on the couch.

Yahiko stammered trying to find an answer. Fortunately Konan didn't have that problem. "We thought Nagato was sleep while reading his book." she said pointing at the culprit in question.

"Is that true Nagato?" Tsunade asked from her place on Naruto's lap, no longer angry at Naruto.

The now conscious Uzumaki denied their claims. "No that's not true at all, I would never sleep while studying."

"What, that's a lie. You were sleeping with your eyes open." Yahiko said now pointing at Nagato in anger.

"I don't even know how to do that baka." Nagato said back.

"Whoa tempers are flaring over here." Naruto mumbled in Tsunade's ear.

"I know right, they're usually peaceful kids too." she mumbled back.

"I think its obvious what Nagato was doing." Naruto said stopping the arguing between the children. "Nagato, were you meditating?" he asked noticing the book on the floor in front of him, _Controlling Your Chakra_.

The young Uzumaki nodded and picked up the book. "Yes Naruto-sensei, the book said the best and simplest way to gain a foothold over your chakra was meditation. So I tried and well, you know the story." he said lowering his head.

Naruto grinned, "Why are you sad, that's a good thing. I'm glad your taking the initiative to learning how to control your chakra. After all, your just wasting chakra with your Rinnegan constantly active." he said imagining he was patting the younger Uzumaki's head, since he was currently incapable of doing that.

This made Nagato very happy and made the other two pout. "After all you cant go to the Academy until you can control that on/off switch." Naruto added making Yahiko's eyes widen.

"NOOO!" the orange haired boy yelled as he grabbed Nagato's cheeks and checked his eyes, still seeing the rippled eyes. "Don't ever deactivate these eyes. I don't want to go to the academy. Do you hear me?" he said shaking Nagato's head.

Naruto, Tsunade, and Konan sighed in unison at seeing the boys childish ways. "Enough, you three have to go to the academy to become Genins. It's the rules, you have to follow them." the Hokage is going to evaluate this years batch in…" he trailed off thinking of the date. "The fifth of August, three days after Tsu-hime's birthday. He said hugging the blonde a little harder.

"Aww Naru-koi, you remembered my birthday." she cooed before she kissed him.

The two male children rolled their eyes in annoyance, while Konan thought it was sweet. "Get a room you two." Yahiko said averting his eyes.

The blonde partially parted her lips, "Mm, later." she whispered.

"So if today's the sixth, then we have about a month before evaluations." Nagato said rising to his feet.

"Hey isn't Kushina-chan's birthday on the tenth of this month?" Tsunade asked curious.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah it is. Ooh, I know. We should get married on her birthday, it'll be the perfect present." Naruto said before he get thumped in the forehead.

"Stop being cheap baka." she said making Naruto glad she didn't use any super strength.

Naruto rubbed his head in slight pain. "Fine, but that's still a good day. I can easily have a group of shadow clones set up the ceremony at the top of Hokage Mountain."

"Sounds good, I already have my kimono ready." the blonde said getting up, after seeing the time being 4:39 p.m. "Do you four want me to make a small lunch and a small dinner, or skip lunch and make a big dinner?" she said walking to the kitchen.

The four of them looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "You can make lunch." he said rising to his feet. "Ooh I hope its ramen." he added not being able to stop the his mouth from watering.

Tsunade sighed, "Too much of those noodles are bad for you… but since I love you I'll make some, just for you." she said winking at him as she walked into the kitchen.

Naruto bent backwards, cracking his back, "In the meantime, I'll start teaching you three some of the most important basics. The Henge, The Kawarimi, and The Bunshin. But if I feel you aren't up to the task, I'll postpone the evaluation. You will then be entered into the academy as punishment. Do you accept these conditions I have offered you three?" he said giving them a stern stare.

The three of them looked at each other, most likely assuring each other that this was nonnegotiable. They nodded and grinned at Naruto, "HAI SENSEI!"

Naruto grinned back, "Excellent, then let us change the venue to something more appropriate. Follow me to the training ground." he said walking towards the back door that led to the backyard.

Now outside he looked at each student, "Which one do you want to learn first?" he asked.

"The Kawarimi." Nagato said immediately, remembering when Naruto did it a month ago.

The smile widened on Naruto's whiskered face. "Excellent choice Nagato. The most useful of the basics, no matter how much skill you possess in other areas." he said quickly substituting himself with a log.

"Substitution requires you to really understand how your chakra works. I'm sure all of you have read that piece of material?" he asked pleased with the nods he received. "Good. Now with this knowledge you will be able to feel the landscape of objects you can use for replacement. The object is usually a log because that's what is in high supply." he said pointing at his trees.

The quick lesson would have continued if Tsunade hadn't yelled from the kitchen window that lunch was ready.

"Aw man, this was getting interesting." Yahiko said as his stomach growled. "Then again, he is the boss." he said laughing as he ran to the house, with the other two in tow.

Naruto smiled as the scent of ramen hit his nostrils. Using the power over the wind, he allowed himself to float in the air and let the scent carry him to his destination.

This is how he entered the dinning area. "Umm, Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" Tsuande asked concerned for Naruto's health.

Naruto came to his senses and shook his head. His feet now planted on the floor he smiled at his fiancé. "Sorry about that." he said looking at the table to see an assortment of different kinds of sandwiches and a bowl of ramen.

She smiled at him, knowing how he loved ramen. "Just sit down and eat." she said before a knock was sounded at the door. "I'll go see who this is." she said leaving the kitchen.

Surprise was etched on her face at seeing her little brother Nawaki, Orochimaru and Jiraiya standing there. "Surprise." Nawaki and Jiraiya said quickly hugging her.

Of course Nawaki was the only one to gain the attention considering how much Tsunade missed him. "Come in you three." she said not releasing her hug on her brother and shoving Jiraiya away in the process.

She sat down on the couch with her brother next to her. Jiraiya sat on the other couch along with Orochimaru.

"Hello Tsunade, how are you doing?" Orochimaru asked. "Naruto's not pissing you off right?"

"Hey I resent that." Naruto said from the kitchen, along with some snickering.

"Hello to you too Naruto." Orochimaru said chuckling a little.

"For your information teme, Naruto is the best thing I've ever met." the blonde Sannin said crossing her arms under her bosom, releasing Nawaki in the process.

"I'm not a thing." Naruto said from the kitchen again.

"Shut up dummy." she said causing bursts of laughter to erupt from the kitchen.

Though they couldn't see him, each of them knew a depressing aura was surrounding Naruto.

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya. "What are you doing here you pervert?" she asked the elemental nation's biggest pervert.

Jiraiya puffed his chest out in pride, "Well after I completed my novel, I began wandering around the nation. Of course home was the final destination, but I made a few detours."

"Yeah, we found the pervert beaten and broken in the middle of the road, with a hoard of females in towels walking away." Orochimaru said feeling shame for being his teammate.

"Weirdly though, he rose without a scratch on him." Nawaki said scratching his head in mystification.

"Welcome to the mystery of Jiraiya the Super Pervert of Konoha." Tsunade said with a deadpan face, while others laughed. Jiraiya's chest never deflated since it was a self proclaimed title he gave himself.

At that point Naruto walked out of the kitchen patting his stomach with a toothpick in his mouth. "That was delicious." he said while the former orphans walked out, absent the silly gestures. "What's up pervert, snake eyes, shorty." he said greeting them respectively. "What brings you two to our humble abode?"

"It was just a reunion of teammates. What cant we do that now?" Orochimaru said with an obviously fake sneer.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you; my sensei cant see his teammate?" Nawaki playfully joined in.

Naruto stepped back in false dejection. "Oh you two wound me with your words." he said softly gripping his chest, right on his heart.

The audience chuckled at the comedy. It always seemed that nothing could ever hurt the whiskered Jonin.

"So Naruto, its true that your out of the ANBU now, what made you leave?" Jiraiya said with Orochimaru nodding in agreement, as he had never asked the question.

"Her." Naruto plainly said pointing his thumb at the blonde woman.

Everybody face planted at the one worded answer, causing Naruto to chuckle nervously as Tsunade playfully or not so playfully cracked her knuckles. "You got five seconds to reword that."

"Ok ok ok, what I meant to say was that with the war finally over, I felt that it was safe to settle down and have a family. Do you really think I can do that in the ANBU?" he explained.

The two adult males nodded, pleased with the answer. "Its impossible to settle down while in the ANBU, you made a wise choice Naruto." the pale snake user said.

"No duh." he said crossing his arms.

"So considering you have three little extras, its safe to say your serious about training them." Jiraiya didn't ask, rather he was merely stating the obvious.

Not letting Naruto answer Yahiko spoke up, "Yeah, he's preparing us for the Hokage evaluations next month." the orange haired scamp said with a rather anxious tone.

"Who invited you to the conversation squirt?" Naruto asked thumping Yahiko in the ear.

"Hey you cant call me squirt, I'm only eight." Yahiko countered with an angry face.

"Exactly, now you three head up to the study and read the scroll about the Kawarimi. I didn't get into the instructions earlier because of lunch." he said watching them sprint upstairs. "Those kids are so anxious to learn." Naruto said sighing.

"Remind you of anyone?" Orochimaru said glancing at his young student.

"Yeah, it actually reminds me of all of us. We were so ready and eager to enter the ninja world." Tsunade said as everyone started reminiscing. Only Nawaki was left out, that is if he hadn't began dozing off to dreamland.

Soon enough everyone heard light snoring and looked the sleeping Senju. "I'll take him to his room, we've been on a long mission." Orochimaru said getting up and picking up the sleeping boy, before he walked up the stairs.

"So you two, how many times have you gotten busy since I left?" Jiraiya asked with a lecherous tone to match the grin he had on his face.

While Tsunade started fuming in anger, Naruto had a faraway look on his face with a bit of drool dripping out of the corner of his mouth. So not wanting to destroy any part of her house, the blonde immediately grabbed Jiraiya's leg and body flickered out the house, where she beat on him before punching him across the village.

She returned to find Naruto in the same state and shook her head as she dragged him upstairs. On the way up they met Orochimaru, "I'll see my way out of here." he quickly body flickering out of the house.

**XxX Wedding Day (July 10) XxX**

Naruto and Kushiha was walking in the village, today was his wedding day but also Kushina's birthday. So they were spending time together before he needed to be at the top of the Hokage Mountain for the ceremony, which was at six o'clock sharp. One more hour before he was officially married to the love of his life.

He was currently wearing a charcoal colored kimono that had silver trimming. His long silver hair had been cut to only reach his shoulders. Then it was tied in a ponytail, but still had to bangs from his face, as he left those uncut. He looked very regal at the moment.

His companion was also looking like royalty. She was wearing a like pink kimono dress that was a perfect contrast of her hair. Her obi was a tad bit darker than her dress, the bow behind her resembling a blossomed rose. Her hair had been combed to perfection and she added a little yellow clip to part the left side of her bangs from in front of her face.

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "My head hurts so much, I don't think I can fully shake this hangover in an hour Kushi-chan."

The female Uzumaki softly shook her head. "No one told you to drink so much last night. What possessed you to do that, your lucky Tsunade didn't find out."

"Whatever Tomato-chan. And plus it was my bachelor party, its tradition. I threw one for Sakumo some years ago and last night he threw me one." Naruto said lightly poking her forehead.

"That still doesn't excuse the fact that you might be late for your own wedding, which I'm sure Tsunade would punch you across the village for."

"Don't jinx me." he said seeing his destination, "Now seeing as your turning nine, I think its time for you to receive a birthday gift I know your going to like." he said walking into the weapon store.

"Your going to buy me a sword?" she asked excitement practically dripping from her voice. "I've always wanted one but you nor Mito-baachan would get me one. I love you so much Nii-chan." she said hugging him tightly, before running into the store.

The dinging of the door gave the noticed that somebody had entered. "Ah greetings, Naruto-san, why don't you two have a look around."

"No today's Kushi's day, I already have everything I need." Naruto said going straight for the counter to talk to a friend. "Is everything set up Tensei?" Naruto asked the large man.

Tensei was a large man, as previously stated, in both weight and height. He had a large bushy black beard that seemed to be getting larger every time he seen it. He wore a blacksmith's apron over his ordinary brown long sleeved shirt and brown pants. But don't think that his build meant he was fat, nope, it was completely all muscle. He was one of the most renowned blacksmiths in all of Iron Country, where Naruto met him along with Sakumo, Kai and their crazy ass sensei Shinzu, about seven years ago.

"You know it is, I spent a while on this project." the large man replied.

At that moment Kushina came back with a dejected look. "Sorry Nii-chan, none of the weapons felt right with me." she said softly hugging him, but refusing to cry and mess up his kimono.

The elder Uzumaki gave a small smile as he lifted her chin. "Don't worry your little head, okay Kushina-chan. We'll get you a sword one of these days. Then you'll show me what you learned with a real sword, okay." he said making her smile and nod. "Sorry for the interruptions Tensei-san, we'll see you at the wedding right?" he asked smiling big.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Tensei said bidding them farewell. After the two Uzumakis left, he began locking up the shop.

**XxX Wedding Time XxX**

The silver haired Uzumaki stood at the alter, with his best man Sakumo standing next to him. Along with him, stood his sensei Shinzu with a lazy look on his face. "You know you could smile a little sensei." Naruto whispered to his sensei.

"I'll smile when I get a cup of sake in my hand." he whispered back with ferocity.

Both Naruto and Sakumo rolled their eyes as giving Shinzu a cup of sake would bring out the worse part of the slave driver that he was.

Naruto sighed and scanned the audience, he seen lots of faces of friends. Both Mito and Kushina were sitting in the front row of his side of the mountain top, along with both Yahiko and Nagato. The other side, reserved for Tsunade's family, contained only Nawaki and Konan to act as family. The rest of the seats were obviously filled with friends of both sides. There was Biwako, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Kensei, one of Kai's other friends, a Hyuga woman that gave birth to a set of baby boy twins known as Hizashi and Hiashi along with her husband, the Hyuga clan head. Also in attendance was the blacksmith Tensei, their old classroom sensei Ryoko, the head of the Uchiha clan with his infant son Fugaku. Even Naruto's young father was in attendance, Minato Namikaze, the kid had no idea why he was invited, but shose not to deny such a privilege. It was more of a psychological reason why he was invited.

Now looking on the bride's side, he noticed Kai, acting as Tsunade's maid of honor. They were really good friends, good pregnant friends. She had other females over there, but he had no idea who they were. He should really start paying attention more.

Naruto looked forward when he sensed his brides chakra signature appearing in a shunshin. She was being accompanied by The Hokage himself, walking her down the aisle acting as her father.

She looked absolutely elegant in her pure white kimono, he could barely resist the urge to faint in ecstasy.

He took a step forward and took her hand in his and they both stood in front of each other, the sun directly in the middle, the day nearing sunset, like they planned.

Hiruzen stood near the edge of the cliff, facing the crowd. He was then handed a piece of paper by Naruto, "Read that." he whispered.

"What's that?" Tsunade whispered back. 'You'll see.' was the reply she received.

The Hokage shrugged and started reading from the now unfolded piece of parchment. "We are gathered here today, to join these two sexy people in holy matrimony…" The Hokage trailed off. "I'm not reading this." he said crumbling up the paper and tossing it over his shoulder and down the mountain.

"Why thank you Hokage-sama, we are sexy huh?" he asked as he and his best man chuckled, while Tsunade playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Lets get this started properly please." he began as he began saying what was always said before marriage. "Now Naruto Uzumaki do you take Tsunade Senju to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, through richer and poorer, through sickness and health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Now Tsunade Senju, do you take Naruto Uzumaki to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, through richer and poorer, through sickness and health, till death do you part?"

Tsunade smiled and looked into Naruto's cerulean blue eyes. "I do."

Hiruzen smiled, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now-" He was cut off as Naruto and Tsunade shared a romantic kiss. "continue kissing the bride."

Applause erupted all around them as they broke the kiss. Naruto smiled, "Watch this." he whispered into her ear, "Come up here birthday girl, this is your day as well." he said making Kushina do a double take in surprise.

"Really." she said doing a brisk walk towards the newlyweds.

"Of course, now are you ready for your gift." he said lifting his hand.

The spectators had no idea what was happening, but when they noticed an object fall through the clouds they gasped in surprise.

After a mental command, the clone floating in the air, just above the clouds, dispelled in a puff of smoke and released the object he was tasked to carry.

The falling was quickly identified as a sword, after it was easily caught by Naruto. "Happy birthday Kushi-chan." he said handing her the custom made Uchigatana sword.

For starters, the sheathe was made of a very strong material mined in Tsuchi no Kuni and it was colored a deep and dark crimson. The bottom of the sheathe was capped with a black material and had a silver engraving of the Uzumaki symbol. The guard was in similar fashion, being a silver symbol for the Uzumaki clan. The handle was wrapped in black bindings and the handle cap was deep crimson with yet another Uzumaki symbol engraving.

Kushina took the weapon in her arms, the entire weapon was a little over two feet in length. She smiled brightly and secured the weapon to her side and tightly hugged her brother, tears now flowing freely. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou." she repeated quickly.

"No problem you deserved it." he said embracing her in a tight hug. "Now I can start teaching you my sword style." he said while thinking about the sword style that was really hers to begin with, but she didn't have to know that. 'R.I.P. spirit mom.' he thought thinking about the grown version of his mother.

"Can we start the party now?" Shinzu said desperate to get a drink before _his_ pregnant wife's mood changed, and boy can her mood change.

Naruto released Kushina and embraced his wife, "Sure go ahead and enjoy the night, me and my new wife are going to finish this night." he said with a wink as he began drifting off over the mountain top, using his skills to fly to their house.

**A/N: Finally finished with this chapter. Man I was really tempted to do a lemon but I decided against it. I apologize if your displeased with my decision as well as my three month long absence, but I was highly distracted and very highly unmotivated in writing anything.**

**Don't even get me started on the manga because I really don't feel like having a headache writing that. All I can say is "Really… really Kishimoto?" I'm totally serious over here.**

**I was also thinking of having the transfer done in this chapter too, but lets let Mito live a little longer… next chapter though. That's all I'm revealing from the next chapter, because that's all I know about the next chapter. So unorganized over here.**

**Jay is about to be paired up with his bed and have a date in dreamland.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry about the long absence… it wasn't much of an absence as I was just focusing on Betrayal. But I'm done with it… for now.**

**I also made a large mistake concerning Sakumo and Kai… mostly Kai. Her pregnancy is further along then Tsunade's. I would say at this point she only has about three more months to go, before having her baby. Luckily I accommodated the previous chapters to fit her new pregnancy status. She's now entering her last trimester.**

**I guess I should start this thing.**

_Disclaimer: Who can I talk to that sells Naruto and Naruto accessories._

**Seals of Forgotten Time Chapter: Nine**

**XxX Master BedroomXxX**

***Immediate Lemon***

Naruto groaned in the kiss he was sharing with his new wife. He laid the blonde down on the bed and with practiced skill, he released the tie from binding her hair. It was easier this time because her hair was in a single ponytail instead of her usual two.

He reached up with his hands and removed hers from around his neck. He could see the confusion in her eyes, which caused him to smile in the kiss and slide his tongue in her mouth.

While she was busy moaning in the kiss he placed her lace covered arms above her head. "Let me pleasure my new wife." he said answering her confusion through the corners of his lips. But he knew she wasn't paying attention to nothing he was saying, so he shook his head. "Just kiss me." he said breaking their tongue battle after a few minutes to straddle her.

Tsunade moaned in the kiss as Naruto went down to peck and nip her neck. The former blonde's hands weren't idle as they went to work on the ceremonial obi.

Naruto pecked her lips once more before flashing her one of his foxy grins as he succeeded in removing Tsuande's obi. He opened the kimono all the way and blushed while staring down at his beautiful wife.

Her released blonde hair was free to sprawl wildly around her head. Tsunade's face was absolutely elegant. Her hazel eyes were both sparkling with love and clouded with lust, it was amazing. Though her left eye was partially obscured by a lone blonde bang, which in Naruto's opinion only made her sexier.

The Jonin's eyes traveled down to her lips which were a light pink. Thanks went to their earlier make out session that removed the strawberry red lipstick that previously adorned her lips.

The open kimono revealed the absolute sexiest corset he's ever seen, period.

One look immediately told him it was custom made, along with the wedding kimono/dress. It was a hard white around the stomach and the part that covered her, easily E-cup breast, was lace. Naruto's eyes were drawn to the semi-hard nipples that were peaking through the material.

The medic nin had a matching white thong that was also laced.

Traveling further, Naruto's eyes beheld the lace leggings that traveled all the way to her mid thighs

Yes, Tsunade had to be the definition of beauty… and she was all his. "How many times have I told you I loved you?" he asked with a loving sigh.

Tsunade was knocked out of the trance like state she was in, thanks to her husband's eyes drinking in every detail of her body. Her face showed that she was thinking about the answer. "Hmm, eleven thousand, three hundred, and seventy four." she said tilting her head with a innocent smile.

The very accurate answer through Naruto off. He rose an eyebrow in throught. "Huh, I thought it would be more." he thought out loud.

"Nope…" Tsunade said through a smirk as she quickly wiggled her legs from under Naruto and locked them around his waist and flipped the position so that she was the one on top. "I counted." said using her chakra enhanced strength to keep his hands still above his head. "Now its my turn." she said widening her smirk.

The time traveler struggled for a few seconds, but overall groaned in defeat. "No fair hime, I didn't even get to start." he whined as her hair fell on his face, tickling his nose.

The slug princess smiled while lowering her head. She licked her lover's lips and widened her smile when he rose his head for more of her tongue. "Deal with it." she said snapping her hair back for one of the sexiest hair tosses in history.

"I love you so much." he said subconsciously licking his lips.

"I know." the blonde said kissing her husband passionately. The tongue wrestle resumed with more intensity. Minutes passed and the battle for dominance didn't seemed to want to end. It was incredibly hot and neither party wanted to submit. Tsunade's nimble fingers worked quickly to undo Naruto's formal attire.

First was his haori, which had his clan's red, whirlpool symbol on the back. Next was his white, silk kimono that matched her own wedding kimono. Lastly was his juban, or his undershirt. Now the whiskered Uzumaki was only in his white hakama and socks, his sandals already being discarded at the front door.

Tsunade rose her head to gaze at her lover's chest. "I love how perfectly sculpted you look. All that physical training brought most appreciated results." she said racking her nails along Naruto's pecs and abs, ending at the waistband.

Naruto lifted a hand to her cheek and flashed a grin. "Only for you hime." he whispered, lifting his upper body in order to meet her lips.

He shucked of his upper attire and helped Tsunade out of her own. After that he reached behind her, to unclasp Tsunade's bra. Only, there was no clasp to undo and she also wasn't wearing a bra.

The blonde giggled into the kiss and flipped the cups to her corset, causing her breast to jiggle between them. "It's a corset remember?" she jokingly asked parting her lips a bit.

Naruto grumbled in annoyance. "Well I'm not used to you wearing corsets sweetie." he said roughly kissing her neck, showing his annoyance in his actions.

Tsunade moaned at the roughness at Naruto's nipping of her neck. "I have no reason to wear it, other than the tailor saying that it went with the dress." She said feeling Naruto's manly ahnds roughly grab her tits.

"When do you think you'll start producing milk?" the former ANBU captain curiously asked while squeezing a globe of flesh.

The slug princess shrugged her shoulders at the random question. "I don't know. I've never been pregnant before. Why do you ask?" she asked between moans of pleasure and slight pain.

"I was never breastfed, so I don't know what breast milk taste like." he responded flicking the nub of flesh before latching his mouth around it.

Tsunade hugged her husband's head against her bosom. "When I start, I'll let you have some. Only after the baby has his or her fill." she said between moans, squeezing harder when his tongue would glide over her stiff nipple.

Naruto braced himself for what was to come with a deep breath, before he nibbled on her nipple.

The effect was instantaneous as lightning shot through her body. And by lightning, I mean actual electricity. Naruto used just enough of it to increase the pleasure.

Tsunade arched her back as she experienced the first orgasm of the night. Her grip tightened around his head to near crushing limits. Her scream resonated through the entire room, making Naruto thankful his ears were being squished between her arms and breast. He was also thankful for the sound proof seals that has always decorated the room and were currently activated, preventing the entire village from having the knowledge of their current consummation.

Tsunade's orgasm lasted longer than he had thought it would and now his lungs were starting to hurt. He frantically tapped her other breast, hoping she understood the message.

Fortunately she understood and his head was released, only after a few more seconds. Naruto took large gulps of air between pained coughs. "I'm not ready to die yet Tsu-hime." he said giving her a small smile.

The blonde probably didn't hear as she was clearly still in the throes of ecstasy. Her back straightened and she rested her head on Naruto's shoulder, breathing heavily. "A good way to go right?" she whispered giving the shoulder a small kiss.

Naruto had to strain his ears, but luckily he was able to hear. He smirked, "If anything could kill me, it would be your greatest weapons." he said grabbing one of the so called weapons.

Tsunade had to playfully slap his thigh. "I don't think you remember, but I pack a mean punch." she said playfully raising a softly clenched fist. "But since you think these are my greatest weapons, maybe I should put them to good use. Stand up for me baby." she said persuading the man to his feet.

Naruto obediently stood to his feet and stood in front of his wife. She tugged on his hakama, working swiftly on unfastening the belt and soon they were pooled around his ankles. The tent in his boxer shorts were more pronounced thanks to the absence of the hakama.

She wrapped her hand around the rock hard rod through the material. "Even through your boxers, I can feel the heat emanating from it. And the hardness is more so than your other muscles." she said before the boxers joined the hakama.

She was met with the dark purple head of the nine inch member. "Aww poor baby, you were harder than I thought. Here, take a seat, I'll go grab the oil." she said heading to the bathroom.

Naruto didn't say a word, except kick his lower attire from off his foot. He took that time to look around the room, since he was preoccupied before. It was a large room, containing the huge bed covered in dark gray sheets. The bed could easily fit about five grown people, the bed was to the north of the room, along with a small dresser and a lamp on each side of the bed. To the west was their walk-in closet, yes it took the entire wall. The south was the door that led out. And finally to the east, was two things of note, the bathroom and a balcony that had one of the best views of the Hokage Mountain. His house was great for watching sunsets.

He heard some clattering of moving objects from the bathroom and sighed. He looked at his dick and gave it a test poke. It pulsed on his finger and he removed it, letting it return to his flagpole like position.

The poke drew attention to the gold wedding band adorning his ring finger. Just then Tsunade walked back into the room, a bottle of massaging oil in one hand and her panties in the other. She was standing there in her full glory, only for Naruto's eyes to feast upon. "Oops." she said lustfully dropping her panties on the floor.

Naruto's eyes only went back to the ring for a second. "Best decision ever." he whispered as his eyes went back to his wife. She smiled and walked towards him, tauntingly swaying her hips side to side. She loved seeing his dick twitch with every step she took.

The walk seemed like it was going on for miles, even though it was only a dozen feet or so. When she got to him she extended her free hand and softly grabbed some of his hair and brought him in for a kiss. It was short and chaste compared to the others.

After that she dropped to her knees, uncapped the bottle, and poured some on her hands. She rubbed them together and grasped Naruto's dick. She got it nice and slippery before she let go. "Here we go." she murmured as she clapped her large breast around it

By the time that happened Naruto was already on his back, enjoying the pleasure to its fullest. "Oh hime." he tried to say before the head was secondly engulfed by her warm mouth.

No words were said, only the faint slapping of skin on skin and a soft slurping sound.

This went on for a good five minutes before Tsunade's own arousal got the better of her. So with ease she switched for a two handed technique to a one armed technique. This allowed her to drop one of her hands and pleasure her glistened snatch.

Her self pleasure didn't last long as the small thrusting of Naruto's hips told her he was close. She released him from her bosom only to quickly jerk him, keeping her mouth over his large, bulbous head.

The whiskered man groaned. His hands immediately latched onto Tsunade's head, pushing her head down as far as it could go as he fucked it for a few seconds before he blasted his load directly down her throat.

Four spurts of semen shot into her stomach before Naruto's grip loosened and she rose her head to actually get a taste of his seed. The last few spurts filled her mouth. She mulled it around for a few seconds before taking a large gulp, swallowing it completely. Not a trace of cum remained in her mouth. "Tasty." she said licking her lips.

Naruto was feeling so light headed from the pure pleasure that he was glad he was already on his back. His rock hard cock did not even think about wilting, it still stood proud and strong. "No more foreplay, lets get to the main event." the former blonde faintly heard before he was mounted.

His eyes traveled from the ceiling to Tsunade's curvaceous body, her hand around his dick preparing to impale herself. They locked eyes and that brief moment of lust filled eyes looking at lust filled eyes made something in Naruto snap.

He bolted up, wrapping his arms around her waist in the process. He stood to his feet, forcing her to wrap her own feet around his waist. His hands roughly grabbed her ass and he pounded mercilessly into her.

The suddenness and the roughness of the action nearly had her cumming at that very moment. The sound of Tsunade's moaning laughter rung in Naruto's ear. "You brought this upon yourself hime." Naruto said still pounding into her.

Tsunade loved when he did this, having complete control over her like this. His hands roughly grabbing her ass, his cock, like a piston inside of her, pleasuring her in ways no other human being can or will even have the chance.

Naruto slowly walked, still pumping, towards the wall. When her back collided with the wall, she instantly dropped her left leg, while he guided her right to his shoulder.

"AAH!" she screamed as the new position offered new kinds of pleasure than the last one. "Oh KAMI! Naruto keep fucking me like this!"

Naruto smirked as he squished her leg between their bodies, as he increased the speed and force of his thrusts. "You didn't even have to ask." he said leaning his head to hers for a kiss.

This position lasted for a long time before Naruto lifted her other leg to his other shoulder. He returned his hands back to her soft and yet firm ass cheeks. "I'm almost there." he said as Tsunade's tightness was getting the best of him.

"So am I. Ladies first." she said before giving a short shriek as a particularly strong thrust made the head of Naruto's cock kiss the entrance to her womb. "Not to hard, you have to remember I'm pregnant." she shrieked again when he did it again. She looked at him with an glare.

Naruto smirked when his wife tried to glare at him. The look she was giving him only spurred him along to increase his everything. "Don't worry you're only a month in." he said fully pressing his body to hers, as he went in as deep as he could, pressing against the womb harder. It wasn't enough to pierce it, but it did but some orgasmic pressure against it.

Tsunade's scream echoed off the walls, nearly shattering Naruto's eardrums.

Naruto shook his head, trying his hardest to rid himself of the ringing in his ears. "Damn hime!" he grunted as the pressure around his cock literally squeezed the cum out of his balls. His cum flooded her womb in record time. Most of it immediately shot out, thanks to her own orgasm speeding up the process.

Naruto felt his wife spasm against him and his hips were still vigorously impacting hers, prolonging her climax.

He didn't trust his strength, so he just stayed in that position, lightly panting into Tsunade's leg. He smiled when he nearly forgot about her legs, and dropped them back into the floor, not knowing her feet landed in a puddle of their mixed juices.

He sighed and withdrew his, still hard, member from her womanhood. "You still with me Tsu-chan?" Naruto whispered in her ear. He didn't get a word response, but she did nod her head. Naruto smiled and picked her up by her ass, for the second time. "Good girl." he said turning and laying her on the bed.

Naruto hovered over Tsunade, in the missionary position. Though he wasn't inside of her. He caressed her cheek as she subconsciously leaned into his hand. "Do you have your 'second wind' yet hime?" he asked after a full minute.

"Yes I do Naru-kun. Thank you for waiting, you're so sweet." she said making a swirling motion with her finger, telling him she wanted to be on top.

He chuckled as he rolled over. "Of course you want to be on top."

She silently held a finger to his lips, "No complaining." she said using her other hand to grab his cock on guide it to her awaiting pussy. When it was squared up, she slid down seamlessly taking all of his cock.

She moaned when his cock returned to its rightful place. She placed her hands on his chest, helping herself balance on his pole. When she felt herself ready, she rose and dropped her ass repeatedly, softly moaning the entire time.

The two lovers locked eyes for the second time, though this time Naruto didn't lose control and fuck her senselessly. Now, instead of the uncontrollable lust, it was replaced by undying love.

Naruto's hips stopped being idle and added to the pleasure of the position. His hands went to her hips, wrapping his hands over her ass, as he aided her in pleasuring his cock.

They stayed in that position for the next few minutes, not increasing the pace or anything. But sadly all things must come to an end. This was in the form of Naruto lightly encircling ass with his middle finger.

He smirked when her vaginal walls clenched a little due to the feather light contact.

Their eye contact never wavered in the slightest, but Tsunade's hips picked up a little speed. "Why are you so addicted to anal?" she whispered feeling him play with her ass.

He flashed a lecherous smile, "No idea, but I just want to pleasure you in all ways." he said pushing his digit inside. "Perhaps we could change position and I could indulge in the activity." he said, his eyes still remaining fixed on hers.

She smirked when she rose her hips, but didn't drop them. "Why switch positions when we could simply switch holes." she said using one of her hands to remove his slowly pumping finger, for something way bigger.

"I like the way your mind works." he whispered quickly thrusting his hips upward. The widening of Tsunade's eyes were priceless, but deep down she had to have expected it. "Keep your hips like that." he said feeling her lowering her hips a little.

His grip increased to force her hips in place as his hips increased their speed. Tsunade showed frightening perseverance to keep eye contact with her lover. Though her eyes were half lidded.

"It seems like your ass gets tighter every time we do this." Naruto grunted through his teeth.

She dropped her upper body on top of his, while her hips stayed in the same place. Naruto used this opportunity to rolled over, to where she was on the bottom. Now back in missionary, he rose his body and her leg and joined it with the other leg. Now she looked like she was riding side saddle.

He put his hand on her ass, loving how his fingers sunk into the flesh. Again the newfound position brought new pleasure. "FUCK MY ASS!" Tsunade suddenly screamed in pleasure.

"I'm already doing that." he said smacking her ass, leaving a faint red handprint.

"Do it harder!" she ordered grabbing her ass cheek and pulled it allowing him deeper access.

"You don't have to tell me twice." he said increasing the force of his thrust.

Crazed laughter joined the blonde's moans. She gave Naruto a small smile as she whispered the word, "Faster."

"Stop telling me what to do." he said pumping faster, making her ass all the more tighter.

"THEN GO FASTER!" she screamed in orgasm.

He snapped and pushed her face into one of the pillows. Only through sheer force of will, was Naruto able to halt his seed from painting her intestines.

After that he pressed her body, flat on the bed and started to brutally fuck her ass.

Even through the pillow, Tsunade's scream was still enough to echo throughout the room.

"I'm nearly there." Naruto began chanting softly, as his impending orgasm began to reach its limit. "FUCK I'M CUMMING!" he yelled pressing his cock deep into her ass, as it pumped its baby batter deep into her bowels.

The stayed in that position the for better part of five minutes. Naruto fully on her back with his dick slowly getting flaccid, only to be kept from fully wilting by Tsunade's ass.

Tsuande gasped as she removed the pillow from under her face. Other than her quick hitches in her breathing, told Naruto that she was still awake, until she spoke. "I hope your still up to the challenge." she whispered.

Naruto only heard because his face was right next to hers. "Of course." he whispered back, slowly lifting his body.

It was then that he noticed the vast dampness of his sheets. "We're going to ruin these sheets." he commented.

The blonde moaned in response. "Of course we are. That's why we bought them." she said smiling as he slowly started pumping, returning his hardness back to full mast.

Naruto returned her smile with one of his own. "Well we have a lot of work to do." he said as they went on for the rest of the night in many different positions to further their goal of ruining the sheets beyond repair.

***Spontaneous Lemon End***

**XxX The Next Morning XxX**

After a night of wedding consummation the two newlyweds slept on their shared bed. Thank Kami Tsunade's pregnancy was so close to beginning. So there wasn't going to be anything wrong from the baby, due to the long night of passion. And if I knew Naruto, he wouldn't want that to happen.

Speaking of the silver haired devil, his eyes cracked open as soon as the clock ticked nine. He groaned in frustration, feeling like he didn't get any sleep at all. 'I regret nothing.' he thought seeing his wife sprawled all over the very large bed.

He regretted the war, because he was always waking up ready to fight. Fortunately, because of his beautiful wife, his body was too worn out for that to happen this time. "I guess I should make a surprise breakfast for my hime." the previous blonde said stretching. He was about to leave when he remembered he was still naked as the day he was born. So after grabbing a pair of boxers he exited the room.

He was halfway down the stairs when he thought of something, so he made a clone and sent it back up with it's task already in it's mind.

He yawned stepping into his kitchen and got to work on personally preparing some breakfast. It wasn't anything hard, just some rice, scrambled eggs, bacon, and a glass of orange juice. By the time he was finished he felt the stirring of a single chakra signature. 'I wonder what time those three got in, me and Tsu-hime didn't even stay for the reception.' he thought chuckling since he only got a few hours of sleep, but then again his time in the ANBU Corps was similar. That's something he wont ever miss.

Just then Yahiko yawned walking into the kitchen, partially in the outfit from the previous day. "Hey Tou-san, I see you're finally out of your ro- Ooh breakfast." he said completely forgetting to end the sentence.

"Hey to you too Ya-kun. How was your night at the reception last night?" the whiskered Jonin asked making a plate for the young eight year old.

Yahiko only pay attention to half of what Naruto said, fortunately he got the meaning behind the words he did hear. "Oh, spending the night with a bunch of people I don't know was great." he said with a hint of sarcasm but also a little truth.

Naurto rolled his eyes at the child and resisted the urge to hit him with the spoon in his hand. "What about Nagato, did anybody see his Rinnegan?" To that, Yahiko surprisingly shook his head. "Really?" Naruto asked full of surprise, setting Yahiko's plate in front of him.

"Mm-hm." the orange haired child hummed grabbing a pair of chopsticks. He nearly immediately dug in, but was stopped by a hit to his head by a wooden spoon. "Ow, why'd you do that?" he asked rubbing his head.

"It's to teach you patience. Now how did Nagato avoid detection, did you three leave early?" Naruto said leaning against the counter, waiting for the response.

Yahiko rubbed his head for a few more seconds. "Some old lady came and gave Nagato something to put in his eyes. After that his Rinnegan went away to show regular, blue eyes." Yahiko explained permitting a nod from the adult that allowed him to start eating.

Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. 'Oh course Baa-chan had something planned. She is the best seal master I've ever seen, regardless of what I've done.' Naruto thought as the other two of his adoptive children entered the kitchen. "Good morning children. How'd you sleep?" Naruto asked with a smile as they sat at the table, still looking sleepy.

Konan yawned with a cute little face before she rested her head on her arm. "Still sleepy." she droned with another yawned.

Nagato was more rested, but he was busy rubbing on of his eyes. "Mito-san told me to wear these at all times and it will help me with controlling the chakra around my eyes. What she didn't tell me was that they'll itch." he said switching to his left eye.

Naruto smiled and fixed the others with their own plates. "There's probably a simple explanation for that." he stated with a grin as they begun eating their food.

At that a knock sounded at his door. Naruto smiled and walked to it and opened it to find his old team, without their uniforms.

The first he seen was his short and previous lieutenant, Cat, real name Akari. She had no surname because she's an orphan. She never frowned and always smiled, always looking at the world with a sunny disposition. She has short black hair that barely touched her shoulders. Her eyes were light brown, nearly hazel like Tsunade's. She was wearing a white blouse that accentuated her large B-cup, making them looking like small C's. For pants, she was wearing a pair of black shorts that were like biker shorts and only went down to the middle of her thigh. Over them she wore black skirt that were the same length as the shorts. A pair of mid shin high boots and a pair of gloves. Around her head was the Konoha headband with the black cloth that completed the look.

The second to catch his eye was his tall male member, Turtle, real name Might Sho. Yes this man was obviously related to Guy. But surprisingly Guy was already born. This man was Guy's uncle. His twin Cho was the father of Guy. He had black hair that was spiky, unlike his brother's which was straight. His eyes were and eyebrow's resembled Guy's as they were bushy. Their family must really love fighting close, because they were all Taijutsu experts. But unlike the Guy from the future, he didn't wear a crazy looking, spandex, bodysuit. But he didn't have weights on his appendages. He wore a white, tight muscle shirt that showed the outlines of his muscles. His pants consisted of white and green camouflage design, like Mist ninja wear. Around his arms and legs were the previously stated weights in plain view. It was an impromptu decision thought of out of haste, and now he doesn't care if people could see them. They serve as a form of intimidation when he fights now. A Konoha headband with a white cloth was tied around his waist.

The last member of his old team was Rabbit, short female by the name of Kasuga Yuhi. Like her daughter to be she was fierce woman driven by instincts and compassion. She's where Kurenai gets her red eyes from. Kasuga said that her eyes were the way they were because they descended from the Uchiha clan, but were unable to gain the Sharingan but retained the red color of the bloodline.

This news finally answered the questions Naruto had always had whenever he looked at Kurenai, but never got the chance to asked.

Kasuga's attire consisted of a plain red shirt with a black pants. Her hair was long, black, and wavy just like her future daughter. Her Konoha headband with plain blue cloth was tied around her forehead.

Naruto smiled at his old team, as he haven't seen them in nearly a month. They didn't have any kind of smile on their face, not even Akari who always smiled. "I'm guessing you three are angry about my spontaneous decision to resign from being your captain?" Naruto more stated than questioned.

"Why Taicho, why would you leave us like that?" Akari said through watery eyes.

The other two nodded, "Yeah, how could you leave and promote her to be the new captain?" Sho accused pointing at Akari who, despite being promoted, barely celebrated.

Kasuga nodded in annoyance. "You know your leave affected the team when she's not jumping around giving everybody high fives." she said glaring at the silver haired Jonin.

Naruto stood there with a fish-like mouth. He had tried to speak but they had cut him off. "Are you going to say something or not?" Akari said cutely glaring at Naruto.

"I tried. You kept cutting me off." he said half expecting them to cut that off as well. When it didn't happen he continued. "The Hokage didn't tell you the news did he?" he asked receiving a negative response. "Well the reason why I left you was because Tsunade got pregnant, I have three children to both raise and train, and the war's over."

The three must have been really shocked by the news because they were frozen in place.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Naruto sighed as he watched his old team leave his house. They had came in and met the three kids. Naturally Akari was the one they got along with the most as she was like a kid herself.

They had talked about how the mission went. It was a slow infiltration. Because of all the chaos security went up everywhere. The village leaders were trying to figure out how to choose a new leader, which took a couple of weeks. Because it was a minor village, there wasn't a lot of strong people that could be candidates.

It turns out they postponed the decision for a later date. More concerned with returning stability to the village. Of course Naruto would've wanted for his old team to have stayed just a bit longer to figure out the new leader, but what could he do?

Naruto looked at the lone clock sitting on the wall near the entrance of the kitchen and noticed it was nearing noon. 'Why hasn't Tsunade woken up?' the whiskered Jonin thought crossing his arms.

So with that question in mind he dispelled his clone and learned some new knowledge. He was pleased to learn that the chore had been dealt with. Tsunade was clean, having been bathed by the clone and given a nightgown to wear. The sheets were changed from their previously dirty set to a clean set. And Tsunade was returned to the bed, where she has yet to awaken from. 'Wow she's really out of it. I guess I could use this time to train the team.' he thought. "Okay you three, I want you to go change and meet me in the backyard for a little training session."

**XxXxXxXx**

Naruto stood against a tree, looking at his three charges. He was pleased to see they had taken the time to change into some casual gray training clothes. He was glad he took them shopping for them… without Tsunade. He himself had opted for the same attire.

His eye passed by each with a calculating gaze as he mentally went over what they've learned. As far as he knew they read about most of the basics and now needed to put their knowledge to the test. They have a month before Hiruzen tests them on the Shinobi Arts.

He sighed as he remembered something. 'These kids ate Tsunade's breakfast.' he thought narrowing his eyes.

"So, are you just going to stand there looking at us? Or, are we actually going to do something?" Yahiko's smart-alecky question gained the Jonin's attention, making him flinch. "Sorry, I was just wondering." he explained lowering his head.

Naruto's eyes lightened as he smiled and created a clone with a new objective, making Tsunade's breakfast, and waking her up so it didn't get cold. "Okay you three, I'm going to resume the lesson about the Kawarimi. During the past week I've felt your chakra signatures fluctuate trying to practice this technique on your own. Tell me how it went?" he said crossing his arms.

Konan smiled brightly as she started talking first. "Well sensei, I was able to understand the technique a lot better than the other two. And though it took me a while, I was able to successfully complete the technique." she unknowingly, or knowingly, bragged about her completion of the technique.

Naruto's lips rose in humor at the happiness rolling off of the small bluenette. "Really Konan, that's impressive. Would you care to demonstrate this accomplishment?" he said as she focused her fingers in the ram seal, just like she learned in the hand seals scroll.

It was taking longer than usual so Naruto took this time to look over the boys on his team. Surprisingly none of them were showing jealously at being upstaged by their comrade. The only thing on their faces was pride as Konan was successfully manipulating the chakra she had to complete a technique.

Speaking of Konan, Naruto felt a small flicker of chakra that signified the switch of the technique. In place of the small girl was a batch of scattered sakura petals. After they appeared Naruto heard a faint crash from behind him and smiled. She did impressive work as she had to have grabbed each of the individual petals to accomplish the technique. All she had to do was work on the time and she'll be ready for anything.

"Good job Konan." and "Way to go Konan." were said by both of the boys on the team as a smiling Konan emerged from behind them.

The Jonin noticed she was rubbing her head. "I'm guessing you hit a branch?" he asked crouching and slightly parting some of her hair.

"Yeah, when I appeared, I was upside down and landed on the floor." she said cringing as Naruto located the bump.

"Aren't you glad you didn't pick leaves that were high up in the air?" he asked chuckling as his hand lit up in green light signifying his use of medical jutsu. Iryojutsu wasn't really his expertise, but you don't marry the absolute best doctor/nurse without learning how to heal minor injuries. Good thing it was a little bump, Tsunade still didn't trust him with big things like.

Konan nodded feeling the pain subside all together. "Thanks tou-san." she said walking back to the group.

She was welcomed back with congrats and hugs. Naruto looked on in amusement. He let her enjoy the feeling of praise for another minute before he cleared his throat. "Yes that was a excellent job Konan. Now what about you two? You want to give it a go or what?" he said smiling as it was healthy to have a little competition between teammates.

Yahiko shot his arms in the air, "You know I have to do better than Konan." he said forming the ram sign.

Nagato, being the more reserved of the three, nearly nodded. "I guess I'll give it a shot." he said joining Yahiko with forming a ram sign of his own.

Naruto held up a hand stopping them from performing the technique. "Before you do this, let me give you a target to search for." he said creating a pair of clones and sent them to gather two objects. "I just sent my clones to gather something for each of you to substitute with. It'll be your job to search for that specific object and successfully switch with it. First one to find and successfully substitute with it will get to choose what the team learns next." Naruto explained.

Naruto watched them nod in agreement with the term. They each were set to succeed and pick the next step in training. "I cant wait to do this. Then we can get started on the transformation technique." Yahiko said, his voice filled with excitement.

"Transformation? Don't you mean the clone technique? Its way better than the transformation will ever be." Nagato said without a hint of bashfulness.

The orange haired eight year old let out a loud laugh. "Clone? You mean something that will dispel with anything it touches?" he questioned, showing obvious knowledge of the technique.

"It's better than your henge. A technique any competent ninja could see through." Nagato fired back with a vengeance.

Naruto looked on with wide eyes at the two children going back and forth. "Both of you are wrong. Its obvious the Kawarimi is the most effective of the three techniques." Konan joined the fray with a factual statement.

"Well who asked you?" both of the boys yelled at the origami user.

Konan recoiled, obviously not expecting such a reaction. She quickly hid behind Naruto as they watched the boys resume their argument.

This is when Naruto's clones exited the house. "Phew." Naruto sighed under his breath. "Finally, what took you two so long? Whatever just go to your spots." Naruto said pointing at opposite sides of the backyard. "Alright, are you two ready?" the Jonin asked thankful that his voice settled the argument.

"Yes sensei!" they yelled in unison as they glared at each other. It was amazing how Nagato's ripple patterned eyes didn't frighten the orange haired youth at all.

Naruto activated his Rinnegan, prompting the clones to do the same. He looked at the objects brought from the house with a smile on his face. That must have been the reason they were late. "Okay okay. On the count of three I want you two to start gathering the chakra necessary to perform the technique. I have my Rinnegan activated to watch for cheating." he said watching their nods.

He looked at them concentrating without channeling chakra. He dropped into a crouch, to be leveled with Konan. Don't worry. I got your payback." he said tussling her hair. "One… two… three!" he said as the flaring of their chakra told them they started gathering.

It didn't take long for them to control their chakra enough to perform the technique. Though unlike Konan, they failed to complete the technique. Because of their failure, they weren't able to switch their bodies, but they were able to bring the objects to them. Fortunately, for them, they were able to properly grab their specific targets. Said targets were balloons filled with water, courtesy of Naruto's clones.

The water balloons collided with Nagato's and Yahiko's heads and busted into a shower of water. This surprised them immensely and they couldn't do anything except stand shocked as the water soaked them.

The unsoaked individuals started laughing at the boys misfortune. "Don't worry you two, at least you got half of the technique." Konan boasted between laughter.

The new adoptive boys shook their hair to rid their faces of the liquid, before glaring at Naruto. "Oh its on." Yahiko said running back to the house, no doubt going to collect an armful of water balloons. Nagato was only a few feet behind him.

Naruto grinned, accepting the challenge. "I'll make this a parody to a future exercise, hide and seek. Lets hide." Naruto told Konan before running through the semi dense forest of cherry blossom trees he liked to call his backyard.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

It was half an hour later before the small water war end. All four of them were thoroughly soaked, the kids more so than Naruto.

It became apparent that Konan had switched to the boy's side half way through when they found her and soaked her. She was given a chance for forgiveness if she helped them find Naruto.

Naruto wasn't surprised as he and his team had done the same to Shinzu back before his training got super serious.

They found him lounging in the trees. Their throws wasn't good enough to get him entirely, but the exploding water got him. Naruto used that opportunity to introduce them to an exercise they were going to learn sometime in the future, the tree walking exercise. Naturally they weren't able to do it, but in time they'll have it. They were his little geniuses after all.

Naruto sat against his tree with his arms and legs crossed. "So what did you three learn from this?"

The children were sitting as well, except they were in the sun, so they could dry faster. Nagato was the first to speak. "I learned that teamwork is necessary against a stronger opponent."

Naruto nodded, "Correct, but think harder. What made it that you three were so capable in working together? Look underneath the underneath." he said smiling at the nostalgia.

"Because we're best friends. We're able to work together so flawlessly because we trust each other." Yahiko said immediately. The others nodded with smiles on their faces.

Naruto wiped a tear from his eye. "You three are going to be the best team ever."

It was at that moment that his clone dispelled. That meant that he successfully woke Tsu-hime up and she was eating her breakfast. His smile grew and he stood to his feet. "Alright you three, continue working on the substitution technique. Konan work on your speed. You two need to work on completion. If your having any problems, don't be afraid to come to me for help. I'm out." he said as he did a few hand seals and watched as the water clinging to their bodies came off and formed a large blob in the air, which Naruto spread all over the trees. After that he quickly jogged to the house.

He opened the door so quickly that a wind blew through the house. "Tsu-hime! You're finally up." Naruto said running into the house to hug his wife. Tsunade was wearing a simple knee-high, light yellow, bathrobe.

"I didn't think you'll ever wake up." he said resting his head on her shoulder, while his arms wrapped around her breasts.

Tsunade chuckled as she swallowed a mouthful of rice. "I did just return from heaven… why are you wet?" she asked turning her head to look at him.

Now it was Naruto's turn to chuckle. "Me and the kids had a little instructional water fight. They're out there working on mastering the Kawarimi right now. Konan's got it, she just needs to work on doing it instantaneously, as do the others." Naruto said before kissing Tsunade.

The blonde sighed into the kiss before breaking it off. "You do know the chances of you having sex with me are going to decrease quickly." she stated going back to her food.

Naruto didn't unwrap his arms from her, "Yes yes I know, you told me that last night." the whiskered Jonin said kissing Tsunade's chewing cheeks.

Tsunade replied with a chuckle, "Did you know I barely made it downstairs. I'm still sore." the blonde felt her husband's chest puff out a little in pride. She shook her head and took another bite. "I need to go grocery shopping. We're running out of food." Tsunade said thoroughly changing the subject.

Naruto unwrapped his arms from around his wife, and cracked his back. "I'll just send a clone hime."

Tsunade shook her head. This always happened. She'll say she had to go grocery shopping and he'll offer to send a clone. She'll soundly reply with, "If you send your clones, all they'll get is instant ramen cups."

Naruto would then grumble under his breath, "You act like that's a bad thing." but Tsuande would always hear him and threateningly clear her throat. That'll make Naruto gulp in fear and accept his defeat in the task.

The argument was practically programmed in their mind by now. It was at that moment that Naruto's summoning seal for his wolves' contract started glowing. A split second later, in a puff of smoke, a small three foot tall wolf appeared. It had light gray fur and its canines were jutting from it's mouth. "Naruto-sama, Mito-sama is requesting your assistance."

Naruto had let Mito sign the wolf summoning contract a couple months after acquiring it. He wanted to have Sakumo sign it as well, but he already had the dog contract. It being in his family for generations. Thinking of Sakumo's family, made him miss seeing his father. Sadly he was killed in action, in the middle of the war, along with his mother. He had been real close to them and both of the boys suffered greatly, Sakumo more for obvious reasons. It wasn't long after that, that the two started becoming famous for their accomplishments. They didn't know the meaning of rest, taking mission after mission, before Naruto joined the ANBU corps for harder missions.

Naruto shook his head, ridding the thoughts of his teenaged years. He was just glad both Kai and Tsunade were there to calm the spirits of the two, respectively. "Thank you, I'll be there shortly." he said touching a seal next to his summoning seal. Out popped a piece of beef jerky. "A token of thanks." he said as the unnamed wolf happily bit into the beef and dispelled with chomping still resonating through the area.

"Well seems like you have work to do." Tsuande said pushing her empty plate away. "Maybe you should ask Jiraiya for help on this seal. After all three heads are better than two. He's definitely being a pervert somewhere in this village." she said with an annoyed shake of her head.

Naruto chuckled at that, "Speaking of Jiraiya, he admitted that he didn't even start his book and he's going to leave for awhile. Nii-san already agreed as he knew both the reasons he wanted to leave. That pervert's always training, trying to surpass Orochimaru."

Even while training Nawaki, Orochimaru was still powerful, and he only seemed to be getting stronger. Even being back in time, Naruto didn't know that much about Orochimaru. As long as he kept his jealously in check everything was going to be fine.

Tsunade stood in front of her new husband and hugged him out of his thoughts. "I understand, now go. You have work to do. I want my grandmother to be alive for the birth of her future grandchildren."

"Yes of course Tsu-hime. Feel free to teach the kids a few things in chakra control, you were always better than me at that." Naruto said giving her a final kiss before heading up the stairs to change into dry clothes.

**XxX Few Weeks Later (August 1****st****) XxX**

It was early in the morning and here he was, sitting in the Hokage's office, hearing news he heard not even a week ago. He was wearing a white skin tight shirt and blue shorts and his blue sandals.

He waited for a few minutes after his brother finished before he spoke. "I understand that, but you know Nagato has yet to learn how to deactivate his Rinnegan. I don't want him to go into the Academy with it activated the entire time." he said scratching his chin, having a feeling he was going to have to shave again, as stubs of hair were slowly growing.

Hiruzen nodded, getting an idea. "I know what you mean, but cant you think of something to conceal his Doujutsu from view? Like maybe a Genjutsu?" he asked, also stroking his trimmed beard.

Naruto shook his head, "It wouldn't work. It works on distance, the further away he is from me, the harder it would be to sustain the technique. I tried to give him simple shades to put on, but he didn't like having the accessory." Naruto informed racking his brain for about the hundredth time that week.

This issue has entered Naruto's life the first time Hiruzen told him that his trio of children had to be entered into the Academy for at least, half of the school year before becoming real Genins. But when they pass the evaluation in a couple of days they will get the title of Special Genins. That title meant they had the skills of a Genin, but wont get a headband.

Hiruzen reached for pipe on his desk, put some tobacco in, and lit it. "Well I don't know what to do about that. You're the Uzumaki did you try to think of a solution, via fuinjutsu?" he asked blowing out a puff of smoke. Naruto's face went blank and he looked at his brother with a straight face.

"Let me guess, no?" Hiruzen said with a sigh of embarrassment.

Naruto closed his eyes to escape the embarrassed look from his brother. "I've been so busy with Mito and the safest transference seal, that I haven't thought about it for Nagato's problem." he said with his eyes still closed. 'Perhaps I can give him regular glasses and fix it with seals, to conceal his Rinnegan. It'll simply show the eyes he had before the Rinnegan was activated… wait I don't know what color his eyes were. I'll ask him.' he thought opening his eyes and standing to his feet. "Thank you Nii-san. You gave me an idea. If you ever need help on your little project, you know where to find me. And tell Nee-chan I said hey." he said leaving the office.

Hiruzen chuckled at the empty space in his office. "I guess I wont see him again for another week or so." he said as a cloud of smoke was blown out the corners of his mouth.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Naruto ran through the village, his destination, home. Though he didn't want to see the sadness in the eyes of the former orphans, he needed to think in the comfort of his home. He really didn't know what the problem was, they already knew the necessary techniques and had basic knowledge needed to become Genins. But he couldn't get mad at his brother for sticking with the rules, he would've done the same thing.

When the morning crowd started filling the streets, he took to the rooftops. Now onto the subject of hiding Nagato's Rinnegan. 'Since he doesn't like shades for some reason, I'll have to incorporate seals into some contact lens. Kakashi really should have thought about that a long time ago.' he thought shaking his head, seeing his cherry blossom covered house in the distance. 'Time to get to work.' he thought going straight for the open window to his room.

He entered the room, only to be met with Tsuande's annoyed face. She was sitting on her side of the bed, her legs underneath the covers and her arms crossed over her shirt covered chest.

The Jonin chuckled nervously and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Good morning Tsunade-hime. How are you this glorious morning?" he asked chuckling again.

"You know I thought when you became a Jonin we would be able to spend some time together. But every time I wake up, you're nowhere to be found. I understand that you have things to do, but can I at least get breakfast in bed and a kiss?" she said as tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

Naruto chuckled in relief, 'Good, her hormones are just acting up and she's hungry.' he thought before he crawled onto the bed and over his wife. "I'm sorry hime. I've been real insensitive these past month, with training the kids and working on the transference seal. Next time I'll be here when you wake up with breakfast and a long kiss. Will you please forgive me?" throughout the whole thing he was pecking Tsunade's lips with his.

The blonde shed the tears, but not in sadness. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I never should have doubted you for anything." she said hugging him tightly.

The whiskered man smiled into his wife's collarbone. "It's okay Tsu-hime. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do." she said prying himself from her grasp.

**XxX Unknown Location XxX**

Thunderous clouds encircled high above the ground, repeating striking the ground with bolts of lightning containing thousands, if not, millions volts of power.

Luckily there's was no one around, so nobody was getting hurt by this angry act of nature. Nobody but the ground.

But this storm does bring a question to the mind, just what is causing it?

**A/N: I'm sorry, but it looks like this is a perfect place to put a cliffhanger. I already know what I want to have for the next chapter so I don't think it will take another three months to put it on the site.**

**I hope you liked my lemon, I put sooo much work into it. I just hope it was to your liking. I think maybe I put too much time into it…**

**I know I know, I keep delaying the transformation for other things, but as you can see, Naruto is trying to find out exactly how to do it in the safest way, to preserve Mito's life. **

**And the thing about the Ame Orphans having to go through the Academy made sense to me. If it didn't make sense to you, well I'm sorry, but non-canon missions are hard for me for some reason. I'm sure I'll find a way around that problem, sometime soon.**

**That's it for this chapter, sorry again it took so long, and don't forget to review. **

**JayJay has left the building.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry, blah blah blah. I've been distracted, blah blah blah. I need a laptop, cause I'm tired of sitting in this computer chair. I have another story on my mind, plus a challenge to work on. My brain just wont shut the hell up and focus on a single story.**

**I am glad my story didn't get taken down for that extensive lemon last chapter.**

**I don't feel like putting a disclaimer for this chapter, I think its pretty obvious I don't own Naruto.**

**Alright, enough of my problems. Lets see what my brain cooked up for this chapter.**

**Seals of Forgotten Time Chapter: Ten**

**XxX August 5****th**** XxX**

Even though it was days ago, Naruto still walked around with a veil of loving pride over his face. The 'Celebration' of Tsunade's birthday was another 'All-nighter' and he couldn't help but be proud of himself.

Of course it wasn't just the sex, he treated her to an five-star dinner at _the_ finest restaurant in the entire village. After the dinner, they walked through the park and watched the sun get replaced by the moon in a wondrous display of beauty. It was too bad all the whiskered Jonin was looking at was his wife. Then they had the after party to end the night.

Back to the present. The ex-ANBU captain was standing against the bark of an oak tree, watching his children take the evaluations he's been preparing them for. They were all ready, even Nagato, with his new contacts. They were powered with Fuinjutsu to work just like a normal pair of eyes.

At the moment, Konan was being tested by some new Chunin sensei he didn't know. He wondered what happened to Ryoko-sensei, he hasn't seen him in a while. Naruto wasn't surprised Konan passed the Ninjutsu and Genjutsu part of the evaluation. Now she was doing the Taijutsu part. She was doing a pretty good job, considering she kept the usage of Kawarimi up and running.

Konan breathed a sign of relief when she evaded another punch with a substitution. She appeared in a fluttered of leaves and threw a flurry of punches. A few hit, but most were blocked by the more experienced fighter.

The man grinned at the girl and dropped to a crouch and swept her legs. She tripped, quickly landed on her hands, and just as quickly used all her strength to continue to flip herself back onto her feet.

That maneuver made Naruto smirk as the Chunin was clearly surprised and the Hokage, impressed. Konan worked on that for an hour or two, before she perfected it. Though regularly, she would have just dispersed in a shower of paper, but she was told to keep her bloodline under wraps, just like Nagato. Now the young redhead could leave the house without his hair hiding his new/old blue-gray eyes.

Clapping sounding through the open field. The sound coming from the Hokage. "Most impressive, I expected nothing less from my niece." he said patting his brother, Naruto, on the shoulder. "You really know how to train em, but still leagues away from my students of course." he muttered softly to his little brother.

Naruto scoffed at the arrogance of Hiruzen, "Well they're still eight. Give them a decade to grow in knowledge and skills. They'll give your team a run for their money." he said watching the Chunin bow to Konan in respect, in which she returned it.

"We'll see." he said clearing his throat to gain the attention of the participants. "Excellent work. You've taught these students well, Tora-san, as did you Mai-san." Both of the male and female Chunins bowed, respectively.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." they chimed in unison.

Like every time the Hokage did an evaluation, the participating students stood in front of him. They stood in a single file, horizontal line. There was five in total, not counting the new Uzumakis.

While Hiruzen talked to the five students, Naruto walked over to his trio of children. "Don't worry you three. If it helps you feel better, then you should know that either one of you could defeat all five of them, at the same time." he said patting the boys on their heads.

Yahiko was the first to respond with a shake of his head. "No it doesn't make me feel better, I wanted a cool headband." he sulked with a droop of his shoulders.

"And I wanted to be an official ninja." Nagato added with a droop of his own shoulders.

The boys waited a few seconds for Konan's own response, but it didn't happen. "What about you Konan?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

She scratched the back of her head, in a totally Naruto-ish way. "Well, tou-san's assurance made me feel better, so I don't have anything to say." she said with a slight, embarrassed, blush on her face.

Naruto let out a slight chuckle. "There's no need to be embarrassed, my dear. Say, how about I treat you three to ice cream for passing your exam." he said as instant smiles appeared on all three of their faces. They cheered in agreement and started running to the nearest ice cream shop.

Naruto smiled widely as he watched the kids run out of the Academy Compound. 'Lets have them remain children for a little while longer.' he thought, contently.

**XxX One Week Later XxX**

Naruto and Orochimaru stood in the Hokage's office. "Its great to see you two here, so shortly after being called."

"It's understandable sensei. I was literally around the corner, when the ANBU appeared." Orochimaru said crossing his arms.

Naruto scoffed, "I was on the fifth of my morning laps, with five more to go. So I'm just waiting for you to tell me what you called me in here for, to gauge how I should yell at you. So if you can pick up the pace." Naruto said impatiently tapping his foot, wearing a sweating pair of gray training attire.

Hiruzen shook his head, his brother was always grumpy when someone interrupted his training. "Just because I'm your brother, doesn't mean you can talk to me in a disrespectful way, Naruto." the older brother said narrowing his eyes at the younger brother.

Naruto returned the narrowed eyes, with his own. They scowled at each other, for what seemed like an hour, but was only a full minute. "Fine, whatever, Nii-sama." Naruto said glancing at the wall, as if it was the most interesting thing in the room.

Hiruzen smirked and looked at his student, who was silently watching the exchange. "Like I was saying, I need you two for an important mission in Kumogakure."

Orochimaru rose his eyebrow in confusion, "What's happening in Kumo that requires us two?" he said uncrossing his arms.

"Not two, four. I'm going with you, along with another who needs to get his mind off of things." he said leaving it at that and nobody questioned, though they wondered who it was. "The Sandaime Raikage has agreed to an alliance with us. So you three are going to escort me to their village to talk business. It should only take a week or two to complete. Think of it as a semi-vacation." he said smiling.

Naruto chuckled, "You expect Orochi here to relax and enjoy himself. You and I both know he's way to tense for something like this." Naruto chuckled through his words.

"Oh ha ha." Orochimaru said sarcastically. "If sensei said this was a vacation, then I'm going to treat it as a vacation. Kami knows I need it, after what I've been through. Not to mention dealing with that nephew of yours, its like dealing with another you." he quipped back at the former blonde.

Naruto's grin split his cheeks. "That's exactly what I mean, you can't handle fun. You lack the brain capacity to joke around."

"Well _sorry_, I was always serious. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that we were at war!" he yelled showing some annoyance.

"So you're saying, now that we have a semblance of peace, you'll enjoy your life." Naruto said smirking.

Orochimaru released a large sigh of annoyance. "Can we get back to the briefing?" he asked directing the question at his sensei.

Now it was Hiruzen's turn to chuckle. "That's pretty much it, we leave at noon from the East Gate. Take your remaining time to pack for the mission."

That's when something came to Naruto's mind. "Wait, who's going to act as Hokage, while your gone?"

Hiruzen nodded at the question, "I was just about to tell you. While I'm gone, Shinzu will take the temporary position. I needed somebody strong and resilient to corruption. Sensei's idea of a civilian council has been recently been only thinking about themselves, instead of the entirety of the village"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Do you think it has something to do with Danzo?" he asked thinking about the aging war hawk.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I know something is going through his mind. The council may or may not be involved with his planning." Hiruzen said with a stern voice.

"Be careful sensei, Danzo is smarter than we give him credit for. There's no telling what he's cooking up in that brain of his." Orochimaru joined in.

The Sandaime nodded. "That's true." he said grabbing his pipe from his desk.

Naruto watched him prepare his pipe with tobacco. "Well I have to go tell Tsu-chan the news. Hopefully she doesn't punch me through a wall." he said with a nervous chuckle before vanishing in a swarm of leaves.

Orochimaru watched Naruto leave. "I too have to tell Nawaki, his training will be on hold, for now." Orochimaru said leaving in the same fashion as Naruto.

It was at Orochimaru's exit that one of the shadows in the office darkened. It then proceeded stretch to the front of Hiruzen's desk. When it got there, it rose off the floor and formed Shinzu's form. "You heard what your student said Shinzu, before careful while we're gone. Inform me if he tries to do anything, directly or indirectly. Also… stay out of my sake." Sarutobi said narrowing his eyes forcing the Nara to chuckle and melt back into his shadow.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Naruto released a breath of relief after leaving his house. The household members understood the news that as a registered shinobi, he had to eventually get back into missions. Plus the fact that their training will be taken care of by Tsunade put him at ease. He sent a wolf to Mito, telling her that they'll transfer the Kyuubi out of her when he gets back. Finally the seal was finished and all they had to do was transfer it, which would take a while. He had a breakthrough when he stopped thinking Fuinjutsu specialist and started thinking like an Akatsuki member. They only took three days max to remove and seal a Bijuu's chakra into a giant statue. Though, instead of forcibly removing the chakra, it'll be easing the chakra out.

'My past will benefit this present.' he said looking over his attire. He was dressed in a modified Jonin outfit. His black clothed headband was tied around his forehead, holding back most of his bangs. Instead of the navy blue bodysuit, he wore black. He wore the dark green Jonin style flak jacket with pride. His ankles was tapped down with black tape, so that it looked like that's how the pants part was designed. He didn't have any shuriken holsters, for the simple reasons that he could make his own, via different elemental techniques. He had a medical style ninja pouch on the back of his person. Instead of sandals, he wore boots with metal plates on the soles. On his hands were simple gloves, with his clan's swirl engraved on the metal plates.

All in all, he looked a lot like his father, with the blonde hair and the specialized cloak.

'Hopefully her hormone induced mind doesn't hamper her teaching abilities.' Naruto thought checking the sun's position for the time. He had about ten minutes before noon. He was a little nervous, he was going to meet the Sandaime Raikage. During his original time, he learned all he could about the most famous and foreign Kages, thanks to his father's journal.

Kages like the Nidaime and Yondaime Mizukage, Hozuki-san and Yagura respectively. Yagura didn't have a lot of information in the journal, except that he was the only Jinchuriki to become a kage in the history of the Elemental Nations. The Nidaime Mizukage perished in battle along with Iwa's Nidaime Tsuchikage, Mu.

Iwagakure had a single entry. Which made sense as the Sandaime was already the kage and never stepped down. It was to Naruto's knowledge, that the Sandaime just became the leader about half a year ago. He remembered reading that the Tsuchikage had the ability of flight and had a peculiar Kekkai Tota, Dust Release. Minato didn't know a lot about Mu, because he was already dead. But Naruto knew a lot about the man, from personal experience. That was a fight that both parties had to flee, only to return a few months later and flee again. Naruto was so relieved to find that the man had died with the Nidaime Mizukage. He was a massive thorn in his side, an invisible thorn that he could barely detect.

For Suna, he only had a single entry as well, the Sandaime Kazekage. He was said to be the village's strongest kage, thanks to his ability to control iron. Naruto, himself, never had to pleasure to fight him, but Sakura did. If she and Chiyo could defeat him and Sasori, then he wasn't really all that.

Lastly the Raikages. A and his father, the Yondaime and Sandaime Raikages, respectively. Both extremely powerful men, both users of Nin/Taijutsu thanks to their lightning armors. Naruto, himself modeled his own lightning ability after them. Though he knew it was nowhere near as powerful as theirs.

'Hmm, maybe I should have stayed and trained with B, for just a little while.' Naruto thought as the east gate came into view. Hiruzen was already there, smoking his pipe, as well as somebody he didn't notice. The Hokage was wearing his cloak and hat, except his hat wasn't on his head, but tied around his neck, so that it was hanging behind his head. Under the cloak he was wearing his own Jonin attire, his was modified to look like Naruto's.

The other person also unique in his own way. He was leaning against the gate with his head down. His long pale blue hair hung messily over his face, obscuring it from view, not unlike how Nagato's hair does. He was wearing the standard Jonin attire, which wasn't surprising, since this was a very high class mission. Though Naruto noticed there wasn't any pockets on the flak jacket and it made it look kind of tacky.

Naruto returned his attention to his brother and couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, there was a time when Naruto tried to smoke some of his tobacco, since he and Asuma were seen doing it countless times during his original time. That experience didn't end well. The Sarutobi clan was stingy with their tobacco.

"Why so early Naruto?" the silver haired Jonin heard landing beside his brother.

"Well I thought, the faster we get there and finish, the faster we can return." Naruto said crossing his arms. "Something's been bothering me though. Why are we trying to sign another alliance with Kumo? Didn't the last one fail because the Gold and Silver Brothers attacked the Nidaime Raikage and severely injuring the Nidaime Hokage?" Naruto asked scratching his head, to see if he got the history right.

The Hokage nodded. "Yes that attack cautioned sensei to a great extent. But you have to see that now with the brothers dead, our two villages could try to resume what went wrong years ago."

"I bet if Ginkaku and Kinkaku fought with me and Sakumo, it would leave a permanent imprint on the world like Madara and Hashirama's battle did." Naruto said as he fantasized about the battle. Though it was hard, since he never seen them fighting before, thus didn't know how they fought. "Where's Orochimaru? He should have been here by now."

The Hokage nodded as that would have been an amazing battle to watch. He blew out a puff of smoke before he realized the subject of the two brothers were dropped. "He's already here little brother. He likes to do this before missions. He watches from a nearby perch, henged as a simple snake." he said puffing out another ball of smoke. "I remember telling them, that all living things had chakra. Orochimaru took that fact and studied his namesake." Hiruzen said taking another puff.

Naruto nodded as he remembered seeing Orochimaru in the library on multiple occasions studying everything the village had on all species of snakes. The white snake was the most rare. Naruto wondered if Orochimaru had already learned snake style sinjutsu. It wasn't like he could ask, or could he?

"He told me he was thinking about filling his team back up. So I'm thinking of putting two of the extra graduates with him. What do you think?" the brown haired kage asked.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Its really up to him, about what he should do." 'Honestly I would love for him to teach Anko, but she's not even born yet. Not for another two to three years. Then it will take at least a decade before she's taken as an apprentice, if time didn't change by that much.' Naruto thought. "Well I'm going to introduce myself to the other member of the team." Naruto said before walking over to the vaguely familiar man. "Hey I'm-"

"I already know who you are. Uzumaki Naruto, one half of the Twin Silver Wolves and the God of Shinobi." he said, interrupting Naruto's self-introduction.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah I guess I am all those, but just Naruto would do. It's a shame, because I don't know who you are." he said bending over, trying to find a glimpse of the face behind the veil of hair.

It was at that moment that the man rose his head a little, showing part of his face. Naruto's eyes widened as a name entered his mind. "Correction, I remember who you are. Dan Kato, **Hoko no Fantomu **(The Walking Phantom) long time no see." That put a small smile on Dan's face as he fully rose his head, revealing his dark green eyes. "How's that adorable sister of yours?"

Dan's smile dropped a little. "She's hanging in there, thanks to you. Though she's not waking up at all. I don't understand its been months since you saved her, she should be up by now." he said lowering his head again.

Naruto shrugged his shoulder, since he didn't know what was wrong with her either. It had happened a few weeks before he set out to help Tsunade and her team with Hanzo. It was like what happened with Nawaki, only Mei was 23 and already had a daughter, Shizune, who was almost two. "Give her time, she'll wake up soon, she's strong. And plus she cant resist Shizune's adorable face for any time longer." he said chuckling. Dan couldn't resist as he joined the small laughter.

Orochimaru finally slithered out of his hiding spot. "Took you long enough, what was you doing up there anyway?" Naruto berated the snake user.

Orochimaru ignored the comment. "I'm ready to go sensei." he said also wearing the standard Jonin attire. Except, for him, the navy blue was replaced with dark gray. The forehead protector was also on his forehead, letting a long black bang from the right side of his face, while the rest of his black hair was tied in a low ponytail. He added a pair of dark blue, tomoe shaped, earrings along with a pair of black sandals.

Hiruzen nodded and walked out of the gate, with his student not far behind.

Naruto sighed, "Oh just go on and ignore me." he muttered before mildly glaring at Dan, who was snickering. His face softened its features before he smiled and they walked out the gate.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The Hokage and his subordinates dropped down to the forest floor after being in the trees for the past six hours. "The border to Yu no Kuni, Hot Springs Country, should be another mile or so ahead. I don't know about you two, but I would love to relax in the soothing waters of one of their famous hot springs." Hiruzen said sighing contently.

Naruto and Dan shared a look, that said, 'Is he serious?' before turning back to their commander in chief. "Don't we have some sort of deadline to get to Kumogakure?" Orochimaru asked from behind his sensei.

The group was walking in a triangle formation. Orochimaru at front point, Dan at left point and Naruto at right point, with the Hokage in the middle. As an extra precaution, Naruto had a clone in the air, henged as an ordinary hawk with the exception of the Rinnegan eyes. That's why Naruto's eyes were activated, connected vision.

Hiruzen thought about it, "The fifteenth… but that's three days away. Plenty of time to relax in another village's hot spring." he said spreading his arms out in a stretch.

"Yeah I guess, you need to relax those old bones." Naruto said jokingly as he let out a loud laugh.

Hiruzen scoffed, "Oh please, I'm not even forty yet. Plus I don't have a single gray hair." he said turning his head a little to glare daggers at his brother.

Naruto grinned widely, his faint whisker marks, enhancing the smile somehow. "I was just playing Nii-san, jeez you cant take a joke."

Hiruzen also smiled, "Gotcha." he said laughing. "I was playing with you too Ototo." he said looking straight ahead. "Put your warrior faces on people, we're coming up to the border." he ordered as everyone got serious. Orochimaru got out of the formation, so the Hokage could be in front as the leader.

The group walked up to the border control of both Konoha ninja and Hot Springs ninja, two each. "Halt, what business do you have in Yu no Kuni?" one of the Yugakure shinobi said holding out his arm at the Hokage.

The Konoha border shinobi didn't like the way the man just stopped their leader like that. They were about to voice their opinions when, the Hokage spoke. "I have no business in this country, me and my party are just passing through to Kumogakure. Though, we would love to take a short break to use a hot spring." he added with a disarming smile.

The two Yugakure shared a look before turning back to the Hokage, "Your entrance is granted Hokage-sama, of course you know everything was simply business. Feel free to use our most luxurious hot spring, reserved for only the most prestigious of guest. Just be sure to see the leader of the village, before you use it." the taller of the two Yugakure Chunin said stepping aside.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The party walked up to the receptionist to the Shiny Pearl Inn. "Hello, we would like to have a temporary pass to use one of the onsens." Naruto told the young lady, who couldn't keep her eyes away from his.

Meanwhile in the back, the rest of the party watched as Naruto was gazed upon by the young hormonal adult. "I still think it should have been me that talked to the lady." Dan said crossing his arms.

"I know what you mean, its not even fair. Naruto's already married, he shouldn't be allowed to talk to any other women, except for Tsunade." Orochimaru complained, which was totally out of character. Though, he was still a man and still had those kinds of feelings.

Hiruzen shook his head. "I don't know what it is, but there's just something about Naruto's personality that lets anyone trust in him, especially the opposite sex."

It was at that moment that Naruto came walking back, having heard there conversation. "Its not my fault that the ladies like me." he smirked before walking to where he could change into the appropriate attire for the hot spring.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It was around nine p.m. before the party got back onto the road towards Kumo. Naruto absently patted his stomach that was full of delicious dango and sushi. He made an oath that he wasn't going to have any ramen, unless it was made by either Ichiraku or his wife.

"Don't you think you put a dent in your savings Naruto? You ate more than fifty sticks of dango." Hiruzen asked

"I'm surprised you didn't destroy your body by now, with your wild eating habits." Orochimaru added his own two cents.

"Eat all you can now Naruto, because you're not going to be eating a lot. With Tsunade being pregnant and all." Dan said, speaking from experience, since he had to help his brother in law with Mei, who ate way too much with her petite figure. It was too bad he died protecting Mei during the war, he was such a nice guy.

Naruto ignored them, in favor of patting his stomach contently. "We should pick up the pace. We'll stop at the last village in the country. I don't want to spend all night trekking through Shimo no Kuni, Frost Country." Naruto said unzipping his flak jacket.

Everyone nodded their heads, "I agree, nobody wants to do that." Hiruzen said as that became the game plan as they broke out into a run into moonlit night.

**XxX The Next Day XxX**

Yahiko woke up with a yawn and a small wince. Tsunade had them working on chakra exercises the entire day after Naruto left. It was intense, though he couldn't deny that he was getting extremely better at controlling his chakra.

He looked around his room and wasn't surprised that Nagato wasn't in his bed. He was always waking up earlier than him and training to get stronger, so he could protect his friends.

'Speaking of training, let me get back to mine. I still need to perfect silent running.' Yahiko thought hopping out the bed to perform his morning routine.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Tsunade groaned in disappointment when she woke up. Normally she wouldn't be disappointed because she knew Naruto was still in the village, but the fact that he was on a mission made her uneasy. 'Who knows what's happening, he could've gotten captured and now he could be getting tortured.' she thought as her mind played more scenarios to with terrible outcomes.

This went on for five minutes before she calmed herself down, by remembering just who her husband was. "I have nothing to worry about. Naru-kun is the strongest person I know and if he does get into trouble, he's not alone." she said with a smile. As she too got up to do her morning ritual.

Ten minutes later she got dressed and went downstairs to cook breakfast for her children, while contently rubbing her stomach, loving the feeling that there was a tiny being inside of her that will eventually grace the world with its presence.

For breakfast she was making a simple eggs and bacon with two pieces of toast. That was for the children, for her she was making a breakfast fit for a king, or queen in her case. It was both French toast and pancakes, with two pieces of sausage, bacon and ham, four eggs and lastly some hash browns. "Kids, breakfast is ready." is what she meant to say, but only 'Kids' escaped her lips as they were already running down the stairs.

In Nagato's case he was running through the back door, the smell of breakfast couldn't be ignored any further.

The blonde mother smiled as all her kids yelled their thanks and began eating at a brisk pace. 'Maybe I should have gave them more food last night.' she thought with a smile as she had only given them fruit to snack on between training.

"So what's on the agenda for today Kaa-chan?" Konan asked while munching on a slice of toast.

"Well I'm sure your father wants to teach you ninjutsu himself, since he would be the best qualified for that position. So, with that in mind, I'm going to go put more knowledge into those pretty brains of yours." she said eating her own food, whilst making the boy's mouths water at all of her food, while looking down disappointedly at their small plate of food with tears in their eyes.

"What could that possibly be Kaa-chan?" Nagato question as he finished eating.

"I want your three to pick a subject to focus on, between Anatomy and Psychology." she said with a smile before resuming eating.

Yahiko being the little devil he was, immediately knew which subject he wanted to focus on. "I pick psychology!" he yelled slamming his hand on the table, making a small thudding sound. "With that kind of knowledge I could know what my enemies were thinking before them." he said grinning wildly.

Nagato then spoke up, having a different choice. "Well with anatomy, we could know more things, physically, about our enemies. We'll have the knowledge of what body part is weakest with a simple glance. Then we could focus on that single body part." Nagato said standing as well.

The two boys glared at each other, making lightning appear between their eyes.

Tsunade was surprised and looked at Konan for answers. Konan, being the calmest member of the group understood the look. "Tou-san already taught us the basics of both of those subjects. Since then, Nagato and Yahiko has been obsessed with anatomy and psychology, respectfully." the blue haired girl explained, which made Tsunade frown a little.

"Well what subject do you want to learn Konan?" Tsunade said gathering the plates and putting them in the sink to wash later.

The little girl smiled, "Is explosives an option?" she said shocking the room, as that was the last thing they thought she would be interested in.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The slug princess was still in shock that Konan was interested in explosives. She was currently in the study, searching through their many books on the subject. It wasn't a real option, but they all wanted to learn different things and Kami as her witness she'll appease to her little dumplings.

Thinking of dumplings were making her a little hungry, due to the pregnancy. Thoughts of food were stopped when she found a book marked, 'Explosives for Beginners' and another marked 'Making Explosions With the Help of Fuinjutsu'.

She smiled as they were great books to start out with. Now all she needed was to find the books for the boys. Being a doctor, she had tons of books on the subject of anatomy, but she was conflicted about which one she should start with.

For Yahiko, she had to really hunt, since she didn't know where Naruto put his books about psychology. She remembers when he took a few books from the T&I department, for obvious reasons. 'Why did I say Psychology? Why couldn't it be poison or something simple? I have lots of books on poison.' she berated herself in her mind. 'Maybe I should ask a Yamanaka.' she thought since that entire clan was all about the mind.

The blonde was ready to rip her hair from her head in frustration. "Where the hell are the books!?" she yelled.

**XxX With the Hokage & Company XxX**

The Hokage and his bodyguards left the last village in Yu no Kuni at dawn. They had a good nights sleep and already had a quick breakfast.

They had already passed through the border into the land of frost and the temperature instantly dropped ten miles inside the country. Naruto noted that it wasn't as cold as Snow country was, before it turned into Spring country, but it was damn near close. 'Hmm, I have a feeling somebody's mad at me.' he thought as a chill went up his spine that had nothing to do with the climate.

The party had already added a seal operated, heat cloak, to keep them from getting frostbite. Something like that was common in the country, since none of the residents wanted to get frostbite, so all clothing had something like that.

Naruto raised the collar to his cloak to shield everything but his eyes, from both the soft snow and the hard hail. He didn't have a clone in the air this time, since even with its enhanced sight, it would do nothing with this small, never ending, blizzard.

Even with their speed it still took five hours to traverse the entire country. It wasn't surprising that they didn't see any Shimo shinobi while moving through their country. Their village usually kept to themselves. The only thing they did was become allies with their neighboring countries, but that was obviously to refrain from being attacked by any of them.

Hiruzen looked around to see if he could see his bodyguards. He was pleased that they were all alright. He looked ahead to see a team of Kumo Jonins, no doubt to escort them to the village. Though one of them were shorter and looked to be wearing a Chunin flak jacket.

"Hokage-sama and party, we're pleased to see you enter Kaminari no Kuni ahead of schedule." the leader of the escort party said stepping forward. He was a middle aged man with short, crisp, brown hair. The nameless Jonin and the rest of his party, save one, had a more darkened skin tone then the Konoha party. The reason why was lost to them, but they really didn't care. "Please follow us, while we lead you to our village."

The Hokage nodded, pleased with how things were going. "Absolutely." he simply said as they all started running towards the village.

Though the party had already ran five hours, ceaselessly, they showed no signs of exhaustion. 'Oh yay, back to running.' Naruto thought rolling his eyes.

**XxX Back in Konoha XxX**

It took Tsunade an hour before she gave up on looking for the Psychology books. Fortunately she was interrupted from destroying the study in her anger by the sound of someone knocking on her front door.

She heard voices downstairs before her name was called. She sighed, not wanting to deal with anybody at the moment. She brushed an exhausted hand through her hair and gathered the books she did find.

It didn't take her long to get down the stairs, while carrying the small stack of books. "Sorry, Yahiko, I couldn't find any psychology books." she spoke mournfully.

"Psychology books, I have some back at the house." a voice said to the blonde's left.

Tsunade was surprised to see Sakumo and Kai standing there. Especially Kai, her belly was getting bigger each time she seen it. From the looks of it, she only had a month to go before having the baby.

With that thought in mind, she rubbed her own belly before registering just what was said. "What you have those books?" she asked with hope.

"Yeah weborrowed them from Naruto." Kai said glaring at Sakumo, who began innocently whistling. "_Somebody_ thought it'll be smart to read it to little Kakashi before bed."

"Okay, in my defense, if he comes out a prodigy, you cant be mad at me." Sakumo quickly fired back.

"Aww, you already know what to call your future son." Tsunade cooed in admiration. It was surprising as she administered an ultrasound for the couple a couple of weeks ago. They were all happy to learn the baby was doing well. "So those books?" she said getting back on target, thankful that they came to her house for a visit. She didn't even care what it was about.

**XxX Somewhere near Kumo XxX**

It took a total of six hours before the party reached the village. Now it was safe for them to show signs of exhaustion, after all they just ran eleven hours straight. That and they had to trek up and through a mountain range.

Now they were clearly on the same level of the clouds and it was amazing to put it simply. Naruto could see the entrance to Kumo in the distance and the large blue tower that signified the Raikage's workspace.

Naruto looked to the youngest member of the escort group. "So how old are you?" he asked the young dark skinned boy. He has shaggy white hair, that covered his left eye, displaying his right eye, which had a sort of lazy look in it. His nose was noticeably a little bulbous, but it just seemed to fit his character. What captured Naruto's attention was the broad, cleaver like, sword on the child's back. It was easily as big as he was, and then some. 'He'll grow into it.' the silver haired Uzumaki thought offhandedly.

The kid looked at him slowly, further implying he was a little lazy. "Ten." he said looking ahead again.

Naruto rose an eyebrow at the blatant dullness. He heard Dan talking to another member of the group and turned his head to see. He noticed it was the only light skinned Kumo shinobi in the group. Naruto returned his gaze back to the little kid, seeing if he could learn anything from him.

He noticed the tattoo on the kid's left shoulder that said 'Lightning.' Though Naruto noticed it was a lot darker then it should have been, but maybe it was just the way he was looking at it. 'Hmm, have I ever met the grown up version of this kid?' Naruto thought to himself before he shook his head of his thoughts.

It picked the perfect time because up ahead was the Sandaime Raikage. He was even bigger in person, he stood about at six-eleven with all of his body being like a body builder. His eyes were stranger than expected. He had green color irises with dark sclera and absolutely no pupils. 'Whoa and I thought the Hyuuga had weird eyes.' None of his pale blonde hair fell in his face, thanks to the bandana style headband which displayed the Kumo insignia. His, triangle styled, beard was fuller and more bushier than expected. He was wearing Kumo's single shoulder-strap style flak jacket, with nothing else underneath. His Kage cloak had no sleeves and he didn't wear the hat, because it was on his hip, like Naruto had his ANBU mask not to long ago. Naruto noticed the same Kanji for Lightning being on the Kage's right shoulder, that perfectly matched the child's. 'So did he teach him or something?' Naruto thought as he watched his brother approach the man, noting the size difference.

"Welcome Hokage-dono and company, to Kumogakure. My name is Z and I'm pleased to see you here to discuss business." when Z spoke, his voice was gruff and commanding, yet had a hint of kindness. It wasn't strange, since all leaders are leaders because they all love their village and protect said village with their life.

"Likewise, Raikage-dono." Hiruzen said shaking the man's hand.

"I would like you to meet my son, A, he's next in line for the title of Raikage… eventually." he said as A stepped up.

"Hello everybody." A said bowing, having a similar build to his father. His own pale blonde hair was slicked back and his own beard was trimmer than his father's. unlike his father, he wore more than a flak jacket. A high collar dark gray shirt, was the only change though.

"Hey A. Did you find your B yet?" Naruto asked. The Konoha ninja turned to him, since it was a blatant show of disrespect. Though, truthfully, Naruto was being totally serious. Because he knew about Kumo's tradition for Raikages to have a partner for their A-B team.

"I'm sorry Raikage-dono, that's just my brother, Naruto." Hiruzen said covering Naruto's mouth to prevent him from saying more disrespectful things.

Instead of the Raikage answering A did. "Yeah I did, he should be around here somewhere." he said looking around, before a massive earthquake occurred, except this wasn't a regular quake. Because the quake was accompanied by a malicious aura that rocked everyone to their cores.

"CODE BLACK! GATHER THE TEAM!" Z barked out orders as they started running towards the escaped Hachibi.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The previous orphan, B, scrambled to his feet as he ran from the giant monstrosity that was the Hachibi no Ushi-Oni.

The little child was scared out of his mind. One minute he was playing with his cousin, the next minute, his cousin loses control of his demon causing it to escape.

The Bijuu roared in glee as it was free once more to wreak havoc on the village. This time it was determined to cause as much damage as it could before he was eventually subdued.

Not a minute later, a squad of fifty Jonin and twenty BOLT ANBU landed around the Hachibi. Among them was Z and his son, A.

"Do any of you find it weird that their Jinchuriki lost control right when we arrived at the village?" Orochimaru asked as he and the others watched the Eight-Tails fight the village's special force. It had already killed half of them before one of it's tails were cut off.

"Now that you said that, I'm starting to get a weird feeling." Naruto said as the Hachibi roared in anger as it jumped back and began charging a **Bijudama** (Tailed Beast Ball). "Shit I need to stop that." he said as his Rinnegan activated.

"Before careful Naruto!" Hiruzen yelled as Naruto joined the fray. "We need to help Naruto to the best of our abilities. I don't want none of you dying, understood!" he ordered.

"Alright Hokage-sama, I'll try not to die." Dan joked as they too joined the fray.

'This would have been the best time for the furball to be here to help me. This is his brother I'm about to receive a **Bijudama **from.' Naruto said getting in the path of where the beam of raw energy will travel. "Lets hope this works, **Preta Path: Fujutsu Kyuin!** (Preta Path: Blocking Technique Absorption Seal!)" he yelled as a transparent barrier glowed around Naruto, just when the Hachibi fired.

'I swear if I die, I'm kicking somebody's ass.' Naruto thought when the raw energy impacted.

It was a war for dominance, Naruto looked as if he was going to quit, from the over abundance of energy entering his system, but he held out. The ground under Naruto exploded under him, nearly causing him to lose concentration. With nothing under him, he subconsciously used the gravity controlling ability of the Rinnegan to keep him afloat. That, along with a platform of hard wind, was used to keep himself rooted in place.

"Damn how much chakra did he use?" Naruto muttered as he began glowing bright silver. 'Fuck this chakra needs to go somewhere, or I'm going to explode.' he thought in alarm.

Fortunately for him the **Bijudama** ended, leaving the Hachibi in alarm. **"HOW?!"** it yelled in confusion.

Naruto thought about a technique he could quickly use to get rid of the excess chakra, but decided against it. With another technique in mind, he flew through two dozen hand seals before extending his hands in a makeshift circle. A stream of lightning crackled to life around the Uzumaki's hands, growing bright white because of how much chakra it was made of. **"Raiton: Raimei Todorokuho!" **(Roaring Thunder Cannon!) he yelled launching one of his strongest lightning techniques at the shocked Eight-Tails.

Unfortunately the shock wore off in time for the Hachibi to dodge. Fortunately, he didn't dodge enough as the extremely large beam of electricity proceed to cut through five of its remaining seven tails. This time when the beast roared, it was in pain.

The beam of lightning continued on its journey before impacting a large mountain, causing a very large explosion that could be felt from hundreds of miles away.

"Damn I missed." Naruto cursed himself as he dropped to his knees to catch his breath. 'I'm so glad all the chakra used was from the Hachibi, otherwise I would be in serious trouble.' he thought to himself while looking at the Hachibi.

The Raikage and everyone else were astonished at what the Hokage's brother just did. Usually when the Hachibi starts using a **Bijudama**, they get the hell out of the way and hope it doesn't destroy the entire village. They've been fortunate that, the Biju has only did that twice, this being the third.

But still, when they seen Naruto survive and counterattack with an equally large technique, they were ready to cheer in victory. Of course they didn't when it missed the main target, but getting five tails was enough when you compare it to nothing.

In that small pause in the battle the Third Raikage rushed the Hachibi with a large pot appearing over him. He slammed the pot down and formed a twenty hand seals in the span of a second. **"Fuinjutsu: Kohaku no Johei!"** (Amber Purifying Pot) Z yelled as the Hachibi was soon sealed into the huge pot. Usually there's a ritual to follow when using the pot, but Z chose to ignore it and forcibly use it. Either way the Hachibi was sealed and the village was saved.

The village both mourned and cheered for the victory. Dozens of shinobi were killed protecting their village from a terrifying beast.

"I really do wish that was the Nekomata." Naruto muttered, noticing the others from Konoha were around him, patting him on the back.

"Oh, what an unfortunate turn of events." someone said loudly and mockingly. That voice nearly made Naruto's heart stop in pure shock. He turned his head slowly to gaze at the owner of the voice. "Hello Naruto-kun, did you miss me?"

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Oh shit, don't tell me Tobi's back in the picture. Though when you think about it, Kumo does have some terrible thunderstorms. So the thunderstorm from last chapter could've just been one of those nasty storms and not some antagonist traveling through time.**

**Honestly, I had always planned for Tobi's return, but I wanted Kishimoto to tell us who he was so I could act on that knowledge, but I guess I'm just going to have to call him Tobi for the rest of this story.**

**Well you know what to do, thanks for reading. I'm out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Time surely has pass hasn't it. I'm not gonna lie and tell you I've been working on this the entire time. Because I haven't… not that you care. **

**This manga is starting to heat up, and its getting confusing. I just want it to go back to Sasuke and Orochimaru, see what they're up to. Whatever, lets just start this thing.**

_Disclaimer: Blah blah blah… same ol ish. I don't own anything._

**Seals of Forgotten Time Chapter: Eleven**

**XxX Immediately Following Previous Chapter XxX**

The sight of the man made Naruto the angriest he's ever been in his life. He looked the same he did when they last fought. The mask was white with a purple tint that covered the entire upper-half of his head. The design resembled the Juubi's eye, consisting of a ripple-pattern with three tomoe around the centre, two of those tomoe's acted as the mask's eye-holes. He wore a pair of black pants and gloves, with a white, form fitting shirt underneath. Over this he wore a purple, high collared, long sleeved mantle that splits down the lower half and has the Uchiha crest on the back. Around his waist, he wore a simple, light purple obi, and a slightly darker belt. Strapped to his back, he carried a purple gunbai, a larger non-folding fan, with black trimmings and black tomoe, connected to a black chain that runs up his right sleeve.

"Hell no, I didn't miss you. How'd the hell you even find me?" Naruto growled as he immediately launched himself at the masked man and punched him right in his masked face.

The mask was broken immediately, but that's all that was broken as the man voiced his amusement. "My oh my, you certainly have gotten faster since we've last met." Naruto just continued to growl and glare at the nearly forgotten man. "Plus, I love what you did to yourself. You look like a completely different man. Especially now that you have the Rinnegan." he said as his revealed face openly glared at the silver haired menace, his own Sharingan and Rinnegan shining bright.

"Ototo, who is this?" Hiruzen asked appearing next to his brother, muscles tense, ready to strike at a moment's notice. "And why does he have a Sharingan and a Rinnegan?" he questioned, his voice full of shock.

"Yes _Ototo_, tell dear ol Hiruzen about the bad man from _your_ past." he said.

"I tell you who he isn't. I know for sure he isn't Madara Uchiha." Naruto said glaring at the man.

The Sandaime didn't know how to respond to that, other than a raised eyebrow. "Of course he isn't Madara. Sensei killed him, quite some time ago."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and a ball of swirling chakra appeared in his hand. "Tell me something I don't know." he said as his body shimmered out of sight. He appeared directly above the man and slammed his Rasengan down.

Unfortunately it missed and impacted with the ground. "That's the hasty Naruto-kun I remember." the man goaded appearing on a nearby boulder. "Now back to the subject at hand, its obvious I'm not Madara, right? In this day and age, I think its time I revealed my true name… I'm Obito Uchiha, pleased to meet you." the now revealed Obito said with a chuckle.

The name didn't seem to affect anybody, but Naruto. His breath hitched in his throat and his heart skipped a beat in shock. "How could it be. I was told you died. How'd you survive a boulder landing on half of your body!?" Naruto yelled, the widening of his brother's eyes wasn't seen.

Obito's face scrunched up in anger. "Oh please, spare me your apparent concern. You weren't even born when it happened. You don't even know who I am, or who I was. So SPARE ME THE BULLSHIT!" he yelled, simultaneously firing two great fireballs.

It happened so fast, that Naruto's eyes barely picked up on the gathering chakra. He rose a hand and promptly absorbed the flaming chakra. "Its amazing what _two _of the same Doujutsu could do huh?"

Obito seemed to calm down at that and smiled a crazed smile. "I'm glad you brought that up. That's why I went through the liberty of getting this." he said reaching into his sleeve and removing a glass jar filled with medical liquid and not surprisingly a certain left eye, with a pinwheel design.

"That's…" Naruto stammered.

"That's right, its my eye. You should have heard the screams from your old sensei as I took back what was mine." Obito said as the air around his body became distorted for a few seconds.

Naruto watched, truthfully, amazed as the Rinnegan was replaced with his own eye, now changed to the regular three tomoe look of the Sharingan. "Feels good to have my eye back. I've got to say, I missed this thing." he said with a dark chuckle as he brushed his hand over the ocular organ.

Naruto could feel the chakra signatures of the other shinobi itching closer to their location. "Lets say we take this party elsewhere. After all, this doesn't concern them." Naruto said taking a deep breath for an unknown reason.

Obito looked at the previously blonde man, as he too felt the other people getting closer. "Okay, I'll grant your wish, too bad, it was your only one. I would've granted you mercy, since you no longer hold the Kyuubi no Kitsune." he said appearing right beside Naruto. "I know just where to go." he said laying a hand on the Uzumaki and they were surrounded by the distortion that was Kamui.

A few seconds later they vanished, just as the Raikage and many others landed around the spot the Hokage still occupied. "What the fuck just happened?" Hiruzen asked with a angered tone.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Naruto exited the Kamui's distortion to see something familiar. "You brought us to the Valley of the End? That's pretty nostalgic." Naruto said looking at the, recently finished, statues that framed the waterfall.

The two shinobis stood atop the large body of water at the feet of the two great warriors.

"I know it seems nostalgic to you, but now you have to fight another Uchiha at this site." Obito said looking up at the body of his sensei. "Did you know, Madara is still alive at this point in time?"

Naruto ignored the question, already suspecting the answer. "Of course he's still alive. Kakashi told me about you and the rest of your team. What I want to know is, how the hell did you survive a boulder crushing the right side of your body?" Naruto's eyes flashed before Obito's body was pushed further away from him, not trusting the close proximity.

Obito righted himself in the air and softly landed on the water, not disturbing the surface in the slightest. He wiped the imaginary dirt off his attire before he smirked at the Konoha Jonin. "You have my sensei to thank for that."

Naruto narrowed his ringed eyes at the Uchiha. "My father sa-" Naruto tried to start before he was cut off.

"NAMIKAZE DIDN'T DO A DAMN THING!" Obito yelled, his twin Sharingan eyes spinning angrily.

It was nearly instantaneous, but Naruto's eye saved him yet again. He leaped high in the air, as black flames blazed to life at his previous location. 'I guess the talking portion of this encounter is over.' Naruto thought while creating a dense foothold of wind.

"It was Madara who saved my life. And its his teachings that created the man you see today. And its this man who's going to kill you and collect the remaining Biju." Obito exclaimed as chakra exploded out of his body.

The previous Jinchuriki's eyes widened at the new Jinchuriki. "You absorbed eight Biju in your body!?" the silver haired Jonin exclaimed, feeling the combined signatures of the demonic creatures. The key ones were, the Ichibi, and surprisingly the Hachibi. "You ripped out B's demon!?" Naruto said immediately tensing his muscles as a dense tentacle of chakra shot towards him.

Having already been in the air, he was prepared for what was coming. But he wasn't prepared for the speed at which it traveled. Luckily with a quick Rasengan, he was able to fend off the appendage for enough time for him to jump away, which was about a second. 'Damn, that was fast.' Naruto thought as the destroyed piece of chakra reformed before his eyes.

"You cant be surprised I went and took the Hachibi. I mean, it was my goal." Obito said sending the tentacle again and again, Naruto dodged.

This went on for about five dodges when a second tentacle sprouted from the first, and another and another, until ten tentacles were chasing Naruto.

The Jonin cursed himself for being in the air, because the appendages were coming from all angles. But he didn't beat himself up too much, because it would have been a little worse on the ground, considering a few could have come from underground.

"You cant dodge these forever, you're going to eventually have to get closer to do any damage. At least you're father knew how to fight, unlike the son." Obito goaded sending all the tentacles simultaneously from all angles.

"That's where you're wrong." Naruto said, promptly pushing the chakra tendrils away and destroying them. "There's one thing my father and I share." Naruto said vanishing from his spot, before appearing behind the Uchiha, promptly pushing a Rasengan into his back, effectively sending him quite a ways away. "And that's our hatred for all things that threaten our life. And I'm sure that if my father knew that it was you who purposely wreaked havoc on the village all those years ago, then he would have fought with a lot more intensity. **Bansho Tenin."** (All Creation Attraction)

Obito's body froze in midair, only to be pulled with such force. Naruto was already finishing his hand seals. **"Doton: Chimei-Tekina Yari."** (Deadly Spears) After slamming his hands on the ground, dozens of earthen spikes jutted from the ground, ready for Obito's body to be pierced by it.

The Uchiha screamed in terror as his body neared the spikes at amazing speeds. Only for his screams to die out quickly and be replaced by a smirk. "Just kidding." he said as obsidian chakra burst from all of his tenketsu, destroying the spears, and making Naruto quickly end his pull and jump out of the way.

Obito skidded along the ground, making a twin set of trenches before his body stopped. "Sorry about that. I haven't had much training with this eye, it took me a while to bring it out." he said as gigantic ribs covered his person, surrounded by black, fiery, chakra.

Naruto looked at the ever growing construct that was Obito's Susanoo. The only other time he's ever fought a Susanoo was during his fight with Sasuke and that was no easy feat. 'I have no worries though, my Preta abilities will absorb that with absolutely no difficulty.' Naruto thought feeling no fear as the ripples in his Doujutsu looked as if they were moving slightly.

"So without further ado, I begin the steps to end this fight." Naruto spoke with a finished tone. 'Asura Path.' he thought, thrusting his right arm forward, watching as it extended further. Multiple tendrils connected the fired hand as it sped towards the massive construct of chakra.

Obito's eyes widened a bit, not expecting that in the slightest. He jumped backwards, away from the speeding appendage. Unfortunately his Susanoo was too big, that it clearly remained in its place and was swiftly grabbed.

Five of the six tendrils that were controlling the hand, ripped from the hand and promptly sprouted hands of their own, which proceeded to wrap around Susanoo.

Again the Uchiha's eyes widened, as he didn't have any experience with this ability. He tried to retract Susanoo, but ending the technique was hard when his pull was being overshadowed by Naruto's pull. "That Preta ability is becoming bothersome." he muttered flowing through some hand seals. "**Gokakyu no Jutsu." **(Great Fireball Technique) he breathed, spewing out his house sized ball of fire, two more soon joining.

Naruto smirked as he raised his left hand, palm outward, and a barrier surrounded his person, swiftly absorbing the fiery chakra. "Sadly I have to agree with Nagato, you cant possibly come close to defeating me, for I am God." Naruto said dropping his fingers, leaving only his index pointing at Obito. **"Raiton: Sen Hari no Arashi." **(Storm of a Thousand Needles)

Hundreds of bright yellow needles fired from Naruto's finger, directly heading for Obito. The needles of electricity continued to bounce off the armor of Susanoo.

Obito looked on, knowing that eventually the continued barrage was going to pierce his defense. Not ready for that to happened he flowed through more hand seals before clapping his hands. **"Futon: Taifu Bakudan." **(Typhoon Bomb) Just as the name suggest, a large cyclone of wind exploded around Obito and his Susanoo. The technique was easily one of his strongest in his vast arsenal.

Naruto's eyes widened after seeing the familiar technique. The pull effectively lifted his body toward the rapidly swirling vortex of wind, water, and even large boulders from the nearby mountain.

His body collided with one of the large boulders, and promptly used chakra to stick himself to it. After that he reeled in his extended metal arm, ending his Asura powers and returning the appendage to flesh. 'I cant believe he would take one of my techniques like that.' Naruto thought having used a completely smaller version of the technique against Sasuke, it previously being the size of his own body, resembling the Hyuga clan's own Kaiten.

Naruto flew in circles until he got a hold on his chakra, **"Shinra Tensei!"** he yelled making the circumference of the push a full fifty meters. The push was effective in disrupting the technique enough that it couldn't be continued. Naruto floated there panting a little as he glared at Obito who was smirking at him and working on returning the armor to his Susanoo that was previously pulled off by the former blonde.

"Do you like what I did to your jutsu? You have to admit that my version is much more effective than yours." he goaded the Rinnegan wielding man with another smirk.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair, calming his frustration. 'An angry mind is a narrow mind.' he repeated to himself in his head. "In fact, I love what you did to it. Its very useful against multiple enemies and has the ability to disrupt chakra. How, I didn't figure that part out, but my Rinnegan is working on that as I speak." Naruto said dropping down to stand on the water. "You know the most intriguing aspect of this fight is that, you haven't been using your Kamui ability. Why is that?"

"Why use something that isn't necessary? You'll never get close enough to touch me or even get past my Susanoo."

The Uzumaki chuckle in amusement. "Do you really think I cant get near you. I can get near you right now if I wanted." Naruto said slamming his hands on the water surface.

Nothing seemed to happen for the first few seconds, Obito was about to call on his bluff when a large great white leaped a few feet in the air, just in front of the Uchiha. His Sharingan eyes were able to peer into one of the shark's eye, a ripple designed eye was glaring back at him. "Your Animal path finally takes its turn in this fight." Obito said quickly retreating away from the water, landing on a forty meter wide island of land. "Now its time for my trick."

After he said that, eight columns of earth rose from the ground and shaped themselves to look exactly like eight of the previous Jinchuriki. "Think of these as a reunion, sadly its not a full reunion, since the Kyuubi is no longer in your gut. But still, it's the thought that counts, right?" Obito said with a sick chuckle as their individual demonic cloaks covered their beings, ranging from Gaara and his Ichibi, to Killer B and his Hachibi. And last but not least, Obito and his complete, obsidian colored Susanoo, resembling Sasuke's own Susanoo, since the boy fed off of Obito's hatred.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and created nine clones. One stood in front of the creator, effectively blocking Obito's view. A second later he vanished from the spot. Naruto send another mental command to the clone and smiled when its signature multiplied and vanished. "That's a pretty neat trick indeed Uchiha. Since you had to do that, I had to create these guys. That was nice of me, don't you think?" the original said as his clones activated their own special cloak. "Just because I ditched the fox, doesn't mean I ditched its power." Naruto said with a smirk.

Naruto could see a small smirk framing his opponents face. "I don't like that look." Naruto thought out loud.

"Its quite a coincidence really." Obito said after the clones spread out to fight around the area.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, before he vanished in the blink of an eye. It happened so quick, Obito was quite surprised when it happened. Susanoo was shattered, its chakra now apart of Naruto. Not to mention the orange pigment around his eyes and the horizontal, toad like, pupil that sat in the middle of the ripples in his eye. That and a small smirk was all Obito seen before Naruto blasted towards him.

"I have got to say that you sure are surprising me." Obito said as the golden shrouded warrior passed right through him.

Naruto sucked his teeth in annoyance, 'That just had to be his Sharingan's ability. Intangibility is bullshit!' Naruto thought with a glare. 'That doesn't matter, I just have to stall for another minute or two.' Naruto thought as a mental update alerted him of the progress. 'The plan just has to work.'

"Enough talk." Naruto said as the shark from before rocket out of the water, straight towards Obito.

The Uchiha didn't move an inch, because the monster of the sea was going to fall short anyway. He glared at the beast when it didn't seem to lose any altitude and gained more speed. A quick second later and it was ignited with the black flames of Amaterasu, and simply flew through him and disappeared in a puff of smoke halfway through.

The dense smoke obscured his vision and was laced with chakra. That's when he noticed that an extremely dense fog covered the area. "Ahh, using the massive source of water to create this fog, and spreading your chakra outward, so I couldn't get a read on it. That's impressive, it really is. Too bad I'm better at it." Obito said as the fog was amplified tenfold and his own chakra was everywhere.

"You fucking copycat!" Naruto yelled from all directions.

Obito chuckled to himself, before the earth beneath him started crumbling to little pieces. He paid it little mind and bounded away. He could barely sense the signatures of demonic clones. The Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Gobi, and Hachibi were the only ones still active, the rest had fallen quite easily. Wait scratch that, the Gobi just fell. They all seem to be getting sealed by the Death God if he wasn't mistaken. "So you know _that_ jutsu huh?"

Laughter filled the area, "No, I don't know that technique. But you forget who our ancestor was. He didn't defeat the Juubi with Fuinjutsu, he did it using both the Preta and Human Paths. The same abilities that just removed five of your previous eight from the fight, and is working on removing the other three as we speak." Naruto said as shurikens of wind flew through the man.

"Do you really think I'll use the actual Bi-"

"You could just stop right there, because we both know you did. While in this form I could sense all forms of evil and when you split, the way you did, so did the amount of evil within you. That's where you fucked up. And with that said, I'm ending this fight." Naruto said as the fog, both his and Obito's, completely cleared up.

With the removal of the fog, came removal of the last Jinchuriki in play, the Hachibi. Naruto stood atop the head of the Shodai with his other eight clones all over the statue. "These beasts don't belong in this time… and neither do you." Naruto said as blinding light permeated area. 'Lets test this out properly.

The Jonin took a few breaths as he rocketed toward Obito with unparalleled speed. It seemed as if he vanished with a golden flash. He appeared to Obito's right and proceeded to catch the man off guard with a punch that completely destroyed the man's rib cage, on the right side.

The Uchiha was sent straight into the waterfall, putting a man sized crater in the earth behind the falling liquid.

The Uzumaki breathed another sigh as his sage mode vanished, before returning. 'Only two more of those left. I need to finish this fight now, the longer I stay away from the others, the more questions they'll have.' After that thought crossed his mind Naruto flew through a set of hand seals, with his cloak sprouting a set of hands itself and forming its own hand seals. **"Suiton: Uzu Ryu no Hoko."** (Vortex Dragon's Roar)

A thirty meter wide whirlpool started forming right behind the Jonin. The swirling mass of water rose out of the water, keeping its spinning motion as the front of it, opening its maw and sounding a gurgling roar. It was surprisingly more frightening than it sounded.

That's when Naruto's other set of hand seals finished. **'Raiton: Sen Majiboruto.'** (One Thousand Merging Volts) Naruto thought as the dragon was amplified a thousand fold.

After that Naruto formed the dragon hand seal and sent the swirling mass of water, wind, and lightning, straight into the waterfall.

The secret behind the light was revealed. It was the seal that was supposed to be used all those years ago, but was modified without his knowledge. It was a seal that was designed to nullify all Sharingan's abilities. He had a similar seal that nullified the effects of the Byakugan. But what he found out about the seal he tried to make before he was sent back in time, was that it would've only canceled the Sharigan's ability to predict movement. He was ecstatic when he figured that out, but he had no idea how a modified version of that sent him back in time.

The point of all that was to say that Obito couldn't Kamui himself out of the way, he had to get out of the zone the seal affected. It was a mile in each direction with eight similar seal tags in an octagon formation. He didn't have a specific name for it, but it was an awesome seal that required a butt load of chakra.

Back to the vortex, it completely tore through the valley. The electricity coursing through the vortex made it seem like the rock was melted butter.

Naruto's eight clones gathered around the original, gazing at the destruction the technique caused. "Dang Boss, you didn't have to go Nidaime on him." one of the clones said.

Naruto looked at the clone and sighed. "You cant take any chances with powerful ninja." Naruto basically said as he rose his hand in the air. The wind picked up around him in a violent tornado. Each of his clones stiffened as their life force and the Biju inside each of them were sucked into the spinning abyss.

Naruto then summoned the King of Hell, in which it swallowed the mass of chakra and sent it to hell. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that it was all over. Naruto wondered if Obito was dead or not so he held out his hand.

Slowly, a mass of black chakra started forming above his hand. 'It's bastardized, but it'll still cause some serious damage.' Naruto thought as a fist size ball of dense, black, chakra was completed. He released another large sigh and threw it at the destroyed area. After that mentally search for something before he vanished from his spot. A massive explosion rocked the area just after he left.

**XxX Kumogakure no Sato XxX**

Naruto appeared at the same spot he previously occupied before he and Obito started their fight. He looked down at the ground to see black markings in the dirt. 'Thank you father for the time saving seal.' Naruto said covering up the seal even more, in case Kumo ever betrayed them and he needed to slip in to the lion's den.

He looked around to see if anyone was around and wasn't surprised to find nobody. He's been gone for more than an hour and simply waiting wasn't on their to-do list. 'I have to think of a false background for that bastard.' Naruto sighed as he began walking out of the training ground.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Z sat in his office, along with Sarutobi as they discussed more of their business. "Like I said before Z-dono, I'm glad you want to enter an alliance with us. We're still helping some of our minor allies rebuilding their villages and having Kumo on the same team would put a lot of us at ease." Sarutobi said sitting across from the Raikage.

"Its our pleasure to help a fellow village in need. The war was truly something else. Sitting on the sidelines, watching the other villages fight for territory, made me think about my own." Z said rubbing his beard.

"Yes, I know what you mean. Some of the villages in the country were annexed by Iwagakure. That was our most shameful of events, but a very skilled team was able to infiltrate and regain control of the city. There were some unfortunate casualties, but it was out of our hands." Hiruzen informed with a sigh.

Z nodded, it hadn't happened to them, but he knew that it resulted in an obvious drop in morale. "Now you have proper help, in the form of Kumogakure. Yugakure, is dropping out of the shinobi profession and slowly making its way to becoming a tourist spot. Your allies in the form of Kiba no Kuni and Tsume no Kuni, weren't very much help against Iwa's ruthlessness. Uzushiogakure has sadly been destroyed by Iwa, only a few Uzumakis roam the earth, your brother included. Though, that may have changed with his recent and mysterious visitor."

Hiruzen listened to the man list off the allies that were dropping out of their alliance with Konoha with narrowed eyes. It was as if he was plotting something in the future, something he had to watch out for. He would've thought about it further if he hadn't sensed Naruto enter the village. "I wouldn't say my brother is dead, since he's very much alive."

Z widened his senses and felt the, rather large, signature of Naruto indeed enter the vicinity of his village. "That he has." the man simply said. "Perhaps we should end the meeting now, and continue our discussion tomorrow." Z said standing up and bowed in respect.

The Hokage stood up as well and executed an equally respectful bow in return. "Of course, you surely have lots of paperwork to do. Until tomorrow Raikage-dono."

"Until tomorrow Hokage-dono." Z said watching Hiruzen leave. After the door closed he narrowed his eyes and sat down with a frustrated grunt. "Until next time…"

**XxX With Naruto** **XxX**

As soon as Naruto entered the village he noticed Orochimaru and Dan waiting for him. As he was walking up to them, he saw Dan give Orochimaru, what looked like a thousand ryo. "I don't even want to know…" Naruto said as he reached them. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm headed to the nearest bar, I need a drink. You coming?" Naruto said not stopping to check their responses.

Dan looked at Orochimaru with a smirk. The snake user sighed and gave the man two thousand ryo.

**XxX** **Konohagakure XxX**

Shinzu sat in the, very comfortable, chair of the village's leader. He slowly browsed through important documents, pertaining to the problems of the village. In his right hand was a quill, to sign the papers he deemed was for the good of the village. And in his left hand was a bottle of sake that said _'If you're reading this Shinzu, that means I'm going to kill you.'_

But in his defense he just finished a 'meeting' with Danzo. He didn't know what the man needed funding for, when he had plenty of money for himself. He had a feeling that since the man needed more money, he was planning on continuing his ROOT program. 'Since Hokage-sama left, we've had two missing cases happened. It just had to be Danzo's doing, who else would it be.' Shinzu thought putting the bottle down.

He stood to his feet and reached into his vest, removing a pack of cigarettes. He took one and lit it, before a knock on his door sounded. He stared out into the setting sun before he released a puff of smoke before he spoke up, "Come in."

In walked his eleven year old son, Shikaku, along with his two teammates, Choza Akimichi and Inoichi Yamanaka, plus their sensei, Homura Mitokado, who also doubled as one of Hiruzen's counselors.

His son's short hair was a little messy and was being held down by a bandage. The bandage was wrapped around the right side of his head, with his right eye still being visible. His Chunin vest had a few slices into it, but other than that, he was undamaged on the torso.

"Ah, son what the hell happened to you?" Shinzu questioned blowing out a puff of smoke.

Shikaku looked at the ground in frustration. "An enemy blindsided him on the way back from our mission?" Choza told the father.

"If you tell me, it was my own fault…" Inoichi said.

Shinzu looked at his son's comrade. "You had a simple search and seizure mission. Explain yourself." he spoke with a bit of anger leaking into his voice.

"Inoichi was in the mind of the ambush leader, getting him to fight his comrades, while Choza and I protected his body. Sensei, was allowing me to lead the mission and thus was only providing support from afar."

Shinzu glared at the aging man who shifted his eyes away from the temporary leader of the village. "I seen the attacker, but I was a second too late. Two kunai flew by his face, slightly cutting into it, and three more hit his vest. Luckily it protected him from certain death." Homura said in a soft, nearly apologetic, tone.

Shinzu returned his gaze back to his son, who was now looking at him with a hard face. "Go home and help your mother tend to the deer. I'll be there soon to further your training." Shikaku's hard face paled just a bit, but hardened once more.

"Hai tou-san." Shikaku said walking out of the room, with his fellow Chunin following his lead and returning home to further training.

Shinzu held his hand up, halting Homura's retreat. "Who did the ambushing?"

"Six Iwa Chunin and three Jonin. They attacked so fast, I wasn't even able to detect. It was Inoichi that sensed the ambush before it happened. That took the surprise out of the attack and allowed us to position ourselves while giving the guise as simple small talk." Homura then went into detail about how the fight went on. How he himself dropped back and provided the support when it was needed. He regretted not saving Shikaku from injury but he had to admit, the boy took the injury like a man… until after the fight ended.

"I see…" Shinzu said putting out his cigarette. "what happened to the target?" he questioned as that hadn't come up in the entire conversation.

"We sent it to the Cryptanalysis Squad, though we fear it may be for naught. Iwa's only going to change their defense protocols, when they realize what happened."

"They wont find out, if you did your job correctly. Who knows, maybe they thought they were going to end up killing you. That could've stopped them from sending someone to the village beforehand." the Nara said crossing his arms in thought.

"We can only cross our fingers for that. If we killed everybody, then the village wont find out for another two weeks. By that time we could think of another course of action." the elder said.

"I'll have to send the Hokage an update on this. He'll want to know what's happening in his village." Shinzu said grabbing a blank sheet of paper and begun his update to the Hokage. "You're dismissed now." he said without looking up.

Homura bowed and exited the office.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Danzo stood in his new underground lair. A group of twenty ROOT agents trained in various forms of Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. Another group of ten ROOT agents worked in pairs to work on their various Genjutsu. Lastly there was another set of twenty more agents working on their infiltration tactics around the largish compound.

The fifty agents mentioned were all rookies in the program, so only twenty five would really be allowed to join. You could tell they were rookies because of the red stripes running vertically down their individual masks. The mask themselves had to be worn at all times, until they gained their new, completely white masks, which also had to be worn at all times.

Danzo craned his neck to get a better view of the approaching agent. "After all these years and I'm still able to sense you."

"Apologies Danzo-sama, but stealth was not on my mind. I just came to give you an update about what's happening in Tsuchi no Kuni." the agent said kneeling on one knee.

The aging man glanced at his subject for a few moments before returning his eye back to the trainees. "Speak." he simply said.

"It was pretty standard for the village to request provisions from their Daimyo so I'll leave it at that. The most interesting part was when a group of Chunin infiltrated a defense oriented building. They made off with their objective, but missed someone. A Chunin escaped the attack and ran to the village." the agent informed.

"Am I to assumed that you corrected the problem?" Danzo asked narrowing his eye, already having a feeling who was going to become new members and who was going to be _cut_ from the program.

"Correct Danzo-sama, the Chunin wasn't anything special."

"Good, dismissed." Danzo said before the man got up and left in a leafless Shunshin. 'Sooner or later a war's going to start. The tricky part about starting a war is that Konoha cant be the cause. Hiruzen is busy in Kumo, becoming allies with the fellow powerhouse. Iwa is busy rebuilding so they wouldn't be stupid enough to enter another war so soon. Kiri is having trouble in their own home, so they wont do it. That only leaves Suna, but they too are busy returning stability. Hmm, I'll just give them all time. Until then I'll continue protecting Konoha from the shadows.' Danzo thought with a grunt as he saw another mistake one of the trainees made.

He narrowed his eye, silently giving the rookie one more chance before he's forced to kill the teen out of disappointment.

**XxX Back in Kumo XxX**

Naruto stumbled into the hotel room the Konoha team was provided during their stay. Each of his arms were Orochimaru and Dan as they helped him into the room. "Oh Kami I'm not going to miss you when the mission's over if you're going to be drinking the entire time." Dan said tossing Naruto onto the couch in the hotel room.

The room was rather luxurious with its three rooms and two bathrooms. If this wasn't a hotel, it would serve as a nice permanent home.

"Oh psshhh, I was only in there for a few hours." Naruto slurred drunkenly. **(A/N: I don't feel like typing his drunken speech, so just use your imagination.)**

The snake user scoffed and tossed the silver haired Jonin's headband at him. He had flashed it to the bartender and told him that he was a Konoha diplomat and demanded five more bottles of sake. The only reason why the barkeep didn't kick him out was because he had already bought ten bottles for himself.

"I don't know how your teammates put up with you after missions. You better not act like that in front of your children, I don't want them picking up on that." Orochimaru said not listening to the man's mumbling slurs.

It was then that they noticed the Hokage was already in the hotel room, by the smell of his distinct flavor of tobacco. "I'm going to see how the meeting went." Dan said as Naruto started snoring loudly.

The two shinobi stared at the sleeping drunk with blank faces. "I told you he was going to be out within five minutes." Orochimaru said extending his hand.

"Damn Naruto you couldn't stay awake for at least six minutes." Dan said reluctantly giving the snake user five thousand ryo.

Hiruzen walked into the living room of the hotel room to see his snoring brother. He released a sigh, blowing out a stream of smoke, "Did he at least tell you about who the mysterious man was?"

The two men shook their head in the negative. "He dodged the question immediately or completely ignored us when we asked. That was only before the fifth bottle of sake, and by that time he was already considered drunk. He kind of went overboard with the drinking though." Orochimaru told his sensei.

"Yeah I'm quite surprised he hadn't vomited yet." Dan gave his own input in, nearly expecting Naruto to throw up because it was mentioned, but was denied. He was glad he hadn't thrown up, that stuff stinks.

"Alright, you two follow his example and rest up. Tomorrow is story time." the Sandaime said chuckling to himself while he walked up to his brother's body and picked him up, bridal style. After that he walked back to his room to put his brother in his bed.

"I guess I'll cancel getting an update about the meeting then." Dan said returning to his appointed room.

"What's to tell Dan, it was a meeting. A regular boring meeting." Hiruzen said before closing his door.

The Hokage's room was the only one that had two separate beds. Honestly though he missed hearing his brother's snores, they were rather relaxing… when he was younger. Now they were louder and the stench of sake constantly escaped the man's mouth. 'I'm glad thought of this beforehand.' the Hokage thought forming a hand seal and releasing more of his flavored smoke into the air, and in the air it stayed.

Now, instead of sake filling the air, it was the spicy aroma of cinnamon. "Ah that's better. The snoring is still kind of loud though." the man muttered before an idea struck his mind.

He grabbed Naruto's hand and stuck his thumb in his mouth. "Ahaha, just wait until he wakes up. He hasn't done that in a long decade." Hiruzen said through chuckles as he walked back to his bed. He smiled at his brother before turning off the light. "Goodnight ototo." he said laying down.

It was faint but he swore he heard a mumbled reply of 'Goodnight old man.' Hiruzen narrowed his eyes and threw one of his pillows at his sleeping brother. Naturally it connected with Naruto's face. The Jonin simply grunted and wrapped his arms around the pillow and mumbled his wife's name.

**XxX Next Day XxX**

It was already noon when Naruto woke. He rose and stretched his arms. It was at that moment that loud pounding screeched directly in his ears. "AHH!" he yelled clamping his pillow around his hand, muffling the sound a little.

He glared at the laughing Dan, his Rinnegan fully activated, and pushed him out side the window, shattering the plated glass. The man's laughing was heard all the way down. "Stupid bastard." Naruto mumbled.

Naruto walked out of the room, into the living room/kitchen. "I told him not to do that, but you've got to admit that it was funny." Orochimaru said pushing a cup of coffee towards the blonde.

"I should push you too." Naruto muttered narrowing his ripple eyes at the snake user.

Dan returned in puff of smoke, still laughing. "That was classic." he said still laughing.

Two Kumo ANBU appeared in the room staring at the trio with livid eyes. "Sorry that was my fault, I'll pay for it." Naruto apologized, one hand covering one of his ears, the other on his cup of coffee.

"Be sure you do, next time, we'll arrest you, regardless of who you are." one of the ANBU said before the duo vanished.

"Like we'll let you." Naruto mumbled taking a quick sip.

"Behave Naruto, we're not here to start a international incident." Dan said.

"Yeah yeah yeah, we're here to become allies. I know that teme. I like how they act like I didn't just save most of their village yesterday." Naruto said talking a large gulp of coffee.

"Speaking of yesterday, who was that guy? He seemed really powerful, I'm surprised nobody heard of him, except for you. There's a lot we're in the dark about, so please shine some light on this subject." Orochimaru said watching Naruto walk to the coffee pot.

"Who was who?" Naruto asked while pouring some more coffee.

He wasn't surprised when a snake wrapped itself around his arm and hissed at him. "No more games Naruto. Either tell us now, or I'm going to inject you with enough poison that even Tsunade would have problems removing it all."

Naruto glared at the snake user, his Rinnegan piercing through the man's eyes. "That's a cute threat Orochi. I wonder if you've already forgotten the last time we fought."

Orochimaru smirked at that. "You're the one that seems to have a bad memory. If you don't remember me winning that fight, I'm surprised you're able to remember half of your techniques."

Naruto scoffed as his arm shined with a certain metallic sheen, as a blade sprouted out of Naruto's arm, slicing through the snake effortlessly. His skin returned to normal and he wiped the snake guts off his arm. "You only won because you were more clever, but you know I was kicking your ass the entire time." Naruto said taking another sip from his new cup of coffee. "And plus I really cant remember most of my techniques." he muttered turning his head from the two.

Dan was on the verge of falling on the floor with how much he was laughing. "You're serious?" Orochimaru asked to which Naruto nodded.

"I have so many that its easy to forget sometimes." Naruto said blushing a little, now Orochimaru freely joined Dan's excessive laughing. "Shut up, you're in the same boat as me. I know how you are, always on the search for a new technique." Naruto said getting annoyed. 'As long as you don't dip into the forbidden archive… if you hadn't already.' Naruto thought, now narrowing his eyes in thought.

Naruto scoffed and took his hangover antidote into his room to take a quick shower, and get out of his current attire.

The sound of laughter was still heard in his room. It only died down when he went into the shower.

A long twenty minutes later Naruto walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his midsection. A few seals decorated his skin, his summoning seal with the wolves on his right arm. Five triangles were on his wrists, ankles, and the right side of his neck, one for each area, and a pentagon on his right pectoral muscle. They made up his gravity seal, and had a four inside each of the shapes. The kanji of Tsunade's name was right over his heart.

A few more moments later and he was out wearing his modified Jonin attire. "Alright lets go see what kind of food they have here. I'll fill you in over some breakfast, I'm starving." Naruto said tying his headband, loosely, around his neck.

"You might want to put your sandals on first." Dan said with a snicker.

"Of course." Naruto grinned going to his room to put his sandals on. He silently and slowly created a sealless clone. He simultaneously masked his chakra just as the clone came into existence. "You know what to do. I'm going to Konoha. Don't screw up." Naruto said pressing his onto the floor, effectively tagging a Hirashin seal deep into wood. 'You know I worked on the range so we'll use that to coordinate my return.' Naruto thought leaving the room in a silver flash.

"Come on Naruto, it doesn't take that long to put sandals on." Dan said entering the room, just as the clone finished taping his ankles down.

"Sorry teme, I also forgot to tape my ankles down." the clone said chuckling as he stood up.

Dan narrowed his eyes at the silver haired clone, making it sweat inwardly. "Whatever, you're paying."

The clone grumbled while following Dan, "Not fair, I paid for the room on the way here."

**XxX In Konoha XxX**

Naruto appeared in his room, his wife not in it. He widened his senses and noticed his wife and his three adopted children in the back yard, their small reserves of chakra flaring in little bursts. 'How long have they been doing that, or did they just start?' Naruto thought keeping his chakra masked.

He noticed his window was open, causing him to grin. 'Its almost like she knew I was coming here.' Naruto thought with a mental chuckle.

The Jonin watched his family train, loving the view his wife was unknowingly showing him. "I love you." he whispered, letting the wind carry his voice down to Tsunade's ear.

After that he smiled and vanished into the wind, towards his destination.

Tsunade heard three little words that meant so much to her, from a familiar voice. Her heart skipped a beat and immediately looked up towards her window. "I love you too Naru-koi." she said lovingly putting her hand over her heart.

Naruto's smile widened as he continued to bound through the village, not a single person knowing he was even in the village… except for maybe Tsunade.

Moments later he appeared at his destination, the head Uzumaki household. Like at his own house, Mito was in the back yard continuing Kushina's training. Naruto's voice turned into a scowl. 'How the hell am I supposed to get her away from Kushina?' Naruto thought because the exercise Kushi-chan was going through required immediately attention.

Naruto narrowed his eyes before he gave up. "Damn." he said dropping down, being sure to land softly, and not in Kushina's sight. He didn't want her to lose concentration and land on the bed of hot coals.

Mito seen him immediately and gasped in surprise. "Hey Naruto, aren't you supposed to be on a mission." the auburn haired, bun styled, Uzumaki said walking to the man.

The two sensed Kushina's chakra flare in excitement, her Rinnegan eyes opened and searched for her Nii-san. "Don't lose concentration Kushi-chan. I did that once, it was a bad day with Tsu-hime healing me the entire day. You're lucky though, I had to do that shirtless." he said noting her lightly padded jacket.

"I already told her that, what are you doing here?" Mito said crossing her arms.

Naruto chuckled looking at the old woman. She was twice his age, maybe even three times, and yet she looked around the age of thirty. 'I hope Tsunade always looks young, even if she's only twenty five percent Uzumaki.' Naruto thought. "I'm here on business." he said creating a clone. "Watch Kushi-chan, give her pointers if need-be." Naruto told the clone while he led Mito inside.

"It seems that I was wrong about something from my past. It seems that Madara is indeed still alive in this time, but not the person that caused me to come here." Naruto said sitting down.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Mito asked sitting across from him. Naruto's face went blank to prevent her from figuring out that he didn't really know. "You don't really know, do you?" Mito asked shaking her head, feeling embarrassed for the young man.

Naruto scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "Yeah sorry, I didn't really think this through."

Mito released a sigh and stood to her feet. "I'll check with the hospitals to see if he's been born yet. After that you'll have to take over, because I'm not going to kill an infant."

Naruto crossed his arms in thought. "Yeah I'm not going to kill him either. Kakashi told me he was just like me when I was a kid… the first time." Naruto mused to himself. 'Could Madara really have changed him to that degree, or is there something I'm missing? Or did something else happen to the young Uchiha.' Naruto thought standing up, knowing what he had to do next. "Thank you for the help baa-Mito-sama." Naruto stopped himself from saying the 'bad' word while in the house, while he bowed in respect to the Uzumaki clan head.

The matriarch of the clan was happy to return the bow to someone that felt like her grandson… which he was being married to Tsunade and a member of the Uzumaki clan. "So what are you going to do now?" She asked rising from her bow.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, say bye to Kushi-chan, go home to the wife and kids, then head back to Kumo. It should all take a few minutes." Naruto said with a nonchalant wave of his hand.

Mito suppressed a giggle, "You must be the fastest ninja alive." she said.

Naruto flashed her a grin. "Yup, just like my father." he said walking out the to kiss his Kushi-chan on the forehead. "Don't fall, don't fall, don't fall." he repeated with each kiss, before it turned to tickling.

She laughed, losing most of her concentration. Naruto had the solution and caught her in the arms and spun her in a hug. "Who's your big bro?" he asked with a smile.

With a smile on her face, her rippling eyes shining bright, she poke Naruto on the forehead. "You are." she said giggling.

Mito walked outside to this scene. She gave a soft smile as she stood in the doorway. Naruto looked over at Mito, "As soon as I return to the village, officially, we'll start the transfer." he said returning his gaze to Kushina, who pouted a little.

"Aww, I wanted to wait a little while longer before getting the fox." she said pouting more, the more she thought about it.

"Oh please…" Naruto said softly flicking her in the nose, to which she covered in feigned pain. "Having the fox is more like having a personal medic on call. And plus it'll be easy for you to repress, you know why?" Naruto asked with a bigger smile.

Kushina brought a finger to her lip in thought. It was extremely cute to see her doing that. "Is it because of my super special, ultimately awesome, chakra?" she said with a beaming smile.

Naruto and Mito shared a laugh at the beaming girl. "Well yes, that's one of the reasons." Naruto said wiping a tear from his eye. "Its also because you have lot people that loves you. Ultimately that love will be your weapon against the furball." Naruto said flicking her nose again. "And call him that, if you're ever face to face with him." Naruto said with a chuckle.

Kushina gasped in fear, "I don't think that will be safe."

The Jonin flicked her in the nose for the third time. "Of course its safe. If he tries to eat you just hold out your hand like this…" Naruto said holding out his left arm, while holding her up with his right, "and sing, _Stop, in the name of love. Before you eat me up._ It'll be hilarious." he said laughing loudly as the image of Kushina doing that to the Kyuubi popped in his head.

Kushina joined in his laughter while playfully hitting him in the head for suggesting she do something like that.

**XxX Valley of the End XxX**

From under all the rubble Naruto's jutsu caused, a hand finally burst through.

It was soaked in blood, only remnants of the glove was shown, and what was shown was sliced through.

Obito groaned as he finally got the rocks of his person. He had to use his left arm the entire night, because his right side was destroyed. All his strength was in his enhanced right side, but he no longer had it.

He laid there with his Mangekyou Sharingan spinning angrily. "That bastard really got stronger. Its too bad I know where to get my body repaired, I'll get him back. As soon as I can move more of my body." he muttered not feeling his legs, with his right leg being removed and his left was mutilated badly.

It was bad enough that he didn't have any of the demonic power, the Bijus brought him. He mentally cursed himself, he underestimated the full power of the Rinnegan. And what was worse was that he no longer had the eye he took from Nagato, it being stored in his right sleeve and that was completely destroyed.

So the Uchiha just continued to lay there, not able to use his teleporting ability to leave the area, thanks to the seal still being in place.

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter. Again I apologize for the lateness, but… I uhh, have no excuse. I just wasn't writing until the two weeks it took to make this chapter. Even then I only spent an hour or two on it each sitting, tops.**

**Sorry I'm rambling, thank you for reading this chapter, now please review and come back next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I honestly have to say the Manga's recent tragedy has forced my hand at writing… so that's a good thing and a bad thing. I just hope my mindset doesn't affect the outcome of the chapter.**

**Also I have to say I've been working on two new stories, which is the reason for my extended absences, that and also I was waiting for the number of reviews to reach a certain number.**

**Well I'll tell you that I've completed three chapters already for one of the new stories, and working on the third for the other. Also I might revive Blue Eyed Uchiha from its sleep, and I'll also work on Swift Ninja. If you're waiting for Crossing Dimensions… keep waiting, I don't know when I'll get back on that… maybe after this chapter… hmm I'll think about it.**

**Alright lets start this rodeo!**

_Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH! DON'T OWN NARUTO! BLAH BLAH BLAH!_

**Seals of Forgotten Time Chapter: Twelve**

**XxX Konoha XxX**

Tsunade journeyed back into the house, because she got hungry. Her mind never left the subject of the whispering wind she heard over an hour ago. She knew her husband was in the village, because he did the same thing a few times in the past.

This time was different though, the other times he would hug her from behind and plant a kiss on her neck.

The blonde shook her head of the thoughts, well she tried. She couldn't stop thinking about her husband, but that didn't distract her from making her something to eat.

She heard a crash and smiled. Her children were progressing amazingly, and to top it off, she felt extremely happy that she had another on the way. She rubbed her budding belly amorously at the thought of another life form growing. Rubbing her stomach made her think about when she would rub her mother's stomach when she was pregnant with Nawaki.

Speaking of her brother, she hoped he was alright training on his own. She had offered, but he refused, wanting to train on his own. 'The stubborn little brat.' she thought with a smile while making her batch of sandwiches. Whether they were for her or for everyone was still a mystery.

**XxX Hokage Building XxX**

Shinzu ultimately hated this Hokage position. It was like everybody in the village was his wife and they were constantly nagging him about every little thing. It was bad enough with one wife, he didn't need thousands.

A knock at the door made him sigh mournfully. "Come in." he just wanted to go home and reprimand his son for his recent lapse in concentration. He and his teammates had a real chance to be a powerful force and he wanted that to happen.

The person walking through the door was none other than his student, Naruto. "Naruto, what in Kami's name are you doing here?" he asked with a groan.

Naruto grinned seeing his sensei in this current state. "I just wanted to see how you were doing as interim Hokage. I see you already have some grays in your hair. You've only been the leader for a couple days." he said with chuckles.

Shinzu waved off the poor excuse for the reason here and only focused on the last comment. "This position is so frustrating. I now pity your brother for what he has to go through everyday."

"Its alright sensei, we'll be home in no time. I mean, we just arrived at the village some odd hours ago. Whatever about that, how's everything in the village… and by everything I mean, did Danzo try anything yet?"

Shinzu shook his head, "Other than ask for more income and kidnap some people, nothing really. I already have a team searching for the missing persons with little luck. Its actually quite astounding, that we cant find them."

Naruto thought about the information received, he barely knew anything about Danzo from his time. He barely knew his name and he didn't remember who told him.

"That man is a pretty good player of hide and seek. He could be anywhere, and everywhere. He's a crafty bastard." Naruto thought clenching his fist. "Well good luck, I'm going to say goodbye to Tsu-hime, before I head back to Kumo." Naruto said turning around.

A thought popped in Shinzu's head. "That reminds me. How is it that you are here again?"

"Sorry sensei, maybe some other time." Naruto said before body flickering away.

Shinzu groaned as Naruto's chakra vanished from his senses. "Damn it." the Nara said when he noticed his paperwork stack seemed bigger than it had been before. "Was this always this big?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Naruto chuckled at he continued to glide through the air. He was now heading to see Tsuande, only he wasn't in any rush. _'How's everything on your end?'_ Naruto spoke to his clone in Kumo.

"_Amazing. This food is delicious! Too bad its going to waste, since I'm just a clone."_ the clone replied immediately.

Naruto nodded, _"That is a crying shame."_ he spoke out loud and to his clone. _'I'll be over there in a little while. I just have a few more things to do on my end.'_

"_Alright, don't rush on my account."_ the clone replied before the transmission was cut between the two.

'That's good to know. Everything is turning out good.' Naruto thought before a pulling sensation erupted in his mind. "What the-"

Instantly the area changed from his home village to the destroyed valley. He instantly knew why he was back because he was face to face with a standing and breathing Obito. "I had an inkling you were still alive and kicking, if barely." Naruto said, noting the missing limbs and how he leaned against a broken tree log before the damaged man was immediately pushed several meters back.

He turned his head to see a clone in the trees, his fingers in a Ram hand seal. "I was correct to leave you guys here. Excellent job in bringing me here." the clone's rippling eyes glared daggers at the Jonin's regular eyes.

"Maybe if you had your Rinnegan activated you would've seen this douche was still alive." the clone snapped back.

The original scratched his cheek, before a thought came to mind. "No, in fact, I'm glad he's not dead. This gives me the perfect chance to delve his mind for Madara's whereabouts. I had forgotten to do that before. If had handle that man now, Obito will surely die beneath the boulder, if that happens at all." Naruto said crossing his arms in thought. "I might even find out how he was even able to get to where I am, I don't remember the Kamui being able to time-travel, only dimensional properties."

That's when the conclusion popped in his head. He must have been in an alternate dimension, not back in time. That must have been why he was so far out of his own time. He knew things were weird, war wise, Hiruzen never fought in the first war. And the Nidaime died in the first war. He had just thought that was him, already, altering time by being here. 'Maybe I still am?' he thought scratching his cheek harder.

The Jonin groaned and stomped toward where Obito was recovering from his push. He was still badly injured and it was a miracle that he was hanging on to that little thread of life.

Naruto grabbed the man by the fabric of his destroyed shirt and hefted him to his full height and then sum. But before he could summon the outer path, the man spit in his face and promptly died with a smirk on his face.

Naruto was too stunned by the act to do anything other than gape at the dead Uchiha. His other hand reached to his cheek and wiped the blob of spit from his faint whisker marks. "One last attack on your enemy before death and you chose spit." Naruto said angrily. "I have to say, that's the ultimate slap in the face move ever!" Naruto yelled slamming the body on the ground.

He rose his hands and formed a Rasengan. "Bigger." he yelled as the baseball sized ball of energy grew to the size of a basketball. "Bigger." he yelled again as it grew to the size of his house. "Bigger." he yelled one more time as it expanded again, to the size of the Kyuubi. "Perfect." he said with a smile as he slammed the giant ball down, destroying the area.

The explosion made a huge, quarter mile wide cavity in the ground. The Jonin was left in the air, floating with a surprised look on his face. "Oops, how can I get the information if there's no body. Damn it." Naruto said with a dejected face.

Without further use, Naruto dispelled the clones in charge of the surrounding seal and vanished from midair, now certain that Obito was dead, and bodyless.

**XxX Kumogakure XxX**

Naruto appeared in his room, the signature of his clone still a good mile away. He sighed and untied his headband and tossed it on his bed.

He was clearly set on simply relaxing for the rest of the evening when a thought came to mind. 'I'm hungry.' he thought with an inward chuckle, forgetting his task to head to the kitchen.

He hadn't been paying close attention to any clocks, but its been three hours since he woke up at noon. And he hadn't had anything fulfilling in the past twenty four hours. With that in mind, he walked to the kitchen to find something to eat.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Hiruzen, again, sat adjacent of Z, the Sandaime Raikage. The two leaders seemed happy about the way the treaty was being handled. Though deep down Hiruzen often felt Z was only using him, but in which way? That was the question plaguing his mind.

"Do you want to go over the choices of ambassadorship, or wait for later?" Z asked.

Hiruzen waved off the topic of ambassador and chose a new topic. "Lets just focus on keeping each other safe in this shaky time of peace."

"Of course, getting you and your own up and running is the main topic. Though I am still reeling in surprise on how you have another major village as allies. Sunagakure is still suffering from the war, why not help them out?"

Hiruzen sat back and stroked his beard in thought. "Advice from my brother, that I agree with. Yes, its true Suna and Konoha are allies. But because of the fact that they fought our ninja, we only have a truce between us. A, don't attack us and we wont attack you, sort of deal."

Z scoffed, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know what a truce is. Do you feel that they may back out of the truce someday?" Z asked.

Hiruzen immediately nodded, "Of course. Emotions are still running rampant in that village, I'm sure. I don't believe they'll ever forget the people they've lost during that brutal war. Luckily they still have their Sandaime to keep everything under control." Hiruzen said quite sad that the world couldn't live in peace, but sadly that's not the world they live in.

Z chuckled a bit, "I cant blame them, your village has a lot of… special individuals, of all ages. I wouldn't put it past them to try to snatch a few of them for themselves." the muscular man said with a slight obsessive undertone.

"Speaking for Suna, or are the words from your desirous heart?" Hiruzen questioned sternly.

Z chuckled loudly this time. "Speaking for everyone from every village in this world. We all want some of everything. That is why there are wars. Its not from hate, but greed. We want this territory for out own, or we need your resources, its all because of greed. And it's the main reason the major villages grew so large, our greed for more."

Hiruzen nodded, knowing what the man was saying was one hundred percent true. Humans loved war, "Hopefully, we wont see war for many years." Hiruzen said with Z nodding.

"Agreed."

**XxX With Naruto XxX**

Naruto sat in the living room, a triple decker, ham sandwich on his lap. He smiled and constantly licked his lips, in anticipation.

Right when he bit into the big sandwich the door opened and his team walked in, along with his clone. Naruto stared at them like a deer caught in the headlights, while slowly chewing. "Uhh, this is exactly what it looks like." he said after swallowing.

Dan glared back at the original Jonin, along with Orochimaru. "What the hell is wrong with you? We just had lunch with a clone, no wonder you didn't tell us about the mysterious man." Dan said seething through his teeth.

"Why are you so mad? I paid for lunch." the clone said before Orochimaru told him to shut it.

The original Naruto brightened up, "Hey do you know what that means, for you two?" he asked with a large grin. "Free lunch." he said laughing.

The other two stared at the Jonin in shock, before grins split their own faces. "You sneaky bastard." Dan said before joining in the laughter.

Orochimaru couldn't help but smile as well, but he was also a little peeved that he didn't gain his wanting knowledge. He was a scholar dammit, and scholars get off on knowledge. So because of his anger, the clone was bit by a cobra, promptly dispelling it.

Naruto hissed in annoyance, "Alright, I'll tell you about the man. Its quite simple really, I met that man nearly eighteen years ago. It was a little over a month before I was found by patrolling Konoha shinobi. His name was Obito Uchiha, but I called him Tobi, because I was young and that sounded funnier." Naruto said with a believable, reminiscent, chuckle.

"Really, an outside Uchiha? Wow." Dan spoke, already intrigued.

"Okay, then what happened?" Orochimaru's stern comment broke Naruto out of his false reverie.

"Oh, right. So the first few days he had helped me because I was an orphan like him, or so I thought." Naruto muttered the last part, purposely to heighten the suspense.

"The first week was relatively boring, until I saw him running up a tree to get a few apples. Naturally that amazed me, because I've never seen anyone do that before. I immediately started praising the man, asking him to teach me how to do that, though in his words it was more like bugging him constantly." Naruto said taking another bite of his sandwich and softly groaning.

After he finished his mouthful he wiped his mouth of crumbs and continued. "He gave in within hours." he said kind of forcefully, like he was angry about some past event. "After giving in, he proceeded to train me a little, well in his words it was a little. To me, it was borderline obscene, luckily it prepared me for the future training I went through with Shinzu-sensei." Naruto said offhandedly.

"It was then the last day I would see him. He told me the truth about himself. He told me that he wasn't entirely an orphan and how he was going to use me to finish what he and his uncle, Madara Uchiha, started." Naruto released a huff of annoyance. "Naturally I had no idea what they had started until he told me, he planted the seed of greed in the crippled mind of the Nidaime Kazekage to expand his village's territory. And slowly but surely Hanzo, the leader of Amegakure joined the fray, and then lastly the Tsuchikage was also corrupted. It had gotten to the point that our own Nidaime had to join the war to protect his own country." Naruto said before looking at the floor, casting a shadow over his silvery bangs. "That was also the day when I found out that _the bastard_ inadvertently told me that he was basically a killing machine who killed my parents." Naruto said forcing tears to roll down his cheeks, to feign despair.

He waited a while to breath deeply, so he could finish his fake story. "I don't really remember what happened next, it was all a blur. The only thing I remember is unbridled power, then black, then waking up in the hospital." Naruto said, stuffing the rest of the sandwich in his mouth.

"Wow, Madara Uchiha was still alive at that time. I had thought the fight he had with the Shodai ended him entirely." Orochimaru said disbelieving.

"That's not even the end." Naruto said flaring his chakra angrily. "After he came back and we vanished from everyone's eyes, he told me he was done with me and now he needed to cut his loose ends. So I killed him, his power didn't seem to grow at all, and he was unprepared for the full release of my powers. I'm nobody's loose end." Naruto grunted through clenched teeth.

"Believe it or not, but I had trained specifically for yesterday's fight. It's what truly drove me to the highest peak of my power and beyond. And now that that's over, I can truly relax with my wife and many kids and wait to die peacefully… well as peacefully a shinobi could die as." Naruto said, keeping that part entirely truthful.

The two other shinobi stared at the silver haired Jonin in shock. "I didn't realize you two had that much history. I had thought he was just somebody you spared while on a mission and he came back for a second try." Dan simply said before he walked away.

Naruto rose an eyebrow in thought, 'Really?' Naruto thought staring at the other Jonin with a dumbfounded face.

"I would have went with, he was somebody after the fame he would receive if he defeated you in a fight." Orochimaru said as he too stood and walked away.

Naruto was left there, now staring at the back of the Sannin. "Unbelievable." Naruto muttered at the simplicity of their back stories. "I'm going to train." Naruto muttered again, leaving the house and slamming the door on his way out.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Naruto stood in the training ground where it all began. There were still traces of the gouge in the earth caused by the Hachibi's Bijudama.

Also he wasn't alone in the training wasteland. About half a kilometer away were A and B. Naruto was amazed to see the young child was already chosen to take the Hachibi and was already training, small traces of the Hachibi's youki was leaking in small amounts.

"Wow, and Kushi-chan has yet to get the Kyuubi." Naruto scoffed, "Its not like they were transferring the Hachibi from human to human, while also trying to save the first human's life." Naruto muttered unzipping his vest. He grinned because it was still in pristine condition. "That fight kind of made we want to work on my other areas. Mainly Tai and Gen." Naruto muttered.

After a few minutes Naruto found his solution. He held out his hand and watched as chakra started gathering there. He winced when he had to force the energy to cut into his own skin. Blood quickly started dripping on the floor, his chakra deeply embedded in its molecules.

Naruto watched as the dirt soaked his blood. He continued this for five full minutes, when he started feeling the effects of blood lost. He cut off the chakra flowing out of his hand and watched as his healing factor kicked in. Then he dug in his hip pouch and grabbed a blood pill.

He shook his hand and clenched it several times. "So much efforts goes in to making this perfect clone." Naruto muttered before taking several deep breaths. He held the air in his lungs and formed the Ram seal.

After the pressure in his lungs became too strained he breathed the steam straight into the bloodied soil. While he was breathing into the soil, he went through a series of hand seals, ending with snake. He slammed his hands on the ground and watched as the ground shook a little.

After two minutes of rumbling the earth started to bulge up. Naruto narrowed his eyes and weaved through another series of hand seals, this time ending with the unique cross seal of the shadow clone technique. 'Last time.' Naruto thought hovering his hands over the bulging dirt.

Very quickly, the chakra, again, transferred from Naruto to the dirt. It resulted in a small explosion, that only created a dirt cloud. Naruto smiled and blew the dirt away, reveling his clone. At first glance, it looked like all the other clones he made over his life. Except for one obvious detail, his eyes. Unlike Naruto's cerulean eyes, the doppelganger's sclera were black, while the irises were red.

But just like he said earlier, this was the perfect clone. A perfect blend of earth's durability, the blood's cautiousness in battle, and shadow's rivaling intelligence. All those qualities along with a massive amount of chakra, made the clone the perfect sparring partner.

He and Sakumo came up with this ingenious creation five years ago, when they went on separate missions, and didn't have each other to train with. Simply making a dozen clones didn't sit well with Sakumo cause he didn't have nearly as much chakra as Naruto's, seemingly, limitless supply.

Though there was a drawback, for Naruto. The clone was inhabited by his evil side. It was a shocker to find out, but he quickly got over it.

"Welcome back Maelstrom. Its been quite awhile since I've called on your services." Naruto said watching as the clone wiped off the dirt that stuck to his arms.

"Likewise Naruto." Maelstrom said cracking his neck. "So shall we get started?" Maelstrom said stretching his body, getting the feel back to being in a body again. "You know its unbearably cramped in that noggin of yours."

Naruto joined Maelstrom in stretching his body. "I know, I do that on purpose. If I didn't, you would've immediately attacked me." Naruto said dropping into a crouch to stretch his legs.

Maelstrom chuckled lightly with a smirk. "You know me so well my friend." he said dropping into a stance.

"Of course. I would have done the same, if the blood pill worked quick enough." Naruto said mimicking the stance.

Maelstrom smirked, "How about, we get that blood pumping then." he said quickly dashing towards his creator.

Naruto said nothing and met his creation halfway. Their punches collided, resulting in a small shockwave.

Naruto acted first and shifted his body to the left, causing Maelstrom to stumble a bit. He spun and swung his leg for a roundhouse to the back of Maelstrom's head.

The clone anticipated this and duck his head a bit, the leg flying harmlessly above him. He grunted and mule kicked at Naruto.

Naruto seen this immediately and batted it away. Maelstrom used the momentum to turn his attack into his own roundhouse. Naruto also seen that and blocked with his right forearm.

He grunted from the power exerted and quickly grabbed the leg and started spinning. The force of the spin, contained the clone's possible counter, for the time being. Naruto released the clone and sent him flying a few feet above the ground.

Maelstrom quickly righted himself and in the and slammed his hands and feet on the ground, using chakra to slow his skidding. He noticed by the time he completely stopped, Naruto was already upon him striking fast with two punches.

Naruto was quickly surprised and he was able to block his one-two punch. He was even more surprised when he rolled back and kicked over him. It was unfortunate of him, that Maelstrom kept his hold on him and he crashed into the floor. Fortunately though, he was able to on his feet, in a amazing front flip.

Maelstrom wasn't idle and back flipped above Naruto, their hands still connected.

Before Naruto could react, he found Maelstrom's feet planted in his face. Maelstrom did another back flip and landed on his feet. He smirked when he seen Naruto flying backwards. His smirk widened, as he crouched before dashing towards the Jonin.

Naruto skidded along the ground, on his back. He traveled another three meters before he flipped over and got back on his feet. Fortunately he rubbed his face to relieve the pain a bit, because Maelstrom chose that moment to throw dirt. His dirty attack failed in hampering Naruto's vision, but he was still able to open hand palm him in the chest, sending him backwards yet again.

Naruto felt his lungs contract a bit in pain. He had to get back in the fight and soon. He didn't have to wait long as Maelstrom continued his attack and jumped high in the air for an axe kick.

Naruto smiled and used that small opportunity to meet the clone in the air. "Too high." he said connecting a punch to the back of Maelstrom's thigh, before he motioned the clone into the power bomb position and threw him with all his strength, straight at the ground.

A big dirt cloud kicked up and Naruto dropped into it, keeping his senses up all the way. He landed on the ground and immediately dodged two punches and jumped back from a third.

The dirt cloud thinned and completely cleared at that moment to reveal Maelstrom in the middle, his hand lifting his hair up. The action revealed the healing cut along his hairline, that was slowing the flow of blood leaving it. "Gotta love this healing factor huh?" he said dropping the bang.

Naruto's eyes widened a bit at that action. It made him realize that he didn't have his headband on, 'Damn, cant do any head butts.' he thought mentally berating himself. 'Or could I?' Naruto thought again with a smile.

"We finished with the warm up, or do you need more time?" Maelstrom questioned removing the gravity seals.

Naruto smirked as he followed suit, "You read my mind, evil me." Naruto sighed in relief, feeling lighter than air. "I've just thought of a new style of fighting. Shall I put it to the test?"

Maelstrom rose an eyebrow and looked around, noticing the brothers, now a full kilometer away. "Do you think that's such a good idea with an audience?"

Naruto glanced their way and sucked his teeth. "Hmm, that does pose sort of a problem. How about we give ourselves some privacy." Naruto said walking towards Maelstrom.

The clone smirked, "Now, who's reading who's mind?" Maelstrom commented with a chuckle.

The two stood side by side, Naruto on the left and Maelstrom on the right. Naruto held out his right arm, while Maelstrom held out his left. They intertwined the appendages, so as to have a working pair of hands.

It was a little difficult to get comfortable in the position, but a few minutes later they succeeded in flowing, flawlessly through hand seals, ending with snake. **"Doton: Josho Arina."** (Rising Arena)

Nearly immediately, walls started rising a hundred yards in every direction. They stood a good, ten yards high and were about a full yard thick.

The two separated and walked to a safe ten feet away. "Well done." Maelstrom said looking around.

Naruto joined him at admiring their handy work. "Oh please, I couldn't have done this without you." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"No no no, don't give me all the credit. It was your magnificent brain that designed this technique." the clone countered the praise.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. "True." he said scratching his chin. "Alright, lets get round two up and running." he said dropping into a stance.

Maelstrom eyeballed the stance with a keen stare, he narrowed his eyes at the familiar sight. Naruto didn't give him anymore time before he dashed forward at amazing speed.

The clone's eyes widened and he put up a guard, but Naruto was already inside it. The original connected three punches to Maelstrom's left and right shoulders and the middle of his chest.

After that he connected with a double open palmed strike to the bottom of his chin. The blow lifted the clone a few feet above the ground, in which Naruto quickly spun, did a little flip, and kicked Maelstrom higher into the air.

Naruto, now in a handstand, flipped back to his feet and stretched out his hand and yanked it back.

Maelstrom's body slowed in the air and promptly dropped at amazing speeds. When Maelstrom hit the ground, he bounced and Naruto quickly pushed him back.

Naruto grinned and stretched his hand again. Yet again, Maelstrom's body slowed before lifting high into the air and was thrown all the way towards the far east wall. He weaved through a dozen hand seals, **"Katon: Hono Ryu no Bakudan."** (Flame Dragon Bomb). Naruto breathed a fire dragon out of his mouth that quickly flew and collided with Maelstrom, just as he collided with the wall.

The explosion completely destroyed that section of the wall. Luckily their two manned audience were to the north. "I have a feeling this is going to cause some animosity between us." Naruto said watching the smoke billow in the distance.

"What do you think!?" Maelstrom shouted from his downed position.

Naruto had the audacity to chuckle and rub his head. A burst of chakra signaled Maelstrom's release, also the earth over him blasted outwards. "Would it help if I said sorry?" Naruto asked watching Maelstrom slowly walk towards him. Nothing was said which made Naruto nod in agreement, "I thought so. I guess its time to start the real fight."

When that was said Maelstrom vanished along with Naruto.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A stood with B, training him in controlling his newly obtained Tailed Beast. But since he didn't have his own, he was serving more of a 'crowd control' role. He was strong enough to keep his little comrade in line.

They've been at it for an hour before the silver haired Jonin from Konoha appeared. A watched from the corner of his eye, before he noticed he made another clone. From the distance between them, it looked like a regular earth clone. That made sense as they started sparring, with only Taijutsu.

His turned his eyes back to the main task at hand. "Alright I'm going to have you try to do something a little different than what the other containers were doing." A said crossing his arms.

B stopped his push ups to look up at his sensei. "Really, what?"

"I didn't say stop!" A yelled, causing B to quicken his pace. "Reasoning with the Hachibi to stop his wanton destruction. But first you need to completely exhaust your physical energy so that your mental energy allows you to enter your mind. I would have you try meditation, but you are far too hyper for that." A added with a shake of his head.

B only seemed to slow down at the thought of entering his, Tailed Beast infested mind. "ARE YOU CRAZY!? I DON'T HAVE TO ENTER MY MIND TO KNOW THAT IT WANTS TO EAT ME!"

The muscled Jonin ignored the yelling, but paid attention to the words. "It's going to happen either way. Either you appease the beast now, or I have to go through the arduous task of finding another B when that thing claws its way out of you."

That last part sped the boy up as he became determined to appease the Hachibi. "If I appease the beast, will you throw a feast?" B said with a strained voice.

A chuckled at the rhyme, "Heh, that was pretty good."

The boy strained for another push up. "You really think so?"

A chuckled at the small bit of enthusiasm in his voice. "No doubt, you have flow." A said with another chuckle as he finished his rhyme. "That's quite entertaining, you should write some rhymes down."

With renewed vigor, B pushed himself beyond his limits to try his hardest at survival.

A turned his head, when he noticed the explosion in the distance. 'Hmm, I sure would like to see how he fights. But I have better things to do.' A steeled himself to focus on keeping B from dying.

**XxX Back With Naruto XxX**

Naruto vanished from his spot, only to reappear back in it, on his back. Maelstrom was on top, with his right hand clenched around the original's throat. He rose his left and a Rasengan immediately formed.

Naruto's Rinnegan shined back to life, pushing Maelstrom up and away from Naruto's neck. He sputtered for air and immediately coughed it out once it entered his lungs.

He looked up and widened his eyes when Maelstrom pointed his finger at him, his Rasengan smaller and dark blue. The eyes of the perfect clone, were darker red, with a small hint of orange, along with a horizontal pupil. "I only gathered enough Nature chakra for this technique. I guess I should thank you for not continuing your assault earlier. **Rasendangan."** (Spiral Bullet)

Naruto gulped as he stared down the condensed ball of energy. "Surely you wouldn't kill me with my own technique."

Maelstrom smirked evilly as he knew this was going to be over one way or another. "It's kind of poetic, don't you think. You were killed by yourself, with your own technique, during a simple spar."

Naruto shook his head as he stood up. "Fine, but can I say one last thing before you end us?"

Maelstrom's little bullet pulsed as it grew a bit before shrinking back down.

Naruto nodded, swiping the dirt from his clothes. "All I have to say is, you are me and I am you." he said looking sternly at his double.

Maelstrom let out a boisterous laugh. "What kind of last words are tho-!" the clone started before a finger snap sounded through the air, causing his condensed chakra ball to explode. The radius of the explosion clearly reached thirty feet high and was a clear ten feet wide diameter.

Naruto shook his head at the crater he created. "I should have simply used a hundred shadow clones." Naruto said jumping atop the nearest wall. His stomach chose that moment to growl, causing Naruto to let out a chuckle. "I'm hungry again." he said setting off in a simple walk back to the village, it wasn't like he was in a hurry.

**XxX Kumokagure Building XxX**

The two kage were still busy with their meeting, so Orochimaru chose that he should do his job and guard the Hokage. His comrade, Dan, was hiding somewhere, also guarding the Hokage.

They needed to report to their leader about Naruto's encounter, because he certainly wasn't going to.

Basically, the only thing they needed to do was wait, and keep their senses sharp.

Orochimaru was never this bored in his life. Of course, he liked easy missions, but boring missions were the bane of his existence. 'Maybe I should train, like Naruto. That would be a good way to pass the time.' he thought before he heard the soft hissing of one of his snakes.

It slowly slid up his leg before it made its way around his neck. He hissed some more and Orochimaru nodded, thankful for its update. The meeting was finished and Hiruzen was on his way down.

After the snake was dispelled Orochimaru pushed off the wall he was leaning against. Hiruzen walked through the door that led up the stairs to the Raikage's office. He nodded to Orochimaru and Dan, who then appeared in front of the kage. "Good news you two, this mission is nearing its end. I have one more meeting to sit through, along with the village's council, sometimes this week. During that meeting we'll simply finalize all contracts. Hopefully Kumo doesn't have a civilian council to slow things down." the leader spoke as they walked out of the building towards their hotel.

During their walk Dan chose to fill the Hokage in about Naruto's surprise visitor.

Hiruzen nodded his head in thanks, those two did speak as if they knew each other. The fact that he was an Uchiha was rather shocking, but not as shocking as to learn that he was the cause for their recent war. It fit together so it was probably true, but still, Hiruzen couldn't help but worry there was more to the story than what was told.

Naruto had been rather strong, even at his young age. His previous training wouldn't have been that much of a help, as it only spanned for a number of weeks. No, he fought like he had been doing it for a few years already. Hiruzen scratched his beard in thought, he was going to have to confront his brother about it, maybe even force the truth out of him, because he was certain that some of what he has said from the past have been lies.

**XxX** **Hokage's Hotel XxX**

Naruto sighed while entering the hotel, a clean dango stick in his mouth. Kumo's dango were absolutely exquisite compared to the dangos in Konoha. 'Anko would love these things to death.' Naruto thought, thinking about the crazy lady from the Chunin exams all those years ago.

Now, because of his train of thought, he was thinking about the first time he went through the Chunin Exams. Looking back he couldn't help but hate how things turned out. Everything just went downhill at that point of his ninja career.

Sure, everything seemed to be going well, with obtaining a new sensei and gaining the toad contract, but nothing was how it was supposed to be. Stupid Orochimaru gave Sasuke the curse mark and corrupted the shit out of him.

After that Sasuke just seemed to get further and further out of his reach. There was a time when they teamed up to defeat the Reibi-fused Shinno. But it seemed like that event only pushed him further away.

Finally came their final encounter, a fight that he would never forget.

_XxX Flashback XxX_

_Naruto stood in front of his long time rival, two black elongated blades were held in a reverse grip as he gathered nature chakra. "So you took your brother's eyes… you reached an all time low Sasuke-teme." the blonde seethed, his pupils stretching horizontally as he entered Sage Mode._

_Sasuke said nothing as his three tomoe Sharingan morphed into his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. The design was a mix of his and his brother's Mangekyou Sharingans. He watched as the strange pigmentation around the blonde's eyes continued to darken._

_Naruto lowered his gaze and vanished from his spot. He could tell he was surprised by how he tensed. Unfortunately the raven haired teen was able to block his enhanced strike with his Kusanagi and push him back._

_He did a back flip and landed with a slight smirk as he watched a trail of blood drip down the boy's cheek. He watched as Sasuke wiped the blood with his finger, "Blood… but how?" he asked before a twisted smile darkened his features. "This just became a lot more exciting."_

_The blonde's smirk widened as he hopped back more and extended the length of his wind blades. He flexed his wrists as he got ready for an intense fight._

_Sasuke didn't disappoint and immediately charged. Lightning cackled around his sword as he moved to pierce the blonde._

_Naruto narrowed his eyes and parried the sword to the side and spun around to appear behind Sasuke._

_Too bad the Uchiha wanted that to happen and lightning shot out from all around his body. __**"Chidori Nagashi."**__ (Thousand Birds Current)_

_Immediately Naruto's muscles began to constrict in pain. It was only thanks to his Sage Mode that he was able to endure the pain to escape to a safe distance. During his jump back he threw both of his elongated blades at Sasuke's back._

_Naruto was unprepared to see a purple flaming ribcage block his projectiles. Just as fast as it appeared, it vanished, along with Sasuke._

_The teen appeared below Naruto initiated his Taijutsu move, the Lion's Barrage. Naruto shook his head before Sasuke could immobilize him and substituted himself with a log._

_Now on the ground, the blonde went through a few hand seals. __**"Futon: Kami Oroshi." **__(Godly Wind from the Mountains) he said sending the vortex snaking its way towards the airborne Uchiha._

_Said Uchiha growled at the suspended log and sliced through it in anger. He twisted in the air and glared at the blonde, before he noticed the vortex heading towards him. He quickly formed a few hand seals, __**"Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu."**__ (Great Dragon Fire Technique)_

_The dragon collided with the vortex and the resulting explosion sent Sasuke further up into the air._

_Naruto stood, annoyed that Sasuke reacted the way he did. He looked up higher and noticed the Uchiha falling to the ground at a slightly fast speed. He narrowed his eyes, because he was sure he would've released his second stage cursed seal to remain in the air._

_Instead he landed on the ground with slightly scorched clothing. "Impressive dobe, I see you finally drifted away from shadow clones." Sasuke said patting his Akatsuki cloak, his sword only a few meters away from him, having lost his grip on it._

_Naruto grinned, keeping his eyes from contacting Sasuke's. "Oh I didn't drift away, I just hadn't done it… yet. __**Kage Bushin no Jutsu."**__ He said forming the cross seal as five shadow clones appeared around him before running towards Sasuke._

"_That's all you're going to make?" Sasuke questioned dropping into a stance._

"_Why do you ask?" Naruto said commanding his shadow clones to be cautious while they attacked._

_Sasuke only smirked as his eyes spun dangerously. "You should have made more." he smirked as the first clone approached him. He batted away the direct straight and sent one of his own._

_The clone dodged and sent a left hook, to which Sasuke grabbed and sent a straight kick into the clone's stomach, dispelling him. A second clone came from behind, while a third was only seconds behind him._

_The smirk on Sasuke's face never left as he spun around, his Chidori already active. It instantly shot out, piercing both of the clones, causing them to disperse in a cloud of smoke._

"_**Futon: Daitoppa**__.__**"**__ (Great Breakthrough) a fourth and fifth clone exclaimed, on both sides of Sasuke._

_Alone, the attack wouldn't have done a thing, but being crushed by two was a little ingenious on Naruto's part. It was unfortunate thought that Sasuke had his ultimate defense at the ready in a split second. "I see you've also gotten smarter since we last did battle, too bad you're still as weak as ever." he said as once again the purple ribcage vanished._

_Sasuke smirked and stomped on the floor, __**"Chidori Nagashi."**__ he said as lightning tore through the ground towards both clones._

_Both clones were able to jump in the air, towards Sasuke, who only continued to smirk._

_Meanwhile the original Naruto stood on the sidelines and watched as his clone's continued to drop one by one. 'He always was the better fighter against multiple enemies.' Naruto thought making another clone._

"_Ready when you are boss." the clone said making Naruto nod._

_Naruto held out his hand as the clone helped him form a Rasengan. 'I have got to learn how to do this on my own.' Naruto thought as he charged at his teammate, who just defeated the last of his clones._

_With his speed he was able to appear right beside Sasuke in a second. The Uchiha grew surprised and black flames burst to life between the duo. Naruto's swirling ball of chakra turned to black flames and he jumped back in shock. He canceled the technique and was surprised the black flames simply fell to the ground._

_He remembered the first time he seen those flames was when he first encountered Itachi. 'Jiraiya said those flames last for seven days and seven nights, before going out.' Naruto thought hopping back away from the flames._

_Naruto cursed as his surprise attack died down. He flew through more seals and deeply inhaled. __**'Futon: Atsugai.'**__ (Pressure Damage) he thought blowing out a huge blast of wind._

_The blast hit the unprepared Uchiha directly, causing Naruto to grin. He didn't waste time and ran forward, creating two clones._

_He and his clones jumped in the air and the original used his clones as footholds to leap higher into the air. After that he formed two more clones that helped him create two Rasengans._

_Sasuke recovered down below, his cloak heavily damaged, but still on him. He could tell that the blonde wasn't finished and looked up to see him creating two Rasengans. 'Too slow.' he thought blowing out a large fireball after completing the hand seals._

_Naruto cursed and used one of the Rasengans to punch through the fiery ball. After he safely passed through the flames he saw Sasuke armed with a Chidori._

_The two techniques collided with whips of chakra and lightning flinging around wildly. Sasuke was pushed down, creating a small crater from the force of the swirling blue orb._

_After that the two techniques ended with Naruto simply dropping down in front of the Uchiha. He continued his assault with ferocity never before seen in him, without him calling upon some demonic chakra._

_A flurry of punches connected with Sasuke's face, before kicks were introduced as well. Naruto stepped on Sasuke's knee and pushed himself up, to knee the Uchiha in the nose. While still in the momentum he grabbed Sasuke's head and flipped over him and used his motion to throw the Uchiha in the air._

_With a grin he flew through a series of hand seals and held out his hands. __**"Futon: Kami Oroshi."**__ he said as the familiar vortex made a second attempt at the Uchiha. The attack hit true causing Naruto to widen his grin. "That's going to piss him off."_

_True to Naruto's word Sasuke only spent a few seconds on the ground before a purple cone of chakra erupted towards the sky._

_What was worse his Sage Mode chose that moment to leave his system. 'That was faster than I thought.' Naruto thought jumping a few meters back for his own safety. Even with the long distance between them, Naruto still felt that wasn't far enough._

"_**I'm not surprised, you've already been fighting for twenty five minutes. You've already improved it since the time you fought Pain, by ten whole minutes."**__ Kyuubi said causing Naruto to smile a little._

'_Don't congratulate me yet. Lets see if I can survive this fight.' Naruto thought staring at the giant spectral form that was Sasuke's Susanoo._

"_Let me introduce you to the God of Storm and Seas, Susanoo." Sasuke's angry voice pierced through the gap between the two opponents._

"_Hey Susanoo." Naruto said, keeping the sheer excitement out of his voice. "And let me reintroduce you to the Lord of Biju, the strongest force alive, the power of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruto said as a crimson cone shot through the air._

_Malicious chakra overwhelmed the Uchiha's already wicked chakra. But Sasuke only smirked and soon the monstrosity was fully decked out in his complete armor. "Who would have known, that the two of us would be this strong so soon in our lives." Naruto said in a slightly demonic voice._

_Sasuke scoffed, "Speak for yourself, I always knew I was going to be this strong. I'm one of the elite in my already elite clan. I was born strong." Sasuke said as his Susanoo rose its arm._

_By that time Naruto already had four tails swaying behind him, though this time was different, the Kyuubi was making sure that his power didn't deter the blonde's mind from the goal, but it was hard._

"_I would be lying if I said I wasn't born to be strong. I am the son of the Yondaime Hokage, I would be livid with myself if I didn't turn out the same." With that Sasuke fired a surprise arrow, that Naruto barely dodged._

_Naruto ran, on all fours, to the side, as Sasuke continued to fire arrow after arrow at him. Naruto opened his maw and fired three crimson chakra balls at him._

_Sasuke's Susanoo used its bow to bat the first ball away. He used the other arm to punch the second ball straight into the ground. That was a mistake on his part because the third ball burst through the dirt cloud nearly immediately. Though he wasn't in danger, because his Susanoo formed two more arms that effectively stopped the energy and sent it into the air._

_That wasn't the only thing to burst through the cloud as Naruto was promptly upon the God. He opened his maw and fired another blast. The attack proved effective as it seemed to destabilized the construct a bit, to create an opening._

_Naruto spun and entered the opening and descended down towards Sasuke, in a classic Tsuga._

_Sasuke cursed and jumped back, a Chidori cackling to life as he did. He thrust his Chidori at the circling blonde. It was simply batted away by the strong wind surrounding the blonde. He suffered some damaged but he was able to substitute away before he lost a limb._

_Naruto stopped his spinning and smirked at the bleeding Uchiha. "What happened Sasuke, you scared of seeing your own blood?" Naruto said still keeping his eyes from meeting Sasuke's, especially in the state he's in._

_Sasuke scoffed at the blonde's arrogance. "You got lucky dobe, it wont happen again." Sasuke said as his Susanoo repaired itself._

_XxX Surprise End Flashback XxX_

Naruto was knocked out of his flashback to see his brother in front of him, wildly waving his hand in front of his face. "What the hell is wrong with you, I've been doing this for the past five minutes. You had me worried." Hiruzen said finally backing up.

Naruto looked around and realized everyone was here. "Sorry Nii-san, I had a lot on my mind." Naruto said casually throwing his dango stick at the door behind him.

Hiruzen simply shrugged not wanting to say what came to his own mind. "As long as you're not reliving the war and going crazy I'm fine with that."

Naruto nodded, remembering hearing about some guy being hospitalized because he kept reliving battles during the war. It was a sad sight to see someone seclude themselves in their own minds, to that degree. "You don't have to worry about that brother, I am right in my own mind. So tell me about this treaty, how's the progress?"

Hiruzen sat down on the couch away from Orochimaru and Dan, "Rather smoothly, considering what just happened. The Raikage is very cautious around me, I can tell. Though he has let some of his views loose about everything. I already have a feeling that he's planning something, I just don't know when he's going to launch that plan."

Naruto thought about what he knew from Kumo, wishing he paid more attention to history back in the day. All he knew was the brothers attacking the Nidaime, and the attempted kidnapping of Hinata, which resulted in Neji's father being executed. "You want me to shadow him?"

Hiruzen shook his head, "No, I already have Dan for that. I don't want you to do anything. Hopefully there wont be any problems and we can finish this and return home." Hiruzen said releasing an agitated sigh.

Naruto shrugged and looked at Dan, who was in the other room getting ready to shadow another village's kage. "You need me to equip your attire to keep you from getting detected?" Naruto asked.

"No, I think I'll be alright. This mission is already helping me get back in the zone. Thanks for the offer, by the way." Naruto heard the reply.

"So I guess, I'll replace him as your other bodyguard?" Naruto asked to which Hiruzen nodded. "That makes sense. We'll just say its my turn to play baby sitter." Naruto said which gained him a surprise slap to the back of his head. "Ow, I keep forgetting how fast you are, old man." Naruto said holding his head.

"I'm not old brat, I'm just… seasoned." Hiruzen said walking to the window, looking down on Kumogakure, though it wasn't the same as it was when he was home. He had no obligation to these people and they could easily become his enemy.

"Over-seasoned if you ask me." Naruto muttered, thankful nobody heard, as he too stood up. I'm going to take a shower, perhaps we could get a card game going when I return." Naruto offered walking to the bathroom.

"Sure, maybe some family time is just what is needed." Hiruzen agreed creating a clone to go buy a set of playing cards.

**A/N: I'll end it on that note. I wont go any further for this chapter. It was a fairly non-productive chapter to write. I took a few sittings to finish it up, though the last three thousand or so words took only one sitting. You all have ****senjuuchiha**** to thank for that, because his outstanding PM, set me straight.**

**I would be lying if I said I wasn't touched by that, and I accept your offer brother. I wasn't stuck with writer's block, just lazy, but whenever I get the feeling like I am getting stuck, it would be an honor to ask you for help.**

**On a side note, I have to be truthful about something. I was not prepared for that flashback, but I'm glad how it turned out. And I meant to have it interrupted. Since this mission is filler, and Naruto has a time to rest and not be stuck in a war, I feel that he should reminisce more about the past. I'll try to put that together the best way I can.**

**Alright lets me end this chapter with a thank you all for reading and please review. I actually do read them and they really do help me.**


	13. Chapter 13

**As promised, here goes the thirteenth chapter of Seals of Forgotten Time. I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing last chapter. Even when I was updating other chapters, you guys and girls, were reviewing this story. You never let me forget that it was still the best story I've ever created.**

**So to thank everyone, I'm finally updating.**

_Disclaimer: *Sad Face*_

**Seals of Forgotten Time Chapter: Thirteen**

**XxX Kumo - Four Days Later - August Eighteenth XxX**

"I have to tell you the truth Nii-san." Naruto said as he and Orochimaru walked Hiruzen out of the hotel, Dan resting from his shadowing mission.

"Really Naruto, what do you have to tell me. Does it have anything to do with Obito? Or is it different?" Sarutobi asked knowing about the details about the fight the Jonin had with the Uchiha.

Naruto shook his head, his silver hair flinging around slightly. "No its different. Its about this mission." Naruto said walking on his brother's right hand, while Orochimaru was on the left, simply listening.

"Then fire away little brother."

"This mission is absolutely boring." Naruto spoke with a sad and angry tone as he crossed his arms.

The Sandaime laughed with a large smile. "That's a kage's life. Its nothing but boredom. We don't get to go on missions or enjoy the trivial things others can. Its nothing but work and headaches. The only excitement we have is during war and even then it's still work and headaches." Hiruzen explained to the silver haired Jonin _and_ to Orochimaru.

Naruto grumbled glad that he hadn't achieved that goal of his to become Hokage in the past. He didn't think the blonde then, would be able to handle the pressure of such a position.

"But there is a good side to having the hat and cloak. The sense of accomplishment as he walked through the village, it still being intact and buzzing with activity. It swells your heart to see everyone, you're protecting on a daily basis, enjoying their lives in the safety of your walls. I'm sure you know about the king of every village." Hiruzen added after Naruto sulked for a few minutes.

Orochimaru spoke up before Naruto could answer. "The 'king' in question, is not the Hokage like most would think. No, the Hokage is the 'queen' protecting the king. Or in this case, kings." Orochimaru started looking there way.

"Of course. The kings in every village is their future generations, everybody knows that. Believe it or not, I did pay attention in the academy." 'The second time around.' Naruto softly smiled to himself.

"Good. Then you also must know a kage doesn't just have to be strong. He has to have the natural drive needed to protect, with all the heart he or she possesses. They must have the intelligence of a Nara. The logic, natural to any Aburame. And most of all, the ferocity of an Inuzuka, but there is more subtle qualities a kage needs. They also need the immense patience of a Hyuga and the predictable prowess of Uchiha. Also the Yamanaka's ability to love, be it plants and people. My teachers had these qualities, that's why they're the most renowned kages in history." Hiruzen spoke again with a bright smile marking his lips.

Naruto and Orochimaru nodded their heads taking everything to heart. "Twenty years old and still getting schooled." Naruto chuckled mirthfully as he patted his brother on the back.

The trio shared a laughed as they entered the Raikage's building.

**XxX Hokage's Building XxX**

Shinzu Nara finally had a time to relax. Its been about five minutes since he's finished the latest stack of paperwork. For the first time, in a long time, he could put his feet up and enjoy the sun coming through the window.

He had to remember to refill the Sandaime's emergency sake stash. That was going to be a problem since the sake came from Rice Country and its was rather expensive. A single bottle cost ten thousand ryo, and the Hokage had five bottles. So, fifty thousand ryo was the final amount needed.

The Nara shrugged his shoulders and knowing that it was affordable for him, knowing he had plenty of money in the bank. In fact, he had more than that in his wallet right now. "ANBU." Shinzu calmly called, before a cloaked figure appeared wearing a wolf mask.

"Yes sir?" the man said giving Shinzu a short bow.

"Can you please get Homura-san and his team. I have an assignment for them, and please be quick." the interim Hokage said while grabbing an empty scroll from one of the desk drawers.

The ANBU nodded before vanishing in the same fashion he appeared.

Shinzu welcomed the silence for a few minutes as he wrote up the mission and the details in the scroll. Halfway through the requested team walked through the doors. The first through the was Choza Akimichi, then Inoichi Yamanaka, then Shikaku, then finally their sensei.

Even though Shinzu heard them entering, he didn't look up from his task. They spent a good five minutes in silence before the man finished the mission scroll. He rose his head and smiled at them. "Sorry about that. Now I have a mission for you four that's of the utmost importance." he said before sealing fifty thousand ryo in the scroll before rolling it up and tossing it towards Homura. "It's a matter of national security."

The aging man fixed his glasses and begun reading the scroll. After a minute or two he rolled it back up. "This only concerns your security. It doesn't concern the nation at all." the older man said putting the scroll in his pouch.

Shinzu chuckled. "Okay, I'll admit, it's more of an errand. But it's still just as important. I consider this a A-rank mission and it should be treated as such. Failure is not an option." the Hokage spoke, sternly gazing at each and every one of them, lingering on his son longer, noting the stitches over his wounds.

"Sure thing father. The mission will be completed, as quickly and carefully, as possible." Shikaku said nodding to his father, his eyes filled with determination to not fail his father.

"That's the spirit son!" Shinzu exclaimed in pride. "Make with haste, we don't know when the Hokage will be back from Kumo." he said as they were dismissed.

After they were gone he grabbed one of the many empty bottles from the drawer. He had a choice to make. He had studied the handwriting on the bottle and found that it was unique only to the Hokage. Sure he could forge the same message on the new bottles, but did he want to take the chance of a mistake. He shook his head, he had to manually refill the bottles and not miss a drop.

Even there was a chance that things could go wrong, since the sake had been aged a bit. By how long he didn't know, but he just hoped Hiruzen didn't drink from them as soon as he returned.

'Everything is in the hands of my son and his team now.' he thought before the secretary walked in the office with a stack of paperwork.

"Did you enjoy the break sir?" she asked with a friendly smile.

The Jonin smiled brightly. "Yes I did, thank you for that." he said as she placed the stack in front of him.

"Anytime sir." she smiled brightly before leaving the office.

Shinzu looked at stack before cracking his knuckles, 'Back to work.'

**XxX Kumogakure - Hotel XxX**

It was around two in the afternoon when Dan woke up from his rest. The first time he shadowed the Raikage, he had nearly been caught by a few sensory shinobi. He put an end to that by doing his **Reika no Jutsu**. (Spirit Transformation Technique) He wasn't concerned with being seen, since he could easily change the transparency of the technique, becoming completely invisible.

In the first few hours of following the Sandaime Raikage, nothing of note happened. The man just had his meetings with the village's council about everyday things. The only exciting thing that happened was that Z had trained with his son A.

He learned the two had a unique form of fighting, using both Ninjutsu and Taijutsu at the same time. They were powerhouses, in every sense of the word. If things went south during this mission, it'll be difficult to leave without some sort of major injury. Though if he was lucky, their mental defenses would be weak against his technique. That was a big _if_, by the way.

Though in a sense, his abilities with Futon was adequate, enough to pierce through any lightning defenses. Dan reported everything he knew about Z to the Sandaime, though it wasn't much. It seems the man was going to wait until the group the village until he does things differently.

The only good to come out of the shadowing was that the group got an insight of the men's abilities, both father and son.

Dan shook his head. He needed to take a shower and get ready for a day to himself.

**XxX Raikage's Building XxX**

Naruto and Orochimaru sat in the building's waiting room. A total of seven Kumo Jonin's were also in the room, simply lounging around. Though if the whiskered Jonin had to admit something, it would be that he felt like he was in the middle of a lion's den.

He shrugged it off and leaned back into his chair. "You should relax as well Orochimaru. You know he'll be in there for at least another hour or so. Did you bring the cards?" Naruto asked getting an idea.

It was unfortunate Orochimaru shook his head. Naruto deflated and sulked a bit. 'I wonder how the Ame trio are doing?' Naruto thought in boredom.

**XxX Konoha - Training Ground XxX**

Yahiko growled in annoyance as his punches were evaded by Nagato. The orange haired boy jumped slightly in the air to initiate a spinning kick.

Nagato held up both of his arms and blocked the kick with a wince. He narrowed his modified eyes and grabbed the leg of his opponent. But before he could do anything, Yahiko's other leg joined the first, applying more force to the Uzumaki's arms.

Nagato couldn't stop from wincing even more as the extra kick broke his defense and sent him to the side a bit. He stumbled sideways before falling on his back, but quickly flipped back onto his feet.

By then Yahiko was already on him with a jet of water. The Uzumaki had no choice but to raise his bruising forearms to block the attack. He skid backwards before the technique ended. He rose his eyes to see Yahiko running around the field, throwing a few rocks at the redhead.

Nagato twisted and turned his body, dodging the dense projectiles. He went through a short sequence of hand seals before slamming his hand on the ground. **"Doton: Doryuudan." **(Earth Dragon Projectile)

A muddy dragon's head rose from the ground and began firing multiple mud shots at the already mobile Yahiko. Tsunade couldn't stop the trio of children from running towards the library to learn begin learning the basics of Ninjutsu. Though they were little geniuses and had quickly developed faster than she had expected, given their past.

The orange haired boy continued to run, before he too went through hand seals. **"Suiton: Ja no Kuchi."** (Serpent Mouth) Yahiko muttered before expelling a gushing torrent of water from his mouth. The water turned into a large snake that slithered towards Nagato at top speed.

The redhead end his earth technique while going through a new set of hand seals. **"Futon: Kaze no Tate."** (Shield of Wind) he said just in time as wind quickly swirled in front of him.

A shower of water followed as the two boys panted heavily. They steeled themselves after a few minutes and ran back towards each other to renew their Taijutsu fight.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

About a hundred meters away was another duo of fighters, these two, female. It was Konan and Kushina.

Kushina was having a bit of a hard time against the paper user. She was all long ranged, and she really wanted to punch her in the face.

Konan kept her paper swarming around the Rinnegan user. She made little origami shurikens that flew straight toward Kushina.

The girl under attack kept batting away the deadly paper, before she noticed shurikens heading her way. Her Rinnegan pulsed and a push forced all the paper away from her. She growled and slammed her hands on the ground.

Instantly chains rose around Konan who promptly jumped around the field, constantly on the move. Her body turned into a flurry of paper as two dozen chains appeared all around her.

The swirling mass of paper continued to circle in the air, before each sheet began to vanish from sight. Konan's body formed in a tree a few meters away. She breathed a sigh of relief, sensing that Kushina was looking for her, not knowing where she was just yet.

She went through a series of hand seals and slammed her hands on the tree branch. **"Raiton: Dendo Shinryaku."** (Electric Encroachment)

Konan's chakra pulsed into the tree, revealing her position. Kushina's head snapped towards Konan's position, but was halted from running in the direction by a burst of lightning gouging through the ground, heading her way.

She was surprised by the attack, since it was so unlike the girl. She turned tail and ran in the opposite direction. Every time she changed directions, the lightning would do the same. So the girl went through a series of hand seals and quickly turned. **"Futon: Daitoppa."** (Great Breakthrough) She said before blowing a large gust of wind at the attack, the wind quickly overpowering the lightning.

She smiled at her safety before she heard the fluttering of flying paper. She looked up to see Konan standing atop a platform of paper, while more paper circling around her, fluttering in the wind.

Again the bluenette sent a league of paper projectiles at the pureblood Uzumaki below. The girl's chains returned at the blink of an eye and swirling around Kushina, batting away any and all forms of paper that it encountered.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Again another hundred meters away was both Tsunade and Mito. The blonde Senju sat near her grandmother, supervising the sparring children from afar. "It sure is nice to sit and relax with you like this baa-chan." Tsunade said with a large smile. She put a hand to her stomach, both dreading and lovingly waiting for the day it began to extend outwards.

The blonde's hair was only fashioned in a single, high, ponytail. She was wearing a simple pair of red pants and a white blouse, with mesh underneath. She knew she was going to have to go shopping to look for blouse that were designed specifically for pregnant women.

Mito sat next to her with her own large smile on her face. She was wearing a simple, yet elegant looking robe. It was deep blue with white lining around the outline of the material.

In the past she had been a bit cold, towards everyone. She had been saddened about losing her husband and absorbing the Kyuubi in one fell swoop. When her son eventually found a wife of his own, she had to admit she was jealous.

But, in time, she has slowly but surely she began to regain her positive outlook on life, especially during the time around Tsunade's birth. Her granddaughter was just an angel in her eyes, and she loved her unconditionally. And then war broke out, she had too steel her mind once again, as she led people into battle.

She was tired though after so many battles that she returned to the village. After a month or two, she found Naruto and became intrigued. After learning everything she knew about him, the ice around her heart began melting at a quick rate as the feeling of love returned to her heart.

She was still a shinobi at heart and thus knew that her life could end at any time. At least she had something better to do than sulk all day about the absence of someone to spend her time with.

Then when Naruto and Tsunade began growing up together, she saw the connection between them, probably before they even saw it. She remembered a certain Uzumaki's birthday when she crashed their moment.

_XxX Flashback - Seven Years Ago XxX_

_Today was a very special day, as it was a certain preteen's birthday. Naruto stood around a ring of friends, a bright smile spreading his lips and his silver hair shining just as bright as his smile._

_He was just like any twelve year old on his birthday, happy to share it with friends. Of course, there was no exchange of presents, and there wasn't a big cake with candles for him to blow out. He was in the middle of a battlefield, the Suna troops having retreated days prior._

_They had a short period of rest before Naruto accidentally announced that today was his birthday. He got some congratulations and a few pats on the back from his peers. At that moment he had just become a Jonin, this battlefield being the first fight with his Jonin vest, like some others around him. _

_Though now he was rather glad he had said what he did. He was wrapped in a large hug. "Happy birthday Naruto-kun!" yelled a bloodstained Tsunade, only wearing a destroyed Jonin's vest. She then proceeded to plant a kiss on the other Jonin's cheek._

_Naruto blushed in embarrassment as he chuckled. He and Tsunade had effectively become an item only two months prior, before her birthday, and didn't seem like they were going to separate any time soon._

"_Thank you again for a special birthday present I only want from you Tsu-chan." Naruto said with a smile as he returned the action, giving her a kiss on her own cheek._

_The blonde gasped playfully, "You didn't like my gift?" she asked with a smile as Naruto rose an eyebrow. "I'll just return it back to you." she said happily before kissing his cheek again._

_Naruto chuckled and unconsciously hugged her tighter. "I did like the gift, I just wanted to give you a gift of my own." he said before planting a kiss on her other cheek._

_Tsunade playfully bristled at his action. "Did you know its rude to return a gift so many times." she told him with a smile as she gave him another kiss on the cheek. _

"_I don't see you stopping me." Naruto smiled before planting a kiss on her lips._

_They stood there for a few seconds, before each of them felt a hand on their heads. "That's enough of that lovebirds." the owner of the hands said shocking the kissing couple._

_They both looked over to see Mito standing there with a coy smile on her lips. "If you want to do that, you need to wait until you leave the battlefield." she added._

"_AH, BAA-CHAN!" Tsunade whined loudly hugging Naruto tighter. "Stop watching us like a hawk. We're old enough to do what we want, when we want." the blonde said rebelliously, making the older Uzumaki shake her head._

"_You're just reaching barely reaching your teenaged years, don't talk to me about age." Mito said putting her hands on her hips._

"_There's no mistake about that. You're super old." Naruto said with a laugh, before he was punched on top of his head._

_He held his noggin and whined about child abuse. "You cant use that excuse Naruto!" the group heard Jiraiya yell from afar, before loud laughter followed the words._

_The Jonin pouted and crossed his arms. "Worst birthday ever." he muttered before Tsunade giggled and kissed his cheek again._

_XxX End Flashback XxX_

The Uzumaki matriarch nodded at Tsunade's words and rubbed the woman's head. "I wouldn't change anything about this moment." she said kissing her granddaughter's forehead, before rubbing her belly, loving that she was going to eventually have great-grandchildren.

At that moment, she had to admit that she was old. She found a few wrinkles lining her hands the previous day. She was glad she was an Uzumaki, because she would be covered in them by now.

They looked forward, and watched the children spar against each other. It was easily seen that they were already Genin level, even with only a solid month of training. When she thought about things like that, she couldn't wait to see how strong her child was going to be when he/she started developing their chakra.

"Where's my grandson at dear?" Mito thought after a thought entered her mind.

Tsunade blinked for a while, a finger to her chin in thought. "I don't have a clue. I just know that he's training by himself somewhere. I haven't seen him since Naruto and Orochimaru started their mission. He didn't even make an appearance on his birthday, that brat." Tsunade said mad that she didn't get to celebrate her brother's birthday. He had just turned thirteen and she wasn't there to tease him about getting older.

"I want to see how he's progressing as a shinobi. I haven't seen him fighting in months. You should find him and pit him against one of your children. That should be a fair fight, don't you think?" Mito said with a soft smile on her lips.

Tsunade had to admit that she was intrigued about that. She immediately thought of Yahiko fighting Nawaki, those two looked alike. Save for their different hair colors and her brother's permanent blushing cheeks, their eyes and personalities. Okay they were obviously different people, but they do have matching spiky hair.

"I'll put that together when Naru-kun gets back. He'll want to see that too." Tsunade said with a smile.

Mito nodded before looking in the sky. She missed the other pieces of her family. Her son and daughter-in-law was missed entirely more than Hashirama. Children aren't supposed to leave this world before their parents, but that's not something you can control in a world of ninjas.

**XxX With Rescue Team XxX**

Homura and his team of Chunin were running through the forest of Fire Country. Their destination, Rice Country. They needed to save the interim Hokage as fast as they could, or the real Hokage was going to kill him.

Shikaku took point, while Choza was to his left and Inoichi, to his right. Homura stayed behind, on the lookout, hoping to prevent any unwanted contingencies. Though there was no reason for anything to go wrong with their mission.

"If we keep this speed, we should be entering the country, in another hour or so. Be on alert, just in case." the man said hopping from branch to branch. The team had been traveling for a few hours already and they wanted to reach the country before sunset.

The team knew, looking for a sake maker in a Country of rice, was like looking for a needle in a stack of needles.

"Isn't the Valley of the End just an hour ahead?" Inoichi asked with an inquisitive tone. He hasn't been at the site, since his mother and father took him there during one vacation in his earlier childhood.

"Yes it is." Homura answered with a nod of his head. "That valley is a very important landmark to the village. It's where sensei and Madara did battle, the two being very equal in strength. Even when Madara summoned the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Hashirama didn't bat an eye. The Kyuubi's attack, forever, scarred the Earth, though Hashirama was able to subdue the beast and defeat the Uchiha. His wife became the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi when she sealed it within herself. The young Kushina will become the next Jinchuriki when Naruto returns, which is soon, so lets pick up the pace a bit." Homura informed as they began running faster.

An hour passed before the team arrived at the border, only to find it in ruins. "Wasn't there supposed to be statues here and not a giant hole where they were supposed to be?" Choza asked with a raised eyebrow.

Everyone had wide eyes at the sight of the valley. "The destruction still looks sort of fresh, not even a week old." Homura spoke with an aged tone.

"We don't have time for this. We need to get a move on and continue the mission we were given. Lets let others worry about this." Shinzu said before simply hoping across the valley.

The others nodded and followed him.

**XxX Kumogakure XxX**

"Well that's the end of that." Hiruzen spoke as he walked out of the office. "The treaty is drawn up and signed. Konoha and Kumo are officially allies."

Naruto and Orochimaru stood to their feet with relieved smiles on their faces. "Finally we're finished here. It took longer than expected." Naruto said stretching his back.

"So that makes three major villages on the same side." Orochimaru said, mentally listing off the villages they were allied with.

"Yup, if we were to unite all five major villages that would be the end of war." Hiruzen said with a smile.

Naruto scoffed. "That's not gonna happen. Do you realize how much Iwa hates us, not to mention Suna. They may be our allies but don't forget that they were basically forced to comply or be wiped out." Naruto said as they walked out of the building.

"Anything we need to know about this new alliance?" Orochimaru asked with a cross of his arms.

Hiruzen shook his head, there wasn't much to tell them. "Not really. Other then to be polite to Kumo's citizens. We don't want to cause any international incidences with our new allies." Hiruzen told them as they walked back to their hotel.

"Even if that was to happen, me and my Rinnegan would quickly resolve it. I know the full capabilities of my Dojutsu." Naruto said, his mind flashing to the death of Jiraiya and then the destruction of Konoha, all his time.

In truth, sometimes he absolutely hated his bloodline. It was a constant reminder if why his sensei died. The fact that Nagato was, most likely, in the house right now, only seemed to spur his negative feelings on. But each time he thought of those feelings, he quelled them, knowing that those events hasn't, and most likely wont ever happen.

He shook his head, when he noticed he was inside of the hotel. He really needed to stop thinking of his past. He was already changing everything for the better. But then, he started thinking about his father.

He didn't know all about his process of training, but then again, he couldn't simply ask Jiraiya or something. But from what he understood, Minato only had one more year to go before he graduated. He knew that Minato graduated at the age of ten and being eight or so, maybe nine.

He wondered about their relationship, did they like each other yet. He knew from his mother, that Minato loved her long red hair, but he mustn't interfere. He had to let them find each other naturally. It was going to happen, as fate always knew what to do about things like that.

Again he shook his head, the thought of his parents flying out of his thoughts. He looked around his room and scratched his head. He cleared his throat and began sealing away all his stuff.

He saw a scroll that held his initials. It was a fairly old scroll so the initials went as so, '_N. U. S'_. He chuckled, he hasn't used the Sarutobi surname in so long, that it seemed a bit alien to think that he had. He was even offered the monkey contract by his brother so he could gain his own personal summon, he declined the offer. He knew he would have to go through the Monkey King Enma, and he didn't know if Enma would remember him or not. He didn't want to take the chance, he remembered during his first childhood, how he would play with Enma when he would feel extra depressed. The Monkey King was a nice summon, although he had changed enough that he didn't even resemble his old self, save for his whisker marks. It was too bad he was already with the wolf clan.

He shook his head again, why was he so into the past these days? It was starting to get frustrating, but somehow welcome. It would be a good story to tell the kids, about how he grew up, thwarted evil and began Hokage. 'A nice fairytale indeed.' he thought smiling as he finished everything, pocketing the old scroll as he walked into the living room.

He saw that the others were ready and he nodded his head. "Alright team, lets get back home. We have a long journey, there's no need for hurry." Hiruzen spoke with a tone that suggested that he wasn't ready for this vacation to be over. "Lets have Shinzu suffer a bit more." he said with a chuckle.

Naruto groaned at the words. "Aw come on Nii-san, don't do that to sensei. He's suffered enough as it is." Naruto said with another groan. "Plus its too chilly up here." Naruto added with an exaggerated shiver.

Dan shivered as well, "I know what you mean. its like a fifty degree difference up here."

"You're lucky one of the many thunderstorms, this country is known for, hasn't happened while we were here." Hiruzen said as he exited the room.

Naruto and the others nodded in agreement. "Lets be thankful for that." Orochimaru said as he and the others followed the Sandaime.

**XxX Rescue Team XxX**

The group had been inside of Rice Country for two hours already and they were all beginning to get frustrated. They knew searching for this guy was going to be problematic for them. They each had split into two groups and searched different villages.

Shikaku was with Homura, while Inoichi was with Choza. The country wasn't that big, so the search shouldn't be this long. Except everybody seemed to be in bad moods for some reason, or they were just mean drunks.

He was starting to get tired of drunken sake makers. They were looking for a, Sosuke Urasawa. So far, half of the drunken people they've asked if they knew him, said that they were him with a drunken slur and a hiccup accompanying the answer.

Shikaku hadn't been so irritated in his life. "Calm down Shikaku, this is the last sake maker in this village. If this one isn't the one, we'll just have to hope that the others find this man soon." he aging man said, quelling the anger in the young Chunin.

The scarred Chunin reluctantly recalled his anger and promised himself that he was going to push himself during his next training session. He had a lot of frustration in his stomach that needed calming.

They entered the next brewery/estate. And saw a few people polishing large rice. It was a process the two had come to see often. There was too groups, the signs indicated that one group was using hard water, while the other was using soft water.

He didn't know how one could change the density of water like that, but he chalked it up to mineral difference. Though he didn't know how that would come about, which intrigued him.

"Hello, please tell me there's a Sosuke Urasawa in this building?" Homura said looking over the people.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the duo. "Sosuke-san should be in the office down the hallway." a man said pointing to their left.

Shikaku seemed to release a sigh of relief. They were finally finished with their search. The others seemed to be sober, so their information was highly appreciated. "This guy was too hard to find. It doesn't make since that he should be so hard to find, considering he's supposed to be the best sake maker." the Chunin said with a annoyed tone as he recalled their short journey.

"Don't blame me, I'm not a sake guy at all." Homura said as the whole team knew that he preferred to smoke than to drink. This was the first time that he's been around so much sake, though he has, on occasions, gotten drunk sometimes.

"I'm not blaming anyone, I'm just saying." Shikaku said as he knocked on the door to the office.

"You can come in, its opened." a feminine voice responded back, causing them to raise their brows in confusion.

Shikaku opened the door. "Sosuke Urasawa?" he said as he peaked his head into the office to see a woman standing in front of her desk with a clipboard in hand.

"Yes, I am her. How can I help you?" she asked turning her head a bit to see the two entering.

Shikaku was a little surprised that the best sake maker in the world was a woman, but he quickly got over the shock and bowed to the middle aged woman. "You have no idea how long we've been searching for you. We wanted to purchase five of your best bottles of sake, maturity between eight and ten months would be preferable." he said still in his bow. "If you would be so kind?" he added making the woman smile.

She looked at the Chunin vest the young Shikaku was wearing and turned back to her desk, where three saucers of sake were resting, each being different kinds, ranging from bitter to sweet, young to old. She was very adverse in the product she distributed to the public. It was why she was the best there ever was, that and because she could produce the product in a larger abundance than others. Even with her quantity, the quality never wavered in the slightest.

"Let me guess, somebody did something they weren't supposed to?" she asked with a light chuckle as Shikaku put his head down, excepting the shame directed at his father.

"Yes ma'am." he said to which she scoffed at.

"Oh please, don't call me ma'am. I'm not that old." she said as she laughed a bit.

"If we can speed this up, we're kind of on a tight schedule." Homura said with a quickened tone.

"Of course. I received the message half an hour ago. Your order is all ready for you and your team." she said as a dangerous looking man entered the room, carrying the five bottles of sake. They were a bit bigger than the previous bottles of sake in the Hokage building.

Homura and Shikaku thanked the kind brunette and sealed the bottles in a scroll. "Thank you very much Urasawa-san." Homura said as he unsealed the money and gave it to the man.

She smiled and sat in her seat behind the desk. "Anytime. Please tell the interim Hokage, that it was a pleasure doing business with him." she said as the team was dismissed.

The two bowed again before exiting the office. "Go gather the others in the next village. We'll meet at the destroyed valley." Homura said pocketing the scroll.

"Of course." Shikaku said as he and Homura body flickered in two opposite directions.

**XxX Konoha XxX**

A few hours passed and the two older woman noticed the children were running near empty. The four children were now running around the training ground, they were on their forty seventh lap and had about thirteen left. "Come on you four, keep on going. You were told to pace your chakra use, now your nearly empty of it. I bet both your muscles and chakra coils are screaming at you to stop about now huh?" Tsunade yelled at the running children.

"Hey baa-chan, do you think I'm going to easy on them?" Tsunade asked with a soft frown.

Mito shook her head. "If you want them to be as strong as you and Naruto when they get to your age, then you're on the right track. Or you could possibly increase the training a bit. I know I want Kushina to be stronger than me, her special chakra will make it easier for her." the aged Uzumaki spoke with a soft smile.

"I know somebody that's going to be that strong." the blonde said as she softly rubbed her belly.

"Are you going to want to know the gender of the baby, or possibly the amount?" Mito asked after a few minutes of silence.

Tsunade thought about that and knew that, in time, she would get curious about the subject. "I might give in to the temptation, but for the most part, I want to be surprised." Tsunade answered with a large grin as she remembered when she, and her mother, were surprised she was having a boy. The two wanted another girl to bond with, but they weren't allowed the luxury.

Mito smiled, she gave in to the temptation and checked. "Hashirama was so proud that he was having a son." Mito said in remembrance.

"Naruto would love to have a son, but if he has a daughter, he wouldn't care. Because then, Konan wouldn't be alone." Tsunade spoke as she too remembered the recent past. It was during the first month that the whiskered Jonin told her that he didn't care what the gender was, as long as it was their child.

The two giggle like teenaged schoolgirls before looking back at the aspiring ninja.

**XxX Two Days Later XxX**

Two days passed. Two days of casual walking, talking and, on occasions, jogging. The group then turned to Dan and asked how the mission helped him.

"Oh yeah, I had forgotten all about Mei-nee-chan. Maybe she finally woke up?" Dan asked with a slight apprehensive tone, caused by a small amount of doubt.

Naruto chuckled nervously. "I'm sure she's doing far better now. Its been like three weeks or something."

"Its only been a week." Orochimaru said with a flat voice.

"Really? Huh, it felt like three." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

Hiruzen shook his head and his slung an arm over his brother's shoulder. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked as he put him in a little headlock.

Naruto shrugged against the strength of his brother. "You don't have to do anything with me. I'm a grown man." Naruto said, still struggling.

"Oh sure you are." Hiruzen playfully mocked as he rubbed the top of his brother's head with his knuckles.

Naruto exclaimed in surprised as Hiruzen hadn't done that in years. He began laughing and complaining at the same time. "Stop it Nii-san, hahaha, I swear I'm gonna beat you up."

Hiruzen just continued to playfully mock his brother, while the others watched silently.

They had stopped walking and was just goofing around in the middle of the road. "Its like you want to have another fight?" Naruto questioned as he continued to struggle against his brother's actions, before he finally broke free.

"Maybe I do?" Hiruzen smirked as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"We had our fight already, back in May. You lost! That's how I took your name in the first place." Naruto exclaimed with a cocky smirk on his lips.

"And I want it back." the Sandaime barked back.

"We cant keep changing the bingo book like this. People are going to start thinking we're crazy!" Naruto yelled back.

Dan and Orochimaru glanced at each other in awkwardness. They knew not to get in the middle of this. It was a simple sibling rivalry, it'll be resolved with a simple fight. Of course their simple fights were all out brawls. Again, they couldn't get in the middle, or wouldn't would be a better explanation. Plus it was a good show to watch and they were the only ones.

Though they were a good half hour away from the village. If the two did fight, they wouldn't be the only audience.

"Oh my God, you're so stubborn! I'm going to have to use force to get through to you." Hiruzen said before grabbing his hat and throwing it at Orochimaru. "Hold that."

Naruto had to admit it. He and his brothers, both Hiruzen and Sakumo, were near the same amount of strength. Even if he had the Rinnegan, they were incredibly smart and knew his Dojutsu's weaknesses. Plus Hiruzen spewed Ninjutsu around like he had an affinity for all the elements. It was kind of cheating. "Wait calm down." Naruto pleaded, his cocky attitude gone.

He knew how hard it was to beat his brother the first time. He didn't know if he could do it, twice in a year. When Hiruzen tossed his cloak to Orochimaru, he cursed and put his hands up in defense.

He was fortunate that he blocked the Hokage's attack, but he was still sent flying backward, Hiruzen quickly following.

"How did it get to this?" Orochimaru questioned while shaking his head.

"At least we're getting closer to the village." Dan chuckled nervously as they followed the two brothers.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Naruto continued to backpedal as Hiruzen's strikes were gaining in speed. At least he knew, he was the better Taijutsu fighter, thanks to his superior speed and strength.

"Nii-san are you sure you want to keep this fight going? It could still be stopped at this point." Naruto continued to try and persuade his brother to stop.

Hiruzen answered with a roundhouse kick that was barely ducked under. "You know, just as well as I, that once a fight has been started, it wont end unless one of us concedes defeat. We both know neither of us is going to do that so easily, so put up a better fight." Hiruzen said as he sped his attacks.

'I guess there's no stopping him. Time to show him what I learned.' Naruto thought before thanking Maelstrom for the fight earlier in the week.

His Rinnegan flared to life and each of Hiruzen's attacks were instantly stopped before even reaching Naruto. They seemed to be getting stopped and repelled in midair. "Surprising isn't it?" Naruto said as he jumped backwards, landing on a tree branch.

He looked down at his brother with a smile on his face. "I just got the idea to use my Rinnegan's abilities in such a way. Unorthodox, but rather effective."

Hiruzen nodded at his brother, pride in his smile. "Of course I cant let you brag like that." he said forming a few quick hand seals. **"Suiton: Mizu Tatsumaki."** (Tornado of Water) Instantly the tree Naruto was in, exploded, as a large clump of water formed. It then began spinning rapidly.

The Jonin was surprised to find that he was attack in such a way. He wasn't expecting an attack like that. He growled as the water was expelled outwards and he landed on another tree, before it exploded into a giant dragon. **"Raiton: Hoden."** (Discharge) Hiruzen said as lightning was added to the dragon.

Naruto cursed and held out his hand. Instantly the dragon began to get sucked in to the blonde. Collaboration techniques were a bitch to absorb, but completely possible. He really hated absorbing lightning and blades of wind, they always left a sting coursing through his veins.

Naruto cursed as Hiruzen appeared in front of him, already in the motion for a kick. Naruto covered his palm in chakra as he caught the kick. Hiruzen was surprised at that. The Jonin used his brother's surprise against him and slammed his other palm straight into the man's sternum.

If Naruto was a practitioner of the Gentle Fist, his brother would be dead now. Luckily he wasn't, but he did use the man's inability to breath against him as he swung his body and launched him straight into the ground.

Naruto counterattack kicked up a lot of dirt. Naruto's eyes picked up some increasing chakra and he jumped down. He wasn't surprised to see dozens of earthly spikes extend from around Hiruzen's body. The Jonin twisted and turned his body before he began sliding down one of the aforementioned spikes. He went through his own hand seals and grinned. **"Doton: Kankaku o Funsai."** (Crushing Sensation) he said as the extended spikes began to morph around the Sandaime.

Naruto jumped and landed on another tree branch. He started slowly going through hand seals, knowing that by the time he finished Hiruzen would have already broken out.

It wasn't disappointed as a large adamantine staff jutted from two sides of the dome. It began spinning, before Hiruzen jumped straight up. **"Futon: Mugen Daitoppa."** (Infinite Great Breakthrough) Naruto blew out a large gust of wind, countless shards of rock joined the gust, and they were all headed straight for the airborne Sarutobi.

Hiruzen began spinning his thick staff in front of him, mostly to block all the incoming rocks from harming him, as the wind pushed him backwards.

Naruto ended the technique and jumped forward to follow him. He was surprised to see the large staff flying towards him, in a spinning motion. He twisted his body to dodge the thrown staff, but a hand sprouted from the staff and grabbed his foot.

His momentum was halted and he was slammed through a few trees. After he regained his composure he shot to his feet, only to be immediately pressed by Enma.

Naruto backpedaled as his modified defense began to slowly prove worthless against the increased inhuman power of Enma's quick punches and kicks.

Hiruzen hadn't summoned Enma whenever they fought, since he didn't need him as he was always better than the Uzumaki. "Are you ready for a two on one Naruto!" Hiruzen yelled as he joined the two.

Naruto kept his eyes on the Monkey King, wondering if his name registered in his mind. It didn't seem like it, as the King was unfazed. Either he didn't remember him, or time moved backwards in other dimensions as well. It brought relief to his mind, until one of Enma's claws pierced through his gravitational shield and slid across his cheek.

He was lucky that it was only his cheek. He quickly formed his Nine-Tails cloak. They were rather surprised at his sudden transformation, which caused them to hesitate, that granted him enough time to vanish from sight.

It wasn't like it was the first time he used it in one of their fights. Although, it was the first time he used it instantly, he always built it up in the past. He was wrapped in silver chakra for only a few seconds before it disappeared. There wasn't a real pressing reason for it to be activated any longer.

He grinned before he went through a few hand seals as he dropped from the branch. **"Doton: Chikyu Nami."** (Earth Wave) he said when he landed on the ground. His impact on the ground caused a large crater to cave around him, before being pushed out on all sides.

Hiruzen saw the sea of earth heading his way and jumped in the air. While doing a front flip, Enma transformed back into a staff, and Hiruzen caught him and swung downwards. It wasn't surprising to see the wave get destroyed by the attack, since Naruto was already in front of his brother, a Rasengan in his hand.

He had already established that he didn't care about using his father's techniques in this time. He'll just teach it to the young blonde earlier than it was invented. He already taught Jiraiya the Rasengan.

Hiruzen quickly shrunk and held the staff in front of him. The man grunted at the pressure the technique was still putting on him. Two arms sprouted from the staff and held the Jonin's extended arm, preventing him from pushing anymore.

His Rasengan seemed to be doing more damage than Naruto had believed would be caused. That only seemed to spur him on even more, wanting Enma to dispel back home. **"Futon: Gekitai Kyosei."** (Forced Repel) he said thrusting his other palm forward.

His attack struck the desired effect as Enma dispelled and Hiruzen was rocketed backwards. 'Hmm, I haven't done that in a long time.' he thought as his brother crashed through a few trees.

Something told him to widen his senses and he did, only to feel dozens, if not hundreds, of signatures around him. He knew the fight was just outside of Konoha's walls and had attracted attention, and a lot of it, by the feel of it.

He chuckled sheepishly, knowing they weren't going to interfere. They knew the routine between him and his brother. He ran forward and met Hiruzen halfway, and they renewed their Taijutsu fight, fully aware of their audience.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

In the audience stood a couple of key characters. A tired Yahiko looked up at Tsunade with a confused face. "Why is Tou-san fighting Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade smiled down at Yahiko and rubbed his head. "Those two might not look it, but they are brothers, adoptive of course. They always have a fight, every year. Though I have no idea why they are fighting now, since they already had their annual fight earlier this year." Tsunade said with a worried tone.

Sakumo was next to them, Kai leaning against him. "I probably know what happened. Those two most likely had an argument and are now fighting for a resolution."

"That's exactly what it's about." Dan said walking up to the group.

"Hey Dan, how was the vacation?" Sakumo asked with a smile.

"Much needed, although I would like to see how my sister is doing." he said still worried about Mei.

"Mei's alright. We stopped by her room everyday you were gone. We were just there hours ago, when she woke up for a few minutes. She says hi, by the way." Kai said putting a large smile on Dan's face before he slung Hiruzen's hat and cloak over Tsunade's shoulder and ran to the hospital.

"I doubt she's awake now, but its still great to see that she finally woken up." Tsunade said smiling before looking over at her teammate. "Orochimaru, how was the mission?"

"In Naruto's words, boring. Although there was an incident in the beginning of the mission, but that's a story for when there's not so many ears around." he said before looking around. "Where's Nawaki-kun at?"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders and looked over at her grandma. "Did you find him yet?"

Mito blinked as she tore her eyes away from the fight. "I was supposed to be looking for him?" she asked in total confusion.

Tsunade looked back at Orochimaru and shook her head. "Yeah, so she doesn't know either." she said with a shake of her head.

"Whatever, I know where he's at." the snake user said before he started walking away.

Tsunade shrugged and turned her attention back to her husband and her brother in-law.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Naruto jumped high in the air and blurred through seals. **"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu."** (Phoenix Flower Technique) Naruto then blew out multiple, small, balls of fire.

An earth wall quickly rose from the ground, blocking all the flaming shurikens hidden inside the flames.

Naruto kept jumped higher and higher into the air, until he cleared the canopy of the trees. "I'm not in the village, I might as well end this, before Hiruzen does." he said before amplifying his voice. **"IF YOU'RE NOT FIGHTING, LEAVE THE AREA!"** Naruto yelled out.

Down below Sakumo cleared his throat. "I know what's going to happen. We might want to leave the area quickly." he said carefully grabbing Kai and jumping away, while everyone else scrambled away.

Somehow, clones of Naruto appeared around his family. One grabbed each of the members. "Boss might kill Hiruzen." one of them simply said as he wrapped his arms around Tsunade and they proceeded to exit the area.

Hiruzen looked up and knew what was going to happen. He blurred through hand seals faster than even he thought was possible. **"Doton: Gaia no Hogo."** (Gaia's Protection) this was the man's strongest earth defense and he hoped that it proved fruitful for what was inevitably going to be hell on Earth.

A large structure of earth rose behind Hiruzen, before leaning over him and covering him entirely. By then dozens of tornadoes bore down on the defense and everything else in the area, uprooting trees and completely destroying everything below, except the large structure protecting his brother.

Naruto growled and rose his hand. Slowly but surely, lightning started gathering around his hand. 'We're far enough from the village.' he thought before chakra whirled around in his lungs. **"CONCEDE DEFEAT ANIKI, BEFORE I GO ANY FURTHER!"** Naruto amplified his voice again.

"_YOU'VE GROWN EVEN MORE THAN I EXPECTED OTOTO! I SEE NOW, THAT MY DEFEAT EARLIER WAS LEGIT! IT'S TOO BAD I CANT CONCEDE DEFEAT!"_ the Hokage's amplified, yet muffled, voice responded.

Naruto kept his eyes down as the tornadoes continued raging down below. 'He really wants to keep going. Oh well, lets just hope he survives.' the Jonin thought as a large ball of pure lightning was held above his raised hand. **"Raiton: Raiden no Danto." **(Raiden's Warhead) Naruto said as the lightning ball slowly dropped towards the ground.

Down below, Hiruzen saw an opening in the tornadoes and took the opportunity. Gaia quickly opened and somehow managed to throw Hiruzen in between all of the raging tornadoes.

Naruto was surprised to see his brother flying past his warhead. In his surprise, he had no defense up before he was head butted hard. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as everything canceled below them. It was good because, the warhead hadn't reached the ground yet.

Suddenly Hiruzen's body erupted in a shower of blood. 'Huh, I guess I wasn't all the way in the clear.' he thought as before his own eyes rolled backwards. Slowly their bodies dropped towards the disheveled ground.

A pair of crashes echoed throughout the forest.

ANBU appeared all around the unconscious duo, slowly shaking their heads. Shinzu walked in between them and crouched between the two brothers. "You two always seem to go overboard." Shinzu said shaking his head. He picked up his student and slung him over his shoulder while a large ANBU carried the Hokage bridal style. "Lets get these two to the hospital. And have some Chunin fix this place, to the best of their abilities." Shinzu said before he and the large ANBU disappeared.

**A/N: I'm finished with the chapter and I would like to say that brotherly fight was legendary. Usually those two would be in a training ground, and high level techniques like that would be withheld for the safety of the village, but since they were outside of it… well you know.**

**Although I would like to say that the only reason why the Hokage didn't do his strongest techniques is because he was on the defensive for the last half of the fight. That's all I have for the fight, next chapter I swear I'll do the sealing. I'm sorry I keep pushing it back, but now that he's back I have no reason to.**

**Now concerning my next update, I'll update Lost & Found and then I'll have you choose which old story should be revived. After whichever story is updated, I'll get to work on the next chapter of Swift Ninja, Crossing Dimensions, and then Killer Instinct. Check out the poll and put in your votes.**

**But before that, I want to thank you for reading and I cant wait to read your reviews.**

**JayJay's out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back by popular demand, here to give you what you want. That is, the next chapter of Seals of Forgotten Time! *Readers Cheer* Now I've been thinking of something, or 'somethings'. If I continue to think of ideas for stories, and inadvertently, post them onto the site, my other stories will suffer a lack of screen time. **

**So this is what I'm going to do… I'm going to stop thinking of new ideas… or at least store them. I'm not going to post them to the site, you know, until I get better at thinking things through.**

**I hadn't been thinking anything through, that's why I have so many stories, you know compared to others that only have one or two. Of course, by now you must realize that I'm rambling on about nothing you're interested in… at the moment. So I'll let you read this chapter.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, except my Xbox 360, the games, my PlayStation 2, the games, PlayStation Portable, the games… and my mind… until they invent a device to take it away… oh wait, it's called the internet! NOOOO!_

**Seals of Forgotten Time Chapter: Fourteen**

**XxX Same Day - Fifteen Minutes Later XxX**

The whiskered Jonin's eyes snapped open in shock. He immediately noticed he was being carried over someone's shoulder. "I can sense you're awake Naruto-kun."

"Sensei? Agh, my head hurts." Naruto said holding his head with a hand. "Hiruzen-nii has such a hard head. How long have I been out?" he asked as he realized he was traveling from roof to roof.

"A quarter of an hour, not that long if you think about it. Though, I have to reprimand you and Hokage-sama for causing the damage you did. There's a time and a place for everything and the techniques _you_ used were inappropriate so close to the village. I have an inkling of what that last technique would have done, if it hadn't been canceled when you became unconscious." Shinzu said effectively dropping his student's body on the roof.

Naruto thudded against the ground. "Ouch." he grunted out in slight pain. After he staggered to his feet, his hand on his head, he looked at his sensei. "I'm actually surprised it canceled in the first place. I was holding a ball of pure lightning, comprised of countless lightning bolts. I'll just chalk this up to a miracle. I guess I wasn't thinking all that rationally. But when you're fighting a kage level shinobi, you don't think, it's pure instinct that carries you."

Shinzu slapped him in the back of the head and shook his head. "Yeah yeah yeah, I know what I taught you. Though you should know, those tornadoes of yours did more damage then you thought. Hokage-sama is in the hospital now, with his best doctors working on him."

"No need, I'll just handle everything, it's my job to heal my brother. Where were you taking me anyway?" Naruto asked with a scratch of his head.

"Your wife. She would like to have words with you." Shinzu said with a ominous look on his face.

Naruto laughed a bit, his laughter slowly turning into crying. "I'll send a shadow clone just in case." the Jonin said creating a identical copy.

"That isn't going to work. You know that right?" Shinzu said with a shake of his head.

"I know, but it'll give me a little time." Naruto said before he quickly bounded away towards the hospital.

The clone looked at the interim Hokage. "Boss really is a jerk, sending me to my death like this." the clone said with tears running down his face.

Shinzu chuckled and patted the clone on the back. "That's what I trained him to do."

The clone cried more as Shinzu slung him over his shoulder. "Be quiet and pretend you're knocked out."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Naruto quickly appeared on the roof of the hospital building and made his way towards the door to get inside the building, and by extension, Hiruzen's personal room. Before he could get to the door, two ANBU members appeared in front of him with their hands on their swords. "Halt." they said in unison.

Naruto rose an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Are you two seriously doing this?" he asked immediately noticing their masks and voices.

The cat masked female giggled. "Sorry sempai, couldn't resist the temptation." she said lowering her hand away from her weapon.

"I know you couldn't _Neko_." he said with a chuckle. "But you, Usagi, I'm surprised."

Usagi lowered her hand and turned her head. "I, um, I'm still haven't recovered from your leave."

"What are you talking about Usagi-chan, you were just telling me yesterday about how much you loved me as a captain." Cat said with Usagi failing to covered her masked mouth.

Naruto's facial features immediately turned sour at the words. "Oh, I didn't know you felt that way Usagi-san." Naruto said slowly with a sad tone. "I guess I'll just go heal my brother and return home." Naruto said slowly shuffling past them.

"Wait Captain, I never said that. You know how tricky Neko's words are." she running up to the Jonin. "That's a lie, you're the only captain for me." she exclaimed.

This time, it was Neko's turn to get depressed. "Oh, so you don't like how I lead the team Usagi-chan." she said with the same depressed tone Naruto was previously using.

Naruto had brightened up a bit, but when he seen how depressed Neko was he grew even more depressed. "And now you're forsaking your current captain. That's now a nice thing to do Usagi-chan." he said as Usagi began shuddering in anger.

"You two always do this!" she yelled before body flickering away.

Naruto and the cat masked ANBU rose their respective heads, a big grin on the Uzumaki's face. "Mission accomplished, like old times sempai." the cat masked ANBU giggled out.

Naruto gave her a thumbs up. "You're on clean up duty as usual Neko-chan. I got a brother to heal now." he told her with a smile.

She nodded her head and waved goodbye as she body flickered away.

At that moment the memories of his clone came back. It didn't even get to 'wake up' before it was dispelled by an angry Tsunade. 'And that's my cue to hurry up.' Naruto thought before he entered the building.

He immediately began running through the hospital, while on the roof. After a few turns, he came to the door. He dropped to the ground and quickly opened the door.

Inside was Hiruzen surrounded by a few doctors, currently healing his wounds. "You guys need to step aside and let me handle my brother." the Jonin said as soon as he entered the room.

"Oh, Naruto-sama, we thought you would still be unconscious." one of the doctors said.

At the mention of the silver haired Jonin's name, the other doctors stopped what they were doing.

Naruto nodded, seeing the logic in such a statement. He knew more than anybody how hardheaded Hiruzen could be, both figuratively and literally. His rippled eyes flared to life and the King of Hell immediately rose from the ground, purple flames surrounding it's neck.

It's tongue shot out of his mouth and wrapped around Hiruzen's body and pulled him into it's mouth. Ten seconds passed before Hiruzen was released, standing on his feet, with his kage attire on his person.

He rose his hat a bit and looked at his ripple eyed brother. "What took you so long ototo?"

Naruto smiled along with the doctors, who saw everything. He deactivated his bloodline and put his hands on the back of his head with a smile on his face. "I ran into my old team, we had fun." he said with a chuckle.

Hiruzen nodded as they exited the room, while the hospital residents cleaned up whatever mess they made. "Of course you did. Now, lets go relieve that sensei of yours. I want to hear his report about everything ASAP."

Naruto shook his head. "Actually, I'm kind of in trouble with Tsunade-hime. The clone I sent didn't seem to make anything better." Naruto thought with a grimace.

"You're right, I have a feeling Biwako-chan is going to be the same. She's even worse than Tsunade." Hiruzen stopped with the color draining in his face.

Naruto stopped as well, his senses not lying to him. "Nee-chan is behind us… isn't she?" Naruto asked with a shaky voice, knowing about Biwako's 'silent rage.' She'll be mad, but she'll easily mask it with a sweet smile.

The brother's slowly and frightfully turned their heads to look behind them. For once, they wished they weren't always right. Because Biwako was standing there, with Asuma in her arms and a smile on her face. "I'm so glad to see you made a full recovery."

She had brown hair wrapped in a high ponytail. She was wearing a white robe, lined with red. She smiled down at the near year old boy. "Look Asuma-chan, your daddy's okay." she cooed to the sleep infant before raising her head to look back at her husband. "All because of my sweet brother. Thank you Naruto-kun for healing my husband." she said with a sickly sweet tone.

Naruto was visibly shaking in fear. "IT WAS HIS FAULT!" he exclaimed before vanishing in a silver flash.

Hiruzen couldn't believe what just happened and immediately began cursing his brother in his mind. He turned back to his approaching wife. "Look Biwako-chan, I can explain everything." he quickly said before his wife rose an eyebrow.

"What ever do you mean Hiruzen-kun. I'm just glad you're healed." she said as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

The Sandaime gulped as he chuckled nervously. "Never mind Biwako-chan." Hiruzen said before lightly touching his son's cheek with a finger. "Hey there Asuma-kun. You've been taking care of mommy?" he asked with a smile.

His wife smiled along with him and nodded her head. "Of course he has." she simply said as they walked through and out of the hospital to the Hokage estate.

**XxX Naruto's House XxX**

Naruto appeared in his room, and his face lost it's color. He noticed, Tsunade was standing beside the only Hirashin seal in the entire house. Her arms were crossed and she was tapping her foot. "About time you returned home. Now…" she said before softly caressing his cheek. "Welcome home honey." she said before kissing him.

Naruto was relieved and quickly deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up a bit. She squealed and he smiled into the kiss. "I missed you Tsu-hime." he said with the biggest smile on his face.

"And I you Naru-kun." she replied with a similar smile. "Now onto business. I had a clone working on making you something to eat." she said.

"Tsu-hime, you know you're not supposed to be using chakra like that. No clones for you." Naruto chastised her with a frown on his face.

The blonde puffed her cheek in indignation. "Who said I used my chakra to make the clone?" she said before flicking him on the forehead. She smiled when his head snapped back a bit. "I just used your clone." she said lightly poking his nose.

Naruto groaned and rubbed his forehead. "So I made us breakfast?" he asked as she smiled.

"Like a good husband." she replied before kissing his cheek and leaving his arms. "Lets go eat with the kids, they got anxious during your fight with Hiruzen. They want to get back to training as soon as possible."

Naruto smiled before removing his vest. "Just like their parents." he chuckled and rewrapped his arms around her. "Thanks Tsu-hime, a break is just what I need."

"So this mission wasn't a vacation for you? Cause Orochimaru said you thought it was boring and uneventful." she said with a raised eyebrow.

"It was, but I'm hungry." he chuckled out as they walked down the stairs.

**XxX Two Days Later XxX**

Naruto stood in a chamber along with Jiraiya, Mito and Kushina. The two Uzumaki women had been advised to wear something that left their stomachs bare, since that's where their seals are, or is going to be.

Mito was wearing a dark red training bra, under a pure white jacket, that was left unzipped. For bottoms, she had, what seemed to be a dark red hakama. Hakamas were mostly seen being worn by men, rarely women. But Mikos have been seen wearing them in their respective shrines. Though, instead of being tied around her stomach, she had it had her waist.

Kushina was wearing the same thing, so all in all, they resembled Mikos at the moment, with their getup. Of course, minus their kimonos.

"I've looked over the seal and I have to applaud you on the intricacies in it's design. It's a work of art, fully worthy of being placed in the Uzumaki clan's archive back in Uzu. That's like a really big thing in the clan." Mito praised.

"Really? That's amazing." Naruto said with a big smile. "I know if my parents were here, they would be so proud." Naruto said before looking down at Kushina. "What about you Kushi-chan, are you proud of me?" the Jonin asked the young girl, patting her head in the process.

She giggled as she nodded her head. "I sure am Nii-san! I have the strongest and smartest brother in the world!" she proclaimed causing an echo in the chamber.

"Alright, enough of that. Can we just finish this transfer so I can get back to this book, I'm nearly finished with my latest chapter." Jiraiya said with an annoyed tone.

Kushina quickly responded by sticking her tongue out at him and blowing raspberries. Naruto and Mito laughed lightly before agreeing with the toad summoner. "Jiraiya's right, let's get this seal expanded." Naruto said before walking to the middle of the room, along with Jiraiya. "You ready Ero-Sannin?" Naruto asked the white haired man.

"Don't forget who you're talking to. I'm Jiraiya, the super pervert of Konoha! I'm always ready for action!" the Sannin exclaimed loudly before Mito slapped him in the back of the head.

"Easy there super pervert. I don't want any mistakes, so stay focused." she sternly glared at him, causing him to deflate in obedience.

"Yes, Mito-sama." he replied holding out his hands towards Naruto. "Let's get this over with Naruto-san." his voice a little sad.

"Aw, baa-chan, you broke him." Naruto complained before he was slapped in the back of his head as well. "I mean, of course, no mistakes." he said in a flat, sad, tone as well.

After he said that, Mito rubbed his head and smiled. "Sorry boys, I'm just anxious. It's much easier sealing the Kyuubi, then releasing it and transferring without bodily harm coming to myself or others." she said kissing each of them on their foreheads, brightening their spirits.

"Don't worry baa-chan, if the furball wants to struggle, I can handle him." Naruto said as his eyes turned purple. 'If the Sage of Six Paths could handle the Juubi, then I can handle the Kyuubi.' Naruto thought clenching his fist.

Naruto had no doubt in his mind, it would be a difficult fight. But it wouldn't be one he and his large assortment of techniques couldn't handle. Plus, he was sure, the Kyuubi from his time completely changed the Kyuubi from this time, when they merged. 'He shouldn't cause trouble.' Naruto added the thought before extending his own hands.

"Alright ladies, take your places." Jiraiya said as he and Naruto's chakra began blending, creating countless kanji's to appear in a small ball between their hands.

Mito walked over to Naruto's left, a good ten feet away, while Kushina silently walked over to Naruto's right, another ten feet away. "In position." they spoke in unison as they laid on their backs.

They two males nodded to each other. "Keep em coming Jiraiya." Naruto anxiously spoke keeping the design of the seal in his mind.

"I know. I've studied the seal for closely. I know which characters need to be created." he said as the speed at which the characters were created, increased exponentially.

It came to the point that it looked as if they were holding a pure ball of white light. Though, both of them knew, even then, character seals were still being created.

Naruto's eyes strained to keep the orb from exploding prematurely, but it was taking a lot of his energy. His Rinnegan glared at the orb with intense emotions.

"We're almost finished." Jiraiya strained as well.

After another full minute, Naruto suddenly grinned. "Complete. Release the characters." he said as he and Jiraiya suddenly yanked their hands backwards.

In that moment, the chamber literally brightened up and changed from black to white. The only spots left unchanged, were the spots the Uzumaki females occupied. Even the roof had the white characters displayed on it. Each character shined with a bright light, nearly blinding the male Uzumaki.

"Good work Jiraiya-dono." Naruto said looking around the room, noting everything was in it's rightful place.

"I really should be saying that to you, for creating this work of art." Jiraiya replied with a smile.

"Yes, yes, you should." Naruto playfully bragged.

The toad summoner gave a sarcastic laugh as he walked to his next position by Mito. "Very funny wolf boy." he said before putting Mito in a deep Genjutsu, that put her in a very deep sleep.

"I'd rather be a wolf, than a toad." Naruto fired back. He looked down at Kushina and smiled. "Everything is going to be fine Kushi-chan." he said kissing her forehead, as he put her under a similar deep sleep.

They sat beside the sides of their respective Uzumaki's, but still faced each other. They shared a short laugh, still loving their respective rivalry. "Shall we begin this long process?" Jiraiya asked with a chuckle.

"Please, lets." Naruto replied. "Though, at times I wished I had the Sharingan. It would make syncing these seals so much easier."

"Well, that's you. I don't need special eyes to assist me. I'm confident enough in my own abilities. You should be too." Jiraiya said with a serious tone.

"Don't worry about me. I'm more than confident in my skills. I'm not like how I was in the beginning of that war. I have nobody but my comrades to thank for that." Naruto said with a smile.

"Well you're welcome." Jiraiya said with a laugh. "So what's the speed?"

Naruto, in the Indian sitting position, crossed his arms. "Let's say… average Jonin speed. Or should we go down to average Chunin?"

"At Jonin speed, we'll be finished with the three hundred seals in a minute. But with Chunin, we'll be finished in a minute and a half. But considering the immense amount of concentration we need and the level of this situation's delicate meter, I'll have to choose Chunin speed. Plus that's what I've been practicing with the entire hour before coming here." Jiraiya explained with a hand on his chin, also sitting with his legs crossed.

Naruto shook his head. "That's where I messed up, I was practicing with Jonin speed. But you are right. This procedure is delicate, so how about a mock session?" Naruto asked.

"That's fine with me, practice always makes perfect." Jiraiya said positioning his fingers in the Ram seal, the first seal in their long sequence. "No chakra molding in this one." he reminded both himself and Naruto.

Naruto did the same thing and they both concentrated on the other's fingers. They stayed still for a while before they each began doing hand seals. Naruto's fingers were moving slightly faster than Jiraiya's, and tried to fix it by slowing down, but Jiraiya tried to fix it by speeding up. This continued for a hundred seals until they synced up by meeting in the middle. If they estimate it, their seals were being made at Rookie Jonin speed.

Moving at that speed would cut a good fifteen seconds from the Chunin's finishing mark, and would add fifteen seconds to the Jonin's finishing mark. "That was good for a first time. Let's keep doing that, until we could do it without looking at each other's fingers." Naruto said as they tried again, doing the mock sequence a total of five times before they mastered it.

"Excellent, let's switch this beast." Jiraiya exclaimed shooting a fist in the air.

"Agreed." Naruto exclaimed as well, feeling a little pumped as he clapped his hands.

Chakra surged through their bodies as they rested on the first seal. They grinned at each other and proceeded to blur through the seals.

Halfway through the sequence, Mito's seal appeared on her stomach, and shined a bright red. With fifty more seals to go, Kushina's stomach shined as well.

When the duo ended the sequence with the snake seal, a hole opened up on Mito's stomach. "And now, the extraction." Naruto muttered, looking over at Mito's stomach as a small stream of chakra began bubbling from her core.

"Well, this is our week right here." Jiraiya commented with sarcasm in his voice.

Naruto flashed a short smile as he and Jiraiya sat perfectly still. "Sorry, I wish their was a faster way." Naruto apologized, knowing all about how the Akatsuki members extracted and sealed the Biju's chakra in the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. It was something he gained when he was surprisingly giving memories from Itachi's crow.

At the mention of the crow, Naruto's mind began to drift back to when it burst from his maw, before the end of the fight.

_XxX Flashback XxX_

_Naruto spun and entered the opening and descended down towards Sasuke, in a classic Tsuga._

_Sasuke cursed and jumped back, a Chidori cackling to life as he did. He thrust his Chidori at the circling blonde. It was simply batted away by the strong wind surrounding the blonde. He suffered some damaged but he was able to substitute away before he lost a limb._

_Naruto stopped his spinning and smirked at the bleeding Uchiha. "What happened Sasuke, you scared of seeing your own blood?" Naruto said still keeping his eyes from meeting Sasuke's, especially in the state he's in._

_Sasuke scoffed at the blonde's arrogance. "You got lucky dobe, it wont happen again." Sasuke said as his Susanoo repaired itself._

_Naruto smirked as another tail grew behind him. "Luck had nothing to do with it teme." he seethed out in growing, but controllable, anger._

_The statement obviously enraged the Uchiha more as he clenched his fist. The transformed blonde, dug his claws in the dirt and quickly moved as the Susanoo went through hand seals. It fired a twin set of fireballs, something that surprised the blonde._

_Naruto cursed the Sharingan of his rival, it seemed as if he was going right into the path of the fireballs. He skid along the ground, turning towards the approaching fire. Just when they seemed to hit him, he quickly roared._

_The resulting shockwave dispersed the flames, but still caused them to surround him. It was enough for him, not to be burned. He turned his head to see the flames scattered behind him, some even burning the tips of two of his tails. "Didn't anyone tell you to keep your eye on your opponent." Sasuke's voice pierced through the blonde's youki filled ears._

_He quickly turned his head to see a sword, made of black flames, baring down on his being. It connected before he could jump away. He screamed in pain as he finally jumped backwards._

_When he landed, he immediately dropped to the floor and writhed in pain. Before the flames could cover his entire being, another head emerged from the belly. In seconds it became another body, before fully detaching from body, as it succumbed to the black flames and turned to ash._

"_The fact that you're still alive is a testament to how much you've improved. I see you've seen the way Orochimaru sheds his skin to heal himself completely. I see your version is one in the same, though your chakra is still through the roofs." Sasuke commented on what he seen._

_Naruto continued to breath heavily, memories of the black flames something he never wanted to experience again. His head was heated in anger as another tail sprouted behind him._

_The tail wasn't the only thing to appear as a fox's skeletal structure materialized above him. He remembered this form when it looked as if Pain had killed Hinata. He remembered the anger back then and compared it to now. It is the same anger, though he now has way more control than he did last time._

_Naruto rose his head and glared at the Uchiha's chest, still not looking at his eyes. He couldn't even trust his periphery to see the Uchiha's Sharingan. He roared again and watched as everything around him was pushed back with the shockwave._

_One thing stood unmoving, and that was the Susanoo surrounding Sasuke. "You have a strong bark dobe, now how about we see how that bite is?" Sasuke smirked as his Susanoo launched a volley of arrows._

_The new form the blonde was in granted him more speed, just enough to evade the nearly instantaneous arrows. Naruto growled at the large purple Susanoo and swung his arm._

_Sasuke wasn't expecting a torrent of wind to hit his Susanoo. It seemed the direct, more concentrated, burst of wind put a small crack in the God's armor. He quickly repaired it and blurred through seals. "Let's see if this does anything." Sasuke muttered as large spears of lightning were thrown at the evading Jinchuriki._

_Naruto looked at the approaching lightning with a growl. As he prepared to roar, they exploded, each of the five spears forming two hundred senbon needles… each. Naruto was too surprised and thus took the full force of the attack._

_Electricity cackled around his body, causing small spasms that only occurred for a quick second. Naruto quickly shook it off and growled more. His six tails stabbed themselves into the ground._

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes and quickly heard rumbling beneath him. He jumped but, didn't prove fast enough as two tails twisted around his body._

_He screamed at the burning sensation and his Susanoo reacted to his screams. It quickly swung the black flames directly at the ground, slicing deep._

_The tails around Sasuke vanished as Naruto pulled his tails back, the tips all baring black flames. He growled loudly and had them hover in front of him. He roared again and launched the black flames of Amaterasu at Sasuke and his Susanoo._

_In the distance Madara whistled at the tactic used by the once, incompetent blonde._

_Before the flames could reach Sasuke, they slowly vanished from sight. Because the attention of the black flames required his full attention, Sasuke didn't notice the six-tailed Jinchuriki quickly spinning toward his Susanoo._

_He gasped when his Susanoo shattered nearly instantly. He jumped backwards and the ribcage of his Susanoo was all he could use at the moment. "You piece of trash. I cant wait to kill you. Then I'll finally return to the village and finish what I started in my endeavor to destroy those that destroyed my clan." Sasuke spoke in anger as the black blade of fire returned to smack the spinning Jinchuriki._

_Naruto quickly stopped spinning, his tails wrapping around the Amaterasu blade. He swung his left paw and smashed it against the right side of the Uchiha's body._

_Sasuke was sent flying through the air and smashed into the ground, creating a small crater. Naruto opened his maw and fired a small Bijudama at the downed Uchiha._

_After the explosion erupted, making the crater bigger. Naruto roared into the heavens, thinking the battle over. He was surprised when three of his tails were removed by a lightning blade._

_As he whirled around, he once again faced Sasuke, holding his Kusanagi. The lightning around the blade only seemed to intensify when Naruto looked at it. "That shadow clone technique of yours sure does come in handy." the Uchiha spoke with a smirk as his Eternal Mangekyou began spinning a bit._

_Naruto opened his mouth again and released a torrent of flames, much to the Uchiha's surprise and anger. "You want to play with fire, then lets play." Sasuke said while dodging. He blurred through hand seals and took a rather deep breath. __**"Enton: Norowa Reta no Kawa."**__ (River of the Damned) Sasuke breathed out a large black stream of black fire._

_The fire began to quickly spread, despite the lack of trees around them. The very ground caught fire, forcing Naruto to jump high into the air._

_Seeing the Jinchuriki take to the air, Sasuke already knew what was going to happen. He quickly formed an arm of Susanoo, and had it throw him into the air._

_The two passed each other and Naruto paid him little mind as he descended into the river of black fire._

_He would have, if he didn't unleash the biggest roar in the entire fight, directly into the fire. The wind didn't feed the fire, but repelled it a good distance in all directions._

_Naruto stood in the middle, on all fours, with his six tails swaying behind him. A sense of accomplishment went over him, giving himself a pat on the back for subsequently parting the black sea._

_Speaking of his back, a large bolt of lightning pierced right through the exoskeleton above the Jinchuriki. It didn't just stop there though, it continued into the youki covered body and finally into the ground below._

_Naruto roared in pain as Sasuke landed right on the exoskeleton. This is your biggest flaw Naruto. Even now, you're weaker than me." Sasuke goaded as his eye bled more as the Amarerasu returned around the kitsune. He jumped away with a smirk. "I loved seeing you thrashing around earlier. Let's see it again." Sasuke said with a smirk._

_Naruto's roars of pain were sad to hear. It was like hearing a single wounded wolf howling to the moon, without a pack to guard him._

_Unbeknownst to the Jinchuriki, his rage and thrashing was causing more tails to form behind him. More tails than he was expecting. A shockwave of chakra exploded around the blonde, tossing the black fire off of him._

_Now with eight tails, muscles, and a noticeable increase in size, Naruto roared into the heavens, positive and negative began quickly gathering, forming a ball._

_Sasuke glared at the blonde, forming his full powered Susanoo and his eyes bled. Naruto dropped his head and stared right into the eyes of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. "Tsukuyomi."_

_Before Naruto could unleash the wave of his Bijudama, a crow flew out of his maw. It headed straight towards Sasuke._

_Sasuke's facial expression proceeded to soften before a wave of pure energy blasted through his entire right side._

_All of that seemed to happen in the span of a second, because when Naruto closed his maw he saw half of Sasuke. He roared in victory before looking at the unmoving body._

_He walked the short distance to it, surprised the entire body was vaporized. He looked at the body, the rage in his eyes lessening with each second. He felt control return to his body, the Kyuubi having had taken control for the last few moments of the battle. 'Sasuke.' he thought as his body began twisting and turning back to that of a human._

_He dropped to his knees and stood over the body of his old rival. As the blonde watched over the remains of his old rival, he felt pain burning behind his eyes. He rubbed them, hoping to soothe the pain._

_When he reopened them, he came face to face with Sasuke's face. He immediately had a flashback of when he and Sasuke had their first real fight at the Valley of the End. "It's ironic, isn't it Sasuke. This time it's me over you. I wish you wouldn't have forced my hand at this…" he muttered shakily lifting his hand to Sasuke's eyes before closing them. __**"Jobutsu suru, watashi no yujin."**__ (Rest in peace, my friend)._

_XxX End Flashback XxX_

Naruto opened his eyes, effectively leaving his memory. 'It's no mistake, I miss the teme.' Naruto thought lowering his head, as he thought about his dead friend.

After a few minutes he steeled his gaze and focused on his objective. 'That's all in my past now.' he thought, his ripple gaze working hard to keep the malicious chakra contained.

**XxX One Week Later XxX**

Naruto drowsily dragged himself to his bed, his mind, body, and overall chakra exhausted beyond comprehension. 'A week spent fighting Hiruzen would have been a better alternative than that. The Kyuubi should not have _that_ much chakra.' he mentally groaned as he plopped himself on the bed.

Tsunade looked on with a worried look. She knew all about the transfer, but seeing Naruto, _her _Naruto, filled with fatigue was a new thing. The same thing happened with Jiraiya, it was absolutely amazing to see him in one spot for a long time.

"Poor Naruto-kun. Just think of what you did as a long chakra control exercise. When you awaken, you'll become stronger." Tsunade soothed as Naruto quickly began snoring happily.

That made the blonde smile as she kissed her husband's cheek and turned around. Peeking in the doorway was, Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan. "Is Tou-san going to be alright?" Yahiko asked with a curious tone.

"Of course, he just needs a few winks of sleep. He'll be up, causing trouble and headaches again, in no time." Tsunade stated with a chuckle and a wave of her hand.

"What about Mito-sama?" Nagato asked with the same curious tone.

"She's up and very healthy. That Uzumaki blood of yours is amazing stuff. Trust me, I have some in me as well." Tsunade said with a wink and a smile.

"And how about Kushina-chan?" Konan asked, again with the same tone as the boys.

Tsunade audibly groaned at the barrage of questions and crossed her arms under her bosom. "Kushina-chan is up as well, full of energy." Tsunade answered before she smiled. "Now who's hungry?" she asked before the kids smiled along with her.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Like Tsunade said, Kushina Uzumaki was full of energy. Having just absorbed the Kyuubi no Kitsune has given the already hyper girl a brand, spanking, new overdrive mode.

She could no longer train with Mito, her strength and speed had increased a bit. So now she was set up to train with Sakumo. And by train, I mean go at him with everything she knew while he held back.

"Okay Kushi-chan, show me what you're made of." Sakumo said with a smile. He had time to spare, Kai was very, _very_ pregnant, but wasn't officially due for another two weeks or so. He had Tsunade estimate the day, you know.

"Okay Saku-Nii-san. I'm coming at you with this first." she said before taking out a scroll and unfurling it. The unsealing of her uchigatana caused her entire scroll to combust because of how much chakra she put in.

She caught the weapon and looked at the scorched parchment in surprise. "Noo!" she screamed with tears in her eyes. "All my shuriken and kunai were in there." she said dropping to her knees.

Sakumo looked on with a worried gaze. He walked over and before he could comfort the girl, he saw the edge of her lips curl upwards. He substituted just in time to avoid her surprise unsheathing strike. "Deception is a necessary tool to have Kushi-chan. I'm glad to see you realize this truth." Sakumo said taking a defensive stance.

Kushina stood to her feet and bowed in appreciation. "Thanks, I learned from the best." she said noting the two pieces of wood, having been a whole piece only moments ago.

"I don't remember Naruto's deceptions being so easily detectable. You must have slept through that class." Sakumo said before Kushina glared at him.

The Uzumaki grew angry at the statement. Her hair lifted up behind her in her anger, nine long tendrils making themselves known. "I do so pay attention, baka!" she yelled before charging quickly at one of the twin wolves.

"Keep that anger in check. We don't want the Kyuubi making an appearance do we?" Sakumo said as Kushina started wildly stabbing her sword at him, trying with all her might to impale him. "An angry mind is a narrow mind. An angry mind is a narrow mind." Sakumo continued to yelled as Kushina's speed only seemed to increase.

"Stop saying that!" she yelled in frustration before swinging the blade horizontally.

Kushina didn't know how, but her blade was suddenly stopped by Sakumo's trusted White Fang tanto. "I have to remind you, because the Kyuubi, like all Biju, work off of negative emotions in their respective containers. That's why we filled you with positive emotions before the transfer. Now hang onto those good feelings and keep the beast in check." Sakumo said pushing the opposing steal off before dropping back to a safe distance. "No Ninjutsu though, your chakra control is completely out of flux at the moment."

"Don't worry about that, Nii-san already warned me about that." the red haired girl said before her eyes gained a familiar ripple appearance. "It's nothing the good ole Rinnegan cant fix." she said before stabbing her sword into the ground and weaving through a few seals. **"Doton: Ishi no Arashi."** (Stone Storm) she said before a cyclone of rocks exploded underneath her position.

She smiled and mentally commanded her onslaught to begin. The rocks approached the Elite Jonin at impressive speeds.

He weaved through seals and slammed his hands on the ground. "One does not simply be a teammate with a Rinnegan user and not learn a few tricks." Sakumo smirked as a dome of earth surrounded him.

The multitude of rocks repeatedly beat against the dome, with little to no effect. "That's okay, I have a few tricks of my own. **Doton: Doro Gaeshi."** (Mud Overturn) Kushina said as a large piece of the earth around the dome, simply turned over.

Sakumo found himself underground because of the technique and quickly resurfaced, with Kushina pointing her sword at his forehead. "I win Saku-nii." she said with a smile.

"Of course you did." Sakumo said with a smile. "Against this clone." he laughed before dispelling.

Kushina growled and repeatedly slashed at the ground. "What did I say about that temper of yours?" Sakumo asked from across the field.

"Sorry sensei, I'll do better." she said causing Sakumo to do a double take in surprise.

He chuckled a bit, "Haha, sensei." he murmured to himself with a goofy smile on his face. Now he knew how the others felt with their students. Well except for Jiraiya, he didn't have a team of students to train. "I like the sound of that. Now lets get you back to your skill level and beyond." Sakumo said with a big smile on his face, as he dropped into a defensive stance.

**XxX Another Week Later - September Fifth XxX**

Naruto stood with Kushina and the previous orphans in front of the Academy grounds, along with Tsunade. "Do we really have to go through this?" Yahiko questioned with a loud groan.

"Sorry guys, thems the rules." Naruto said with a half smile, concerned by the glare the orange haired boy shot him.

"It's not like it matters, we'll be out next year. We're already passed Genin level, they cant keep us tethered for much longer." Kushina said as she began marching towards the familiar building, ready for another year of learning.

Tsunade laid a hand on Yahiko's shoulder, gaining his attention. "Just look at it this way, the entire curriculum is a big test you have to pass to get a headband. Then you'll be out, going on missions with your father." she said with a smile as she kissed his forehead.

Yahiko grumbled in acceptance and began following Kushina towards the building. "Bye Tou-san, Kaa-chan." Konan said before taking hold of Nagato's hand and dragging him with her.

Nagato quickly waved as the warning bell rang loud in the air. Naruto wrapped an arm around Tsunade and they shared a smile. "It's about time they act like regular kids. Now they can get their own friends." Tsunade said leaning into Naruto's shoulder.

"And enjoy the rest of their childhood. Something, we never really got to enjoy." Naruto added as they turned around.

"Now what are we gonna do in the mornings?" Tsunade asked with bits of tears in her eyes.

The former blonde sighed and thought. "I don't know… eat all the food?" he asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

"No, you're always eating all the food." she said with a pinch in his side.

Naruto winced with a smile. "Oh Kami, that was one time." he said with a playful tone, before she pinched harder. "Fine, how about we just sleep in." Naruto suggested as they continued to walk through the dirt streets of Konoha. "And have morning sex?" Naruto asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Tsunade looked at him and slapped him in the stomach. "That's all you care about, having sex with me? Is that all I am to you?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Of course not honey." Naruto said rubbing her back.

"Why not?!" she yelled with anger in her eyes.

The Jonin was taken back with the quick flip. "Uh, uh." he stuttered while looking around. "Hey look, a sushi shop. Lets go in there and have our breakfast." he said quickly before quickly walking over there.

Tsunade puffed her cheeks before her stomach softly rumbled. She smiled and quickly followed Naruto into the shop. "Fine." she grumbled as she latched herself around her husband's arm.

"Maybe after a few sushi rolls, you'll change your mind." Naruto said with a smile.

"Not likely." she said beneath her breath, while they took a seat.

Naruto sprouted a pout, hearing her comment. "Why do you have to be like that Tsu-hime?"

"Sorry, Naru-kun, it's the pregnancy. You know, hormones and all that." Tsunade said with a smile.

Naruto nodded his head and smiled nervously. "Of course it is." he said before a waiter approached them.

"Hello Uzumaki-sama, what would you like to order?" the young male asked with a nervous smile on his face as well.

Naruto rose an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?" he asked causing the teen to jump slightly.

"Nothing sir, it's just my first day on the job." he responded with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh that's it, you don't have to worry about anything sweetie. We'll make things very easy for you, ok?" Tsunade consoled the boy with a disarming smile.

That seemed to calm the boy down a bit as he steadied his hands and smiled. "Thank you, so how about your orders?" he asked again with confidence in his voice.

"I have a hankering for a few dozen sushi rolls, rice balls, and some tempura shrimp." Tsunade piped up.

"And some eel sashimi… either raw or cooked is good." Naruto said with a chuckle. "I wish you guys had ramen too." he muttered with a shake of his head.

"That's it? What about drinks?" the waiter asked.

"Water is fine, or tea. Hmm, surprise us." Naruto said as the teen nodded.

"Okay, I'll put your order in and you just sit there for a while." he said before leaving.

"I cant wait to drink sake again." Tsunade stated while looking down at her belly. "You need to be born already. Mommy needs a drink." she complained rubbing her belly.

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes. "All the more reason why I hated that mission."

The blonde giggled and put her hand over Naruto's. "I don't know, you looked really handsome with black hair." she said slowly rubbing his knuckles.

"That's not the part I hate. It's those thugs we had to tail. I blame them for your addiction to sake." Naruto said with a frown.

"That's nobody's fault but the Kazekage for having stashed such delicious drink. The entire Wind country is dry, so very dry. And plus, you drink just as much as me, so why are you complaining?" Tsunade said with a smirk at Naruto's look of remembrance.

"Why are you bringing up the past for? We had to drink or we would have been found out." Naruto embarrassedly said as the blonde smirked triumphantly at him. "Plus it was cool to see Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Kai, pose as the Kazekage's servants."

"Yeah that was classic. I still think Sakumo-kun had the best job out of all of us." Tsunade mused as she remembered the mission.

"I was supposed to do that, but Sakumo cheated at rock, paper, scissors." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Oh my gosh, let it go already." Tsunade sighed.

"Never. He cheated and got to remove the heads of the village. He didn't even do it right, the Sandaime Kazekage wasn't even there." Naruto complained like a child.

"That's not his fault. And what if he had, that might have been too much for him if the Iron Sand Kazekage was there as well." Tsunade reminded the former blonde.

"He knows how to get out of hairy situations." Naruto said as the waiter came with their food. "Thanks kid." the Jonin said as the teen placed the plates on the table and bowed, before leaving.

The married couple spent the next half hour talking and enjoying their food. They had come to a decision, that when they get home, they would simply take a nap. They next couple of months would be slow for Tsunade, considering she will become to pregnant to really do anything… ahh the married life.

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter. The future of the former orphans is getting a little dull now, considering they have to go through school now. I feel sorry with them, but with the thought of future missions, hopefully they can power through it.**

**That's all I really have to say right now… oh yeah I almost forgot. Thank you for reading and future thanks for the reviews.**

**Also ignore my rants in the beginning of the chapter, I was going through a worrying phase… whatever that is. Okay now I'm really finished with everything.**

**JayJay out**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Well, I'm finally updating this story. It's taken forever and I have to admit… I am so ashamed of myself for the pure neglect I put this story through. Not only Seals of Forgotten Time, but also the other stories as well. Maybe if I weren't so easily distracted, I would have a good twenty five or even thirty chapters of this already. **

**Well I'm sure you're tired of hearing of my pity party, so let's see if I can spool gold thread out of this piece of fabric… that sucks. Let's see if I can season this chicken to perfection… hmmm I'm making myself hungry now.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only this story about Naruto… which in my biased opinion is better than the original. But that's just me. I don't know how you readers feel about it so far._

**Seals of Forgotten Time Chapter: Fifteen**

**XxX September Fourteenth – Beautiful Clearing XxX**

Naruto, Tsunade, Sakumo and Kai were enjoying their evening having a friendly picnic in the small clearing. The breeze was cold, but too much as it blew through the trees, leaves randomly glided through their line of sights. Many fish were splashing around in the nearby lake and the sky was a beautiful light orange as the sun started its slow process of setting.

The group had been there for a good hour, just talking about anything that popped up in their minds. The woman were laying down, Tsunade on her back, while Kai was on her side and each of them were resting their heads on their respective husband's lap.

Naruto was softly stroking Tsunade's hair as he laughed at something Kai said. "Yeah, I don't know why you stopped wearing that lipstick Sakumo. You were rocking it." The male blonde said between his laughter, Tsunade and Kai joining in as Sakumo growled.

"I told you already. It was Kai's lipstick smudging onto my lips. It happens every time we kiss." He said crossing his arms.

Tsunade slapped Sakumo's knee lightly as she calmed down enough to speak. "Don't worry about anything Sakumo-kun. It happens to Naru-kun too." She said before Naruto covered her mouth, everybody still laughing.

"Don't listen to her. You know how crazy she gets once she gets in a fit of gig- AH!" Naruto had started, before he felt Tsunade biting in his hand. It wasn't hard, but he was clearly being overdramatic about the feeling. "Ow, baby, leave that for the bedroom." Naruto said winking at his wife, to which she responded with a giggle.

"You guys remember the first time we had a picnic like this?" Kai asked the group with a blush on her cheeks, causing the men to laugh and give each other a high five.

"That was an awesome day wasn't it Naruto?" Sakumo asked his best friend.

"Of course it was. I couldn't keep my hands off of my Tsu-hime." Naruto said, playing with his wife's cheeks.

The blonde woman, swatted at his hands. "Of course you couldn't. Your teenage hormones were no match for me in a bikini." The Sannin bragged with pure cockiness in her tone.

Everybody laughed after she was done. "My adult hormones are still no match for you in a bikini." Naruto countered back, a part of him saddened she wasn't wearing a bikini now. The woman was wearing a simple white shirt with a pair of tan shorts. Her sandals weren't on her feet. They were at the edge of the blanket with the rest of the group's footwear.

Naruto was wearing something similar to Tsunade's attire. His white shirt was a button down however and his shorts were black. Underneath his shirt, he wore a gray shirt. This was noticed by the fact of his button down shirt being unbuttoned all the way.

Sakumo was only wearing a dark green muscle shirt and a pair of black shorts, while Kai was wearing a summer dress.

Kai's belly was actually straining in the already loose dress, because it was so big. Tsunade's belly was showing signs of growing even more and everybody was sure she could easily find out the gender of the baby if she was to check now. However, she was sticking to her word on wanting everything to be a secret until she was actually going into labor. That's when everyone heard a weird noise.

Naruto and Sakumo looked around, while Tsunade and Kai sat up and looked at each other. The men looked towards the lake, seeing a fish flopping around on the shore, having gotten too close. "Oh, it was the fish." The said in unison before Kai tugged on Sakumo's shirt.

The Hatake looked down at his wife and saw he slightly excited look. "What's wrong?" he asked before he heard Naruto gasp. He turned his head to look at him. Tsunade was near his ear and they both were looking at Kai.

"My water broke." The woman said as Sakumo sat frozen.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The group was now running through the forest, Sakumo was carrying Kai. Panic was all over his face as he was clearing leaving the other two behind.

Naruto had Tsunade in his arms and Tsunade had the picnic stuff in her arms as Naruto tried to keep up with the man. "Sakumo! Ay! Wait for us!" the male Uzumaki yelled, while he was hopping from tree to tree.

"No time!" the White Fang yelled back, before Kai hit his chest lightly.

Sakumo looked down at the woman, she had her cheeks puffed out and she was balling the front of his shirt in her hands. "There's no need to rush. The contradictions didn't start yet." She said softly before flicking his nose.

Sakumo smiled and nodded, slowing down to a normal run as the group entered the village.

Naruto grinned as he jogged alongside Sakumo. "Well, it's about time you got some sense in you." He said before Kai let out a loud yelled, gripping onto her husband's shirt tightly as she curled into herself a bit.

"GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL!" she yelled as the silver haired Hatake let out a yelp and sped up again.

The two blondes let out a sigh and looked at each other, all simultaneously. "So, detour to home?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade grinned and nodded. "Detour to home."

Naruto pecked his wife on the lips and turned right. At the moment, Jiraiya was watching the former orphans. The two of them were sure the three would do well with the perverted Sannin watching them.

It didn't take them long, but when the married couple arrived at the house, loud sounds of fighting were heard from inside. Naruto looked at Tsunade, before she used her foot to push the cracked door fully open.

After the two walked in, they immediately noticed that everything was out of order. They stayed standing in the same spot, until the two pressed their foreheads against each other. With swift action, the former blonde dispelled the illusion they had found themselves in.

When they pulled their heads apart, everything was back in its place and laughter was heard from the kitchen, along with a feminine groan of disappointment. "Almost thirty seconds, I told you it wouldn't last long." The obvious sound of Jiraiya was heard above the laughter of the two younger boys.

Naruto set Tsunade down, she set the blanket down on the couch, and they walked into the kitchen together. Jiraiya looked over at the two, looking sheepish before he began talking. "This is not what it looks like." He said quickly as Naruto looked at the white haired Sannin with a blank face.

"Well tell me what it looks like Jiraiya. Because to me, it looks like all of you just ate up all the ramen Tsunade was saving for dinner tonight." Naruto surprisingly spoke with a clear and easy tone.

The surprise showed on everybody's face, especially Tsunade's, and she knew just how much her husband loved his ramen, whether she or Ichiraku made it. "Are you alright Tou-san?" Konan voiced her concerns first, standing to her feet and taking a single step towards her adoptive father.

The blonde man looked down at the blue haired girl and smiled. "Of course I'm alright. I couldn't be doing better right now." He said before Jiraiya appeared beside him, poking his cheek.

"Are you sure about that Naruto? You don't seem like you're one hundred percent." The man said while Yahiko appeared on the other side of the blonde, poking into the blonde's thigh. Even Nagato joined in and began poking into Naruto's hip.

Naruto's face was blank while they poked him. After twenty seconds, he hit each of them on their heads. Jiraiya, Yahiko and Nagato stumbled backwards, their hands on their heads as they all winced in unison. "Luckily for you three I'm in a good mood. Kai is going into labor."

The children gasped in surprise and Jiraiya let out a laughed and rubbed Tsunade's head. "You're next." He said before a tick mark appeared on Tsunade's forehead and she punched him into the ground.

Her angry/annoyed looked turned back to a sweet and caring look when she looked back at the orphans t hey adopted some time ago. "Yeah, Kai is going through labor. We don't know by how long, but it could be around a few minutes or an entire day." She explained with a smile as she went to sit down, her hand softly rubbing her own bulging belly.

Naruto smiled and kneeled in front of his wife, rubbing her belly as well. "Promise me you won't break my hands when it's your turn." He said kissing his wife's stomach.

Tsunade looked down at Naruto and smirked, rubbing his head. "I'll think about it." Everybody chuckled at her words and she looked around. "So, how are things coming along in the academy?" she asked, quickly quieting down the children.

The three of them grumbled and crossed their arms. Naruto chuckled at that as he rested his head on Tsunade's belly. "You three are acting more like triplets right now. Nagato, why don't you start, tell me what you like best and what you dislike the most out of it?" Tsunade asked the boy who jumped in surprise at being the first person chosen out of the three.

He took a step forward and rubbed the corner of his left eye in thought. "Well, I like the teachers. Even though we know a lot, the senseis there seem to be giving us special attention because of the fact that we were already taught in the subjects they have for the other classmates." He said, his scratching finger migrating up to into his hairline while he was talking.

Naruto whistled softly. "That must be a tough way to make friends with your classmates. Are you having any trouble on that front?" he asked, turning his head to look at the red headed boy.

Yahiko stepped in front of Nagato, knowing the boy still wasn't that sociable with the other children. "Nagato here still hasn't gotten out of that shell of his. For now, he likes to hang out with us. With time, that'll easily change. But for me, making friends is easy." The orange haired boy bragged as he puffed his chest out. Already, Yahiko was becoming quite popular in the academy community. Whispers about him becoming as skilled as one of the Sannin were already floating through the village.

"What about you Konan? Are you having fun there?" Tsunade said looking over at the blue haired young girl.

Konan narrowed her eyes at Tsunade and grumbled softly. "Boys are dumb." She said making Tsunade giggle in agreement.

**XxX SoFT XxX**

Meanwhile at the hospital, Sakumo rushed his wife passed the doors of the hospital. Kai's wails of another contraction put the doctors into action as they took her from him and rushed her to the pregnancy ward.

There she was given the drugs she desired, to lessen the pain of the contractions. Now she was more relaxed while she was lying in her hospital bed, her husband beside her. She was in labor, there was no doubt about that, but all she had to do now was let it happen naturally. She was against scarring her body with a C-section.

Sakumo tenderly rubbed Kai's hand as she looked at him with a sweet smile. "It's finally happening Sakumo-kun. We're finally having our baby."

The Hatake smiled and kissed the knuckles of her hand. "I know. I'm so excited I can't wait to see what he's going to look like. I hope he has your eyes." It was true. The couple had cheated and checked the gender of their child beforehand.

Kai giggled softly at the sentiment. "That's nice, but since he's your son, he's most definitely going to follow in your footsteps." She said before wincing sharply as a contraction appeared, vanishing as quickly as it arrived.

"Are you alright honey?" Sakumo asked, holding her hand tighter in response to her own grip tightening.

Kai looked at her husband and smiled deeply at him. "Of course, it's just a short contraction for the moment. The main course has yet to come." Kai said smiling brightly as Sakumo kissed the knuckles on her hand.

"I hope it happens soon, we both know the food here sucks." He said before the two of them shared a laugh.

**XxX Hours Later – 3:13 A.M XxX**

Hours passed with only a few minor contractions interrupting the conversation between husband and wife. The couple had multiple visitors. The most prominent being Naruto and his family, Hiruzen and his family, Shinzu, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Nawaki, and Naruto's old ANBU squad conveniently being off duty at the moment.

Naruto and Tsunade remained in the room to continue talking with their friends. It was Tsunade's influence as such a prestigious medical kunoichi and the head of the hospital, which allowed them to remain in the room.

As of now, the married couple was enjoying some much-needed sleep. They might have rested for about half an hour before Kai's eyes snapped open in pain. She rested her hands on her stomach as she had a big contraction, letting out a long yell of pain, immediately waking Tsunade and the others up.

There wasn't a need for her to press the call nurse button as three of them rushed into the room moments later. Sakumo snapped his head up and looked around. One of the nurses was by his side, while the other two put Kai in the stirrups. "Hatake-san, may I ask that you wait outside along with Naruto-san, or would you like to remain here?" she asked as the man stood to his feet.

Sakumo looked over at his wife and Tsunade, and then over at Naruto who was peeking his head into the room. "It's okay Sakumo, stay and have your hand crushed by your wife." The whiskered Jonin laughed as he closed the door.

Sakumo then let out a soft chuckle. "I'll stay." He said turning to look at Tsunade. "How's everything going Tsu-chan?" he said as Kai latched onto his hand with hers, squeezing it tightly as another contraction hit her.

They were coming in faster intervals, compared to before. That alone was enough to let him know the climax of the labor was near. "Good news, with a few more pushes and we'll be able to see the crown of the baby's head." The blonde Sannin spoke, softly pressing her hands into Kai's stomach. "Let's have a push Kai. Don't forget to breath. Remember your exercises." Tsunade spoke softly to her friend.

"Stop talking Tsunade and get this baby out of me!" Kai yelled frantically, squeezing Sakumo's hand and panting rapidly.

Sakumo let out a little wince as he squeezed his hand into hers as well, hoping to keep his bones from breaking under the outrageous pressure his wife was generating in her little hand. "We prepared for this honey, just listen to Tsun-."

His wife hissed at him in pain, effectively cutting Sakumo off from saying anything. "Shut the hell up! You did this to me, you bastard!" she yelled at him, squeezing his hand for all she was worth as she yelled and pushed at the same time.

"It's crowning." One of the nurses exclaimed in the background as Sakumo used his other hand to sweep the sweaty hair out of Kai's face.

"You know I love you Kai. Somebody get her some drugs!" he yelped out as Kai hit him with her other hand.

Some nurses scrambled to stop the domestic violence while Tsunade concentrated on delivering the baby. Something in the back of her head was telling her she was going to be doing the same thing, but ten times worse. 'Damn Naruto-kun.' She thought with an inward wince.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

In the waiting lobby, the blonde let out a sneeze and a chuckling sniff. "Wow, Tsu-hime must be thinking about me." He muttered to himself. He looked over to the room in thought. 'Or young Kakashi is…' he thought with a soft smile.

He smiled brighter when he heard more of Kai's yelling. 'I still can't believe that I'm living alongside of history. Never in a million years would I have thought that I was going to end up back in time like this. Fighting Obito at the time I did was perhaps the best thing that has ever happened to me.' He thought to himself before he felt a chakra signature forming in front of him.

He laughed softly when the form of his sensei appeared from within the small whirlwind of leaves. "What'd I miss?" he yelled sleepily. The whiskered haired Jonin was laughing because of what the man was wearing.

He had on a set of white and green, long sleeved striped pajamas, along with a pair of matching house shoes and a nightcap. The only thing missing was a sleeping mask. "Sensei, what… are you wearing?" Naruto said between uncontrollable chuckles.

Shinzu waved his student off, turning his head to where the obvious outcries of his other student were coming from. "She's having this baby way too early in the morning." He said going to sit beside his student.

"She's not choosing to have it right now sensei. The baby wants out, whenever the baby wants out. You know this." Naruto said with a soft chuckle, thinking about Shikaku. Although, Shinzu wasn't the father, he was the uncle of Shikaku. Everything was starting to get closer to when he was inevitably born.

However, if he knew his history, and it was not a lot, then there should be another war coming soon. 'I really should have paid more attention in class. I have no idea how this third war started.' He thought to himself with an inward groan.

"Yeah, Naruto, I know that much." The middle aged Nara grumbled just loud enough for Naruto to hear.

They both shared a smile and a laugh. "Well, I guess this would mean that missions are going to be slower for Sakumo. Or at least lower ranked missions." Naruto said running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know about that. If your brother has a mission that requires either of your skill sets, then either or both of you are going, regardless of the rank." Shinzu informed the young man.

Naruto nodded. "I know that much, I was just thinking about what would happen now that we're starting our own families."

Shinzu shook his head softly. "Naruto, do I have to teach you about whom the King is again?" he said crossing his arms as he leaned back in his chair.

Naruto frantically waved his arms in the air. "No, no, no. There's no need for any of that."

The Nara chuckled and patted Naruto's head. "I'm going to do it anyway." He said causing Naruto to let out an annoyed groan. "I'm just playing. We both know that the children are the kings of the village and as the older generation, we need to do everything we need to do to protect them. When we do this properly, teaching the younger generation this philosophy will ensure that the village never grows weak. And like your brother says so often, our will of fire will forever burn bright." Shinzu said looking at his student, having looked off towards the hallway.

He shook his head again, once he saw that Naruto was pretending to be asleep, even going so far as to let out soft snores. He groaned and bopped his student on the head. "Wake up idiot."

Naruto looked around quickly, exclaiming random obscenities before he was bopped on the head again. "Alright alright. I understand what you're saying sensei. Just stop hitting me." The former blonde said only to receive yet another bop to the head.

**XxX One Hour Later XxX**

It was an hour wait before the soft cries of a newborn filled the halls and a loud; "I'm a daddy!" rang from the room. Naruto, who had really been sleep, against his sensei's shoulder jolted awake from the loud exclamation.

Shinzu had been close to falling asleep himself and jolted as well along with his student. "Geez, he's always so loud when he gets something right. I swear you corrupted him some how in some way."

Naruto groaned as he softly stretched his back, lightly pushing the man as he stood to his feet. "I didn't do anything to Sakumo and you know this already." He said with a yawn as Sakumo came into their views with a big smile on his face.

"I did it. He's such a handsome baby boy." He said as everyone he and Naruto hugged with Shinzu patting the man on his back.

"I'm proud of you Sakumo. You, Kai and yes, even you, Naruto. You three have done what I didn't think possible whilst training you. You're starting families and expanding your horizons. Keep your children in your hearts, and you will find that you will accomplish every goal you put in front of you." He said as the others smiled before sharing a look.

"Oh good you're done. Come on lets go look at the new addition to the Hatake name." Naruto said as he and Sakumo rushed back into the room as if they were the ones that had given birth.

Shinzu was left there with a deadpan look on his face. He sighed and shook his head. "I don't even know why I try with those two." He muttered to himself as he followed his students moments later.

In the room, Kai was in the bed as she had been before. Only now, her hair was a complete mess, her robe was in scrunched in on her left side, where her other hand had been grabbing onto her leg.

In her arms was her newborn baby boy. Immediately named Kakashi and the umbilical cut by the father moments ago.

The baby, Kakashi was crying softly, his eyes closed tight as Kai softly rocked him in her arms and shushing him quietly. Everyone had smiles on their faces as they watched the mother and her child.

The smile on Sakumo's face was threatening to split his face in two with how wide it was. "You're next Tsunade-chan." Kai said in relief as she got little Kakashi to latch onto her nipple. She wasn't embarrassed in the slightest, everybody in the room has already seen her topless before. A mission she didn't want to think about ever again, lest she die of embarrassment.

The blonde Sannin smiled as she took her gloves off, and washed her hands. "Not for many months." She said, smiling over at her husband who gave her an even wider smile.

"Yup, just enough time for you to get back on your feet and deliver our baby." Naruto grinned, directing his statement to his female teammate. "Gotta keep this in the family." He added as everyone laughed lightly, with Tsunade lightly flicking his forehead.

Naruto's head snapped back and he groaned at her flick, having flashbacks of every time she did that to him. "Oww~ what was that for?" he asked rubbing his forehead, a red mark bright on his skin.

Tsunade crossed her arms under her ample bosom and smirked over at him, Kai answered for the blonde. "I'm not trained in delivering babies. I didn't even see what they were doing just now. I was too busy screaming my head off." She explained as Sakumo looked over at his male teammate and nodded at him.

"She was doing nothing but that, and breaking my hand… and hitting me… You might want to seal Tsunade's chakra when it's her turn." He suggested as everyone laughed again. Only this time, he was on the receiving end of Tsunade's finger flick.

**XxX Mito's House Xxx**

While everyone had been busy with visiting Kai, Sakumo and their new baby boy, Mito had been putting Kushina through some incredible rigorous training. She had to properly prepare the young girl, not only for her future as a kunoichi, but as the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Even if Naruto had informed them that the Kyuubi had become docile from the transfer, her experience as the container told her to stay ready.

Her eyes watched the young girl with a focused look, as if she was zoomed in on the girl only.

Kushina struggled to remain calm as she was forced to sit in a pool of freezing water. The absence of the sun, made it even cooler.

This exercise was supposed to teach her two things. The first was how to stay in control of her body temperature in extreme conditions. The second was to remain focused on the task, despite being in the outrageous situation.

She couldn't disagree with the training, because she knew of two places that had these kinds of conditions. The first being Yuki no Kuni, though they did have the occasional spring season with warm weather. The second country was Shimo no Kuni, which seemed to always be in that type of climate.

She mentally grinned to herself. 'I guess school is a good thing to go to.' She told herself, usually against going to the academy with the other children who were barely just learning about their own chakra.

Her concentration slipped just a tad out of line. It was more than enough for Mito to see the fluctuation in her chakra. She acted swiftly and without remorse as she did a simple hand seal, causing the water around her to churn wildly.

The chilly water bashed against her previously dry skin around her shoulder areas, causing her to shriek at the sudden shift. "Oi, what are you doing you crazy lady?" she yelled as the waters nearly submerged her entirely.

"Your focus must be unhindered, clean and without fail. I felt you slip up, not physically, but mentally. Clear your mind of all distractions. Soon, you'll be able to move around in these conditions and once you master it, you'll be able to prevent frostbite before it could even begin to take effect in your body." Mito explained with quick words, speaking sternly to her surrogate granddaughter

She grumbled slightly as the water shot up around her. She let out another shriek, this time her instincts forcing her to jump from the water to prevent being forced underwater.

She was soon, tossed back into the water… more like kicked back in, because Mito was in the air with her, her foot already stretched out and Kunshina's small body causing a loud splash in the water.

The elder Uzumaki landed on the ground and crossed her arms under her aged bosom. "No need to leave the lake. Unless, of course, you want to continue your Taijutsu training." She asked as Kushina raised her head above the water and glared at the elder with fire in her crimson eyes.

Mito raised a finger and wagged it softly at her, not unlike the others that are teaching the young girl on how to control her emotions. "Keep that anger in check. You wouldn't want every ANBU rushing over here do you?" she said putting her hands on her waist.

Kushina kept glaring at the woman, before lowering her mouth back into the water and blowing bubbles in frustration, her eyes returning to normal.

This was how their training continued throughout the night. 'Kushina must be prepared for what's coming. I don't know when it'll be here, but it's going to be here eventually.' Mito thought to herself as she looked into the sparkling sky above.

**XxX Fire Country Capital XxX**

Unbeknownst to anybody, the Fire Daimyo was having a top secret meeting with an ambitious and, quite wealthy, man. This meeting did not seem very important at first. They were having it over cups of tea. Nevertheless, the more the country leader listened, the more he was corrupted by the greed within him. Greed, he was not even aware he possessed.

The big, but not plump, Daimyo had to wipe his mouth at the prospect of all the future money he saw coming their way. "Do you really think everything will go smoothly? A world war just ended, isn't it a bit too soon for this to happen?" the man asked as his conscious took a small step ahead of greed.

The man the Daimyo was talking to was tall. He had very pale skinned and had short and a very light shade of gray hair. He had dark eyes, obsidian in color as he talked to the political man in front of him. His attire was that of a simple kimono, black in color with a solid crimson circle over the right breast. He also had a white haori over his shoulders with the same crimson circle at the very center. The inseam of the haori was black in color and matched the hakama the man was wearing.

When he had approached the Daimyo, he was wearing a straw hat to protect his head from the rain that had suddenly picked up an hour before his arrival. This had perplexed the Daimyo since, despite the rain, the elder man had remained completely dry.

"Daimyo-sama, just like I informed the Lightning Daimyo, everything is going to be fine. The emotions will run high, but that's just exactly what will bring the money in." the old stranger spoke as the Daiymo quickly began nodding his head, clearing excited.

"You have my word. I'll help you along with the other Daiymos and we'll make sure everything is set up." He said, his eyes were noticeably glazed over, as he stretched his hand out.

A thunderclap sounded loudly outside as soon as the old man grasped onto the stretched out hand. "Excellent decision Lord Fire Daimyo. You have a bright future ahead of you." The old man spoke with a smooth voice and a wicked smirk upon his lips.

The fire Daiymo felt a sharp pain and pulled his hand back. He held his wrist and looked at the wound as blood slowly dripped onto the floor.

"Guards!" He yelled as he looked behind him at the door as two guards rushed into the room, immediately seeing the blood. "Arrest this man! He just attacked me!" he yelled, as the guards seemed perplexed about the situation.

"Arrest who my Lord? There's no one in here with you." One of the guards, a short samurai said as the Daimyo whirled around, finding nobody in there with him.

"Wha- Where did he go? He was just right here!" He turned back around to his guards, his eyes unglazed, but full of confusion and a slight hint of fear.

The other samurai guard stepped forward and cleared his throat. He was much shorter than the first, but he was noticeably a shade darker in skin tone. "My Lord…" he started, pausing and gulping as the man shot him a stern look. "You've been alone in here for the past six hours. You told us to not disturb you unless you called for us." He said, bowing deeply in respect.

The Lord Daimyo let out a sharp growl of annoyance as another guard rushed in and proceeded to clean his hand, disinfect and wrap his hand in bandages. "Alone? I was in here with a client! We were having tea. There should be two cups here." He said looking behind him on the floor.

On the floor was a small puddle of tea and blood, along with fragments of the broken teacup. However, there wasn't a second cup anywhere in sight. Not even a second pillow was set up in the middle of the room.

"It's possible that you imagined the entire thing and simply squeezed your cup too hard and broke it my Lord. I pulled out a few fragments of the cup from the wound on your palm." The medical assistant spoke quickly.

The Daimyo began to break into a sweat at the turn of events. He didn't really have to explain things to his subjects. Their opinions meant nothing to him. What he was trying to do was try to explain things to himself. There was no way he could have imagined that meeting or break his cup in his hand.

He wiped his sweaty brow with his undamaged hand and something came to him in a split second. "The rain! He came with the rain." He whirled his head towards the window, realizing that the curtains were closed. Only at that moment did he realize just how dark it was in the room. Only a single candle was lit and it was five meters away from his position. He also noticed that he wasn't even in his office, which he had believed before.

"Pull open the curtains! It has to still be raining." He exclaimed loudly, the fear increasing in his eyes.

By this point, the guards were thinking their Lord was more than sleep depraved and was suffering from a case of insanity. When they opened the curtains, they weren't surprised to see the clear night sky that they've grown accustomed to during their entire life. "You've been in this dark room for far too long. Perhaps all you need is a hot soak in the tub and a long rest, My Lord. You'll feel better once you awaken."

The man was on the verge of a mental breakdown, but with the prospect of those suggestions, he had to reluctantly agree with the assistant's suggestion. He took multiple deep breaths and tried to regain control of his senses. "Okay… Okay. I'll do as you suggested. I'll rethink this situation in the morning when I wake." He told himself as he turned on his heel and began walking out of the room. "Clean up this mess."

"Hai!" They all exclaimed loudly and began getting to work.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Well always from the capital of the Fire Country. A storm was raging on, the wind wildly whipping each individual water droplets at incredible speeds. The storm was traveling, slowly above a single man. The same man from the meeting.

Despite the harsh rain never making contact with his attire, he wore the straw hat on his head. He was walking slowly along the arid dirt road, the rain never splattering down onto ground level.

Slowly he began to chuckle, the very sound able to make babies cry. The evil in the laugh was purely evident as it was accompanied by the most devious smirk a human being could ever produce.

However, the man, if he could even be called that, looked more like a specter as seemed to glide forward, his stride being that smoothly. "Two down… Everything is falling together perfectly." He spoke to himself with his smirk growing wider as he looked up, the storm immediately dissipating from his gaze.

As the storm cleared, the crimson circle on the back of the elder's haori developed black designs of an ancient Doujutsu. "Soon, the games will begin."

**A/N: That's it with this chapter. I know all over you have something to say about this strange twists of events. I know they might not coincide with the events of canon, but I'm obviously treating this as an arc. You could call this a filler for when the third war inevitably starts. Or you could see this as a monster cliff hanger that's leaving you at the edge of your seats.**

**Either way, I'm glad that I was finally able to finish it. Now I can get started on Crossing Dimensions. I have got to get everything into the new year, because they've been inactive for **_**the**_** longest.**

**I would like to apologize for the short chapter. I would've loved to have added to it, but I couldn't, for the life of me, find anything to add after that cliff hanger. You all know I love putting some high quality cliff hangers in my stories. How else am I supposed to make you come back for more.**

**Now, I believe I've kept you from reviewing for far too long, so with that said.**

**Peace out everybody.**

**JayJay**


End file.
